The Enigma
by prinnie
Summary: CHPT 44 FINALLY UPDATED! With the return of Stella Cuddy, feelings, revelations and hidden secrets are revealed. A fic about family and friends. Eventual HouseCuddy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS STORY HAS BEEN UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

hellooo peoples! this is my first House Fic...so please be gentle...i'm not too sure where its headed...but i do have a clue ship wise...you might pick it up in the early chapters i dont know.

Anyways Disclaimer: i dont own House MD...wish i did, but i do own this story and the characters whom you have never heard of before..eg.Stella... :P please read and review...i'd really appreciate some critquing and opinions...as long as there are no flames...flames are bad...bad flames...

now...on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Foreman was just finishing up House's extra clinic hour when he saw a young lady looking as if she had been partying all night wandering around the clinic. She was wearing fitted black cut-off pants, wrinkled navy blue top with some crazy design printed in metallic colors, fire-engine red 3inch heels, complete with accessories of all sorts, bracelets, necklaces, rings and dangly earrings. Her dark curly hair pulled back messily from her face held with a pencil she had nabbed from the front desk, and dark eye make-up enhancing her deep blue eyes. Foreman began to wonder if she was lost or one of the many psych patients whom frequently come and go.

The young lady smiled a familiar smile as she made her way over to him,

"Hi! I'm looking for Lisa Cuddy"

"You mean Doctor Cuddy?"

"One and only, sorry you must be a new one, that and I have been gone for a while, I used to be a pretty permanent fixture here. Name's Stella and you would be?"

"Dr. Foreman-"

"Hey Foreman! You should have come with us mate, It was a blast! The Sheila's there…phew!"

"Roo-Boy!" Stella squealed as she saw the Australian doctor walk through the clinic doors, looking a little hung-over.

"Stella!"

Foreman looked on confused as Chase spun her round in a hug

"You two know each other?"

"Know each other? This ass fathered my baby" Chase froze and Foreman's eyes grew wide "WHA?" they both exclaimed. Stella cracked up

"Omigod, Kodak moment, Chase and I never- eew! No thanks!" Stella shuddered involuntarily.

"Gee thanks"

"Truth hurts doesn't it Roo-boy. So tell me, where can I find Cuddy?"

"Oh her office has moved, take the first right and down the hall, but she's in a meeting with a new benefactor I think."

"Oh. Well…who's up for breakfast, it's on me."

Foreman and Chase sat at a table in the near empty cafeteria while Stella caught up with Doris the lunch lady, and in the mean time snagging extra chocolate muffins for later.

"So what's the deal with 'Stella'? You two look close"

"Nah, she's just a kid" as Foreman looked at him in a skeptical manner reminiscent of House, Chase rolled his eyes and went on,

"Foreman, she's not even past jailbait. That and she's related to Cuddy. We hung out when I first interned here. She's kind of like my kid sister…only nicer, more precocious and better looking "

"Who's better looking?"

"No-one" they replied at the same time. Stella rolled her eyes and handed out the muffins that Doris had kindly put into her bag, in an attempt to 'beef her up'.

"So Doc Foreman, I take it that you're working for Doc House, what's your field?"

"Neurology, how'd you know I was working for House?"

"You've got the worry lines, and you've almost got down his 'I don't believe you stare' its close, but you need a bit of work on it." She replied, tearing into the chocolate muffin.

Foreman just stared at her. "What? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon"

"Nutritious"

"Aint' it just? So on the topic of House, I take it he isn't here yet"

Foreman scoffed at this "You'd be lucky to see House in here at 9am"

Stella grinned at this "Things never change. I can remember the only time House came in at 8am was when Lisa confiscated his game-boy and threatened to throw it off the roof of the hospital, never seen him hobble into clinic so fast in my life!"

Chase laughed at this, remembering seeing House stomp as best he could into Cuddy's office to save his game-boy from being forced into playing Superman with Cuddy.

"What's been happening with you Stella? Last I heard, you were on a plane headed for some-actually I don't know where you were headed"

"Ahh. Its all part of being an enigma Robbie, Anyways, how about you? I take it you haven't been out on a date in awhile-"

Foreman bit his lip to keep from laughing and Chase glared at her

"Oh come on! If you were dating someone, she or he would have made you cut your hair by now!"

"He! HE! Stella we've been through this before…it was ONE time and I was DRUNK"

"Hold up! Chase you-"

"Yes…our darling pretty boy here has had a bit of a man on man lip action in his time. You know, I don't know why you're so worked up about it. I mean there are a lot of successful homosexuals out there…Ellen, Elton John….Liberace...your next door neighbor…anyways, I better run before I get into trouble for not stopping by Cuddy's office. Bye!"

Foreman and Chase stared after her amusedly… well not Chase… he was rather…Red.

"I like her. She's pretty cool… So Chase, didn't know you went that way!"

"Oh shut up!"

TBC

* * *

dont forget to review! Cheers 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed! i've replied to them at the bottom of the page. 107 hits...at leasts i know people are reading...but 3 reviews out of 107..hmmm...LOL kidding...don't feel pressured...or should you..! LOL enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Thank you for your time Mr. Westin, I look forward to working with you. I cannot express enough how myself and our staff are thankful for your contribution the hospital."

Cuddy was just finishing her meeting with what looked like a new benefactor and his wife, when Stella had reached her office, only to be stopped by Cuddy's new assistant James,

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy said no interruptions during this meeting." Stella raised her eyebrow at him

"And you would be?"

James stuttered "Uh, James Atlas…Dr. Cuddy should be done in a few moments if you'd like to wait".

Grinning, she leant over the desk and flipped through his stack of magazines "FHM…Soap Weekly hmm…Playboy… Sports Illustrated, broad genre you've got here Mr. Atlas…People, Ah! Thank you!" Snagging People magazine she proceeded to sit in one of the lounge chairs and catch up on the latest Ins and Outs, and scandals of the 'Beautiful People'. '_Federline's have baby Sean…marriage on rocks?…Cruise hires new publicist to restore image 'hmph' _

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy, We're very impressed with your Hospital. I'll have my assistant call you to organize a time for us to meet again to discuss funding, and upgrades to some of the wings."

Stella looked up from her seat, and watched as the Westins left Cuddy's office, waving cheekily at Mrs. Westin, who gave a rather disapproving glance at her attire. Stella stood and smiled charmingly at Mr. Westin as he ushered his wife out from the clinic, coming to stand next to Cuddy.

"I take it your meeting was a success"

"It was actually, how'd you tell?"

"Well you actually have a real smile on your face, Mrs. Snooty looked peeved…and well nice choice of blouse… was that intentional, because I thought you were above that."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at Stella, as she shrugged "What! You didn't see him _'glance'_ appreciatively?" James snickered in the background, and Stella threw him a 'Thankyou!' grin _'I think I'm going to like James'_

"Give him back his magazine and come in."

"You know, you're going to have to start dressing more conservatively if they're the new donors. I'd suggest a habit, that should keep the wife off your case…especially if she's going to be accompanying…Mr. Westin was it? Very unprofessional of her don't you think?"

Cuddy counted to five.

"I received $320 for hotel bill this morning. You were only stopping over in Los Angeles for a night! And an extra $100 for extra luggage! What is wrong with you!"

"Well 'Hello' to you too. Yes, my little working vacation was a lot of fun thank you and I'm great thanks for asking. Missed you and all but. I did a bit of shopping in Milan, and Paris I even bought you back some outfits! The flight was somewhat crappy, screaming children…people who have never heard of deodorant before, but I did manage to upgrade, which made the flight more bearable. Oh and thanks for picking me up form the airport by the way. Much appreciated. Really loved having to hail a cab to take all my luggage and myself home…and you changed the alarm code? What's with that? Do have any idea how embarrassing it was trying to convince the cops that I lived there? And with darling Mrs. Peterson from across the street insisting that I wasn't Stella Cuddy, because the REAL Stella Cuddy has been gone for almost a year and a half, its actually only been 8 months. What did you tell her? That I died? Then, she practically screamed 'GUN' as I was trying to get my ID from my coat pocket. Do you have any idea how un-cool it was to be cuffed? And now, I finally get here, after all that and not even a Hello!" Stella finally took a breath.

Cuddy looked bewildered, not knowing what to say. The look on her face was priceless. Stella finally broke.

"Nah! Just kidding! I got in late last night, because I got an earlier flight. But by the time I got here, it was like 1 in the morning, so I decided to visit Callie, she was having a party so I stayed for that and put my stuff in storage…which you don't have to pay for by the way, and then came straight here." By this point Cuddy had forgotten all about the hotel and luggage bill, which she would have paid anyways, it was just a shock getting the bill so early in the morning, and was rather amused by Stella's story.

"So you weren't cuffed, alarm code wasn't changed, no cops came round, and Mrs. Peterson is not going to be calling me anytime tonight to complain about what ever it is you might have said to her?"

"No, No, No and maybe" At Cuddy's glare she quickly changed her answer

"No, you will not get a call from Mrs. Peterson tonight about whatever it is I've said to her. Although I can't promise that it won't happen in the future, I'm just letting you know in advance."

Cuddy shook her head "Come here you"

"Ah finally! A hug, there is hope for you yet!" Stella laughed and accepted her warm embrace.

"Believe it or not, I've missed you, and your craziness. You're not going abroad for that long ever again."

"Ack, as touching as that is, you'll be glad to be rid of me again once I break an MRI or scare away your new donor, or even drive myself into a tree again…you're not crying are you? This is a new top."

"New? It looked like you just pulled it from the bottom of your suitcase."

"I did…um. There was a lot of water and um… paint this morning…crazy new mural in her parents den room though."

Cuddy laughed again, "You're helping me do the laundry this weekend. Now I hate to do this but I have to kick you out, my 9.30 appointment will be here soon, and I've got to prep myself before I break the kid's hopes and dreams."

Stella looked at her skeptically,

"That bad?"

"Horrible" they both grinned,

"Niice, you sure I can't stay to watch? I love watching spoilt rich kids cry."

"No you can't, but I'll be done by 3-ish today, and we're going home and I want to here all about your little escapade."

"Can you make lasagna, with all that meaty goodness tonight? Please? I'll even try to eat tofu if you do."

Cuddy laughed and gave her one last hug before sending her out "Yes, fine!" Cuddy watched as she made her way out of her office.

"Stella?"

Stella turned, "Yeah"

"How are you, really?"

A slow smile graced her features "I'm good mom, I'm really good."

TBC...

* * *

ok..replies...

**BookwormKiwi: **my first reviewer! thankyou and i'mm glad you're enjoying this. Sorry its a little rushed...that was kind of my intention..a kind of whirlwind...i would have slowed this chapter down a little, but i already had this written out...but i added some bits to it to make it slow...?

**Wooster13:** sorry about the name thing..i swear i had no clue! i wasreading anoldStella McCartneyarticle. and the name kind of stuck. all the same i hope you keep reading and hopefully my character won't weird you out enough to stop reading..although i guess i can see how that could be weird!

**Tina: **" I like Stella...and the idea of Chase...well, you know." i'm thinking that your thinking that Chase and Stella are gonna be an item...hmmm i dunno about that...they will have a relationship..what am i saying...they do! Stella does have her eye one someone, but i'm giving not clues as to who...! it was my plan to not give too much away...little by little things will be revealed...i'm glad your enjoying this!

remember to review peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! in a good mood today, despite the lack of reviews...but there have been alot of hits...so it is nice to know people are reading..anyways...have decided to post next chapter...just a quick warning...there is going to be tension between two certain characters...you'll find out who in this chapter..i guess...but anyways..dont hate me because of it...it will be resolved...eventually..it just might take a while...but it will provide entertainment factor..at least for me!

Disclaimer is in the first chapter but as reminder..i do not own HouseMD or any other 'products' that appear in this fic. i DO own this story and the characters whom you've never heard of before.. : D just making it clear...i'm too young and out of money to be sued !

please do leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas in mind...it makes it alot easier for me to write, and to come up with plots...ta!

* * *

_and on with the show..._

"Thanks for telling Foreman Stella. He won't leave me alone now."

Stella turned around and saw Chase trying to glower at her, successfully not succeeding.

"Chase, He would have found out anyway, what idiot gets drunk at a PPTH Christmas party, and follows a rather promiscuous guy out onto the balcony? You should be happy it was me who caught you and not House, or Cuddy, although… that would have been fantastic!" At Chase's exasperated expression, she sighed,

"Look, if you're that worked up about Foreman knowing that you almost made out with a he/she who was more a 'He' than 'She', I'll tell him I made it up to peeve you off. But honestly, he seems like a pretty straight guy, he doesn't look like he won't go running off to the nearest nurse and tell her all about Chasey's 'sordid' little secret."

"I think there was an apology some where in there. That part hasn't been introduced to you yet has it?"

Stella laughed and cocked her head "No I think they skipped that part when they were re-programming me. So what's Foreman's story? All I know about him is that he specializes in Neurology and that he's on his way to being a Mini-House…although perhaps a little nicer."

"I think that that is up to him to tell you, but I'm sure House will _accidentally _blurt it out to you if you ask him. Aren't your feet killing you?"

They had been walking down the corridor towards House's office, and were attracting some looks from visiting patients and doctors at her somewhat…un hospital-y outfit.

"When I want to conform to Hospital dress code, and proper footwear, I'll let you know. As for now, I happen to like these shoes. They're hot, and yes they will make my feet hurt, but fashion is pain, and where would foot massagers be if people like me chose to wear more 'sensible' footwear in a place where a lot of standing and walking is involved."

Stella stopped suddenly as they reached the diagnostics lab/House's lair.

"Stel-what-mhmmph"

Chase huffed as she stuck a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up for the moment, and dragged him into the diagnostics lab, forcing him to sit down, partially out of the view of occupant of the office.

"Shh… "

"Stella… what the hell are you up to? Going to try and scare her?" Chase whispered as she sat down opposite him, to get a better view of who was in the office. Stella rolled her eyes, and waved at him in annoyance.

"Just hush for a second."

"You won't be able to hear anything. These walls may be glass but they are pretty thick."

"Oh and you would know this from experience? Don't give me that look, I know all about you and the Vogler debacle. If you're going to eavesdrop, try lip reading… it's more subtle than pressing your ear up against the door."

Chase glared at her. That wasn't exactly a time that he wanted to reminisce about. But Stella wasn't paying him any attention, as she was focused on the woman seated in House's chair, chatting on the phone, whilst going through emails on his computer. She smirked slightly as she deciphered a little of the conversation, and hid a smirk, only to replace it with a deep frown as an image came up on the screen, rolling her eyes in disdain as the woman re-read the text that was superimposed on the image before closing the email. Having had enough of deciphering the airy conversation, she turned her attention back to Chase, and sniggered at the look of indignation still plastered over his face.

"Roo, what did you expect? Did you really think that House would never find out, and that word wouldn't get back to me? I may have been gone, but that grapevine stretches across many seas. I'm seriously disappointed in you, first you go behind everyone's back and side with the enemy, who by the way, would have pulled a Brutus on you the first chance that he got. But you were also stupid enough to get caught, and by the exact person that you Judas'd!" Stella held his gaze, and he quite rightly looked chastised. Stella suddenly chuckled,

"How can I stay mad at you when you look so cute when you're sorry! But don't get too happy, I'm still incredibly disappointed in you, that was a pretty stupid thing to do, on both counts."

Just at that moment, Foreman walked in to the room "What was pretty stupid?"

"Not what, who." Stella replied, shooting Chase a steely gaze, happily making him squirm for a little longer.

"Ahh…What'd Chase do now?"

"Oh nothing new, just discussing the time where he went betrayed the 'Brotherhood'"

Foreman bit back a laugh as Chase visibly squirmed in his seat, clearly not enjoying being put in the spotlight.

"Vogler." It was a statement, not a question, which indicated that Chase was still copping flack about it.

"Yep." Stella finally relented, and Chase let out a breath. A disappointed Cuddy was not a Cuddy you wanted to mess with.

Foreman smiled at the scene in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that there may have been a little morehistory behind the two people in front of him than they let on.

"Get that look off of your face Foreman, before she hurls all over your Docs." Foreman quickly returned to his objective expression as Stella pulled a face, her skin tone slowly returning to its lightly bronzed hue, from the interesting shade of green that had occupied it seconds before.

Foreman tried to hide his blush as Stella kept her breakfast down and Chase crunched on his Tic Tac's, the trio moving onto another topic of conversation.

"So did by some miracle, House get a promotion or a pay rise in the last 8 months?" asked Stella as she caught the box of Tic Tac's that Chase tossed at her, and popped a few before handing them to Foreman.

"Not after the speech he gave, no."

"Haha, yeah I heard about that too. I'm just asking because I can't remember the last time they actually gave House a receptionist- girl in there looks the part."

"_Ahem" _

Stella froze as Foreman and Chase bit back a laugh at her deer caught in the headlights expression.

"Uh, Stella this is Dr. Allison Cameron she works with us, Cameron this is Stella…relation of-"

"So you're the third duckling." Stella quickly cut of Foreman,

"Actually I'm the second. I specialize in Immunology. And you are?" Cameron didn't like the look of the 'new girl'. Seeing her sit so comfortably there with Foreman and Chase made her feel un-easy.

"Just peachy thanks. I take it House has gotten you to screen his mail."

Chase began to look a little worried. He heard the subtle undertone in Stella's voice, and wondered just what exactly Stella had heard or saw in the next office. He knew that she could lip read a little, but didn't quite have the talent mastered yet. He did know however, that she had eyes like an eagle.

"Yes, Dr House doesn't like to accept invitations to seminars, consultations and hospital events of the like, so I field them off, and send back a politer reply than the ones that he would send back."

Stella started to get up, and smiled at Cameron,

"Yeah, I have noticed that over the years. However, I was not aware that screening emails, ones that do not concern seminars, consultations or hospital events of the like, were a part of your job description." Stella stopped her self from grinning smugly and gave a small smile. _Busted _she thought. Cameron flushed a little, as she realized that Stella had seen her reading that particular email, and peeking at the captioned image.

"Well, got to run guys, I want to catch a little shut eye before lunch. Bye Roo-boy, Foreman I'm sure I'll see you around, Dr. Cameron, it was a _pleasure_ meeting you." With that, Stella headed back towards the clinic, a slight feeling of remorse creeping into her conscience, but she shook it off, she needed sleep, not a battle with her conscience about whether the exchange was fair or not.

tbc

* * *

well thats all for now, and please do leave me a comment...whether you liked it..hated it (i hope you didn't), room for improvement or some ideas that you wuold like to see..Ta!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! here is another chapter for you lovely people who would be even more lovely if you'd just hit that purple button PLEASE! i know its getting whingy...but hey i'm a teenager, and i'm allowed to be!

i've decided to do a dedication... to Lingproff...if she ever makes it to this site, and to my newly found kindred spirit, whom i have conversed with quite a bit a couple hours ago about this chapter LOL ...Torzibom, you make me laugh! remember...great minds think alike...unfortunately...our feet do not... (if you remember... : D )

* * *

There was tension in the air as Stella left the room. The Ducklings exchanged awkward glances, unsure of what to say next. Chase and Foreman dying to grill Cameron about her little covert op, and Cameron dying to get the '411' on Stella, who she is, what she's doing here, how Chase knows her and how in the world she saw what exactly she was reading.

"Well…that was kind of mean"

"_You_ read his _private_ emails!" Chase and Foreman blurted out as soon at the silence was broken by Cameron.

"NO! … ok yes I did… I was curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," replied Foreman dryly.

A look of apprehension crossed Chase's face. Curiosity _would_ kill the cat… and Cameron just happened to be the proverbial cat. Stella was not one to let anything slide, and would make your life unbearable for a short time if she really didn't like what you were doing. She could be very…House-like at times, which irked him. One House was enough, but a _female_ House…what a nightmare!

"...so who is she anyway? She looks far too young to be a doctor, and too alive to be a patient of House's … is she a past patient?" Chase had just tuned in to the end of Cameron's line of questioning. Both Foreman and Cameron looked at Chase, pinning him with a stare resembling the ones that the cops that you see on the shows would use when interrogating a suspect.

"I honestly don't know. I know that she's known House for years, I got the impression that she's known him since she was a kid." He finally answered after removing the image of the two of them dressed as cops dancing along with the Village People to YMCA.

"Chase you claim that she is like a sister to you, and yet you know nothing about her, you don't even know why she left the country for 8 months."

Cameron looked at Chase questionably "Sister? Left country?' "

Chase just shrugged.

"I know most stuff about her, but she tends to be quite private about her history. She said she likes the air of mystery. Something about knowing about a person's life completely would suck all the excitement knowing them."

The two doctors stared at him.

"What?"

Stella walked into the clinic with a sudden hankering for some red twizzlers.

'_Mmmm Twizzlers. There is only one place where I could find some in the Clinic.' _

She leaned against the counter and saw that House had signed in. '_Bingo'. _

If anybody had a stash of candy hidden around here, House was the person. And he _always_ had twizzlers on him.

Sneaking a look at the patient list, she saw that House had been assigned Exam Room 2.

Taking a look around, she saw that most people had their noses buried in magazines, or ridding their noses of the green mutiny from within. She snuck into the room, and laughed aloud. All that was in the room, was a note on the bed saying 'Bathroom break, be back in 5'. That was just typical. He would of course, hang around when she wanted nothing to do with him, just to be a pain, and when she actually needed him for something, especially sustenance, he would have to go and pee/catch up on his soap opera.

She looked around the room, growling.

"Okay, if I were an obnoxious, talented cantankerous diagnostician, where would I hide candy," she muttered to herself. He wouldn't hide it under the bed, or in the drawers with the hypodermics, that was too obvious a place. Where is one gross spot to hide food? Her eyes fell on the cupboard doors beneath the sink. She knelt before the cupboard, and pulled open the doors.

And there, among the mould of the pipes, cleaning agents, and empty boxes of surgical gloves, lay the packet of raspberry twizzlers, basking in the artificial glow of the room.

"There is a God!" she exclaimed, tearing into the packet, leaning back against the bed, sighing as the flavors burst into her mouth.

"This is sooo good! Artificial flavouring, sugar…who said they were bad for you."

A few moments passed, and the euphoria of the sugar rush was beginning to wear off.

"Okay. I am officially B.O.R.E.D"

"Uh Dr. House?"

Stella looked up startled, twizzler still hanging from her mouth. Standing in the doorway was a young woman with a disgruntled looking toddler in her arms. '_Ooh, Playtime!' _she thought to herself.

* * *

dun dun dun! and the next part will be up as soon as i finish writing it...which will be on tuesday. 

Please hit the purple button on your way out! it only takes a few seconds!

OH disclaimer! see first and second chapter? basically i dont own any product placements...erm...nor do i own HouseMD...but i own Stella, characters you've never heard of...and this story! YAY

Replies

**Moonbebe: thanks for your review! hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

**Bookwirmkiwi: you'll be wondering about Cameron for a while yet! glad you're understanding it now!**

**Auntie Theo: my fave auntie! LOL sorry you dont get an advance copy yet...but perhaps in the future! basically, i forgot...just like i did with The Wedding...sorry! but i am working on it and you'll get it tuesday night! but H/Cam? Noooooo run for your lives! mutiny! LOL uh...no. sorry..but maybe another ship. ;)**

as for everyone else...i know you're reading...because this site has statistics...but love it if YOU actually let me know...sheesh i'm starting to sound like my mother...NAG NAG NAG! lol

Next part soon...shall i give a preview...:checks with muse...nods head...:..ok ...think Fine Young Cannibals:She drives me Crazy... :)


	5. Chapter 5

hey all! here is the next chapter! and thanks for the wonderful reviews! keep on rading...because soon-ish...Stella and House will meet...lets say in about 2 chapters time... :) see previous chapters for Disclaimer..oh yeah...i got the idea for this from some medical show i saw a couple weeks ago..so thank you!

* * *

recap... 

"Okay. I am officially B.O.R.E.D"

"Uh Dr. House?"

Stella looked up startled, twizzler still hanging from her mouth. Standing in the doorway was a young woman with a disgruntled looking toddler in her arms. _"Ooh, Playtime!" _she thought to herself.

...and now...for the continuation...

"Sorry, the nurse told us to come to exam room 2." Stella smiled at the boy,

and offered him a piece of her now boring 'treasure', which he took with gusto.

"No, you're cool; this is exam room 2, what's up?

"Well my son Billy, he's gone and gotten something stuck in his ear, he showing me his new magic trick, but I wasn't really paying attention, and well-"

Stella had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, as she read the folder containing the child's history.

"Uh ok." She looked at the boy, who was almost four, and asked as seriously as she could,

"Were you trying to make what ever you stuck in your ear, magically appear from your other ear?"

"Yes" Billy replied, around the piece of candy, that was making the area around his mouth all red and sticky.

"Right. Okay buddy, I'm going to get you to sit right here, and we're going to see if we can get this out of your ear ok! But you have to be really, really still. Like a statue."

"Like the Statue of Liberrrty?" Asked Billy excitedly.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Stella rummaged through some drawers looking for the ear thingy.

"Uh Doctor House? What exactly are you going to be doing?" Billy's mom looked a little worried, this Doctor House character looked well…un doctor-ly, and didn't seem to know her way around the room.

"Well you see, I've just come back a program in Thailand, you know rebuilding after the Tsunami…and well this place is just so 'hip and happening' that the Dean just demands that it be upgraded every once in a while, and they just keep changing the drawers. So I can never find anything!"

Billy's mom just nodded "Oh ok."

"Found it! Okay Billy do you know what this is?" Billy shook his head, as Stella clipped on a new piece to the appliance.

"This is an Otoscope. And what I'm going to do is use it to take a look in your ear to see whereabouts your little magic trick ended up, so then I can get it out for you!"

Billy looked at her in horror!

"You're gonna put THAT in my ear! Nooo! Its really BIG!"

Stella stifled a laugh

"I'm not going to put the WHOLE thing in your ear, just this little black part so that I can take a looksie." Billy still looked a bit hesitant,

"Ok, how bout we take a look in your mom's ear first then we'll do yours"

Stella slid the chair over and held the Otoscope to his mom's ear with her permission, and they both stooped to that Billy could take a look.

"Ew mommy! You have lots of yellow stuff in your ear!" both Billy and Stella started laughing, whilst his mom glared at him in embarrassment.

"Um ok. How about we take a look in yours now Billy?" She waited until he was settled before taking a look in his ear, and frowned. He'd some how managed to get a piece of paper wedged so far back in his ear, but not far back enough that you wouldn't be able to get it out with some surgical tweezers.

"So can you get it out?" asked his mom as Stella rolled her chair across the room, in search of the tweezers.

"I hope so, because that's got to be getting uncomfortable. If I can't get it out with the tweezers, we're going to have to go with the glue, and I hope it doesn't come to that because Billy won't like that much. Okay Billster… remember, you've got to stay really still okay, just like the Statue of Liberty. And Ms. Billy's mom, can you hold him still please?" She nodded, as he lay down on his side on the bed.

D_eep breath…. _"Okay…I'm going in…"

tbc...

* * *

**Replies!**

**charmed-angel4: i'm still trying to figure that part out. but she's in her teens. thanks for reading!**

**99CDN: welcome my faithful reviewer! another chapter of ncis is going up now! hope you keep reading!**

**chinadoll02411: thanks for replying here! i appreciate it! and i am from Australia. I'm living in Adelaide**

**torzi-bom: yeah...i'mm evil like that!i always chop it down...just to peeve people lol. well i finally got this part out! say about...two days later lol. And you know...i cant exactly rememer what it was sepcifically that we spoke about. but i doremember the important ones...basically what to do if ivalue my life LOL**

**Auntie Theo: the firstperson to read this! lol now i want to be the first to read the next partof your fic! and no...pooryou..neked Chase instead of neked House...lol it'll be on your screens sooner than it'll be on mine!**

**lillie: thanks for reviewing! ihope thatyou got my email. thanks for likingthe fic!**

**Bookwormkiwi: yes i am VERY anti H/cam...but i'm not anti Chase/cam...wink wink...maybe, maybe not lol. OOC... does that mean off of character? because that's intentional... she's too nice and that irks me...so i mixed things a bit. dont worry i'm not turning her into an axe murderer...just needed a reason for the tension...and oh boy is the tension going to rise!**

**Becca: thanks for reading! and i'm glad you think its original! coz it is! LOL**

okily dokily peoples! reviews would be wonderful.. they're going to help motivate me to move this along...the juicy stuff is ages away as these chapters are only the intro to it all...putting ideas and questions ( i hope) into everyones heads...

thankyou!


	6. Chapter 6

ahh...scary thought...am i losing readers? thanks for the reviews all!

this part is shorter, and i'm working on the next part now...as a post this...

* * *

D_eep breath…. _"Okay…I'm going in…"

Stella put on the magnifiers so that she could still see where the paper was, and proceeded to move towards Billy's ear. She'd seen her mom, and House do this many times, and had performed the menial task countless times during the two months she spent helping out in an Asian orphanage. But that had been when there were nurses watching over her shoulder like a hawk, and it had been large clumps of ear wax rather than paper.

Tweezers poised, she started to move them towards his inner ear, sucking in another deep breath.

_RIIIINNNG!_

Stella pulled back startled, and glared at the mother, hissing

"This is a _Hospital_, like restaurants you are supposed to turn it off."

Billy's mom gave her an apologetic smile and answered the phone

"Robinson…hi, yes just give me a second" and motioned that she had to take the call, leaving the room.

Stella looked at Billy critically and said

"You know, you're going to have to be even stiller than the Statue of Liberty now that your mom isn't here to help you. Think you can do that?"

Billy nodded, and lay back down while Stella moved the chair closer and put a hand on the side of his head to hold him still.

A few minutes later, Stella was triumphantly holding the green, waxy bit of paper that the young Houdini in-training had tried to make magically appear out of his other ear.

"Want to keep it as a souvenir?" Billy's eyes widened in awe

"Can I really?" Stella nodded, and looked for a small plastic bag.

"But there is one condition." Billy nodded eagerly

"You're going to have to promise not to ever put anything in your ear, or any other body part, that isn't the food that goes in your mouth ever again, unless a doctor says so ok."

"Promise!" he shouted happily and took out the little bag with his 'souvenir' in his chubby little hand. Stella helped him jump off the bed, and took his hand.

"So, why _did _you use a piece of paper?"

"The quarter wouldn't fit." He replied simply, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Stella shook her head, and ruffled his hair,

"Let's go find your mom."

The pair had slowly made their way to the front of the clinic when there were loud, angry voices flowing through the waiting room. There at the front desk stood a hysterical young woman and a rather frustrated James Atlas (Cuddy's assistant…remember guys!), carrying some take-away in front of him, like it was a shield stopping him from doing or saying something he would later regret. Judging by the woman's defensive stance, she had to be an ex-girlfriend or an about to be ex-girlfriend.

'I hope that she doesn't throw the food at him or visa versa… that stuff smells good' she thought to herself, escorting Billy and his mother out of the clinic.

"If he has anymore problems, come back, but ask for Dr. Ujenka, he's great. And he gives out Lollypops." Ms. Robinson thanked her and Billy gave her a wave as they exited the clinic.

Stella turned back and leant against the wall, as she too became a part of the audience.

* * *

ok...previews? because i'm nice...and i'm hoping that i'm not losing readers...so this is to keep you enticed...

budding romances with more than one couple...but who...remains a mystery

revelations...

House is grumpy with Stella...but why?

Blind dates gone wrong...

these are in the next chapter..but are what to come...yet i may change my mind about it all...unlikely but a possiblility

please dont forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

hello all here is a new chapter...more to come...as well as the rest of PPTH ie. the ducklings, House Wilson Cuddy...still deciding whether Stacy is going to show upor not...Julie will make an appearance in some point in time... please read and reply...i realize that this hasn't involved much of the other characters or the much loved Dr. House, but we are getting there, reallly soon...i didn't think that it would have taken me this long! PLEASE READ AND REPLY!

oh, and i gotta clear this, because it got confusing on another board...Cuddy's assistant James Atlas is refered to as James...and Dr James Wilson is refered to as Wilson...there's too many of them!

* * *

"I can't believe you threw out all my stuff! I told you I was coming round for them this week!"

"Kelly I told you three months ago to come and get your crap or else I'd give it to the Salvo's."

"You threw out $100 worth of cd's practically half of my wardrobe! I never threw out any of your junk!"

"That's because I came to get everything before you had the chance!"

James was desperately trying to keep his voice down. The verbal tennis match that he was involved in was not only attracting the patients in the waiting room, but also his colleagues. The last thing that he wanted was for Dr Cuddy to come down and see for herself what was going on, rather than letting the grapevine reach her first.

'Serves you right for going for looks rather than personality you moron. Note to self, never go out with good-looking, scary stalker chicks ever again.' he thought to himself warily.

"Kelly can't this wait? I have work to do, don't you have a credit card to max out?"

"Oh I know what this is about. It's 'her' isn't it. Don't think that I didn't see you at the Eskimo Bar with that tramp hanging off your arm, I can't believe that you would leave me for her. Who is she?" Kelly was seething. Nobody dumps her. Nobody. If it's anybody doing the dumping, it is her. Not only that, but he left her for that bookish twerp that she'd seen him talking to around the College campus.

From the distance, Stella watched as James and Kelly went head to head. She fought with her conscience, trying to decide whether she should butt-in and try and save the poor guy from doing something he'd regret, and also save himself some embarrassment. However, the girl was practically frothing at the lips she was that scary. From her point of view, Kelly was like a snake, slowly wrapping her self around her prey, waiting for him to make a move, for him to snap, and once she got the reaction that she wanted, she'd constrict, squeezing the life out of her prey ruining them for all that she was worth. In a way, the blazing couple reminded her of House and Cuddy when they were having one of their fights. Only they were less into the constricting and more into the…wrapping… Stella shook herself out of that thought and decided to walk away, not wanting to get involved in another lovers spat, after the last high-school spat that she had somehow gotten embroiled in.

Moving away from the wall, she made for the haven of her mother's office, only to be stopped by James' eyes. He had that 'get me out of here' plea swirling around his chocolate brown orbs. She growled under her breath. 'I really need to learn to be more tolerant of puppy dog eyes.' Starting back reluctantly towards them, she began to pray to any God that the scary woman wouldn't gouge out her eyes.

* * *

"Listen, this whole 'why don't you love me, I love you but I hate you, we're meant to be together' thing you've got going is all very Days of our Lives, and as sadly entertaining as it is, either take it outside or leave, this is a hospital, not the Jerry Springer set. 

If looks could kill, Stella would be pushing up daisies.

"And you are?" The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and patients in the waiting room involuntarily cringed at Kelly's icy tone.

"Hmm… seeing as we're going along the theme of soap opera and Jerry Springer, I'm the other woman. Now we'd love to stay and chat some more, but lover boy and I would love it if you took you, and your really icky last season Prada shoes away from our presence so that we can go on our lunch date ."

Stella threw back, inwardly wincing as she realized what had just come out of her mouth, suddenly aware that she had linked hands with the one that was thrown around her shoulder, and snatched it back, opting to fold them across her chest.

"Isn't it time for your nap, I'm sure Mommy's breasts are leaking right now. God James, you left me for a 'child'"

"A child with a hell of a lot more class than you obviously. What kind of 'adult' storms into a workplace, screaming obscenities and throwing a hissy fit …hmm let me think… a woman who thinks she has class but very clearly does not. What did you think you were going to achieve by this? James running back into your arms? Well I've got news for you, he's taken and you my dear are an old bag of bones."

"How DARE YOU!" Kelly moved forwards raising her hand.

Stella shut her eyes and waited for the stinging slap, images from Mean Girls flashing before her. The animalistic territorial claw fight imminent. The slap never came…but the bear in James had suddenly re-appeared. He had pulled Stella back, and grabbed Kelly by the hand before it could make contact with her soft skin, and dragged her out of the clinic.

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on her. Leave Kelly, you're just making this worse for yourself. Here's the address for the store I took your stuff to. Go home, sober up and get some sleep. And please, don't come and find me, but if you go after her, I will come after you, and it won't be for the better."

* * *

Meanwhile, new of the spat had reached Wilson, and he came down from oncology to get the gossip. News was that the newest heartthrob of PPTH was embroiled in a secret love affair and the ex had found out, and now the ex and current girl were throwing punches and pulling hair. He stopped at the stairs in to see Atlas (James) pull Kelly out of the clinic, and started when he saw Stella turn and wink at him before heading back towards Cuddy's office. 'Oh my lord, she's back.' 

"Uh Dr. Wilson?" Wilson turned around and saw a bunch of interns behind him, curiously peeking out to see if they could catch any of the fight,

"Who was that?" the intern nodded towards Stella's retreating back.

"That, was Stella"

* * *

James Atlas sighed as he watched her storm out of the hospital, but without tripping over her own shoes first. He turned back and grimaced. Stella. He groaned, his boss' relative just saved him from a near death experience, and had almost gotten clawed in the process. He went to apologize but found that she had started to leave the clinic. He grabbed is things, and quickly followed her to the executives lounge. 

"You know, you should really be more fussy about who you date, that chick was scary!" Stella called out as she flopped down on the couch and put her hand over her eyes to block out the glare of the light.

"Look, I'm really sorry you had to get involved in that-"

"Nah, don't be, I probably made it worse. Me and my mouth. Just a question though, what on earth possessed you to go out with her?"

"She was hot."

Stella snorted. Men, always thinking with their southwards Head.

"She's not going to come after me is she?"

James smiled "You caught the crazy stalkerness to? She probably won't, but I'd watch your back in the next few weeks. Just wait until she finds someone else to latch onto."

"Great so you mean I'll have to get a restraining order on stand by."came the tired retort.

James came over with the food and went to sit down, but saw that she had curled up on couch and had fallen asleep, her hand tucked under her head as a pillow. He laughed. It was amazing how someone could go from having an acid tongue, to looking like an angel. He got up and covered her with his jacket, quietly leaving the room.

* * *

ooh...can anybody guess a pairing...! LOL 

Up next….Cuddy finds out about the fight…and that House was skipping clinic…AND that Stella was pretending to BE House in the clinic….UH OH!

QUICK QUESTION TO ALL...does anybody know how long Wilson and Julie have been married?

and sorry if this came out a bit rushed...my bad!


	8. Chapter 8

Thankyou for reading everyone! and thankyou to those who have replied! i'll try to reply to each one of your reviews, but if i dont, that doesn't mean that they dont mean anything to me...Ok.

This is a two in one chapter ok guys! LOL! YAY... everybody get ready for mad Cuddy...disclaimers etc, see earlier chapters...:D

* * *

Cuddy was mad. She was really mad. House had disappeared from the clinic, and probably from the hospital to escape her wrath. Wilson had cornered her with the latest gossip concerning her stud of an assistant (yes she too had noticed how 'hot' he looked), and was not impressed. She didn't need to have ex-lovers coming through causing a 'kafuffle', that was Wilson's second marriage all over again! But now, to make things all just fine and dandy, a little boy's mother was on the phone, wanting to speak to her about a certain doctor. Dr. House.

'Maybe I should just screen my calls in the future.' Sighing, she picked up the phone.

"This is Dr. Cuddy."

"Good afternoon, My name is Samantha Robinson, my son Billy was treated by one of your Doctors, a erm… Dr.House-"

"Mrs. Robinson, I would like to apologize for anything that Dr. House has said to you. Dr. House is one of our best doctors, despite his bedside manner-"

"Oh No! She was brilliant! My son can't stop talking about her. The entire ride home was all 'Dr House is so cool mom or I want to be like Dr House!' I'm just sorry that she is referring us to another Doctor for Billy's follow up."

Cuddy tightened her grip on the phone, clearing her throat.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Doctor House here. Dr GREGORY House."

"No, Doctor House was female, although I didn't catch her first name. She was wearing red heels, and had dark curly hair. Um…blue eyes, rather young looking. I would recommend her to my friends, but I don't know whether she'd still be working, I mean she did refer us to someone else. Billy just adored her!"

Cuddy's expression darkened with each second that passed by 'yes. She won't be here next time, because I am going to kill her.'

"Thank you Mrs. Robinson, I'll be sure to let Dr. House know. And I hope that Billy is doing well" God, if he's gotten worse…

"Thank you, Billy is doing wonderful. We'll see you again sometime, Bye!"

"I'm glad, Bye."

She dropped the phone in its handle and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I am going to kill her."

She got out of her chair and as calmly as she could, walked over to James,

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, who?" James' eyes widened, and he took a step back. She had this wild angry look in her eyes. It was like an ice cavern, with the icicles falling sharply from the roof, killing everything in its path. He was so glad she'd said 'She' rather than 'he'.

"Stella. Where is she?" she repeated slowly.

James swallowed. He didn't know Stella very well, but something about her attracted him. She was a mystery, a mystery that would most probably be unsolved judging by Cuddy's voice and the look on her face. Chase was right, she is scary when mad.

"She's in the Exec room, taking a-"

Cuddy didn't wait for him to finish the sentence, and stormed as best she could in her tight, knee length skirt into the Exec room.

Closing the door quietly behind her, her eyes zoomed in, narrowing on the curled up sleeping form of her daughter.

"STELLA MARGARITA CUDDY!"

* * *

Stella jumped a little from where she was situated. She was having this wonderful dream where she was lying in a hammock, on some exotic island, being waited on hand and foot by some really delicious looking cabana boys, dressed in…MARGARITA'S?

Stella opened her eyes, as she felt the pillow that her mom had thrown hit her head. Her sleep muddled mind finally processed what her mom had just roared. Groaning, she buried her head under the pillow,

"Moooomm… I though we agreed, for the sake of my sanity, that you would only mention my middle name when we are all alone, and only when I am in major trouble…like about to be murdered in trouble."

Stella stopped as it suddenly dawned on her 'Shyte, crap, Shyte, Crapity-crap'

Stella felt, rather than heard Cuddy move toward her, and sit on the edge of the coffee table. The angry energy waves that emitted from her body were so strong that she could probably stop an army just by glaring.

"We're all alone aren't we?" It was more of a statement.

"Yup" Boy did it just get cold in here.

"I'm in A LOT of trouble aren't I?" Gulp.

"Uh huh."

'I am going to die. Dear God, please look after my goldfish….Jimmy and Choo, and please make sure that my Gilmore Girls and A Walk to Remember tapes go to Callie. Watch over House and Uncle Jimmy…and Mom…'

Stella opened her eyes, and was met by Cuddy's death stare. She immediately blinked. 'Talk about scared to death.'

"Hi Mom."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in? Do you have any CLUE how much trouble this Hospital could have been in? Do you WANT to get sued?"

Stella opened her mouth to give an answer, but immediately clamped it shut. 'She probably doesn't want to hear me speak right now.'

"I can't believe you pretended to be House. I can't believe you pretended to be a doctor. I can't BELIEVE you treated him. ARE YOU INSANE? What would you have done if you'd screwed up? You could have damaged his hearing! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Stella shrunk back into the couch, her eyes fixated on the pulsating vein in Cuddy's neck. Never in her life had she seen it jump out at much, not even when House was at his worst, not even when she crashed the car.

Words flew in one ear and out the other as she stared at the vein, trying to figure out how she would get out of this, and trying conjure up the last memory she had of the infamous vein.

"Irresponsible…sued…were you thinking…grounded…STELLA MARGARITA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"YES yes! I'm listening! Just please stop calling me that!"

"What would you rather me call you? Psychotic Delinquent? Lady Doesn't Think?"

"Well none of those choices are particularly appealing, but I'll go with the latter. I'm no criminal, and you're to blame for the psychotic, I mean Stella Margarita, what kind of Mother does that to her own child?"

"A kind of mother who is about to lose her last thread of patience."

Stella stopped. Cuddy was right. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, fun but stupid.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine! Can't stop raving about you. But my point is-"

"Uh mom, you've made your point…very clearly. And I really am sorry. If it were something else you know I never would have done it. But I've been taking things out of kids ears for the 3 months already, I knew what I was doing." At Cuddy's look of reprimand, she quickly added,

"But I'll never do it ever again." And stuck out her hand, as if to say 'Deal?'

"You'd better not do it again, and don't think that you're getting out of trouble either, you're still being grounded, HA. No you're not too old to be grounded so suck it up." Cuddy declared as Stella began to protest.

"Fine, but you've got to admit. I did a pretty good job! The kid didn't even cry! And now, I'm his hero. His Wonder Woman…no wait, scrap that idea, that's kinda of perverted…I'm just his hero."

Cuddy shook her head, as she puller her daughter to her feet, tapping her lightly on the butt,

"Here are the car keys, grab your stuff, I'll meet you there. I've got to take care of something first."

"You mean some one right?"

Cuddy grinned evilly at her before she walked out the door to gather her things.

"Oh man…tell him I'll come and dig him up tomorrow."

* * *

now wasn't THAT fun...LOL

if any of you are thinking...Where in did Margarita come from... my pal Gurmie suggested that she has a Hillarious, and yet extremely Embarrassing middle name...and she came up with Margarita. we found it funny when i was writing this.

there was also a vote on what the name should be. Choices were as follows: Stella Margarita Cuddy, Stella Chardonnay Cuddy (thankgod this didn't win...try saying it really loudly and really fast...i still couldn't do it on the third try!) Stella Artois Cuddy (yes the beer...lol sorry it didn't make it Carmen and Theo...LOL as i said before..it will get a mention) and Stella Vodka-Tonic Cuddy (just for kicks).

I would have posted the vote here, but didn't know how to work it...without getting into trouble from the bigwigs.

well anyways i hope that you enjoyed this chapter (2in1!) and welcome to the New Readers! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! MUCHLY APPRECIATED!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! here is the next part... thanks for the reviews..a few more wouldn't hurt, and would do wonders for my ego...LOL.and House FINALLY makes his debut!

* * *

Stella walked out towards the car-park with a smile on her face. This year was going to be an interesting one. She'd obviously missed quite a lot during her hiatus. Sure, her little family updated her weekly on goings on at the hospital. Cuddy emailing her ranting about whatever it was House had done, the hospital being sued because of House, House emailing her whinging about Cuddy being on his case all the time, and telling her about Coma guy and Syphilis lady and how he beat the big mean Vogler (she gave him an ear-bashing email in return), and Wilson giving her the outside point of view, and updates on the hospital love triangles. However, there wasn't a great deal of detail. They were all Cliff-note points, sure, they helped her pass 11th grade English, but when it came to the dramas of the hospital, bullet points were not sufficient. 

She turned the corner and found herself walking between both Foreman and Chase. She grinned and picked up her pace a little, the male staff here, particularly House's staff, were worse than teenage girls and lonely old women when it came to gossiping about other peoples lives, she should have known that Chase would be on her case the instant he got wind of the 'scandal'.

Just as the two young doctors caught up with her quickened pace, she slipped into the women's bathroom to 'powder her nose'.

On the other end of the hospital, things were less than playful. House was nowhere to be seen. Not in the chapel, nor the cafeteria, neither of the bathrooms or God forbid, the disabled bathroom. He wasn't hiding in any of the offices or the exam rooms.

"Where the hell is that man?" Cuddy muttered to herself as she stood outside the cleaners closet.

"Still looking for House?" Wilson asked as he approached the near irate Dean. She had cornered him 15 minutes ago interrogating him about his friends whereabouts.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and shoved the patients' files into his chest.

"I give up. When you see that idiot, tell him I want to see him in my office at 9.30 am SHARP. Make sure HE, not Foreman, not Chase and not Cameron, goes into the clinic and finishes his hours. I am going home I'll deal with him tomorrow. Oh and Wilson, if I find out that you let him worm his way out, I'll tell Julie that you were at the bar buying that Kodeine Nurse a drink before you went home last week." She grinned maliciously.

Wilson paled slightly, he didn't know that Cuddy had seen him at the bar, and it had been a long day, and Kody was a good conversationalist.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong Lise-"

BEEP BEEP

Cuddy glanced down at her pager 'Hurry Up PLEASE' again she groaned,

"Normally I would love to hear your carefully thought out excuse, but I don't have time, just make sure you tell him ok." With one last authoritarian glare, she headed out towards the carpark.

Wilson sighed, and opened the door to the closet, finding House sitting on a bucket playing his Game Boy. House looked up at him with a smug grin.

"Can you believe she didn't think to look here? I wonder where she was in such a hurry to, hot date do you think?"

Wilson couldn't help but smile, House didn't know that Stella was back.

"You know I never thought that I would live to see the day you came out of the closet. You heard her, get your ass in the clinic, I don't need Julie on my case, oh and-" he started as he escorted House back to the clinic.

"Yeah yeah I heard. She wants ME in her office tomorrow morning. I knew she was for Afternoon Delight, but the hardwood in the morning-PHEW, guess she doesn't expect much from that date tonight." He waggled his eyes suggestedly at Edith, the nurse at the front desk who just stared disgustedly at him in return.

House had just entered the exam room with another 'I think I have a tumor' patient when Wilson called out after him,

"And she hasn't got a date tonight. Stella's back!"

A loud crash came out of the room, and House stuck his head out the door.

"Since when is she back? And what mole stole my Twizzlers?" he shouted.

"Since today, if you weren't to busy coming out of closets you would have seen her!" Wilson called out over his shoulder as he went back to the oncology lounge, knowing that House would come after him.

Meanwhile, unlike House, Stella had been unable to avoid the vultures. She spent 5 minutes in the bathroom, fixing her hair, and calling the storage people to let them know, that they could bring round her gear in about an hour. Surely, being men, they would have gotten bored waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, and left.

She couldn't be more wrong. Thinking that it was safe, she stepped out, and was immediately squished between Foreman and Chase.

"Shesus! Down boys!" She cried out startled

"Bitch fight, since when do you bitch fight. Oh wait, that's right you were 'saving' him from the claws of the Wicked Witch of the East." Chase teased her.

"I thought she had evil flying monkeys, not claws" she snarked back.

"So you and James Atlas huh?" Foreman asked.

"Oh yeah, me and him..mhmm all the way baby."

"Well, what happened?" the boys said exasperatedly

"Sheesh, talk about living vicariously. You want to know what happened?" they nodded eagerly,

"Ok, well he threw me down, and we tore each others clothes off and did the naughty right there on the clinic floor, for all to see. It was HOT! You should have been there, because I'm not doing an encore. You really shouldn't pull faces, I mean they could stick like that, and you'd definitely have to start living vicariously!" She giggled as she shut their mouths.

"What happened to sweet and innocent?" Foreman asked, shocked at the fact that another young mind had been corrupted by the guttered world of today.

"Foreman, I may be sweet, but I have never been innocent. I'll let you in on a secret- It's all a ruse!" She whispered conspiratorially, as she sent a message to her mother.

"Well I heard that you left a might fine hand print on his girlfriends cheek" Chase replied, still in a state of shock at the unwanted, totally wrong image.

"Ok boys, I'll give it to you straight, no physical contact was made, words were exchanged, I almost lost an eye in the process but that's all that happened, sorry to ruin it all for you. Oh look there's mom. See you tomorrow!"

Stella slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out to her Mom's parking space, leaving the two of them standing there, still looking like stunned mullets.

"Is she always so-"

"Unpredictable? Brazen?"

"I was going to say outspoken, but that works"

"Get used to it Foreman. You'll learn that you have to expect the unexpected with Stella"

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

ok this chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, incredibly silly, but in my late night thinking brain when i wrote this, it was funny.

this is pretty much the insight, a small one to Cuddy and Stella's mother daughter relationship... its not one of my better chapters, but i still find it entertaining, and you might too. Next chapter, House grills Wilson...

* * *

"What was all that about?" Cuddy asked as they pulled away from the hospital. 

"What was all what about?"

"Oh, ok so we're back to answering questions with questions?"

"I don't know! Do you think that we should go back to answering questions with questions?"

"Stella-"

"Mom-"

They both looked at each other while waiting for the light to turn green.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that James and I did the nasty on in the clinic for all to see."

"You didn't!"

"We're still going with the questions?"

"Tell me you didn't"

"That we didn't do the nasty or that I didn't tell them that we did?"

"That you didn't- Stella! Just answer the question!"

"We didn't do the nasty, but I did tell Chase and Foreman that we did. But then I told them what really happened, whether they believe me or not is their choice."

Cuddy shook her head, back one day, and already her daughter was stirring the pot.

For the next half hour, the car was filled with general chit chat and the continuation of the 'My radio station so kicks your radio station's butt cheeks" War, as they made their way home.

"Stella, why is there are huge van parked outside the house?"

"Oh! I called them while I was hiding in the bathroom, they're bringing my stuff, so that we don't have to go down. Gran organized it."

"You need a Van to bring all your stuff?"

"8 months mom, 8 months." She calmly reminded her as she slid out the car.

Cuddy opened the door for the movers, as her eyes bulged at the 4 no, 6 suitcases that were being brought in.

"It's the second room to the left, on the second floor!" Stella called out as she came to stand beside her mother.

"6 suitcases!" Cuddy looked at her incredulously

"3 of them were littler! They're not all clothes, I needed one for shoes and gifts, and um…stuff."

"What about all your old stuff? None of this is going to fit in your wardrobe!"

"I'll just donate then to St Vincent's and the Salvation Army."

Cuddy put a hand to Stella's forehead.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, you're talking about giving away clothes."

"I know! I'm being all selfless, it's such a strange feeling. I'm so used to being selfish."

Cuddy laughed "You've never been selfish, spoilt, but never selfish. Now lets get inside before Mrs. Peterson comes around.

The movers had left, and Cuddy went to upstairs to change out of her work clothes, while Stella did the same.

"Hey mom!" Stella called out as she entered the master bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"How's about we scrap the whole lasagna idea and order take out?" she called out as she surveyed the immaculate bedroom.

"What about the welcome home dinner?"

"I don't really feel like making anything, and I'd rather just sit down with a carton of take out and talk, maybe unpack some things."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Stella jumped on the bed and found that she wasn't bouncing quite as much.

"Did you get a new mattress?"

Bounce, bounce, bounce

"Yep, the old one was getting a bit less springy and worn."

Bounce

Thud

Cuddy rushed out the bathroom, and found Stella sprawled out on the floor with a disgusted look on her face, pulling the covers with her as she fell. Cuddy laughed as she untangled the sheets from around her and pulled her to her feet.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! And for you unwanted information, the last 'sleepover' I had was 4 months ago."

"Eeew Mom!"

"What I'm not allowed to date?"

"You're not allowed to tell me stuff like that!"

They were both staring at the bed in silence, thinking separate thoughts, when Stella spoke again.

"So your last 'sleepover' was 4 months ago. When did you get the mattress?"

"2 months ago." Cuddy looked at her, a little confused.

"Excellent!" Stella declared as she dove back onto the bed and wriggled around, trying to make it bounce.

"Oooh…it's like a cloud, I'm sinking!" Cuddy laughed and joined her on the bed.

"Besides from being incredibly comfortable, it's actually VERY good for your back, and it ensures that you have a very good nights sleep." Cuddy recited what the saleslady had said to her.

Stella scoffed "Did you get sucked in by the shopping channel again?"

"I'm serious! That whole sinking thing, is because the mattress is all foam and some other technical stuff. My point is you literally do feel as if you're sleeping on a cloud."

"Mmm cloud." Stella murmured dreamily and continued to bounce around on the bed.

"Hey! Go bounce on your own bed! I've got take-away joints to call."

"But moom… I've never bounced or slept on a cloud before!"

"Well go try it out in your own room. I ordered one for you too."

Stella opened her eyes, and looked across at Cuddy,

"You did! Thanks Mom!" giving her a quick peck on the cheek she ran off to bounce on her 'cloud'.

Silence

"Hey mom! Have you ever 'done it' on a cloud before?"

"You're incorrigible!" Her only answer was hysterical giggles.

* * *

oh yeah...The cloud is true! Lol, My nana got one delivered the other day, and its SUPER comfy...and you cant bounce on it...it just wont bounce! 

PLease leave a review! they'll do wonders for my ego, and will ensure that the next couple of chapters DO come out!

So plz hit the purple button on your way out! Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews everyone! i'm Glad that you're all enjoying this. I cant remember who asked..but Stella's middle name thing...long story...if you go and read the authors note at the end of that chapter, that should explain it..if not..email me again...LOL

here are 2 more chapters..and hopefull 2 more will be up before i leave for my holiday...and until then...no fic till January...but that doesnt mean that you can scive of reviewing...LOL

and sorry to Torz and Theo for not advancing this...Forgive me!

* * *

Back at PPTH, Wilson was still in the lounge waiting with a bowl of Fritos in his lap watching Dr. Phil re-runs, while waiting for House to show up. It was 5.30pm. If he didn't show up soon, he was leaving. He was in Julie's good books now, and he hoped to keep it that way.

Just then, the door swung open and in limped House, with a scowl on his face. Clinic duty always put a scowl on his face, but the fact that Stella was back, and he didn't know about it made the frown lines deeper. He didn't like not being in the know. He was ALWAYS in the know, it was like an unwritten rule. House knew all. It was part of his MO.

He sat down next to Wilson, grabbing a handful of Fritos, and munched on them noisily.

"How did I not know that the devil-in- training was back?"

Ever since Stella had developed her 'motor' skills, she was always getting into things, knocking over plants, throwing her colored plastic blocks around at people while they slept (Wilson's first wife and House himself). She was an energetic, curious child, both angelic and wicked at the same time. House dubbed her 'Little Red Riding Hoodlum', before moving onto 'Godztella' when she turned five and developed a knack for dominating the dodge ball field.

The two men shared a rather peculiar relationship with Stella. They both filled the role of uncles in her life and at the same time, filling in the void left by her biological father. Stella had grown up not knowing who her real father was, and was more than happy to accept that her mother chose to raise her as a single mother, knowing that she had her two 'uncles' on her side.

Children's picture books depicting the ideal family, and picture perfect Daddy's did not deter her from this reasoning, nor did her primary school classmates questions about why she didn't have a dad. Her consistent reply throughout the years was "I don't need a dad; I have my Uncle Jimmy and House".

She didn't think of them as father figures until she was 8, after finding the true meaning of 'Dad'. In her young, but intelligent mind, a father was just the biological donor- the sperm bank, they were the half that helped to create her. She learnt that a Dad was someone who played games with her, fixed up the scrapes on her knees, teaching her to ride a bike…even if it was just House pushing her down the hill, and yelling "Pedal! BRAAKE!", resulting in Stella's first concussion. She had the teddy bear in Wilson, the one who would always cave in and play tea party with her, and the mischievous playmate in House, who helped her dissect a frog that they had nabbed from one of the teaching labs, just 'coz she was bored'. Her perception of the two had since changed after coming to this conclusion. Now, when asked who the two men were, standing over the punch bowl at her birthday parties, glowering at any boy who came close to her, she just said, "Oh, they're my Uncle Dad's."

"Hey!" House threw a couple of Fritos at Wilson's head to gain his attention.

"I told you! If you were actually working today, you would have seen her." Wilson replied as he flicked the chip from the top of his head, hanging off of every word that Dr. Phil was saying about serial Husbands.

"That wasn't my question. I wasn't asking how I didn't see her, I'm asking how I didn't know that she was coming back, did you know?"

"Nope, I thought she would have mentioned it in her emails. You know, I don't think that even Cuddy knew that she was coming home today."

"What, you mean Ms 'I know about everything that happens in my Hospital' had no idea that her daughter was coming here. Now that doesn't surprise me. The woman had no clue that anything was wrong with the girl in the first place." House muttered spitefully.

"That's not fair, none of us knew much. YOU only had suspicions, hell we all did. Besides, Stella's just as stubborn as you are and as bottled up as you."

"The least she could have done is talk to her-"

"Oh wait, did I just hear those words come out of Gregory House' s mouth? 'Talk to her'? Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a changed man!"

"Shut-up, all I'm saying is-"

"I know what you're saying, but the point is, You know Stella, the more we would have pushed her to talk, the more she would crawl back into her shell, you know that. We couldn't have done much more than we already did, so stop blaming me and Lisa and stop blaming yourself."

"She said that to me, before she left for that 'Happy Farm'."

"What?"

"It's not your fault."

_Flashback _

The airport terminal wasn't very busy. They never were early in the morning. The sounds of the café's opening up, coffee brewing, the beeping of the security doors rolling up, and business men and women walking around briskly, barking into their hands-free sets, scheduling meetings, canceling appointments and other things of the like as they waited for their early flights filled the waiting area. Wilson and Cuddy were talking by the lounge, Cuddy looking drawn and exhausted. By the window stood a waif looking teenager, her bloodshot eyes and deep bags hidden behind the dark sunglasses that she wore clutching a cup of Starbucks Coffee, staring out towards the runway.

"They'll still miss you if you run out there, they may be big, but they'll still miss you. It's all a fact of superiority. They'll see you first, and the little men with the walkie-talkie's will scream 'Crazy suicidal chick on the runway!'" House spoke softly, and tiredly.

Stella scoffed "House, I'm not suicidal. Nor do I have the energy to run out there or to fight off the security that for sure would be on my tail. But I'll give you a point for crazy."

"No, that's why you drove into a tree."

"I was dodging a fox"

"While off your face on vodka"

"Are we really going to do this now? The whole opening up crying thing, where you pretend to be sincere and understanding, and I pour my heart out to you admitting that I messed up? I've already admitted that I screwed up. And quite frankly, I'm tired and I don't want to have a battle of wills with you right now, but I'm sure that Mom will be happy to participate." Shot back Stella angrily.

"So you're just going to leave, run away, leave everything unresolved and bolt."

"You're one to talk! Who is the one who hid behind that bottle of Jack for months after Stacy? Who's the one who hid in the house for days after she left?"

"Hypocrite" they spat at the same time.

"I at least I kept on living my life" Stella muttered

"Oh great way of doing that!" He retorted.

"House, just STOP. Ok" She hated that she was feeling so weak and close to tears again. She wasn't so used to all this emotion, and it was in a way scaring her. It meant that she was human.

"It's weird isn't it." he said throwing a kleenex at her.

"What is?" she sniffed as she blew her nose.

"Feeling human, People make mistakes Stella."

"Yeah but not ME. I'm supposed to be the perfectly happy little girl who has everything she could probably ask for, and now look at me? So close to my wits ends and ready to jump ship."

" And along came House."

Stella sighed "Yeah, and along came you. And now, I'm off to re-hab, what FUN."

"Listen, Stella I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry. Because that's not you, and I'm beginning to think that you're the one needing the happiness of this clinic rather than me. We're having a 'deep and meaningful' and neither of us has fallen dead yet."

House went to interrupt her but she cut him off.

"No hear me out. It's not hard. Everything that has happened over the last month was bound to happen eventually. Even if I did go 'Cheers' and pulled a Diane, I would still be a wreck. Stop blaming yourself for not noticing, or doing anything, because if history serves correctly, I would have done it sooner just to get you off my case. If this is anybody's fault, its mine – I'm the one took the car, I'm the one who boozed up, I'm the one who took those pills, and I'm the one who pushed everyone away. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. Stop trying to apologize for something that is not your fault. But if you feel you absolutely need to apologize and 'make it up to me' just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

* * *

House was for once, speechless. It wasn't that he was blaming himself, or trying to apologize for anything. She was right, that wasn't him. He felt guilty, the biggest most perverse of the human emotions, and it was eating away at him. He couldn't help feeling guilt for not noticing the change in her personality, he was the best diagnostician and he couldn't even spot the subtlest change in her behavior. He didn't know what he would have done if anything had happened to her that night, that entire month. He would do anything to get her life back on track, not giving a damn about what the consequences would be for him. And there he was, standing beside his 'devil in training' while she began the road to redemption for her actions.

"All passengers for flight AJD 976 to Stockholm gates are open, please have your boarding passes ready."

Stella pushed away from the window throwing the coffee in the bin, as she and House joined Cuddy and Wilson at the departures gate.

She looked at each one of them, getting teary again.

"So this is it…take one last look, coz it's the last time you'll see me for a while."

Cuddy stepped forward and pulled her into a bone - crushing hug, as they both shed tears.

"Your uncle Will is going to meet you on the other end. Take care of yourself ok.

I love you."

Stella hugged her tighter "I love you too mom, and I'm sorry for putting you through all that crap." She whispered

"It's ok, you just concentrate on getting better alright." Cuddy gave her a kiss and let her go.

She turned to Wilson, whose hair was all ruffled up from lack of sleep.

She giggled "You need to brush your hair Uncle Jimmy."

Wilson picked her up in a hug,

"Take care of yourself Smelly Stelly… and eat some food!"

"Ok, but you have to stick with wife number 3, even if she does iron your socks"

"I'm gonna miss ya kid."

"Me too Uncle Jimmy" with that she stepped back and patted his head, like she had always done as a child, because he had fluffy pat-able hair.

"Hmm…I think you'll have to invest in some Rogaine soon." She sniffled laughingly.

Last but not least was House. They stood before each other, a little awkwardly, not knowing whether to hug or not. Finally, they both took a step forward at the same time, and she buried her face in his neck, like all the times she had done when she had nightmares as a toddler.

"Don't do anything crazy," she whispered.

"Watch out for the men in white" he whispered back.

They pulled back, and she gave him a sad smile. She slung her carry on bag over her shoulder and took a deep breath, pushing down her sunglasses, she took one last look at her family, capturing the before shot in her mind.

Giving them a smile, and a small salute, she handed her boarding pass to the attendant.

"Hey Medusa!"

Stella turned around,

"Remember, No boys, Boys are bad."

Stella laughed, "What about the girls?"

House paused, he wasn't expecting that. "As long as they're for me, Girls are bad too."

She smiled brilliantly for the first time in months, "Good bye Grumpy Greggy."

The trio stood by the window, and watched as the plane carrying the precious cargo took off into the sky.

"She going to be fine Lisa" House spoke quietly

"I know"

_End Flashback _

"She is you know." Wilson spoke, breaking House out of his reverie.

"What are you talking about now?" House said annoyed.

"Stella, she's fine, great even. I saw her today, she looked healthy and she looked happy."

"Did she really pick a fight with Cuddy's toy-boy assistant's ex-girlfriend?"

"Ohh yeah, I'm pulling the security tapes, it'll make an excellent Christmas Party video."

House grinned roguishly,

"So she's back…"

"Oh god-" Wilson rolled his eyes, House had his partner in crime back. Things around PPTH were going to get very interesting.

* * *

**ok, PLEASE please please leave me a review...that was two parts in one for you...and the second part (with House's response) took me forever to figure out...its soo hard figuring out House's psyche...Lol**

**i hope to have more up for you before i leave... up comming...**

**Stella finds out about docmixer.. and replies toa convo pretending to be Cuddy**

**House and Stella Meet**

**Cuddy goes out on the blind date, and Stella and a Friend 'make poopy in their pants' during a horror movie night...!**

**Dont forget to leave a reivew!**

**Cheers., Prinnie**


	12. Chapter 12

Thankyou to the few who reviewd! you made my day! **Chinadoll...i got your c2! you c2'd me..at least that's what c2 i belong to write now...LOL thanks!**

Here is another chapter for you all, i might have another later tonight..if not...have a WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! i will see/read you when i get back!

PLEASE REVIEW OR NO LAST MINUTE CHAPTER, THAT I AM SURE YOU WILL ENJOY!

* * *

Back at the Cuddy household, Stella and Cuddy were in Stella's room, sorting out her wardrobe and the suitcases, take-out boxes strewn all over her desk and on the floor. They had just finished sorting through all her old clothes, hanging up and putting away her new clothes, with Cuddy amazed at the amount of shoes that she had bought. "_I think I'm going to like that we have the same sized feet._" she thought to herself. 

They were sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of clothes which had been categorized into 'give away' piles, 'throw in the laundry' piles, the 'put into drawers or hang up' pile and the 'needs to be dry cleaned' pile which was so far the largest of them all, bar the bags filled with all her old stuff.

"Did you buy _anything_ that doesn't need to be dry cleaned?"

Stella looked up from behind the largest suitcase,

"Um which one have you got?"

"Number 3, the medium one" Cuddy replied while admiring her daughters taste in dress pants.

"Well go figure, that's my dry cleaning suitcase. Everything in there needs to be sent out to be cleaned."

"Are you telling me you categorized your suitcases?" Cuddy said laughingly.

"Yes I did, stop laughing, so some of your anal retentiveness rubbed off on me. Besides…isn't it a lot easier that way?" Stella replied, throwing a pillow off her bed at her mom's head to get her to stop laughing.

If you were to look into the rooms of the mother-daughter pair, you could see the similarities between the two. The only difference was that Stella, unlike her mother, retained her carefree quality while Cuddy had traded that in a long time ago for a more rigid and conscientious routine.

Both shared a passion for life, represented by the rich colors scattered around the room, however the meticulous array of furniture and trinkets in Cuddy's bedroom separated her from her daughter's gypsy style life. Cuddy's focus and determination at maintaining her position as the youngest female Chief of Medicine had leaked into her private life. Yet, in her bathroom, the place where she could soak her troubles away - her oasis - the deep purple tiles on the wall showed her eccentric, feminine side that remained hidden deep under her administrative façade.

Stella on the other hand, embraced the unconventional lifestyle that her mother had turned her back on. She couldn't understand why anyone would give up unpredictability for structure and conformity, let alone her mother – who in her younger days had apparently been a bit of a hell raiser. She acted on impulse, whereas her mother acted on rationality. In Stella's eyes, rules and guidelines were there to shape society into a place where everybody behaved in a manner that was deemed appropriate and safe for the world's eyes. When the school guidance counselor questioned why she frequently acted out against the schools strict rules and values, she replied,

"You say that the school encourages the voicing of one's opinions and beliefs, nevertheless it contradicts itself when the bigwigs threaten to suspend me for voicing my opinions about the Church's views on Homosexuality and the fact that the President is an ass along with a majority of the world's leaders. You encourage us to be our own person and be independent, yet you condemn us when we do something that is against the schools values, and strike us down for things that you deem inappropriate. I am not a robot, and do not wish to be programmed, so just accept the fact that I refuse to conform to your anal 1900's views on life." She was suspended for a week after that little speech, and attended an extra weeks worth of detention for 'her smart mouth'.

She took her philosophy in her stride, decorating her room in rich, exotic colors, influenced by a bohemian standard of living. Like her mother, she was passionate, and intelligent, but couldn't stand organization and hated planning things ahead, preferring the spontaneity of doing something, just because. She was opinionated, and rather than keeping them to herself until they were free of company – like her mother, she voiced them, and didn't give a damn whether you agreed or not, which is most likely why Cuddy stopped dragging her along to dinners with benefactors and other prospective investors. Nevertheless, behind this exterior, she was your regular teenager, who hated getting up early, and had posters of Greenday, Robbie Williams, the Black Eyed Peas, Destiny's Child and other artists of the like on her walls, along with pictures of famous landmarks and her friends scattered around the room. Where at one point she was a mature, but wild child teen, she was also the immature dizzy teenager switching back and forth, creating herself as an Enigma.

* * *

"So what's this about your grandmother dragging you back to Church?" 

After the school fiasco, Stella had not set foot in a church for fear that Christ or her teachers would smite her.

"Ha ha, yeah…funny story. She said that I needed to cleanse my soul, and that you were in more words than less, an asinine mother for not making me go and make myself pure again."

"Since when were you not 'pure'" Cuddy raised her eyebrows, ignoring the barb that her mother had made about her mothering skills again.

"Not THAT kind of pure mom, sheesh. She meant the innocent; never does anything wrong angel kind of pure."

"I can't believe you went. And you became a choir girl too!" Cuddy snickered at the image of her daughter in white and gold robes, singing heavenly hymns, strumming a harp.

"Yeah well, you don't exactly say no to Gran now do you, she's scarier than a pit-bull on steroids! She glared me down like nothing before, I felt like wailing 'I'm melting, I'm melting'. AND THEN she took me shopping for church clothes! I finally understand why librarians are so cranky and uptight. Those outfits are SO uncomfortable."

"Well did it work? Are you now a reformed Catholic?"

"For about a month…yes…then Father Ted declared me free of all sins. But I think that was partly because he got sick of my 'adventurous' stories during confession."

"Stella what _are_ you doing?"

Stella had suddenly dived into the pockets of old coats and jackets that she no longer wanted, pulling out candy wrappers, spare change and notes.

"I may be a reformed Catholic, but I just found $20 in one of the pockets, if there are anymore in there, I have money to spend yippee!"

A few hours later, Stella's room was all unpacked, with the exception of the souvenir suitcase, and her wardrobe, looking unlike a regular teens wardrobe.

"Look at how nice it is, all neat and TIDY" Cuddy hinted, as they stood back to admire their work.

"I wouldn't get too used to it, give me a week and we'll be back to normal. Messy and all over the place. Just how I like it!"

They had come to mutual decision, that any form of laundry would be done on the weekend, and bribing Mrs. Perkins, their very own Bree Vandercamp to help out with the ironing, because she was wonderful at it, and there was no way that either of them was going to tackle the load.

* * *

Stella had gotten herself comfortable on the stool in the kitchen while Cuddy doled out the Double Fudge Chocolate Ice-cream, whilst talking to her brother Will, who was calling to make sure that Stella got in all right, and that the security at the airport hadn't arrested her for some reason. 

She was on Cuddy's laptop, scanning through some emails when the familiar IM chime rang on the computer. Cuddy who assumed that it was Stella's MSN friends, ignored the chime and continued to get the goss on her brothers love life, while Stella looked in curiously at the screen.

HOTROD DOC WANTS TO CHAT WITH DOC DEAN – ACCEPT?

Stella let out a huge guffaw, as she read the site name, and the profile of 'Hotrod Doc'

Cuddy looked her shoulder to see what Stella was laughing at, and almost dropped the bowl of ice-cream as she read on the screen.

"Will I'm going to have to call you back! Tell mom I said Hi, Bye!"

Stella had moved the laptop out of her reach, and was now reading HOTROD DOC's profile aloud.

"48 year old Neurologist wishes to seek long term companion, to share romantic evenings with. Loves to travel, and take walks along the beach. Oh my god, haha! Oh wait, enjoys golf, and an occasional exhilarating game of lawn bowls. Hahaha, ohh look there's a picture! Ohh his name is Norman Malone"

Norman had chosen to post a picture of himself wearing a golfing vest, and had Donald Trump hair, with rosie cheeks and wire rimmed glasses.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh Mom! You could call him Pookie! He looks like a Pookie, and you could have little Pookie babies who played lawn bowls for an exhilarating time!" Stella had slumped over the laptop laughing so hard that she was crying. Cuddy was red from the embarrassment of Stella finding out she was on an online-dating site, and from suppressing the laughter at the picture herself.

"Ok, keep in mind, that if I marry 'Pookie', he'll be your step-dad. And those 'Pookie' children will be your siblings."

The thought of that immediately sobered Stella up enough to violently hit the 'Decline' button. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she straightened up, minimizing the screen.

"How long have you been on Stella asked, struggling from keeping the laughter that was bubbling inside her from erupting.

"I am not-OK I am-but only because Sally created the account."

"Mom, that's hilarious, How long have you been on the prowl?"

"A month. And I'm not on the prowl. Its just an alternative to meeting people." Cuddy stammered, flushing slightly.

Stella couldn't help it and let the bubble of laughter erupt.

"Why not broaden your horizons and go to i'm.desperate.for.a.date . com? Why stick to just doctors? Live a little mom!"

Cuddy growled "I am going to take a shower." She said haughtily.

"You'd better take a cold one! I saw that look on your face when you saw Pookie!"

_CHIME_

Stella opened back up the window, and a slow cheeky grin came over her face.

'Not bad, not bad at all'

ACCEPT INVITATION TO CHAT

* * *

dont forget to hit the purple button on your way out! 

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi EVERYBODY!

i hope every one had a terrific safe and fun holiday! i'm finally back home...my stupid ankle got in the way...and i had to cut my trip short..but oh well!

I hope you enjoy these two chapters (2 in 1) i was going to be super mean, and give you just the one, but then i thought...i've been gone a while..so i'll be nice...HOWEVER... Please REVIEW...or else i shall keep the House/Stella chapter...that has been a long time comming, Hostage...yes i have that part written...and the 2nd part of it is being typed now (after i finish here)...so unless you dont want to see the reunion...you know what to do!

Enjoy!

Diclaimers in earlier chapters

* * *

House strolled into the clinic the next morning, in a good mood. Steve McQueen had stopped biting him, and he didn't have clinic duty today.

"Good morning Doctor House."

House jumped a little, he hadn't heard Cuddy come up behind him.

"You're just on time, which surprises me. I take it Bambi stood you up last night" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh nice. You can't harass me, I'm not on for clinic duty, go away."

"Nice try, but are you forgetting that you skipped yesterday, resulting in someone imitating you, which resulted in a very happy patient, which results in you coming with me to my office so that we can talk about how you're going to make it up."

"Oh Cuddy, I never knew you felt like that. I can think I can think of plenty of ways to make it up" Smirked House, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aw, you don't want to get Bambi jealous, or she'll never come back, then what will you do to occupy yourself on those late and lonely nights - Don't answer that."

The pair made their way into her office and House plopped himself down into one of the comfy chairs, taking the time to try and trip up Cuddy as she moved to her desk, putting away her things.

"So where have you locked up Stella the Menace? I heard that she was emulating the younger and more fun you the other day. More importantly, who was imitating me? I must thank them. Cameron refused toclinic for meand has refused to do so ever since I sent her on her way. Chase and Foreman were off skirt chasing, so it can't have been them. "

"It was the Menace. Thanks to you, we could have been sued. But thanks to her, that gives me even more of a reason to have you do 2 more hours in the clinic a week, and take another Diagnostics class."

"WHAT? 2 more hours?"

"It's only fair" Cuddy was grinning inwardly. How she loved power.

"How is me doing extra clinic hours fair?" House yelled.

"Think of it like this, you get to do your job, and listen to yourself talk for hours, and I get the satisfaction of knowing that I'm not paying you to do nothing. How about that?"

"How about I just pretend to go to the clinic and you can just pretend like I'm doing something."

"And you can just pretend to get a paycheck this week." replied Cuddy, looking up from her email, smiling just as pleasantly at House, as he was at her.

House groaned, "But Moooom, I've gots a boo boo, and you won't kiss it better!" He pouted.

Cuddy sighed, she didn't have time for his games, she had a meeting in 10 minutes with the new benefactor Mr. Westin.

"Think of it like this, you give me the 2 extra clinic hours AND go to temp that Diagnostics class, and I won't tell Stella about you know what."

House looked at Cuddy wide eyed "You wouldn't!"

"Your class is at one, go or I'll make it 3 extra hours a week, AND I'll tell Stella."

House bolted out the office, muttering under his breath "Damned Wench!"

* * *

"So Nurse Kodeine. I hear that you are going to-"

"Hey Uncle Jimmy! Julie's on the phone for you, you know-Your WIFE."

Wilson gave the nurse an apologetic smile, before hurrying into his office with Stella on his heels.

"Hello-" nothing but a dial tone.

"Ok. So I told a little white lie. What happened to sticking to wife number 3?"

Asked Stella, holding back a smile, he looked adorable with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look plastered on his face.

"She started ironing my towels" He opened his arms for a hug, and Stella threw herself in them.

"Are we going to have to start playing doting father and daughter in the grocery store again?" she said, returning the bear hug.

"Maybe. You'll be proud, we're in therapy."

Stella giggled at the thought of Wilson and Julie in couples therapy as she sat down in a chair.

"Well it's a good thing that I kept the email addresses of all those ladies who were interested in you!"

Wilson laughed. He and House would get weekly emails with pictures of women from around the world, holding signs saying "Marry me Dr. Wilson" or "Let me play with your cane Dr. House"

Apparently several had shown a great interest in Wilson, as Stella had willingly complied with requests for photo's of her 'bachelor dad's'.

"Yes thank you for sending those to the work email! Julie almost had an aneurism when she saw the Café owner in Italy!"

Stella let out a giggle "I'm soo sorry! I didn't realize which email I sent it to till it was to late! Julie wasn't too mad was she?"

"Well she stopped packing her bags after she realized it was a joke from you."

Stella laughed again "I'm not in her good books then am I?"

"Don't worry, she'll still bake you those chocolate cookies."

The pair caught up on events House coming out of the 'Closet' what happened after Vogler, Stella making friends with the gay steward on her flight home, and Wilson filled her in on how the Rogaine was going for him. His hair now fluffier than ever.

"You know. If you let it grow a bit longer, I could put it into pig tails! How Cute!"

"Stella, I'm not playing dress-ups with you ever again!"

"Aww! But Number 2 and girlfriend number 8 thought it was cute!"

Wilson went to retort, but was interrupted by his grumbling belly.

"Saved by the gut!" they both cried out.

They both got up, and Stella linked her arm through his.

"Say, have you seen House around? I haven't seen him all day."

"Nope. But I do know that your mom wanted to speak to him this morning."

"Ok. So that means that he's either in the morgue, doing extra hours of clinic or hiding in the closet again."

"You'll find him, you've always been able to do that."

* * *

m'kay...thats all for now! PLEASE remember to review!

and i'll remember to put up the House/Stella reunion...maybe... :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everybody! i'm sooo sorry about the extended wait on this chapter. Well, thats what you get for not reviewing LOL. but i wasnt going to make you wait that long, the page wouldnt let me upload, and today its being nice.

This is a very looong chapter, i took out one part of it, and won't post it until later (review!) because i thought that pehaps it amy be tooo long to read all in one go.

**a/n: THIS IS IMPORTANT... **i've recently become bored with my title, The Enigma...its like naming a restuarant The Restaurant. so as of the next chapter (15) this fic will now be titled **PICTURE PERFECT ? **, i'm letting you know now to avoid confusion when i update next.

**a/n2: **but if people are liking its current title, i wont change it...let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cuddy had returned from her meeting to find a very interesting email blinking on her computer screen. As she read the email her eyes narrowed. She was going to have to have a talk with a certain someone, whom was too invested in her non-existent love life.

* * *

The auditorium was filled. Word of Dr. Greg House temping for Dr. Waldon had spread like wildfire, and people had flocked into the room, hoping to sit through another memorable tutorial. 

The door had slid open, with a young lady slipping into the last row, just after the break was over. House had just started another round of differential diagnosis, and had been shooting out symptoms for the hopeful doctors to put together to solve what the diagnosis was.

After 10 miss-diagnoses, House was getting annoyed and bored, as was whoever was in the back row. After the 5th attempt at guessing what was wrong with the patient, the sound of a person imitating the 'incorrect' buzzer that you always hear on game shows could be heard, accompanied by scrunched up balls of paper and paper planes flying down towards the front of the room, hitting who ever was in the way.

People kept turning and looking towards the noise searching for the culprit.

"To the child in the back row, I know 3 effective ways of making you stop with that infernal noise. And one of those options involve a painful arm breaking."

House inwardly grinned as he saw the arm slightly falter, the paper plane falling short of its destination. "_Ruh Roh._"

He could recognize that bracelet and laughing voice anywhere.

Another half an hour had passed, and the class was going round in circles, House even dropped more clues out of annoyed pity. Only faked snores were heard from the back of the room, out of boredom and exasperation.

'_one minute to go…and counting_' he thought to himself.

He started to climb the stairs taking them slowly, ignoring the dull ache in his right leg.

"Well that was 90 minutes well wasted. Three patients and about a million clues and not a single one of you were able to find a diagnosis. Now if that doesn't tell you anything, or if you're too stupid to figure it out - WAKE UP" he shouted and thumped the brace of the row of seats with his cane, causing the 3 students in that row, and surrounding students to jerk awake.

"– you're either in the wrong lecture or not cut out to be a diagnostician, which seems to be the case, pick which ever reason that helps you sleep better at night."

House had reached the top of the stairs, and looked past the empty seats, to find a pair of twinkling ocean blue eyes staring back up at him. The bell had rung indicating the end of the lesson, and the students hurried to get out before House yelled at them again.

"HEY I didn't say that you could leave! Three patients, three illnesses. Leprosy, Blackfan diamond Anemia and von Willebrand Disease. You have the symptoms, match them up, and if you can't you're bigger idiots than I thought. Dismissed."

The owner of the ocean blue eyes smirked and raised an eyebrow, in question.

"I've always wanted to say that," House paused in thought, putting aside his cane.

Stella stuck up her hand, and House heaved her up onto her feet.

"You're losing your touch Master Greggus. Either they were incredibly stupid, or you have become an incredibly boring asinine teacher. Even I knew what the answers were, and I was half asleep like the rest of them."

"Well if you're so clever and stimulating why don't you take over the class next time. I'll tell your mother that you'd be happy to. So YOU'LL get the chance to listen to yourself talk, and deal with the mundane thoughts of these idiots that call themselves doctors."

Stella rolled her eyes as she handed House his cane, "What and deprive you of feeding your narcissism? I couldn't possibly do that to you."

They both stood and walked towards the doorway, side by side, contemplating what to do next. He looked down at her, tilting her head, meeting her gaze.

"So. Be a Lady and buy me lunch?"

Stella rolled her eyes and flew her last paper plane at his head, hitting him in between the eyes.

"You know some people would find that annoying."

"Then it's a good thing you're not some people."

* * *

Seeing as Stella had conceded to buying House lunch, he had piled his tray high with all kinds of food that he wouldn't even finish eating, and scampered off to a table to begin eating all the good food before she pinched them. Stella bit back a chuckle. He was such a CHILD! 

"Just the fries and soda dear?" asked Doris admonishingly,

"Yes thanks, I'll steal his food, seeing as I'm paying for it. Thanks Doris"

"Ok that'll be $10.57 sweetie. You have a nice day now." She said in her soft southern drawl.

"Thanks Doris! Have a great weekend!" Stella smiled back at her charmingly

She sat across from House, swiftly taking the green jello from him before he masticated it.

"Hey give it back! That was mine!" he complained

Stella peeled the lid off and licked the top before offering it back to him.

House wrinkled up his nose in disgust "Have it, it's yours" he grumbled

"Well seeing as I paid for it all, yeah it is mine. So either share, or go hungry."

"What kind of a compromise it that?"

"It wasn't one. I like to call it 'Ultimatum'." She replied, doing the 'in Broadway lights' hand gesture.

House grumbled again and pushed the tray to the middle of the table.

"Thank you"

Despite regaining the momentum of their previous relationship, the bantering, and gossiping, things still felt a little awkward between them. The two people at that table had trouble talking to each other about anything deep and personal, preferring to make jokes, skirting around the big elephant that was in the room. Neither was sure about how to approach the subject of 'How are you doing', in the private sense, they were great at the non-committal 'How you doing's', but take one step into talking about 'personal stuff' and you'd hit a brick wall – reinforced with titanium.

"So. I know this guy, who knows this guy whom has just recently come out of the closet. You know him?" Stella inquired cheekily, while dipping her fries in the chocolate sundae.

"Wilson."

"Wow, You came out with uncle Jimmy? Poor Julie, I mean, he left her for You."

"What has he been saying to you?" House demanded, pointing the fork at her in a threatening manner. Stella laughed at him, knowing full well that the worst he would do would be to flick a pickle or some other food at her. She then frowned. No that wouldn't be good, she was wearing a new white tank-top, white and food stains don't look great.

"He just mentioned that mom was mad at you and that you came out of a closet. You know, Luca would love to hear this. He always had a thing for tall, grungy looking guys."

House gave her his famous glare "You keep him away from me or I will disembowel the both of you."

"Oooh, empty threats, you're such a homophobe!"

House growled again and flicked a pickle covered in mustard at her, she on intuition and knowing House, ducked, freeing the path of the pickle hitting the lady sitting primly behind them, staining her cream cashmere cardigan.

The pair snickered as the lady harrumphed and haughtily stalked out of the cafeteria muttering about juveniles, and expensive cardigans.

They had been in the cafeteria for almost half an hour, and were only just getting through the desserts. Things were quiet on the House/Stella table. They had covered most topics from the weather to clinic and annoying patients, then from discussing the 'hotness' factor of the women who had happily posed for the 'bachelors' to how proud he was of the lawsuits that he had filed against him.

"While we're on the topic of lawyers - Stacy."

Stella looked up from the cupcake that she was picking at to look carefully for his reaction. House was an incredibly hard man to read. Wilson was a lot easier to dissect, as he wore his emotions closer to the ends of his sleeves. But House, he was like Shrek – he had as many layers as an onion, and when peeling away, his words, like the onions scent, could make your eyes sting like crazy.

House had never gotten over Stacy walking out on him. And Stella never forgave her for leaving at a time that he needed her most. Even if House was a miserable grump, who made life unbearable for those in a 2 meter radius, if she truly loved him, she would have stuck by him. And Stella was sure to let House know exactly that during one of his most deplorable states, which led to them not speaking to each other for two weeks.

"Stacy? Where?"

"No you Doofus - I mean, she was here, working at the same establishment you work at, after 5 years of not talking to each other," she said to him slowly, still waiting for that reaction.

"Oh, damn, and here I was thinking that you weren't going to go all personal on me, say, how was Stockholm, I heard that your grandmother turned into Mother Superior." House retorted sarcastically. He hated when she did that, going all Oprah on him. That wasn't what their relationship was based on. They were fun and games, Batman and Robin, Medusa and Grumpy Greggus. Her going all 'how are you feeling' was too much like Cameron, and he did not need another one of those.

"Har-di-har- ha, I asked first. Speak! I command you!"

House rolled his eyes. Like mother like daughter.

"There's nothing to tell. She came here, I treated her husband, he lived, she worked here, we kissed, and she left."

Stella eyes widened, and winced slightly as she swallowed the half chewed bite of cupcake.

"You kissed her!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, and no I didn't, she kissed me." He said as he pulled a 'so there' face.

"And that makes it ok. After everything that she put you through, and I just bet you couldn't help but reciprocate."

"Ok, that's enough, what does it matter anyway, it was just a kiss -"

"- With the woman whom you were hung up over for the better part of the last 5 years, and most likely still are hung up over her."

House looked at her carefully, she was up to something, he was expecting a light snarky response, not a deep, spiteful response.

"Ohh! Very nice try. You may be able to shrink Wilson, but don't think that you're going to be able to shrink me." He applauded her mockingly

"Damn! What gave it away?" Stella asked disappointedly, she really thought that she might have cracked him this time.

"You forget Miss Cuddy, I know you."

"Too transparent?"

"Don't feel bad, you're not the only one who has tried and failed. Now, My turn, Stockholm, Speak, I command you!" using the same words she had used on him, and looked at her eagerly.

"Well, they stuck me on this new diet as soon as I got there. Lots of organic, sugar free foods, steak fish and chicken once a week. Then I had to speak to this shrink every 2nd day for a couple of weeks. I'm off the antidepressants, Ummm mom has gotten rid of all the vodka in the house, which I find totally unnecessary, I need to confront my problems, not run from them…oh and I've come to the conclusion that Grandmother is Satan." She rattled off with a straight face, in all seriousness.

House stared at her a little bewildered. That was way too easy.

"Oh no, you've let them shrink you."

"It's all a part of my therapy. Dr. Sigmund said that in order to move on from my 'ordeal' I have to be able to talk freely about how I feel, and what progress I've made. I've realized that bottling up is not the way."

House just stared at her again. This was not Stella. His Stella was less talkative about feelings. He didn't think he liked this Stella.

"And you're actually doing what this shrink is telling you to do." They both had an abhorrence for shrinks. He was a little bit scared of this Stella.

"Pfft no, but watching you think that I am is a lot of fun! Did you make poopy in your pants House?"

He couldn't throw another pickle at her, because she had thrown the lunch tray out, and all that was left were the desserts.

"That wasn't very nice." He grumbled.

"Puhlease! Given the chance you would have done the same thing. But just so you know, I am doing better. A lot better, so you don't have to worry about me drowning in a tub, or jumping off anymore bridges."

This time, she looked truly sincere, but there was something else behind those bright eyes.

"But you still have things you need to do before you're all good again.." House said quietly, as he continued to look deeply into her eyes.

It was here that her smile, and the twinkle in her eyes faltered slightly. "Yeah, there is. And I have this feeling that that part will take a little while. But you know what, the biggest thing that I've learnt is, resolution takes time. And I'm going to take all the time that I need." He nodded.

"Now, what about you? Did you live up to your end of the bargain? No crazy stunts while I was gone?"

"Even if I did do anything, what makes you think that I would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'd go and ask Mom or Uncle Jimmy, who would then tell me, and also get mad at you for lying to me, saying that you were a prefect angel, which in any case I'd never believe." She said in a patronizing tone.

House grumbled. He hated being outsmarted by the spawn of Cuddy. He rolled his eyes,

"No I was my usual charming self. A well behaved, well adjusted doctor."

"Right, so adjusted that you HAD to kiss her."

"Something good did come out of her coming back." He reasoned.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm still Sexy!"

tbc

* * *

please dont forget to Review and let me know what you think, criticism is welcome. Next chapter soon... 

please dont forget that the title will be changing to **Picture Perfect ? unless you dont want me to! let me know!**

**Prinnie**


	15. Chapter 15

Hullo! thanks for last chapters reviews! A few more would certainly NOT go un noticed!

as for the namechange..i gota big fat NO! so its remaining as The Enigma...sorry again fro any confusion!

BIIIG DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRAD OR ANGELINA OR THE GODFATHER, OR KLEENEX OR CHICAGO (the musical) i own none of these products, people or this Wonderful show and its characters, if i did, Stacy would not exist! i DO own this Fic, and Stella. and Cailyn...but not any other heard of product person...song NOT MINE!

A/N: the first part to this fic came to me when i first heard the news on the radio, and i couldn't resist, and i thought it fit with House's 'I love Angelina thing (the ep with the epidemic). Dont sue me! you were all thinking it!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stella flipped open her cell phone, it was a message from Cailyn, her bestest buddy since pre-school.  
'NEWSFLASH...REPS CONFIRM THAT ANGELINA AND BRAD ARE PREGNANT! ok..just Ange, but you get my diff! OMG! lol you owe me dinner now, I TOLD YOU!'

Stella burst out laughing, and House looked at her questioningly.  
She pulled out a Kleenex (clean) and handed it to House.

"Don't cry, because i'm, too giddy to be comforting your poor broken heart. But as of 2 mintutes ago, it's official, there is no way in this reality that Angelina Jolie is leaving Brad Pitt and her two 'brats' for you, because sh's growing one of her own! HAHAHAHAHAHA oh the Hilarity!"

House looked at her in horror,  
"WHAT noo! That Scarlet woman!"

* * *

After the laughter died down, and more people left the cafeteria, House pulled a face, he suddenly remembered something that he really didnt want to do.

"Educate me, have you met these new donors by any chance?" House inquired

"Only briefly, why?"

"I have to go play tea party with them some time next week." House grumbled

"Oh, I think I remember mom saying something about the Heads of department meeting them at some luncheon."

"Yeah, well – I have to be on my best behavior otherwise I get the pleasure of working more hours in the clinic" House pouted while imitating Cuddy's voice, when she told him about the luncheon.

Stella bit back a giggle. He really didn't look all that attractive when pouting with a bitter scowl on his face.

"Don't you think that you should at least try to get along with them, or at least think before you speak? Mom was mega-mad after your Speech for Vogler. I have a page long email with curses and obscenities from her after that. And you know what the main topic of that email was? 'Gregory House is an idiot and I am going to kill him.' She really disliked you for a while. Maybe even un-hearted you – oops. That last part came out loud didn't it."

House puffed out his chest. "See, I KNEW she 'hearted' me."

Stella rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to launch a spiel about his ego, and being nice, for the sake of her sanity. Living with an Irate Lisa Cuddy was not at all fun.

'_When you're good to Mama _

_Mama's good to you!'_

House looked up interestedly, upon hearing the chorus to Queen Latifah's song from Chicago.

Stella groaned, and flipped open her cell, again.

Hi! oh...um...yeah...ok...uh huh...er... sigh> k, bye"

"Well aren't we popular today" House sniped

"Ut oh," She looked up at House, with a look of mischievousness,

"Actually, 'we' are not so popular anymore. Remember that lady, in the cashmere sweater? "

House nodded.

"Well, apparently that was Mrs. Westin. Ha ha, great first impression you made there. That was mom, you owe her however much that dry-cleaning bill is going to cost. You and I are in trouble for separate reasons. I suggest that we leave the cafeteria, and find a new watering-hole, because she knows we're here."

House remained in his seat. Intrigued at what his devil-in-training could possible have done to already have gotten herself into trouble.

"Hahaha, you programmed 'When you're good to Mama' to Cuddy's name?"

"I thought it was fitting."

"What the hooker part?"

"Mama Morton wasn't a hooker, she was the warden." She defended.

"We're not moving. She knows we're here House." Stella was slightly worried. Cuddy sounded stressed out and annoyed on the phone. If she had learnt anything in the 17 years of being Cuddy's daughter, it was that messing with her 'other baby' was not a good idea, and being the cause of her stress and annoyance was an even worse factor.

"My we do love to state the obvious. Relax will ya, it's going to take her 10 minutes to get here. We have plenty of time for you to tell me what you've done and for me to escape."

Stella blushed and gave an impish grin.

"I might have set her up on blind date."

"MIGHT have?"

"Why you jealous?"

House spluttered, "No! I have Bambi!"

"Oh sure Bambi, I thought that you had her deported for blowing you off for Britney Spears on Leno?" she quipped

"No, that was Aloha Lola. You set her up on a blind date?"

"Yes I did. She has a lovely new mattress that needs to be properly christened, and after dealing with your antics, I really do believe that she deserves a night out on the town with a spunky, respectable gentleman."

"My antics! What about yours? She HAS to be making that scrunchy hyena face, Cuddy hates being set up more than anything. I should know!"

"Oh don't you worry, he's a perfectly nice guy, and wont pull any moves. You know, if you're so antsy about Mom having a date, I'm sure that I can find you a lovely Sex doctor to help keep you mind off of things – oh icky…I cant believe I even suggested that."

House and Stella burst out laughing at the thought, and moved to get up to make their get-away, when two elegantly fingered hands firmly pushed on their shoulders, effectively pushing them back into their seats.

Stella and House followed the arm up, leading to the owner's face, not that they really needed to see who the hand belonged to. That was a given.

"Cuddy, you beat your personal best by 4 minutes. Impressive, but next time, take it into consideration, that you are up against a disabled man. What ever happened to etiquette?"

Stella just looked up and gave her biggest most innocent smile.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

Cuddy took the time to take in the appearance of her daughter and friend, both lacking the maturity gene, the latter more so than the former. She loved her daughter, more than anything in the world, as one tends to feel a great affection for the fetus that had spent the first nine months of its life developing in her stomach, and after watching this tiny baby grow up into this striking whirlwind, she couldn't help but love her. However, that didn't stop her from feeling great exasperation towards her when indulging in her favorite game ' 1000 ways to annoy Mama', and most of the time, she always had an eager and willing playmate in House.

Speaking of House, she couldn't quite grasp what it was that drew her to him, like a moth to the flame. He infuriated her, drove her insane with frustration at his unwillingness to get along with people, along with his inability to actually WORK in the clinic. Perhaps it was the fact that he'd been a great form of support for Stella, and a great role model in his own un-orthodox way. Although she was grateful that Stella had an orthodox role model in Wilson, despite his hopelessness in maintaining a single relationship. She was also grateful that Stella had the two of them as father figures, and it was hilarious watching them singly try be parents, playing the dad role. By themselves, they had absolutely no clue, but together, they were brilliant. She couldn't blame her friends for thinking that House and Wilson were 'together'.

In a way, the pair of them saved her life. Not literally but figuratively. Cuddy was in her 2nd year of med school when she found out that she found out that she was pregnant, it was hard enough dodging the looks of fellow students, patients giving her odd looks and whispers in the hallway. Perhaps the hardest part was that she was due around the time that finals were taking place. She had never felt more uncomfortable during the exams. It wasn't that students looked at her oddly, being an 8 and a half month pregnant med-student sitting her final exam, she was used to that by now. It was that Stella, or B.E.P (Bringer of Excruciating Pain as her belly was affectionately named) had decided to make her presence to the world known with exactly 18 minutes and 24 precious seconds left of the exam.

House and Wilson both came to her rescue, wheeling in a chair, while telling her off for going into the exam when she new there was a chance BEP would arrive early. During the earlier months of her pregnancy, they were her wall of support, helping her juggle classes, and Lamaze classes (House only attended 4 of them, as he was thrown out), making sure she ate and slept, and keeping her spirits up when it all seemed too much for her.

"Hear ye Hear ye, Medicine Woman Lisa Cuddy hath lost all ability to speak, a deafening silence ensues her blank distant stare – Tis the plague! Run for your liiiives!" Stella whispered conspiratorially across the table to House. It had been two minutes since Cuddy's arrival, and she had not spoken a word, heightening Stella's nervous state, but not enough to keep quiet.

"Royal Troubadours from around the County declare that all Medicine men whom practice under the name of Gregory House MD, are authorized to discontinue labor in the slanderous land Medicine Woman calls 'The Clinic'." House declared gleefully.

"Hazzah! Tis not the plague, but the Black Death!" cried out Stella, as Cuddy just looked at them both.

"You'll wish that it was the Black Death after you hear what I have planned for you both. Haven't you learnt by now not to mess with me on a stressful day? Oh no wait that's right, the leper colony burned that part out of you didn't they."

Stella pouted, and House replied,

"Erm, Un-Hazzah?"

Cuddy gave a small smile, "Right. So because I'm so nice-" House made a big show of rolling his eyes, while Stella held back, Lisa Cuddy being nice when it came to consequences was never a good sign.

"- the luncheon next week requires a fresh young face to entertain the many important, rich, potentially beneficial people to this Hospital to entertain them. Stella that job is yours, and House, how could I hold back your genius from all those influential people? You will be there for the entire luncheon, charming them with that wonderful charm of yours that you will go and adopt, or else I will add on another couple of clinic hours. I think that's fair." Cuddy sat back, as she took the broken in half blueberry muffin off of House's napkin and sat back, waiting for the no doubt loud and whiny complaints, before springing the next part of the 'news' on them.

"What! Shmoozing with a bunch of stuck up, boring, pretentious old people? No!" Stella cringed, talk about nightmares, she was still recovering from the cheek pinching that she received at the last 'do' that her mom made her go to. Old ladies pinch really hard, and its not as if she had cherubic pinchable cheeks, she had inherited her mothers well defined bone structure – and lack of pinchable skin.

House glared at Cuddy "You can't force me to stay there, I do have rights you know, and as a man with rights, I refuse to stay the entire time."

Cuddy just smirked, "I too have rights, and as your Boss, I have more of them! As your Boss, I have the right to make you do more hours of Clinic duty, and take more classes, and go to more of those 'how to communicate' seminars, if you don't behave at this luncheon, that you both will be attending for the full length, or for as long as I see fit. As the woman who thrives to make your life miserable, I have blackmail material " House paled, as Cuddy made a subtle side long glance at Stella.

"If you did, then said person would also discover your part in it." House shot back,

"Then you'd better go. Reparations would be higher for you than me." Cuddy gave a victorious smile, upon House's look of resentful resignation, before turning to Stella whom was still rubbing her cheek from past memory's of luncheons.

"Reparations for what?" Stella had tuned in at the last minute, catching only the last part of the conversation, looking between House and her mother with interest.

"Nothing that concerns you" They both quickly answered.

"Now, as Your mother, I have the right to take you to the dinner that will be happening next month. Think of it as your punishment for the 'other' thing." Cuddy made a motion to indicate that she had discovered the invitation to dinner from the doctor she had set her up with last night.

Stella cringed, and suddenly wished that she had never laid eyes on the stupid docmixer site.

"But moom! I promised Cailyn that I would come over that night! Besides, YOU didn't have to say 'yes' " Stella protested.

"Stella, you don't even know what night it is,"

"Yes, but I will most definitely not be able to attend. Let me check my calendar. Oh look what a shame, I'm all booked up next month."

"By all booked up I'm guessing you mean 'all booked up' with being grounded, if you don't come to this dinner"

"I'm too old to be grounded." Stella grumbled, this was not looking good for her, she hated being dragged along to hospital functions where she was forced to behave 'like a lady' as her grandmother had put it, losing all sense of intelligence and opinion.

"Besides, I thought you said that I was too vocal to be brought along to your meaningless 'dinners'. I'm not 10 anymore mom, I don't do cute, and I am most certainly not sweet. I'm just not programmed to sip tea and eat finger sandwiches, discussing the all important topic of why Mary Alice killed herself," she trailed off in a highly-strung kind of voice.

"You told her why Mary Alice killed herself?" Cuddy looked at House incredulously,

"How could I? I don't even know what's happening on the show, I'm just in it for the boobies." As he said this, he made a grabby, squeezing motion with his hands.

Mother and daughter looked at him in disgust.

"Greggus, you are such a pig."

"Okay, turning the attention away from the issue at hand here, just how did you find out about Mary Alice?" asked House in an attempt to draw attention away from his male-ness.

"Sheesh, do you live under a rock or something. Ever heard of a satellite dish? Subtitles, wonderful invention."

"Still with the diverting attention away from the issue. You are going to this luncheon and you are going to the dinner." Being stern was the key, if that didn't work, then it was time to pull out the Trump card.

"I thought that you wanted to bring money to the hospital, not chase it away. Me pretending that I'm one of 'them' will do just that. Hell just my presence there will make them run faster!"

House sat back, and watched the verbal tennis match before him, opening a packet of original crinkle cut potato chips.

He enjoyed engaging in hid own banter with Cuddy, but watching Team Cuddy go head to head – two women as stubborn and annoying as each other, it was almost as good as mud wrestling on cable – almost but not quite.

"Well that's just opposite of what your grandmother told me. You were a hit with her High tea friends."

"A lapse in judgment on her part, that European sun – really bad for the mind. I was actually cavorting around with a bunch of tanned local boys, where they thought I was improving my cultural knowledge – and I'm telling you, Phew has it improved!"

Cuddy leant forward on her elbows,

"What's it going to cost me to get you to go this and behave?"

"Nothing, because I.Am.Not.Going." taking the chips from House. It always looked effective to eat a piece of food to make your point clear. The Kill Shot. Just like in The Godfather, peeling a piece of fruit every time someone was about to be 'offed'.

House followed with interest, shifting in his chair, not caring that his potato chips had been stolen.

"Fine, we'll just have to have them over for dinner, and break out your baby photos. You know, first spoonful of pumpkin, first haircut, first smile – " Cuddy couldn't believe she'd already started negotiating a business deal with her daughter.

"That's not going to work. Baby Photo's won't make me concede to your Hellish plan." Guess the eating food thing didn't work.

"- first bath in the tub by yourself, potty training-"

"Grrrr FINE! I will Go to the luncheon and the luncheon ONLY. Come up with something else for the other thing."

"And…"

"AND I will behave myself, be the perfect lady, so that old people can 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' over the fact that such a woman could raise such a charming, well mannered young lady all by herself, juggling motherhood with running a big important hospital. And during that time, have my cheeks pinched, while trying to hold back from gagging at the nauseating cloud of strong expensive florally smelling perfume. Just so you and your hospital look good and get more money so that you can cure cancer."

Stella folded her arms, and sunk back into her chair. The Gods and all the other powerful beings just hated her right now. Even the devil had sided with her mother. Life was just so cruel.

"Aww, thanks sweetie! I knew I could count on you!" Cuddy reached over and pinched her cheek, biting back a laugh full of glee.

"Don't push your luck Mother. I am going to go and sulk some where your Evilness is not."

To keep in character of haughty, pissed-off teen, she grandly pushed back her chair and stalked off with her nose in the air.

Cuddy shook her head in amusement; "I have been letting her hang around with you for way too long."

House looked affronted. "Hey, I didn't tell you to go and get knocked up."

Cuddy threw a burnt French fry at him.

"You think statements like that are going to get you out of the luncheon, and the dinner? If anything, you've made things worse for yourself. Again."

House pulled a face, "Why does She get to only go to one thing? I'm better looking, side with me. Hell I've discovered that I'm considered sexy!"

Cuddy scoffed at his ego, "I like her better than I like you. And if you're sexy, then James and Julie Wilson's marriage is not on the rocks, and we'll never have to attend another one of his weddings again."

Deep blue eyes penetrated the lighter pair of blue eyes. One pair dancing with knowing mischief, the other with stubborn challenge. Hours seemed to pass, as they each tried to keep from blinking.

CUE: Mid-Western setting, the seagull feeling the tension, flaps his wings flying away in slow motion. A light breeze picking up the dirt, making it dance in the air, whilst pushing along the deadened tangle of grass and twigs along the barren strip between them.

At that crucial moment, Stella came rushing back into the cafeteria, grabbing her tote bag, and wrapping her arms around House's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before rushing back out again.

Cuddy let out a burst of laughter at his reaction. He had been knocked out of his 'I'm going to make you blink first' stupor, eyes wide from shock. It was a priceless reaction and a priceless moment. Having Stella around again was gong to be so bad for his grumpy, cantankerous, maverick image.

And she was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Ok, thats it for now...nice and loong...which would mean some nice reviews please! that or else it'll be another two weeks before you get the next loooong chapter! PLEASE leave a review, it'll motivate me to type faster, and if you all want to know what the 'reparations' would be for...well you know what to do!

next up: Cuddy's car goes missing, along with her assistant ...


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N **Hello everyone! thanks so much for your reviews, they mean alot! Sorry again for the delay in updating. Renovating the House (hehe...) kind of puts a damper on my uploading time. that and i am slightly lazy. Here is the next loooooong chapter. I was going to let my inner evil come out and chop it into two parts, and only post the first half, but i thought No, i shall be nice and post a loong one to tide you over till i get the next chapter rolling!_

_**Disclaimer**: See earlier chapters for the usual, but specifically, i do not own the poem Desert Places by Robert Frost, though i wish i could write as well as he can (or did...is he still alive?) erm. I do not own Madonna or Vogue, nor Jet, and are you gonna be my girl or Mattafix and their song. If anyone has a prob with the poem being in here, despite it not being a lyric, and crucial to this chapter, **let me know!** and i shall remove it. OH and i dont own Dairy Queen or its ditty either!_

_Please read and reply!_

_Prinnie_

* * *

Stella walked in to her mothers office blindly, annoyed at the fact that she had fallen for the baby photo ploy, there was a reason for why she never played strip poker. Bluffing was not her forte when under pressure. She switched on the radio that was resting on the bookshelf, and shut her eyes leaning her head against the shelf for a moment.

'Ahh. The chilling sounds of Vogue was being played on the radio.' She found that for some reason, the old Madonna tunes calmed her occasionally.

Feeling another presence in the room , she opened her eyes, and was surprised to see James Atlas on one of the couches, engrossed in a mountain of files.

"Woah, who did you tick off?"

"Huh, Wha-?" startled he looked up, relaxing a little as he saw Stella move towards him, plopping down on the floor opposite him, opening up a file.

"Mountain of paperwork," she waved a file at him " You had to have made somebody angry. M -Cuddy may be nasty, but you had to have done something to earn that entire load."

"Department budget reports for Mr. Westin, and yesterday's Jerry Springer performance." He replied dryly.

"Ouch"

Sigh, "Yup"

Silence filled the room, with the radio softly playing music in the background, occasionally, the rustling of papers would disrupt the soft melancholy mood of feeling sorry for oneself.

"Do you want any help?"

"That would be great." he dropped a huge pile of files in her lap.

"Ok, I was being polite, not literal." She groaned opening up a file and started reading. Frowning at what she saw in the contents, she flipped back to the cover and frowned confusedly.

"Since when is House's department under budget?"

"He takes one patient a week, maybe every two weeks. That kind of puts you under budget."

"But for that sole patient, he runs an average of 8 or more different, expensive tests. Not to count all the lawsuits he'd have up against him."

"Dr. Cuddy set aside $50 000 for House's legal expenses-"

"Oh he's SO blown that one hasn't he,"

"Actually no, he's under."

Stella was amazed. Just what exactly was going on around here? House was for once under budget, and he and Cuddy were in talks about reparations, Uncle Jimmy was in marriage counseling, for once willing to work things out, and Cuddy's new assistant was giving her butterflies.

"Whats wrong with you?" James asked her interestedly. Ever since she had entered the office she seemed quite distant.

"Gnah. I'm being made to go to this ridiculously overrated luncheon thing. You know anything about it?"

"Only that it has got to be a teenagers worst nightmare. And that I'm not going!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"Fine, I am disliking you a lot this very moment, this very second." She replied a little sidetracked, and a little pleased that he was playing along.

"Right, and what are you going to do about it?" he followed her gaze over to the set of car keys glinting in the sunlight on Cuddy's desk.

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing, are you?" James asked her nervously.

It was as if they were calling out to her, begging to be in her hands. Begging her to slide them into the ignition binging Cuddy's sleek, shiny, black Lexus to life.

Giving in to temptation, and the proverbial devil that had burned his place on her left shoulder for life, she grabbed the keys and felt a new feeling wash over her.

Slyly she met his gaze,

"I'm going to go for a drive - want to come?"

James became a little flustered. How was it that a teenager he had only really just met, could make him fluster? Was it because she was related to his Boss, or some other reason he didn't want to admit to?

"I'd better not. I've still got this whole pile to get through." James said his voice full of wistfulness.

Stella shrugged, and jingled the keys on her way out.

"Your loss!"

* * *

James sat in the silence of the office, staring blankly at the file in his hand. Her perfume still lingering in the atmosphere, Jet's 'Are you gonna be my girl' playing in the background. Was it a sign? Or was it the warning of crashing and burning. The band hadn't exactly crashed, but they hadn't been heard from in almost a year. His last relationship crashed and burned, and he vowed not to make 'friends' with and more crazy girls. From what he had seen and heard so far, Stella wasn't crazy as such, but eccentric, with a touch of something else that he hadn't been able to pick up on. 

Bands are always taking hiatus' working away at new albums, picking new and more intriguing underlying meanings for their songs – a work in progress.

It wasn't as if he were starting something new, or hoping to gain anything. Well, he was, but not like THAT, he just wanted to know what everyone else wanted to know. Just who exactly was Stella Cuddy? If anything developed out of that, well he wasn't one to complain.

Throwing aside the file in his hand and quickly diverting all calls to the office to the clinic desk, he ran out to the car park, hoping that she hadn't already left.

* * *

While James was contemplating the meanings of the 'signs', Stella had slid into the drivers seat of Cuddy's Lexus, pushing the key into the ignition, shifting it just enough to let the radio play, Mattafix's 'Big City Life' flowed through the speakers. The car was barely two months old, and the 'new car' smell still lingered in the air mixed with the scent of new leather. 

She breathed in deeply, taking in all the new scents of the car. A hint of a small smile grew on her face; Cuddy had all ready managed to stamp her territory in the car with the scent of her perfume lingering amongst the leather.

She ran her hands over the steering wheel. For some unexplained reason, she had always been entranced by the power of a car, the thrill of being in control of a huge lump of metal, ability to control its every move, the thrill of driving down the highway, or the countryside, speeding, but only slightly over the limit. Unsure of where the feeling came from, she assumed it was something similar to being an adrenaline junkie. All she knew for sure was that since she was 4 years old and sitting on Uncle Jimmy's lap as he drove down the long driveway towards the House family's farmhouse, she knew that she wanted to be behind the wheel, driving on her own.

That feeling of invincibility all came crashing down 9 months ago, in a matter of seconds, minutes even. For months, the sound of the shattering glass, the crunching of the car frame, the blood, and the screams would haunt her.

She'd developed a phobia of dark green BMW's, some would think it ridiculous, but she refused to get into them. Month 3 of her phobia had her stranded at the hospital, forcing her to face the inevitable, that all future cab's/chauffeurs would drive dark green BMW's. The hour-long ride to her Uncle Will's rented apartment had her glaring at the back of his head, gripping the seatbelt, and the armrest so hard that the backs of her knuckles were white. Nevertheless, the point was made, not all dark green cars were scary. It was all in the control of the driver. Her uncle had tried several times to get her to drive again, but it wasn't until 3 months ago in Asia that she finally conceded. He had found her a long strip of road near the village where they were helping out, and said, "You're in control. Any decisions you make now are yours alone."

And from that moment on, she never looked back. But that was all on foreign soil.

Now, she was back home, where all of her problems began, and now she had to end them. One by one, no matter how much she didn't want to face them.

Mentally she crossed of 'driving on home turf' off her 'To do' list.

She keyed the ignition, and with the roar of the engine, she let out a satisfied sigh. Hearing the engine start up brought back the feeling of invincibility, and the thrill that she used to always feel. Revving the engine once more, before shifting the gears into reverse, she began to pull out of the parking spot.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Stella looked across to the drivers side, as she was about to shift the car into 1st gear, she saw James at the window.

Grinning she pressed down the window button,

"You took your time"

He climbed into the car, and cocked his head at her slightly, "You drive a stick?"

"Technically, Cuddy drives a stick, this is her car. However yes, I am capable of driving a stick. Seatbelt!" With that, she gunned it out of the parking lot, James scrambling for his seatbelt, jolting forward, and she stopped suddenly at the gates.

"So where are we going?"

Stella checked both ways before carefully steering her way out into the traffic, following the speed limit like a good citizen.

"I feel like ice cream."

* * *

They had been in the car for about 35 minutes, chatting idly about random things. While passing about three different ice-cream stores, and he began to wonder where exactly they were headed. His thoughts returned to old black and white movies, where the hero would be lured into the old rickety mansion, or car by a seemingly innocent seductress, where late at night she would hover over the bed, holding a knife to his throat, or trying to kill him in anyway possible. Had he just gotten into the car with an axe murderer? 

He knew nothing about Stella, other than the fact that she was sarcastic, pretty, intelligent, sarcastic with a twisted sense of humor, pretty with the avoidance complex, a bit of a tease, and sarcastic. Every time that he would try to ask her a question about her personal life, she would deflect it with a question of her own. Just as the evil women did in the films, before they moved in for the kill.

"So what did you do while in Asia? Other than relief work?"

"Not a lot. Tourist –y stuff, playing with the locals. How long have you been working for Cuddy?"

"About four months, Why did – "

"How did you get the Job? She must like you, Cuddy's last 5 assistants were female, and they only lasted 2 months, it must be a curse or something." It was a game of 20 questions…only it seemed that it was more along the lines of 'Spanish inquisition – Stella Style'.

"Well Chase's family and my family are old friends. I needed a job to get me through College, seeing as my parents have decided that I should pay for half of my tuition, Chase told me there was an opening. I applied. And here we are."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that your parents are investors in the hospital."

James stared at her crossly. "Just because my parents are investors, does not mean that-"

"Relax James! I'm only stirring you up. Besides, two assistants before you, she was the granddaughter of an important Board member, and Cuddy still fired her. You've lasted this long, so you must be making the coffee right!"

Stella had pulled into a parking space, and turned of the engine with a flourish. They were at the park, and across the street was – Hallelujah ! – Dairy Queen.

"Dairy Queen?" James was slightly confused. They drove out 45 minutes away from the hospital, and they were at a Dairy Queen, he as expecting something a little more along the lines of Best local, little, family owned homemade ice-cream store, not a capitalized, multi-national franchise.

"Where did you think I was taking you? To some old mansion, so that I could have my way with you and then kill you? The thought crossed my mind, but my desire for ice cream currently outweighs my desire to commit manslaughter." She quipped, as she crossed the road, softly singing the cute ditty as James shook off the shock of her apparent telepathic ability.

_Ice cream, ice cream,  
It tastes really great!  
Ice cream, ice cream,  
It's great for a date!_

"You do realize that the last two ice-cream parlors we passed, were Dairy Queen stores too."

"Yes, but they weren't This store! This store has Mr. Martin in his cute striped apron, and This store is located across from the park, where I may dump your body, depending on what ice cream you pick. Boysenberry or Pumpkin Pecan?"

James blanched "Both are disgusting."

"Good answer, you'll live to see another day. However, had you had said Boysenberry, I would have shot you." She smiled in thanks, as he held the door open for her.

"And had I said pumpkin?"

"Then I would have carved a pumpkin face out of you."

"How very Lucifer Leary of you."

"Mmhm, But artistic."

* * *

PARKLANDS. 

The pair walked along the trails in the park, trying to keep the ice cream from melting all over their fingers. The mood was relaxed, and the level of flirtation was soaring. They were both treading in dangerous waters. All previous thoughts of neutrality towards Stella had left his mind. His twisted 'work in progress' logic had screwed him over. He was entranced - he was a goner.

Stella had dug herself a hole. Her resolution of abstaining from developing another risky, yet enticing crush was rapidly tearing at the seams. She wasn't ready to fall into the trap of another 'Teenage romance'. No matter how many fronts she put up, no matter what she would tell herself, she was still caught up in the past - unable to move on.

"Oh that's nice, you don't like Tom Cruise because he's short."

"I did not say that!" she pushed him in the shoulder playfully.

"Yes you did, and I quote 'he has bad hair, mousey teeth and he's short,' end quote."

"I also said that I found him arrogant, pushy, a lousy actor, and completely inept at accepting that he is annoying. People in the future will no longer speak of Tom Cruise as the man who made 'Show me the Money' one of the most repeated catchphrases in the world. He will no longer be remembered as the guy who made dancing around in the living room in his boxers remotely respectable for men. No, when someone mentions his name, the next generation will answer 'Tom who?' And we, the older generation who has suffered his rantings, will turn to our children, or grandchildren and say 'He was the crazy man who jumped up and down on Oprah's lovely leather seats."

They were stood at the vendor buying a packet of pellets, as Stella had insisted on feeding the ducks.

"Riiight. You don't rant much do you?"

"I'm just making my point. Okay my turn. How often have you peeked at Cuddy's bust while taking her memo's to her?"

The vendor missed the bag as Stella asked this, spilling the pellets all over the ground.

"What! She's my Boss!"

"Who happens to enjoy wearing tops with low necklines. Like you haven't 'glanced appreciatively', besides I saw your reaction when I made the comment about her bust and Mr. Westin, spill I won't tell."

"Yeah and risk getting slapped for being a pervert, I don't think so. Okay second last question, is there a secret boyfriend that your parents don't know about?"

Stella glanced at him amused, '_my isn't he subtle' _

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out." She shot over her shoulder as he paid for the pellets, and she took off her heels, carrying them while she ran towards the lake.

The next half an hour passed quickly as they made a game out of throwing in the pellets for the ducks, laughing at the fact that the younger children on the other side were more successful than they were at gaining the ducks attention.

Stella became bored of the game as her mind began to wander to past times she spent at this park. She flopped onto the lawns, and threw an arm over her eyes to block out the suns rays. She couldn't grasp why it was that she was suddenly compelled to spill her guts to a complete stranger. Other than the few snarky responses and a quick synopsis of her trip, she hadn't spoken a word about her experience to the people closest to her.

James disposed of the bag and turned to find Stella propped up on her elbows lost in her thoughts.

"Contemplating world domination?" when he didn't get a response he sat down beside her,

"Hey are you ok? You're not bi polar or anything are you?"

Stella broke out of her reverie "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking. Should I run for my life, or leave the country or-"Stella punched him lightly, her gaze not leaving the lake.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she was opening up, like a cooked mussel. She bit her lip, as if it would help keep her from spilling out her guts.

"I used to come here a lot, before I went away." Woops, too late. Now all that she could depend on would be his response. Depending on said response, she would either continue to see him as a friend, and an employee of her mothers, or she would develop some kind of attachment to him. Ikk

James remained silent, as if to say 'go on'. The fact that he was willing to listen to her, made her feel even more uneasy about what was going on. But it was too late to back out now. Once she popped, she couldn't stop.

"My friends and I used to come here every weekend for a get together, you know, throw the footy around, mucking about generally being idiots. Anyway, things happened, and I kind of went off the bender. This was the only place I could come to think, sort of like a mutual ground. For the longest time, it was the only place where I wasn't destructive."

Gnah! Emotional onslaught – Mayday! Mayday! Houston, we have a problem. She drew in a soft shuddering breath and closed her eyes, resting her head on her knees, hoping to any powerful entity out there that he wouldn't read anymore into it than he already had. House was right, she still had some major things to work through, things that couldn't be resolved through a bit of RnR overseas.

"Snow falling and night falling fast, oh, fast

In a field I looked into going past,

And the ground almost covered smooth in snow,

But a few weeds and stubble showing last.

The woods around it have it--it is theirs.

All animals are smothered in their lairs.

I am too absent-spirited to count;

The loneliness includes me unawares."

Stella turned her head to face James. He turned his gaze away from the ducks swimming calmly over the waters and focused on the lost looking girl in front of him.

"And lonely as it is that loneliness

Will be more lonely ere it will be less--

A blanker whiteness of benighted snow

With no expression, nothing to express.

They cannot scare me with their empty spaces

Between stars--on stars where no human race is.

I have it in me so much nearer home

To scare myself with my own desert places."

He leant forward, and brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

Their eyes locked for a moment, before she spoke.

"Desert Places – Robert Frost" Stella murmured, holding his gaze, looking at him questioningly.

"I thought it was fitting with the mood."

The spell was broken, he tore his eyes away from hers and shrugged.

"You're a poet" she stated. He nodded,

"Yup, in my second year of English Lit, Poetry is one of my specialities."

Inwardly Stella swooned, a poet!

"You're serious?"

"Nah, I'm a Law major with a minor in Psychology. I took an English Lit class for a while."

Stella cringed as he told her what he was studying.

"Ohhh No! You have just lost any major points that you may have racked up with the poetry! Why Law and Psych?" Stella's experience with House had led her to have a slight aversion towards Lawyers, particularly one who went by the name Stacy. Psychologists/psychiatrists were a whole other ballgame.

"My dad. Following the family tradition."

She pulled face, and groaned "What a loss! What ever happened to not letting anybody get in the way of your aspirations?" They had this conversation while waiting for their ice creams, as she had seen the old advertisement for Mona Lisa Smile on the back of a magazine.

"My father is a little hard to get around. I'm sure you've heard stories. Okay, you've used up your last question, now for my second last."

"No way! You're on your last"

"You never answered that one"

"I did too, you're on your last question, then its game over."

"Ok, fine. Just what exactly is your relation to Dr. Cuddy?"

Stella's eyes widened and she grabbed his wrist, looking at the time.

"OH SHYTE!" she jumped up and shoved on her shoes, grabbing her bag and breaking into a run towards the car

"What?" he gasped as he caught up to her.

"CUDDY! We were supposed to be back half an hour ago!"

James stumbled over his feet as she shouted this over her shoulder, and gulped.

'OH SHYTE. I am so dead.'

* * *

_**AN: **Hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think on your way out!_

_Next up: What will Cuddy do once she discovers her car, her assistant and her daughter are missing? Also stay tuned for Cuddy's date (set up by Stella), and a girls night in with scary movies and a...ooops...cant tell you EVERYTHING! you'll have to wait and see!_

_Prinnie_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello all! FINALLY another chapter! thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are, so thankyou! muchly appreciated._

_i've been SUPER busy laying down floorboards, so i havent been able to update ducks objects being thrown at me_

_i dont think that this chapter is as long, and i was going to hold off posting till i got the last part of this chapter (its a 2 parter...again), but then i thought...no...thats mean, and the chapter would be tooooo long.Due to the demand of a friend AHEM Auntie TheoAHEMAll profanities will be spelt the correct way, unless the moderator person says otherwise!_

_**Disclaimer :** see early chapters. as far as i know, 'On the Run' is Australian, and is next to where i work. I dont own it, but frequently go there for my fixes of tabloids and chocolate!_

_Enjoy! and please dont forget to read and review!_

* * *

They sped out of the parking lot, 'Going the Distance' by Cake was blaring through the sound system.

'How appropriate' thought Stella as she sped up before the light turned red.

"You do know that yellow means you stop. Your instructor did teach you that when you learnt how to drive." He wasn't quite used to being the passenger in a nice speeding car. Some would even call him a backseat driver.

"A wise person once told me that Green means go, Red means stop and Yellow means speed the hell up so you don't have to stop."

A light flashed on the dashboard, indicating that the car was running low on fuel. If she wanted to get back to the hospital, she was going to have to fill up the tank immediately.

"No! Come on! Do you have any idea how uncool you are being?"

James began to wonder about her sanity; it was not often that you saw girls yelling at the dashboard, conversing with it as if it were an animate object rather than inanimate.

They pulled into the next 'On the Run' gas station, and proceeded to grant the ailing gas tank's wishes. Standing in the queue, waiting to pay, Stella checked the time and winced, they were becoming increasingly late, scanning her surroundings, she saw that the station had a small grocery section, and sighed in relief. Perhaps she could help soften the blow of Cuddy's fury, and buy things to make dinner with tonight.

"Where are you going?"

"Cuddy is going to be extremely agitated at the fact that we are missing, and if I know one way to soothe that agitation, its to make some good ol' wholesome food."

5 minutes later, they were on the road again, the car and Stella in better moods, and James, just as perplexed as he was before.

* * *

Back at PPTH, Cuddy had finally reached her office, the board meeting having gone on longer than she would have liked. She was tired, and very ready to go home. Not only that but nerves about tomorrow's covertly arranged date was weighing on her mind. So when she walked into her office to find that her assistant was gone, but in his wake had left a messy pile of files on her couch, floor and coffee table, she gritted her teeth, and shut her eyes, wishing the pile away. She gingerly stepped around the pile, making a mental note to speak to her assistant.

Sifting through the memo's on her desk, she picked up the phone and called Wilson, Stella was most likely hiding out in his office, whinging about her 'punishment', and started to look for her keys.

"Hey Jim, is Stella hiding in your office?"

"No I thought she was with House?"

"Er, no. House is in clinic, and Stella is off sulking somewhere – damnit! Where are my keys!"

"Sorry Lisa."

"Thanks, if you see her, tell her to come by the clinic so we can go home."

She hung up the phone, rummaging around in her desk drawer, she found a bright green post it, with Stella's handwriting on it.

_Jingle Jingle! Looking for something? Be back soon!_

_Stella_

Cuddy picked up the phone, lips pursed, and dialled Stella's cell.

'I can't belive it, she stole my car!'

* * *

Back on the road, Stella and James were racing down the road, they had to turn back to the gas station because she had forgotten the milk, Stella concentrating on staying barely under the maximum speed limit, while James contemplated his future job options.

_Sex in the City ringtone_

Stella glanced over to her bag, hearing her phone, reaching over she snagged it, and being the responsible driver that she was, she tossed the phone over to James.

"Could you please answer that? I'm driving."

"Uh sure" he flipped open the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Stella's phone"

'_James!'_

James blanched, it was Cuddy!

"Er, yes Dr. Cuddy."

'W_hat the HELL are you doing in MY car answering my DAUGHTERS phone!'_

'Daughter?' he thought to himself panicking. Cuddy's her MOTHER?

Stella, who had heard Cuddy screech through the phone, and caught his reaction, had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing, her eyes watered at the hilarity of the situation, despite the wrath that she had most likely just invoked.

"Um. We're, er – Buying Milk?' he managed to squeak.

'_put her on the phone NOW'_

"She's driving"

'_of course she is' _

He looked over at Stella with a worried look. Stella on the other hand, was biting her knuckle to stop the huge bubble of laughter that was threatening to burst.

This was just classic!

* * *

In the meantime, House was passing through the clinic, and had overheard Cuddy yell into the phone. Ok, honestly, he had seen Cuddy trudge, as classily as she could, into her office, and felt the need to annoy her some more, and perhaps get the gossip on what was going on. Due to his timing, he had heard snippets of her conversation – 'hiding, missing keys, James and my daughter'. Upon hearing the last few words, House's interest peaked, and he ambled into her office, earning himself a frown for his uninvited visit, and settled down on the couch, chin resting on his cane, and looked towards her expectantly, cocking his head as she turned her back on him.

"Put her on the phone NOW-"

A pause, he could practically hear the lioness in her come out, ready to rip into the person on the other end of the line.

"Stella, just what in the world are you playing at?"

Discreetly, House pulled out his pager and paged Wilson. This phone call just got very interesting.

_Back in the car - _

Despite her obvious enjoyment in seeing the twisted humour in the turn of events, she took pity on James, biting down a chuckle at his deer caught in the headlights reaction, she switched the phone to the loudspeaker option and drew in a deep calming breath.

"S'up mom!"

"Stella just what in the world are you playing at? "

"No games in the backseat if that's what you're thinking." She choked back a giggle on the last word as she worked the intersection. James shot her a 'what did you say THAT for!' look, and shrunk back into his seat. There was no way that he was going to come out of this unscathed.

"STELLA!"

Stella winced as her mom's screech came through the speakers.

"My gosh, 17 years and you still can't tell when I'm joshing you. Breathe with me mom, in….out….in-"

"Young lady you are to come back to the hospital IMMEDIATELY. And if I find out that you have done ANYTHING, robbed a bank, knocked over a little kid, run amok down the city street, any form of complaint and you little miss, will not see the light of day for a VERY. Long. Time."

The last three words were short and succinct, said through gritted teeth. You could say that she was over-reacting, but what mother wouldn't, had they just found out that her only daughter, fresh from a 'rest and relaxation' period had stolen her car and had taken of with her young, attractive assistant? Cuddy thought that she was being quite calm in fact.

The door to Cuddy's office opened and in slipped Dr. Wilson, Cuddy was too busy yelling on the phone to notice. He quietly sat down on the one seater, and mouthed to House,

"What's going on?"

House whispered back "Stella." And made a 'ruh roh' face.

Wilson sighed with resigned amusement "What did she do now?"

House's face lit up with pride, only he could find something to be proud of out of this situation, "She stole Cuddy's car, and went out somewhere – apparently taking the sex-cretary with her."

At this realization, the look of pride on his face dimmed a little, and the pair began to glower. James was so going to get it when they got back.

_In the car_

"Mom don't you think that you're overreacting –HOOOOONK! GET OFF THE ROAD!"

"What just happened!" Cuddy's toned switched from incredibly annoyed, to concerned – for her car at least, it was still new.

"Oh some moron in an SVU just cut me off, I mean honestly!" Stella completed the turn, but not before returning the middle finger to the other driver.

Cuddy sighed tiredly, "Just – get the car back in one piece ok."

Stella gave a theatrical gasp "And what of its cargo?"

"It wont matter by the time I'm through with you." Cuddy muttered forebodingly.

"I'm sorry, what was that Mommy dearest?"

"My office immediately, 10 minutes, no later." With that Cuddy hung up on her a little more forcefully than she meant to.

"Well that was rude." Stella said as the sharp clatter of the phone going back into the cradle, and the dial tone filled the car. James didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

Stella looked over at him, and gave a sheepish grin, "We are in sooooo much trouble!"

* * *

_**A/N**: There we goo! hope you enjoyed that! i think this was one of my favourite chapters to write so far, so i hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to have fun figuring out the rest of the chapter! LOL_

_dont forget to hit the purple button button on your way out!_

_Prinnie_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hullo all! yes it has been a while since i have posted smacks hand and i am sorry about it...but hey...you get an extra loong chapter! __Thank you for the wonderful reviews, i love them (preens in the spotlight), and i just know that you love writing them (hehe).Oh and thanks to **Torz, Tniit **for your input and letting me bounce ideas off you. And a thankyou to **China-doll** for taking the time to beta for me...you know...making sure that my grammer is correct and all those other important tidbits! Ta muchly! _

_so without any further adieu...my first beta'd chapter of The Enigma..._

_disclaimer: i do not any of the commericialized, multi-national products inthis fic. The writing, Stella and James Atlas are my own._

* * *

4 minutes away from the hospital, the nerves were running high. Stella was nervously biting her bottom lip, anticipating the fury of Cuddy. She'd never actually stolen her car before. Her old car, silver BMW, the one she had before Stockholm, was still under Cuddy's ownership, but technically, it was Stella's car as Cuddy had bought a new Beamer; the woman went through cars as often as she went through assistants. Seeing as this was a first, and stealing cars is not quite in the same league as stealing her shoes, or pieces of jewellery, Stella was quite rightly feeling a little more than apprehensive. James on the other hand, sat in his seat sweating it out, all prospects of sitting calm and collected had fled his being as they drew closer and closer to the hospital, and the Lioness called Lisa Cuddy. He had started to jiggle his leg with uneasiness.

The mood in the car was no longer flirtatious and fun, but tense and cautious.

"You know, to make this day complete, I think that we just need a high speed car chase, or just, you know, be pulled over or something." James said, in an attempt to break through the tension. As soon as the words left his lips, a cop car came up behind them, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Stella and James both looked at each other in fear while profanities of all sorts bounced off the walls of the car. Stella looked in the rear view mirror cursing,

"This is exactly what I need right now!", seeing that the officer kept flashing his lights in an attempt to get them to pull over. They could hear each others hearts pounding as she pulled over to the curb, only to watch the car speed off, sirens trailing in the distance.

They both sat there in silence for a moment. Their pulses returning to their normal rate, getting their breathing under control, sub-consciously, they had both stopped breathing from the moment that the cop car started flashing his  
lights at them.

Stella turned to James, and said in a low and laboured voice, "Atlas, dome a favour. For the rest of this ride…shut up. Don't think, don't speak, don't move."

With that, they both stared straight ahead, and prayed that nothing else wouldhappen before they reached the hospital as one extremely pissed, mother/boss sat brewing.

* * *

A few moments later, Stella pulled into Cuddy's parking space, and with a flourish, killed the engine, but neither of them moved.

"We should probably…"

"Yup."

"So the first part of that was fun."

"Indeed it was."

"So we should do it again some time. His voice sounded hopeful, Stella turned and looked at James slightly amused, slightly flushed."

"How about we see if I Cuddy kills me first? Moreover, you need to survive notonly Cuddy, but also Uncle Jimmy and Greggus. After that, perhaps we shall, perhaps we shan't."

With that she got out the car, James sat there and mulled over her words. Uncle Jimmy and Greggus? Surely she didn't mean-

"Hey! Do you want to die? Time's a wasting Atlas!" She impatiently motioned forhim to get out of the car so that she could lock and set the alarm.

As they made their way to the entrance, he asked "Uncle Jimmy and Greggus?"

"Erm, Wilson and House."

"Relations?"

"I thought we decided game over for 20 questions. Brenda! Hi!" Brenda looked up  
from the Clinic desk and smiled indignantly upon seeing Stella.

"Girl, just what did you do?" Stella grinned sheepishly,

"You heard?"

"Uh Yeah. I think the whole clinic heard! Did you really steal Dr. Cuddy's car?"

"I didn't steal anything! I just… borrowed for a little while." Brenda looked at  
her in disbelief,

"What! I left her a note , I didn't steal it because she knew I had it. Unless she didn't see the note, which she did because she called, believe me,I heard. The people in the car next to us heard, the polar bears in Alaska heard -So end result no stealing done."

"Uh huh." Brenda rolled her eyes, and turned to see James behind her. He looked considerably frightened at the prospect of coming face to face with his boss. She felt for him, Cuddy was furious.

Stella leaned across the desk conspiratorially, "Brenda, of a scale of 1 to 10, how angry is mom?"

"Before or after the car?"

"Both."

"Hmm, I'd say about a 6 for the car."

"A 6!" Stella sounded more disappointed than worried, "I thought she'd be more peeved! How about now?"

"I'd say a 12. Dr Cuddy!"

Stella gulped, and turned to see Cuddy standing in her doorway with her arms folded across her chest and glaring at them so painfully the whole office could feel it.

"You two, in here NOW."

"Err… you know I should probably go and grab the milk, don't want it to go off after all that trouble." stumbled Stella, making a move to escape to the car park, but James grabbed her arm as she moved passed him, his eyes not leaving Cuddy's angry front, "Don't worry about it, I grabbed a long life one." He pushed her forwards as she glared at him,

"Seriously, you're going to have to learn how grocery shop. Long life milk is only for emergencies such as earthquakes and hurricanes and other disasters of the like, or camping trips – "she trailed off as she met her mother's blazing glare.

Quickly she slipped passed her into the office space to see House lounging on the couch playing his game boy, and Wilson was perusing the bookshelf. As the pair slinked into the office, the two doctors straightened up, and ran their eyes over James and Stella's appearance, for any sign of dishevelment. Stella rolled her eyes, and slouched down on the couch next to House,

"Don't get your boxers in knot, nothing happened." Wilson looked at her strangely, as he sat down beside her. She shrugged and started poking around in his lab coat, while House kept a stern gaze on James, who was glancing nervously around the room desperate not to meet his gaze.

"What are you looking for?" Wilson whispered. Cuddy had just re-entered the room, after telling Brenda to tell anyone who called that she was done for the day.

"Lollipops. You had clinic today – please?" She whispered and looked at him expectantly. Wilson couldn't help but give a smirk, and handed her a red lolly pop, which she proceeded to unwrap as quietly as possible seeing that Cuddy was about to launch into an attack.

"Sit down James." He sat.

Cuddy leant against her desk; House continued to glare at James, Wilson glanced at Stella, who was watching Cuddy out the corner of her eye.

"Explain to me how exactly it came to be that I come back from my meeting to a huge pile of files strewn around my office space. And how that resulted in the two of you running off with my car?" Cuddy's voice was stern and insistent. She was not yelling, but the seriousness and intensity of her tone may have likely caused an avalanche, weakening the strongest of snow-covered cliff faces.

She looked at him not only as a pissed off boss, but also as a protective pissed off mother. Besides, if that wasn't enough, the glowers that Wilson and House bore were strong enough to break down the strongest of men.

"Yes, do explain why you were playing hooky with Medusa" House requested from his place, in a monotonous tone. Cuddy shot him a look that clearly said 'shut-up'.

James decided to start from the beginning seeing, as Stella was making no move to start the explanation. "Well you see, I was working on the budget reports, as you asked, when Stella came in. She helped me for a little while before she felt the need to – um, go for a drive."

All three adults tore their glowers away from James to look questioningly at Stella who had slinked down further into the couch between her two 'dads' upon feeling the heat turn towards her. She shrugged a little in verification, mumbling around the lollypop "I needed to get away from the hospital, and I felt like having a little DQ."

Inwardly Cuddy rolled her eyes "I should have known that all this would have stemmed from some hankering for food." Had the situation been different, it may have been amusing.

"So you went with her because…" Wilson trailed off questioningly. Stella couldn't help but give a tiny hint of a smile. This hadn't happened in a long time. It was the infamous Stella family interrogation, where the three 'parents' would lay aside all differences in opinion and band together to get the truth, or interrogate the victim, protecting or disciplining the one person they each cared for most.

James didn't really know how to respond. How was he supposed to tell his boss that he was slightly attracted to her daughter, as well as two brilliant doctors whom obviously care for her? So he did what he thought was best – he skimmed over details.

"I'd been poring over those files for most of the afternoon, and needed a break, so I went along. I didn't realise that she was going to go all the way to a specific store, or that she planned to visit a park, but she did. And we just got talking and lost track of time. Then we realised that we were late, and hurried back. Oh, and your car started beeping, we had to fill up the tank. Stella was worried that you'd be mad, and decided to buy some groceries for dinner." He purposely left out the bit about the milk and the police car. He didn't need to mention that or their conversation at the park.

However, upon mentioning the word 'park', Cuddy knew exactly which one he was talking about and the significance of it. She may have been furious, but she wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had skimmed over a lot, nor was she oblivious to the fact that there was some kind of spark between them. She saw it as soon as she laid eyes on them at the clinic desk.

"Notice how it's all you Stella?" House said snidely as James stared at a spot on the coffee table. She shot him a guilty look that said 'Because it was me!'

"James don't you remember the little conversation we had this morning about this sort of thing. I warned you after your little display with that girl yesterday that I would not tolerate any more outbursts, or impulsive teenage behaviour such as THIS! I don't care who your father is, or what family you come from, you work for me, and I will NOT have you cavorting around the hospital as if it were a high school courtyard, especially with my Daughter!"

Stella sat up quickly, with a worried expression, she looked over at James who had paled again, in the probability that he was about to be fired. She can't fire him, he didn't do anything!

"Wait! Mom Don't fire him! He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who asked him to come. Well I put the invitation out there. I know that he could have said no, and he didn't because I practically dragged him outta here before he could say anything. It was my fault we were gone for so long – you can't fire him for that."

The four of them looked at her in amazement. James had no idea that she would defend him like that, it was likely to get her into more trouble, why would she do that? House and Wilson were just stunned that she ratted herself out to Cuddy's fury so quickly. Cuddy was amazed at both points. Finally, she spoke again.

"Fine…just…go home James."  
James said a silent thank you, he really needed this job.

"I'll just…take these files home with me, Drs. Cuddy, House, Wilson. Stella" he gave a curt nod, and quickly moved to leave the ice cavern. As grateful as he was that Stella came to his defence, and practically saved his job, he did not want to be there when Cuddy tore into her.

"I'll help you Atlas" Stella attempted to get up and attempt a get away, but Wilson and House firmly clamped her by the shoulders and forced her to remain seated. Although they hadn't needed to…Cuddy glared and clenched, "You.Sit.Down." was enough to keep her rooted.

'Sheesh, she's scarier than Sister Benedict on a good day'

* * *

Outside of the office stood Foreman Chase and Cameron, they wanted to run the test results for their latest patient by House, before deciding which treatment was best. James came bursting out of the office, looking rushed, and nearly trampling over Cameron.

"Woah, where's the fire!" Chase called out as he stuck out an arm to keep Cameron from falling.

James glared at him, and with a free hand, slapped the upside of his head,

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You drongo! Why didn't you tell me that Cuddy was her MOTHER!" James shouted at him, not caring that Foreman and Cameron were also there.

"What are you talking about?" Chase was confused.

"Dr. Cuddy is Stella's mother you idiot!"

The three doctors froze where they were, processing the information.

"I thought she was her sister"

"I thought niece" Foreman and Chase said at the same time.

They both looked at Cameron to get her input. She shrugged "I was going for sister."

James bristled "ROB I can't believe you didn't know!"

"She never said! And she's always called Dr. Cuddy –'Cuddy' or 'Lisa'."

"You're supposed to be a doctor, you're supposed to be able to pick up on these things. How did you not know!"

"Wait - _Me!_ You're the one taking the psych classes, how did _you_ not figure it out?"

"What has me doing psych got anything to do with anything?"

"Well…picking up on traits and mannerisms – "

"All that could have developed from an environmental status rather than a biological thing." James was starting to

become more than frustrated.

Chase, Foreman and Cameron suddenly grinned, they had figured out why James was so worked up about Stella being Cuddy's daughter.

"You pulled a move on Stella!"

James flushed, "I did not!"

"Oh my god. James has a crush on Stella!"

The ducklings followed him out of the clinic, still teasing him. Well that was more Chase and Foreman, Cameron followed because she didn't want to be seen loitering alone outside of Cuddy's office.

"I'm going home" With that, James shut the clinic door in their faces, and quickly made for his car. The three young doctors turned and looked back towards the office. A new realization and bit of nosy curiosity dawned on them.

"I wonder who her father is"

* * *

_Ahhh that big question that many of you have been pondering...think you know the answer? Hahaha...all will be revealed...in time... :D_

_NEXT UP: be prepared for the Reaming of Stella...will she come out unscathed? and FINALLY the introduction of Callie Maple Myers and The Mystery Date! _

_i've been saying that for a while now...ITS GOING TO HAPPEN eventually_

_you know the drill, please dont forget to review, and i shall get typing...Double STAT!_

**_Prinnie xxx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everybody! i am SOOOOO sorry about this HUGE GINORMOUS delay in posting, and **China-doll,** i would have sent this to you...but it needed to be put up STAT! lol thanks to the very few who left me a review...yes i take note of the number of reviewers... you guys ROCK._

_i was going to post this after 2 weeks of making you wait, then RL got in the way. my sister got married! and i was a bridesmaid, and now i'm supposed to be catching up on work..but fic comes first...cough after attempting hw of course._

_disclaimers are in the earlier chapters. hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

All was quiet in Cuddy's office, Stella was looking anywhere but at her mother, House was watching Stella out the corner of his eye, and Wilson was nervously watching Cuddy, as she paced the floor space, before tiredly dropping onto the couch opposite, throwing an arm over her eyes, as if it would help to block out the

"You stole Cuddy's car," House still seemed to be processing the aforementioned proceedings, "-for ice cream, _Niiice_."

"House this is not the time to be _encouraging_ her." Cuddy snapped, angry ice blue eyes no longer hidden behind her hand, her glare effectively wiping off Stella's slow creeping grin at House's twisted approval.

"This is not something for you to be proud of Stella."

"Why not! I thought that it was quite clever, besides you should really keep your keys in a drawer, or in your bag, some place that isn't your desk," Stella leant forward and it easier to lift. So _really_ the car thing is your fault, you should know better than to leave pretty, shiny things lying around for me to see. I'm like a cat; I'm attracted to objects that sparkle."

The three adults stared at her, Wilson's eyes were flitting from Cuddy to Stella, both amused and anticipating the blow-up, House bit back a laugh at Cuddy's reaction – she was going to blow.

"You cannot seriously think that you can pin this on me. Do you have any idea how irresponsible you were being? Not only did you steal my car, but you went off with a complete stranger-"

"Oh would you Relax! _Nothing_ happened! You can even go swab the car if you don't believe me! I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I didn't leave a note, took all your money and ran off to Vegas with some hitchhiker. I left you a note saying that I had the car, I had my cell with me and James, he's not a stranger, I've spoken to him –"

"A total of what 3 times?"

"He works for you mom, I figured that since_ you _hired him, and seeing as he's able to maintain his employment with you for longer than a week that he'd be a safe bet to not be an axe murderer. I seriously don't see what you're getting so worked up about."

"Need I remind you about the last month that you were driving around Princeton?"

Stella glowered, she was begging to see where her mom was going with this. "No you don't. This has _nothing_ to do with that."

Now they were both becoming upset, Wilson placed a comforting hand on Stella's, with the intent of keeping her calm. House stared at a spot on the carpet, and was for once silent.

"This has _EVERYTHING _to do with it. It is the exact reason for why you were with your Uncle for the last 5 months; it is the exact reason for why we admitted you to Dr. Waylan's program."

"That is NOT true."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows at her, breathing heavily.

"I mean it. That has nothing to do with me driving today, and I cannot believe that you're linking this to the past."

"Are you ignoring the fact that the last 2 times that you were driving you almost _died_?"

"No, the last two times I drove was on a long stretch of road along the river, where my actions weren't questioned. Ok, maybe my driving _does_ have something to do with the program. It's a part of my therapy – if I'm ever going to get my life back, I have to face everything that went wrong, including driving, no matter how mundane it is. _You_ should _know_ this, all three of you should"

"Well we would know this if you'd actually _spoken_ to us. We haven't heard one peep from you about anything since you'd gotten back, other than trivial things. And yet you're able to tell a boy you've known for one day."

"And you would assume that I told him _anything_ because?"

"Why else would you go to the park? To throw a Frisbee? Why take him to your 'neutral ground' if you didn't feel the need to confide in him."

"Do you have _any_ idea how _ridiculously pathetic_ that sounds? Oh, I see. You're jealous of the fact that perhaps I may have opened up to him rather than you?" Stella sniped back nastily, House shot her a warning glance to tone it down, he may have had little respect for his own father, and shown little respect to few others, but he had demanded Stella show it to all people.

"We're your _family_ Stella!"

"Have you thought about the fact that maybe, just maybe I'm not ready to speak to you about it. That maybe I'll come to you when I feel the time is right?"

"Just like the last time when you showed up on House's doorstep, completely drunk, haven driven into a tree?"

"Well if we're going to be digging up old bones, you forgot having contemplated swallowing a bunch of pills and jumping off the bridge." Her voice wavered slightly, and her hand was shaking.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Erm, I think the matter is _why_ you took the car, and James and um – why you took so long."

Stella sucked in a deep breath and tore her eyes away from Cuddy's, who took a few calming breaths of her own.

"I took the car because I was bored, James came along because – I don't know why he came along, and we took so long because we just got talking and- yeah." With that, she shrunk into Wilson's side, and waited for everyone to start yelling.

"I thought we agreed that boys were bad." House turned his head to look at Stella, who then sunk even further into Wilson's side, as if he would protect her.

"I thought that that only applied while I was away."

House shook his head slowly and deliberately, "NNoooo, Boy's are bad here too. And so are girls. Boys and girls are bad."

"Mmhmm… Vair Bad." Stella nodded her head suggestively. Then she put a finger to her chin, as an afterthought. "I should probably tell James to take a raincheck on that hotel invite shouldn't I? And as an addendum to that rule, Uncle Jimmy, girls other than Julie, your wife, are Vair vair-y bad!"

Wilson coughed, "Lise, this is all you're fault."

Cuddy scoffed from where she was reclining. The mood lighter than it had been earlier, due to House's bantering intervention. This little family really was a little if not a lot bi-polar.

"Excuse me? How?"

"Well, you should know better than to leave her alone to fester in her boredom."

Stella grinned at Wilson, "Nice"

Cuddy smiled, "Yes well seeing as you have about 4 weeks left of your vacation young lady, to prevent further mishaps, I shouldn't let have the opportunity to fester in your boredom. So of Monday week, you'll be working behind the desk at the clinic, helping the nurses with the filing, answering phones, being nice to patients, inventory and anything else that we can think of."

Stella sat up in horror the _clinic!_ She hated the clinic! "Why can't I work in day care? I hate little people. Wouldn't that be more punishment?" in truth, Stella liked most small children and babies, that and they always had the coolest toys to play with.

"Huh! I think not. You'd enjoy that too much. Nope, Clinic. 3 days a week until school starts."

"But, but, I might catch something! Greggus! _DO SOMETHING!_"

* * *

_any errors are my own...sorry!_

_i was going to be **super** nice and **post **the next part along with this chapter... but i decided **not to**..so **please review** and feed my addiction..and you shall **get your pay** ...the** next** chapter in **less than a week** if i get my way..._

_PLease review on your way out! _

_Cheers, Prinnie_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello all! sorry this is late! and sorry to those i told that the chapter would be up by wednesday...RL got in the way, which seems to be my excuse everytime...but i think its Valid! twas my b-day on the 4th of this very good month! LOL THAT is my excuse ok!_

_i REALLY hope that you like this chapter because it took me forever to work out, and it also has my first BIG flashback!_

_this is super dooper loong, so i really would LOVE it if you'd FEED my addiction and write me some reviews!_

_thanks to those who did review, and to my new reader/s!_

_disclaimer: i dont own the lullaby. its a favourite of a friends, and it fitted my scene perfectly!_

_thanks to my beta, and my buddies for lettting me bounce off ideas on them!_

* * *

The ride back to Casa Cuddy was a silent and uncomfortable one. It was for Stella at least. She should be used to the stony silence of Lisa Cuddy after 17 years, but she wasn't. Or perhaps it was the fact that a silent Lisa Cuddy was never a good one. It either meant that she was pissed off, thinking of revenge or worse – she was disappointed. She had a feeling that it was a mix of the former and the latter…but not the middle…no, Cuddy wouldn't extract revenge on her own daughter…not the evil deathly kind at least. 

As a test to determine exactly how annoyed and angry Cuddy was, Stella reached forward to change the radio station to her Mix radio station - it played a mixture of 60's pop through to the current mainstream music. Probably the best kind of music was from those early era's. Cuddy was listening to a Josh Grobin CD – not that she minded, the guy had really relaxing songs – however the objective was to see if Cuddy would play along in the Radio Station /Music wars, if she didn't it meant that Cuddy was still mad. As Stella went to press the button to switch it back to the radio, Cuddy slapped her hand away.

"You have an IPod, listen to that."

Well, at least she spoke to me. Stella put the earplugs in her ear, and sunk back in her seat like a chagrined 4 year old.

It was 7 pm by the time that they got home and the slight breeze in the air was rustling the leaves of the huge oak tree in her neighbour's yard.

"The calm before the storm." she shut her eyes and breathed in the scent of the rain.

"Too bad it won't last." Stella wasn't just referring to the weather. She was also referring to her mother's mood and the silence.

Dinner was eaten in silence – most of the time. Stella's attempts at an olive branch passing were met with more silence and sighs. They were putting the plates and pans in the dishwasher when she finally snapped.

"Okay I get it, you're annoyed! Mad even…but it's been 3 hours since you've said anything. Don't you think that that's a little extreme? You know, if roles were reversed and it was me playing the 'silent' card, you'd be telling me to stop sulking. Now you may not see this," she motioned between the two of them to indicate the tension, "as sulking, but its bordering on it, and I can't think of another word to describe how you're being other than 'childish'." she finished with the 'finger quotes' gesture.

Cuddy turned away from the fridge and looked at her for a moment, "When Mrs. Perkins comes by tomorrow, and if I'm not here, make sure that you give her the potato bake in the fridge."

Stella gave a growl of frustration. She grabbed her Juice box and the cordless phone off the counter,

"Fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I took your car and your assistant and I'm sorry that I'm a screw up. There. Happy? I can't believe it. Now I'm being a drama queen. When you're done being childish and get your tongue back, I'll be in my room." She turned on her heel, punching the buttons on the phone with her thumb furiously and ran up the stairs towards her room, just refraining from slamming her door. There was going to be only one childish person in the Cuddy household tonight, and her name was Lisa.

"The silent treatment! Can you believe it? What ever happened to 'we should talk things through? Don't go to bed mad-"

Stella's best friend Callie (Cailyn Maple Myers when she was in trouble) sat up on her bed and pulled up her knees, moved the phone to a comfortable position on her shoulder, adjusting the People magazine that now rested against her legs. "What did you do now?"

"Why is it that every time I have an 'issue' you immediately assume that I did something?"

"Uh – because I know you, and if there wasn't some major issue where you didn't do something, you would have said hello first."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Well fine. Hello Cailyn, how are you?"

"I'm good! Now what have you done?"

Stella rolled her eyes. And told her the story, as usual giving her commentary of the conversation – putting in her opinion at the end of whatever some person said. Callie was right when she said that she knew Stella. The two had grown up together, went through kindergarten, middle school and high school together. They were practically sisters, and one would think so, had their difference in appearance been not so blatantly obvious.

"Ooh…Stella likes Jaa-mes! Woooh" Callie started making kissing noises through the phone.

"Oh that's mature! Go figure that you would attach yourself to that rather than the BIG issue."

"That is the big issue! You vowed not to crush on another guy for the remainder of high school – and you're breaking that vow."

"Nooo, I vowed not to date another guy for the remainder of high school. Crushing is different."

"Whatever. Anyway…your mom…."

"Yes, my mom."

"She's just worried about you."

"She's being ridiculous."

"No she's not."

"Callie, 3 hours of not talking to me and 3 hours of sulking? I beg to differ! I can't remember the last time mom sulked! She stole my department!"

"Oh, get over it! Listen, last year was hard for her, hell it was hard for all of us. But it was especially your mom. I mean, she almost lost you. Wouldn't you flip out if your daughter almost died, and then stole your car and went for a drive?"

"No. I would get mad and then move on."

Callie laughed "Uh hun, no you wouldn't. You'd freak out too. You're more like your mom than you think."

"I am not!" it wasn't really an insult…Cuddy was great! But to be compared to an old person…yuck.

"Your mom is just being a mom. Would you rather her scream at you and ground you to an eternity?"

"Screaming yes, grounding no. I don't think that she's even mad. She's acting like she's disappointed with me."

"She probably is you know."

"Cailyn! For a friend you're doing a crap job of making me feel better."

"The world does not revolve around you Stella." Callie laughed patronizingly.

"Well for the moment, let's just say that it does. Don't you think that she was over-reacting just a little bit? With her MAJOR hissy fit at the hospital and the silent treatment I'm getting?" Stella pouted a little, and Callie could hear it through the phone.

"Mmm… yeah… I guess she was a little. Before you say it, 3 hours is a long time. So yes she is sulking." Callie rattled off, but ever the reasonable one, she finished with, "but with valid reasons to. You're her 'baby'."

"Oh shut up! The PPTH is Lisa Cuddy's only 'baby' you know that."

"Oh you're still not moaning and groaning about her blowing off your parent teacher interview for some hospital crisis are you? You LOVED that!"

"I had to take the bus home! In the dark!" she whined

"Build a bridge Stella!"

"I hate you"

"I hate you back"

They both started laughing. When they were done, they both gave a sigh for old times sake.

"You know what's worse? She's making me work in the clinic! The clinic! That's almost as bad as candy striping!"

Callie was caught between groaning and hysterics "Oh. My. God Stella! How about I just drive you to the hardware store myself so that you can get some wood, nails and a hammer and build yourself a bridge to cross?"

Then it suddenly clicked, "Wait a minute! James works there! Oh my gosh Stella! How perfect! Totally Cliché but it works! I mean you already saved him from being fired. Think of all the possibilities!"

Stella scoffed, her bestie was such a romantic "Enough of the Mills and Boon Cal, it's never going to happen. Rule one, don't date mom's employees, rule 2 I don't dip into company ink, ever."

"Oh please, like that's ever going to stick. But I guess you're right, it would be awkward."

"Right, and if we broke up, she'd have to fire him. How awful is that?"

"You assume that she'd fire him. Technically you work for her as well. She could easily fire you instead."

"She wouldn't fire me! I'm her daughter!" Stella sounded aghast at the thought.

"Yeah – she would fire you."

Stella paused for a second, "She wouldn't. Would she?"

* * *

It was getting late into the night, and Cuddy was finally coming to terms with the idea that she was going on a blind date. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she 'met' him on a dating service, or that her teenage daughter had set it up. She was resigned to the fact that her daughter had taken matters into her own hands and practically forcing Cuddy into the wide world of dating. Her last 'serious' relationship had been a disaster waiting to happen. Mark Sanford was your ideal all American poster boy. Devastatingly good looks, athletic and an Ivy League graduate. Her mother's ideal image of her future 'son-in-law'. The only problem was that he was a controlling bastard stuck in the 50's. In the beginning, everything was rosy. He was romantic and charming and treated Stella well, not overlooking her as 'my girlfriend's kid'. But as that relationship grew more serious, to the point of him moving in – his true colours came to light. 

He was what Stella despised the most, and the exact opposite of what Cuddy wanted as a partner. He was the domineering Stepford man. They say that opposites attract. That union proved the theory wrong. The girls were independent, having lived just as mother and daughter for just over a decade, and were not about to throw away that way of living and bow down to his needs.

Cuddy was definitely not a homemaker and Stella – well she wasn't your conventional Sunday school teen. Stella made a game of the situation, it was called 'Find Marky's hidden secret'. Boy did she find that secret. With the help of Callie and Luca, and a huge participation on House's behalf ("A real life soap opera - Count me in!"), she dug deep into his past and discovered that he had never attended Brown, but was slowly swindling Cuddy of her 'fortune' and on the side, supporting a girlfriend and 21 month old son.

The entire affair was kept quite due to the high profile of the case, and the money returned, only those close to them knew of what happened. For two whole weeks, Cuddy was holed up in her room on 'personal leave', ridden with humiliation and shame. She couldn't believe that she didn't pick up on the signs. She prided herself on always being able to pick up of the faintest trail of any form of indiscretion and disruption in her life. That was why her hospital was so efficiently ran and why she was so respected among the Deans. She'd had a lot of practice at it, considering she'd employed the most controversial doctor in the United States. Yet, she wasn't able to see through the shiny exterior of Mark's cavalier ways. Even Stella initially had trouble seeing past his façade, but when she did, she did everything in her power to make Cuddy see, but she was lost in his charm – which was so unlike her. In the end, it was Stella who had enough of eating leftovers, steak and salad and mashed taters (the only thing she new how to make that took less effort), to pull Cuddy to her feet, giving her a good 'kick up the bum'.  
"Mom, don't beat yourself up about it. I have a theory. Wanna hear it? No? Well too bad. Everybody has to go through some sort of scandal once in their life. You got lucky, I mean, this was an awesome scandal! All the elements to make a good soap opera or even a B grade movie!" Cuddy shot her a look of resigned indignation, "Come on mom, you can't dwell on this forever. Just think of it the way I do. You've gotten yourself into scandal, and a damned good one, making your life, and mine just that tiny bit more interesting. And now, you don't have to worry about waiting for one to pop up. You should be proud that you got yourself such a good one. I mean, how drab would it be if it were just 'Oh woe! My boyfriend/husband cheated on me with the next door neighbour!' At least he wasn't using you to hide his sexuality like the lady down the next street across from us."

Cuddy shook herself out of her reverie and climbed the stairs in search of her daughter. Despite her anger, she missed having her around to bug. The silence was now deafening – and she needed someone to finish painting the nails on her other hand.

As she peered into Stella room, she saw her sitting in the middle of her room, surrounded by the old 'pop' posters that used to adorn one of her bedroom walls. What was now blue tacked there in place of the older posters were colourful collages and abstract pictures done in oil pastels, watercolours and paint – either bought or painted by Stella herself. She painted what ever she felt, or however she saw an object. She never did portraits or landscape paintings, preferring abstract creations – _"Abstract is better, because even if it doesn't look like what you were trying to draw…the end result is you still end up with something half decent." __  
_  
As she watched her daughter contemplate the next stroke of her brush on the canvas – ignoring the fact that she was again painting inside the house against her wishes – she noticed that her posture was tense and her facial expression worried. She looked annoyed and upset, confused even. That painting was going to turn out brilliantly. Cuddy sighed as she was reminded of when she first brought Stella home, when she first sought out her mothers comfort.

_flashback _

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! _

_" It was 4 in the morning and Cuddy was up for the 3rd time that night. She was exhausted and tense, and Stella just would not sleep. She'd tried everything from changing her diaper to nursing her to singing her a lullaby. Eventually one of those would lull her back to sleep, but this time, nothing was working. _

_"Come on sweetie, what's wrong? You can't be hungry, I just fed you! And your diaper isn't stinky or heavy. Tell mommy what's wrong." But of course she couldn't, she was only a week old, so she just screamed some more. Lisa tried nursing her again but that only caused Stella tense up and wail even louder, scrunching up her tiny fists and flailing about in her arms. Lisa got up and walked around her tiny apartment floor space, wishing her back to sleep, _

_"Shhh angel, you're going to wake up the neighbours, and mommy really doesn't want to tell them to go to hell." When after 20 minutes, and Stella was still crying, spitting out the pacifier that Lisa had tried relentlessly to get her to suckle on, she decided to take extreme measures and started reciting body parts to her. _

_"This is your tibia, and your fibula yawn your radius, and ulna and this here is you clayawnvicle." Lisa went on to name a few other bones and organs, but to her despair, Stella just kept wailing and wailing, her face getting redder and redder. Another 20 minutes later and Lisa was at her wits end and was shedding tears herself, Stella had cried so much that she was giving great hiccoughs. _

_"Dad?" _

_"Lisa?" came the sleepy reply, "Lisa what's wrong?" __  
__Lisa had given a great sob, "I can't do this dad! She won't stop crying!" _

_"Oh honey, I'll be there in 20." _

_Frank Cuddy unlocked the door to his only daughter's apartment, and followed the sounds of his crying granddaughter. He found them in Lisa's room, on the bed, while Lisa was trying to soothe her daughter with a lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was a baby, changing the words slightly to fit her : _

_'Hush, little baby, don't say a word. __  
__Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, __  
__Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, __  
__Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, __  
__Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull, __  
__Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull fall down, __  
__You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town' _

_Lisa looked up as she heard her father join in on the last two lines. Stella had quietened a little upon hearing a new voice in the room, long enough for Cuddy to pass her over to her father. She sat back and watched as her father sat in the rocking chair and sung another lullaby, easing her back into a little slumber. _

_"You made her stop!" Lisa was amazed, it took her dad 5 minutes to calm her own daughter and it took HER 2 hours just to get her to calm down a little. _

_"I think she just wanted to snuggle with you Hun, you were the exact same way, and you gave your mother hell for the first few months. Here, you might want to feed her again, all that crying worked up an appetite didn't it little lady." He murmured as he watched his granddaughter nuzzle his chest. _

_Lisa was still in awe as she took her back and began to nurse her, brushing a kiss on her forehead. _

_"You're doing fine Lisa. Really, I'm proud of you." _

_"Daddy I couldn't even get her calm. YOU did." _

_"Shhh, you just need to get used to the signs. Pretty soon you'll figure out what she wants and what she means when she's crying. Trust me, you're doing great." _

_He pulled his daughter to him and gave her a side long hug and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, I know it." _

_end flashback __  
_  
"Are you just going to stand there all night and stare at me in the creepy 'I remember when' way, or are you going to ask me what you want?" Stella called out, dragging her gaze away from the easel, to look at her mother.

"Um… can you finish doing my nails?"

Stella slowly smiled…one small step for Lisa Cuddy, one semi-giant leap for Stella. She wiped her paint-splattered hands on her track pants which made Cuddy cringe.

"Welcome to my salon, I charge a hug and a half for your act of childishness and your car sometime next week for the nails."

* * *

ok that's it for this week! 

so PLEASE feed my addiction and tell me what you think! it really helps me pick what to happen next - and aid my ego...LOL

_**And in the next chapter of The Enigma:** The physical debut of Stella's best friend, the Handyman Geoff..and Operation: Dress Dr. Lisa for her Date... hehehehe_

Prinnie


	21. Chapter 21

_hello again! Here is an extra two parts in one - why? because i'm so nice, and because i felt so guilty about the huge gap between updates. The page where we're supposed to update our fics wouldn't show up properly on my computer, but it's working now! YAY! lol, anyways i hope you enjoy this! please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

The Next Morning_

The birds were chirping, and the sun's rays were poking through the curtains of Cuddy's bedroom. She rolled over in her bed, to look at the alarm clock, its numbers glaring back at her maddeningly. It was 7.38 in the morning. She groaned into her pillow. Her strict hospital routine wouldn't even allow her to sleep in on a Saturday. It had robbed her of that pleasure, her internal clock now adjusted to that routine that she had set herself up on many years ago. She was lucky to still be asleep at 9. She stretched, groaning into her pillow. Her stomach churned slightly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat all that food with Stella last night. She was going to have to run an extra mile this morning if she wanted to keep her figure. Unfortunately, she was no longer 20, and able to eat whatever she wanted without it going straight to her hips or her behind – as House so kindly points out.

Slowly she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, before dragging herself back to her wardrobe, looking for her jogging gear.

Cuddy wrinkled up her nose when she walked past the living room, seeing the mess they'd made the night before – empty pizza boxes (yes, the plural), cups, empty chip packets, bowl of popcorn, block of chocolate, gummy bears, you name it, they ate it. Just thinking about it made her feel green.

She grabbed her Ipod shuffle, and cringed, as the crisp air hit her. _'Great'_ she thought to herself _'My ears are going to hurt, and my nose is going to go red.'_

* * *

By the time Stella had stumbled into the bathroom, before schlepping it downstairs in search of caffeine and Lucky Charms, it was 10 am.

"Mmm, I come in search of caffeine and sugar – oh the little witch! That's right mom, finish the Charms, and put the empty box back into the pantry. That's not annoying at all." Stella glared at the empty box before throwing it in the trash and grabbing the Cheerios, munching on a handful of the dry cereal, grabbing a spoon, a bowl and the milk before settling at the island with the Funnies section of the paper.

_Ding Dong_

Stella pottered over to the front door, yanking it open to find Mrs. Perkins standing there with a basket full of laundry.

"Morning!" she chirped out cheerily, looking at Stella then pulling a smirk, "Cute". She was still dressed in her PJ bottoms, an old t-shirt and bed socks, hair un-brushed.

Stella grunted around the spoon still in her mouth "Morning," before ushering her inside and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for ironing for me Sally"

"That's no problem at all! I was just you know, taking care of twins, running a business, doing my own ironing."

Stella rolled her eyes at her playful grouse, then smiled

"How are Harper and Nikki?"

Sally Perkins grinned as she mentioned her 4 year old fraternal twins.

"They're doing well, getting up to mischief. They keep asking for their babysitter."

Stella grinned, she missed them too. Harper and Nikki were the cutest 4 year olds in the block, and the more behaved.

"Give me a call when you need a sitter again."

"Will do. So how was your trip?"

There were very few people who knew the true identities of the victims of the horrendous MVA, that claimed the life one young innocent. Few articles were printed in the papers across the state, reports were given on the 6'oclock news – and people went on with their daily business. It was just another crash, just another statistic to add to the burgeoning toll. Locally, it was another story. Everyone in the area knew the identity of the two victims. It wasn't that hard. The Schofields were well known among the community, and the Personal's section in the paper was filled with messages of condolence for the family. With Cuddy being the only female Dean in the country, it was easy to put two and two together to figure out who the other victim was.

Sally was a very close friend of Cuddy's and had been around to screen calls, and 'concerned' neighbours, upon Stella's return from the emergency room. She was there when Stella began her bout of emotional turmoil, and was there for Cuddy to vent to after another blow-up with Stella.

Sally Perkins was ideally the picture perfect Housewife but had an air of spunk to her. She was no Bree Vandercamp, but if you were going to compare her with the Desperate Housewives, she was a lot more like Lynette Scarvo, with a touch of Gabrielle Solis' flair. She was a florist, but after having the twins, began to work from home. Cuddy and Sally had been friends ever since they'd moved into the area 10 years ago, and was always there with a plate of freshly baked cookies, most days when Cuddy was still at the hospital, and Stella would go to her house after school.

"The trip was somewhat – healing, if not eye opening."

"Eye opening?"

"Yeah. Have you not seen what Hill tribe men wear? Or should I say _don't_ wear? I don't think that I'll ever see that many groins again in my life!"

Sally rolled her eyes "Where's your mom?"

"I have no idea, I was still asleep when she went out. Why?"

"Well I wanted to see how the – oh, erm, never mind."

"How the docmixer is working for her?"

"You _know_ about that? Rather, do you know if it's worked?"

Stella smirked cheekily, "Yes on both accounts."

Sally whistled, "Damn, I never actually thought that she would use it – wait, what's that look for?"

"_Well, _Mom didn't _actually _use it." Sally looked slightly confused

"I may have stumbled across it a couple nights ago – "

"And…oh you didn't!" Stella shrugged, "and she's going to go. When?"

"Tonight."

"Who?"

"Dr. Samuel Miller, MD"

"Where?"

"I think he said somewhere along the pier."

"Ooh nice. I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

"Well, she can't believe that it's happening."

"Stella! You awake yet?"

Sally grinned "Speak of the devil – In the kitchen Lise!"

"Where have you been?" Cuddy came into the kitchen armed with a couple of grocery bags, which were promptly attacked by Stella, as she looked for pop tarts.

"Didn't you see my note?" they shook their heads 'No'.

"It was on the fridge – bright orange, and you still missed it."

"I was otherwise pre-occupied with why there was an empty cereal box back on the shelf."

"Right."

"Well listen children, I have to get back before Paul lets the kids paint the kitchen with ketchup. Lisa, I shall speak to _you_ later. Thanks for the bake!"

Cuddy looked at Stella, who promptly buried her head in a second bowl of cereal.

"What was all that about?"

"No idea."

* * *

_A little while later_

Stella went running down the stairs as she heard the car door slam, leaving Cuddy to push up against the wall, as she bounded towards the front door. She couldn't help but smile – it was quite cute and amusing watching a teenager bounce up and down.

_Knock knock_

Stella yanked open the front door, to find her best friend hidden behind boxes of miscellaneous items. She picked at a feather boa, and cleared her throat.

"Erm, I'm sorry, but Goodwill is a couple of blocks over."

Cailyn rolled her eyes "Outta my way, girl on rampage here."

Stella helped lightened the load and took a box before stepping back.

"Thanks. Don't ask." Came the irritated reply.

"Too late, why?"

"Parents made me clean my room. I have no more storage space."

"I thought the objective of cleaning rooms was to get rid of stuff. You know _throw it out._"

"This coming from the girl who still most of her art projects from Junior High."

They dumped everything on the kitchen table.

"Will your mom mind?"

"As long as it's gone by Monday she'll be cool."

The both looked at the boxes then looked at each other.

"I have greatness news for you." Stella looked up from the puzzle that was in front of her.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be an Aunty!" she squealed

"Last I heard it took two to tango. No, Luca was accepted to that Fashion School, which means – "

They both started squealing and hugged each other while jumping up and down,

"CLOTHES!"

"FASHION SHOWS!"

"HOT GUYS!"

"PPAAAARTY!"

They hugged and squealed some more, before wiping away tears of laughter.

"Right you, I want to know _every_thing that has happened. Tell me who's broken up with who-"

They both went into the kitchen in search of drinks and chocolate.

"Oh I have _way _more controversial news than that!"

Stella clutched at her heart and put on a dramatic whisper, "Ellen was caught with Joel? So Joel and Kelly have broken up?"

She was referring back to the love triangle that ruled the High school 'couples grapevine'.

"No, even better, Joel knocked up Kelly, and now his parents are making them get married."

"WHAT? No way! What about Ellen. Oh my God, Kelly is pregnant!"

"Yup, I'm serious. You should have been here when it all blew up-"

"Wait it blew up and you didn't tell me?"

"I did! You just weren't paying attention."

"Oh okay, so go on,"

Callie nodded enthusiastically, she was really getting into this again, and waved the carrot stick about as she explained everything that happened.

"Right, well, Ellen is _completely_ out of the picture now, because she's hanging off the arm of some guy from NYU –"

"Never going to last" they stated in unison before laughing.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Joel and Kelly are pregnant, his parents are making them get married, or at least engaged."

"Did I miss the engagement party?"

"Almost, you see, Kelly's parents haven't always been that keen on Joel as you know," Stella nodded, and made room for Cuddy who had come into the room, having heard the squeals. The girls had always kept Cuddy up to date with the going's on of this particular love triangle, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to miss this revelation.

"Hi Dr. Lisa, so Kelly's parents tried to separate them, but because she's 'so in love' with Joel, she's moved out of her home, and into Joel's parents place, which has caused a huge feud between the families."

"Are we talking Bold and the Beautiful feud, or Dynasty?"

"Dynasty"

Both Cuddy and Stella nodded "Ohhhh."

"So what's happening now?"

"She's 5 months pregnant and her parents are paying for half of the wedding because –" Callie trailed off as a shirtless man wheeled a wheelbarrow through to the Cuddy's back yard, showing off his muscles. Both of the girls sat there following the man with their eyes, their mouths slightly open. Cuddy laughed, and shut their jaws. They turned to look at Cuddy,

"We forgive you for killing Alfredo"

Cuddy frowned, "I didn't kill Alfredo, Morning Geoff!"

"Morning Lisa, I'll be done with your patio by 3. I'll fix those gutters next week. Ladies."

"He's an Aussie" Callie breathed, Stella looked at Cuddy aghast.

"You're on first name basis with the handyman? Correction, you're on first name basis with a _hot_ Aussie handyman, why aren't you dating _him_?"

"Excuse you for sounding like a gushy 8th grader. He's also a surfer Callie, and haven't you noticed the ring?"

"_Damn_" Callie turned and poked Stella, who was craning her neck trying to get a better look.

"Okay, I know you say looks aren't everything, but if James Atlas looks anything like him, you are insane to not give it a go." Stella whipped her head round and glared at Callie, while Cuddy hid a smirk. Even though she wasn't completely attune to the idea of a spark between her assistant and her daughter, she did find Callie's logic amusing.

"What? What did I say?"

"_Ix - nay on the Ames-Jay_!" She managed through her clenched teeth, dragging her friend outside.

"Ohh…still a sore topic?"

"Very sore."

"How sore?"

"As sore as the first day of school." Callie nodded in remembrance,

"Ouch."

tbc

* * *

_hehehe, i hope that you enjoyed Callie's grand entrance._

_Up next: Operation: Dress Dr.Cuddy goes into full swing, and we gain a little insight on the meeting of the best friends._

_please don't forget to review. as i've said, the flashbacks are my very first, and i would love to know what you think, before i hit you up on more!_

_Hope this feeds your addiction for alittle longer, and if all goes to plan, more at the end of the Easter break. HAPPY EASTER!_

_Prinnie_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Hi all! here's a super super super longer than usual chapter! i hope that you enjoy it!_

_JDaisy: I'm sorry there's no House/Stella fun here, but soon, i promise!_

_Stwbrrycsi: this is for you...lol hope you emjoy it!_

_billiejoe : yeah...i know Cuddy is actually Jewish, but i've tweaked it abit because i know zilch about Judaism, its fanfic..so...lol, bear with me!_

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Callie and Stella had begun their friendship in the very early years of kindergarten. They remember it quite distinctly as they had been forced to have a bath in the middle of the day – or else they wouldn't be allowed out to play. As children do, they loved to paint in enthusiasm. Had it not been for said enthusiasm, they would have found some other way to become best friends. It all began at the finger painting table, when Stella had reached for a pot of orange paint, gripping it tightly with her slippery paint covered hands, only to be bumped by a little boy's sharp elbow as she reached her destination, sending the paint pot flying, and spilling all over the little Indian girl sitting next to her.

_Flashback> _

_Stella stood there with her hands still in the position where the pot of paint went flying out of her hands, and all over the girl with long dark brown hair next to her. You could say that she looked like a gold fish, a cute goldfish, with big blue eyes, widened from the shock, shoulder length light brown wavy curls framing her face. The little girl wiped paint from her neck, tuning to look at who had thrown paint all over her – slightly shocked from the sudden cold sliding down her little dress. Stella managed a 'Sorry!' unsure of what to do next, she could always blame it on the boy who shoved her – it was his fault! The little girl started giggling at how Stella looked, and to make things even, she flicked a glob of paint at Stella, splattering her hair and cheek with blue paint, the rest of it staining her yellow overalls. The girls started giggling together, beginning the introductions. _

_"My names Cailyn giggle" _

_"I'm giggle Stella" the girls giggled even harder when they tried to wipe off the offending paint on their faces, only to find that they were mixing it in even more. _

_"Hey! Look! We can paint on our faces!" Stella suddenly exclaimed, _

_"Face painting!" Cailyn nodded excitedly, _

_"I wanna be a pwinhtcess!" Stella cried out, as Cailyn dipped her fingers in the yellow paint and proceeded to draw a crown on her forehead. _

_"I wanna be a flutter-by!" Stella dipped her fingers into the purple paint and started drawing a wing on each of Cailyn's cheeks. __It was sometime before the Kindy women noticed that two of their girls were covered in paint – the girls having moved on to painting jewellery on each other. _

_"GIRLS!" they jumped, startled, each drawing a huge line as they whipped around to see Miss Mary and Mrs Lizard-breath (her name was actually Elizabeth) staring down at them. They looked at each other, then back at the teachers and grinned. _

_"Wanna play too?" __Mary bit back a chuckle, which earned her a look of admonishment from the older, stricter lady. She couldn't help it, they just looked adorable, one in yellow overalls, one in a red dress, their skin not only covered in paint, but their clothes had faint hand prints in some areas, and the end of their hair had dried paint in them. Wouldn't you laugh if the cutest little girls looked innocently at you and grinned? _

_"Girls! This it NOT face painting paint! Look at you both, you're a mess! What are your parents going to say? Right, now you two are going to come with Miss Mary and I, and you are going to have a bath." __Their faces fell. A bath? But it was playtime! And they wanted to play! __"_

_But-" Cailyn started off __"No buts, you're all dirty and need to be cleaned before your parents get here! Otherwise you won't be able to go out and play" That was Mrs 'Lizard-breath's' mistake, never threaten to give a bath and no playtime to a child that isn't your own. _

_"But you don't have my bubble bath! Mommy says I has to use a speshal bubble bath a-cause I'm lergic to the other stuff!" Stella started scrambling with Cailyn on her heels. They began running circles around the two teachers, crawling under tables, running around shelves, on chairs and tables, screaming 'NOOO!' until Mary had managed to snag Stella by her overall hooks, and gently threw Callie over her shoulder just as she was about to make a run for it. Callie looked down at Stella who was hanging pitifully by her overall hooks. They looked at each other, then their hands and grinned. _

_"Don't drop us!" and they clung, Callie grabbed Mary's shirt, and Stella, Mary's leg. _

_When their parents came to pick them up, Mary had managed to get at least the paint off their arms and out of their hair. __"What happened?" Cuddy and Cailyn's mom had come in as Mary was just rinsing the ends of Stella's hair. Stella swung her legs gleefully as she saw her mom. She whispered over to Cailyn, who was getting her arm scrubbed, they whispered to each other, __"That's my mommy" __Stella jumped off the counter and into her mom's arms, managing to drench Mary in water on the way. Cailyn was unable to get out of the sink that she was sat in so she just lifted her arms. __"Sorry Dr. Cuddy, Mrs Myers. They wouldn't let us give them a full wash-" _

_"Did she use the bubble bath line again?" Cuddy asked wryly as she tried to dry Stella's hair with a towel Lizard-Breath had handed her. _

_"Uh yeah-" _

_"Does it every time to her grand parents." _

_"__And Cailyn?" Mrs Myers asked __"_

_Cailyn…can run very fast." _

_"Figures, bath time are a marathon in our household." Mrs Myers tweaked her nose, as Cailyn yawned, she was exhausted – and hungry. __That was the beginning of their friendship, and supervised finger __painting. _

_end flashback> _

However, the most memorable time, and the most exhausting for their mothers and father (Callie's dad) would be the very first day of school. The girls had become such good friends that they were inseparable, and refused to attend different schools to each other. Choosing a school wasn't so difficult, because at the time they lived in the same area. Getting them to actually go was another story.

_flashback> _

_"Mommy! I don't want to go!" _

_"You have to Stella. You'll have lots of fun, Callie's going, and you guys will get to do lots of fun things together. Paint, draw, learn." Cuddy sat at her dresser getting ready for work, praying that she'd take learning by its horns and hold on until she's graduated. _

_"But I can't, I'm sick." _

_"I'll let you have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."  
__A pause. __"With chocolate sauce?" _

_"__Just a bit" _

_"__An chocolate milk?" _

_"Sure." __Cuddy waited, and then grinned as she heard Stella emerge from the back of her closet, coming to sit in her lap at the dresser. She pouted as Cuddy quickly tamed her soft curly hair, and pinned down the side part with a cute barrette. _

_"Do I hafta wear a dress?" she liked wearing dresses, but this one was itchy. _

_"Yes honey, that's your uniform." _

_"Why-" _

_"Because the school says so, and so do I. Now go get dressed. Have you done your teeth?" Stella nodded and bared her teeth for Cuddy to check. __"Good girl, now if you hurry, I'll let you have some ice-cream with your pancakes." __Cuddy watched as she bounded towards her bed to grudgingly put on the school uniform. Shaking her head, she headed to the kitchen and started on breakfast. _

_Stella chowed down breakfast, but soon resented It, as they had to leave. Scowl back in place, she grudgingly took her lunch box from Cuddy and stuffed it into her backpack. __"Ready?" _

_"No." Came the reply from under the table. _

_"Stella-" Cuddy lifted the table cloth and peered under. _

_"__I'm putting on my shoe." _

_"Under the table?" _

_"The shoe monster hid it there, I had to fight him, I won!" _

_"Congratulations, now let's go." __Cuddy was beginning to regret not taking the car. Her idea was to try to talk Stella into spending the entire day at school. It was backfiring. Stella purposely dawdled, and stopped every so often to pick some flowers. They'd have to stop for a few seconds so that she could admire the selection, them mull over which flower to pick. In the end, Cuddy picked her up and kept walking, refusing to set her down. __"Why don't you want to go to school?" _

_"Because I don't wanna go." __"_

_I had to go to school. Your Uncle's all had to go to school too." _

_"Uncle Gweg got sended to a different school because he was bad. An Uncle Gweg said that when you're bad, you get sended to the pwincipals office, an the pwincipal sends you to a dungeon and makes you work, and clean floors with a toothbrush, and you're not allowed to go home, and you have to eat spinach an-" _

_Of course he would, he'd say anything if it would make her job harder. __"Honey, Uncle Greg says a lot of things. And those things aren't true, except for the first one." She wasn't about to tell her that her 'hero' was lying out of his ass. _

_"I don't wanna get sended away." _

_"Aww, sweetie, you won't I promise. You'll get to play lots of games, and make new friends and learn new things. But you won't get sent away." __Stella considered Cuddy for a moment, then nodded. _

_"Okay Mommy, I'm not scared anymore, you can let me down now." __As Cuddy put her down, she made a run for it – the direction was home. _

_"Oi! The little brat! Stella where do you think you're going?" _

_"HOME!" __Cuddy chased after her, and reached her before she went and hid in a bush. __"Right young lady, you're going to school, and I'm going to either carry you all the way, or you can walk. There is no way out of this. Now, carry or walk?" _

_"Walk" Stella looked at the ground, scuffing her shoe on the pavement. __Cuddy gripped her hand tightly and almost dragged her to school, at the pace that Stella was walking. _

_She was still scowling when they met the Myers at the gates. Sheela and Jack Myers were stood at the gate. Both their hands on the shoulders of an equally scowling Cailyn. Sheela began to laugh as Cuddy prodded Stella forward. Both the girls sat down together on the bench and folded their arms. __"How long did it take you to get here?" Sheela asked _

_"Oh just about an hour to get her out of bed, then we stopped for flowers, before she tried to make a run for it. You?" _

_"About the same, only Missy here managed to spill just about everything on her uniform, so we had to give her another bath while Jack threw her clothes in the washer, and the dryer. Then we had to shove her in the car." _

_"See, that was my mistake, I thought we could walk, you know, get those jitters out of her system. Don't even think about it you two." The parents turned to see Stella and Callie start to slink away from the school. _

_"Why do we have to go to school? Can't we just stay at home with you?" Callie whined _

_"Yeah. You're smart, why can't you teach us?" _

_"Because we have to go and work so we can keep buying you toys and food!" Jack knelt down so he was at their eye level, __"And when you're older you're going to need to work so you can buy your children toys or things for yourself. But you need to do some learning before that happens." _

_"We're not going to have kids." The parents sighed, two pouting girls. __They weren't the only ones around. It seemed that just about every parent was struggling to get their child to let go of their legs. Some of the older children were making it worse, telling horror stories about the principal. The girls threw themselves at their respective parents, clinging on for dear life. __"Please don't make us go!" _

_"We'll be good!" _

_"PROMISE!" __Cuddy untwined Stella from her legs, and knelt down, "Stell, I'll be here to pick you up when you finish school. We'll go to the park so you can tell me about your day. This goes for you too Callie, if you want to tag along. I wasn't going to, but how about if I write you a note, and you can call me if you want to come home. But you have to last until lunch time. Deal?" __Sheela and Jack took on the same approach with Callie who buried her head in her fathers jacket. __Stella rubbed her cheek against the soft material of Cuddy's coat. _

_"What if I don't like it?" _

_"If that happens, I'll figure it out then. Look, there's you're teacher, remember Mrs Linman? If you're good, I'm sure she'll let you guy's finger paint." __That seemed to work, they remembered the lady with the cool beads and finger paint. Slowly they nodded and hugged their parent's goodbye. They took each other's hand, and followed the rest of their class through the gates, taking one last look at freedom waving goodbye at them. __Emma Linman stood behind the parents, putting a re-assuring hand on Cuddy's shoulder. _

_"Don't worry; the first day's always the hardest." __Cuddy turned and smiled, __"Oh no, I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about whether they're going to plan the 'Great Escape'. I wouldn't leave them alone for too long, or separate them, because they'll give you hell." _

_"And erm, you may want to keep an eye on them if you're going to be doing any painting." Chipped in Sheela. _

_"Oh…enthusiastic kind of kids?" __The three of them nodded emphatically, __"Great, my favourite." She said dryly, "don't worry, we'll have a great time – they're not the first 'enthusiastic' children I've taught, I know all the tricks." __Cuddy just smiled wryly at her, __"Good luck to you then." _

_They'd evidentally had the time of their lives when Cuddy and Sheela came to pick them up. They were still so full of energy, hands clutching new paintings and storybooks. However, Mrs. Linman did look incredibly tired and happy to see the backs of their heads. Cuddy couldn't help but give a look of 'I told you so'. _

_end flashback> _

* * *

The afternoon was passing slowly, which worked to Callie and Stella's favour as they caught up on times, Stella reassuring her best friend that she really was planning on working through issues, rather than creating another emotional backlog like the last time. They took Callie's things into the garage, taking their time to admire Geoff who was hard at work – muscles rippling through his t-shirt. Taking care not to drown in their drool, they returned to the kitchen in search of some sustenance, where Cuddy was finishing up on the lasagna that they had begged her to make them for dinner. 

"So what's for lunch Dr. Lisa?" Callie asked, as she eyed the lasagna hungrily.

"What makes you think that I'm making you lunch as well?" Stella smirked as she tossed a bottle of Fiji water over her shoulder, Cuddy catching it as she passed and handed it to Callie.

" Sheesh Cal, if mom made us lunch, that would mean less time for her to get ready. You know she needs a good couple of hours – ow!" She rubbed her arm, where Cuddy had punched her lightly, and returned the punch.

"Oooh! Can I help? I think that we should name this: Operation: Dress Dr. Lisa." Callie ignored the scene before her, watching Jimmy and Choo swim around in their huge fish bowl on the counter, as she munched on the cherry tomatoes in front of her. She was used to 'Team Cuddy's' play fights, it was the norm.

"The more the merrier, she'll be needing it – OW! Ok ok! TRUCE!"

Callie laughed as death glares were sent across the room, "So – what's for lunch?"

"Well, if you have no aversion to it… I was thinking of tossing a salad – you're helping – and then frying up a couple of fillets of Jimmy and Choo's second cousins from the deep blue."

Callie gasped and quickly covered the top of the fish bowl with her hands,

_"Murderer!" _

"Well, a girls gotta eat!"

"Salmon?"

"If you want."

"Yum!"

"Darn. Where did I put those tomatoes?" Cuddy was moving around lettuce, and colanders looking for the lone punnet.

Both Cuddys looked at Callie, who was just about to pop the last Cherry tomato in her mouth. Seeing Cuddy's stunned look, she changed the direction of her hand, and put the tomato in her hand.

"Did you just?" Cuddy was still amazed that she had polished a whole punnet in 5 minutes.

"See, now aren't you glad that I stopped off for groceries yesterday?"

Cuddy grumbled as Stella shoved a new punnet forward. Callie bit back a laugh as she ducked back into the fridge.

* * *

The girls ate their lunch outside on the deck chairs, enjoying the sunlight before the storm clouds rolled in. It had nothing to do with the fact that Geoff was still out working on the patio and had taken off his shirt, no, not at all. 

"Mmm that hit the spot" Callie blissed out in appreciation.

"Are you talking about the food or the scenery?"

Callie threw a lettuce leaf at her friend,

"Real cute Smella."

"Ew…backwash lettuce" wrinkling up her nose, flicking it back disgustedly.

"Uh I hate to interrupt your little food fight here, but is Lisa still around?"

To describe the looks on their faces, you would have to think back to your first day of High school, and how you would have felt when the star quarterback, the very guy who was the essence of cool, just smiled at you, noticed that you were there. Now replace that feeling with a look, and that would be what you would have seen on Callie and Stella's faces.

"She's um, in the living room, reading some reports."

"Thanks. Say, do you mind if I have a drink?" Callie pushed forward her untouched bottle of coke.

"Cheers luv." Callie didn't utter a word, she just nodded.

"Right I better get going, shouldn't keep the missus waiting, she'll have my hide. Hoo Roo."

Geoff shook his head lightly, with a crooked grin as the girls only just managed to wave back, foreigners were suckers for the Aussie accent.

"Wow… that wasn't embarrassing or anything."

"Uh uh."

* * *

"Hey mom! It's nearly 6 o'clock, I hope that you've already had a shower, because you have an hour and a half before he gets here!" 

Geoff had long gone, and the girls had run out of things to amuse themselves with. Cuddy had left them alone a half hour ago to start getting ready. The smell of the lasagna in the oven was mouth watering. They were tempted to pull it out a little earlier, but for fear of spending the next day in the bathroom, worshipping porcelain, they tided over the hunger pangs with chocolate.

"Maybe she's climbed out of a window so that she doesn't have to go."

" Cal, that's something we'd do."

"Still. Or maybe she's drowned in a sea of clothing, you know, the whole, 'no that makes me look fat,' or 'no that's too casual' and 'no, that makes me look like mutton dressed as lamb' process. We should save her."

"We should. I'll go see what she's up to."

"M'kay, holler if you need me, I'm going to baby sit the lasagna."

"Eat all the cheese off of the top and I'll never forgive you."

"Me?" Callie looked up innocently from the salad that she was making.

"Yeah you."

* * *

She climbed the stairs, knocking on the door just to make sure that she wasn't about to walk in on her mother just getting out of the shower. No child needed that image, not at any age, no matter how good their relationship. 

"Yes Stella, I am indeed getting ready."

"That's great, you decent?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I'm in the process of doing my hair, is that decent enough."

Stella pushed open the door "as long as I won't be scarred for life that works."

Cuddy was sat at her dresser, in her terry cloth robe, trying to dry her hair.

"Mother, just what do you think that you're doing?"

"And they tell me that you get your intelligence from me. What do you think I'm doing?"

"See, now that remark is going to backfire on you: what does that say about _your_ intelligence? Yeah, that's right." Stella came over to the dresser, clucking her tongue in an annoyed manner.

"Mom, middle parts were _so_ 90's. Have I not taught you anything at all? The side part is hot. And it suits you better. The middle part is _way_ too harsh."

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. "Well Miss Stylist, is it ok with you if I dry my hair before I style it?"

"Not the way you're doing it. Dry it with a middle part, and the side part won't sit right. CALLIE!"

"Hey! Not in my ear!"

"_YEAH!"_ came the cry from the kitchen.

"WE NEED YOU UP HERE!"

"_K, TURNING OFF THE OVEN, WHAT DO YOU NEED!"_

"ALL YOUR HAIR STUFF! ARE-" Stella broke off as Callie stuck her head into the room.

"Oooh cool, so we're going from the start."

"What do you think… half up, half straightened, falling into curls at the bottom? Or style her curls?"

"What is she wearing and how much time do we have?"

"Uh, _she_ is sitting right here, and she does know what to wear-" spoke up Cuddy, only slightly annoyed.

"But obviously not how to do your hair. Do I really have take you through a hair 101 course again?"

"Besides Doc, My mom never goes out on first dates. Kind of happens when you get married. So please, humour us!"

Cuddy looked from Callie, who was holding the hairdryer and the box of hot curlers tucked under one arm, to Stella who was about ready to pounce on her wardrobe, and sighed. It wasn't often that your children wanted to help you and with good intentions too.

"Ok, fine!" the girls clapped their hands 'Yay'

"But if I end up looking like a clown, or a two dollar 'ho', you're grounded for a month."

"Mom, please, I'm already grounded for a month. Besides you already cut it close with those low cut tops you like to wear." Stella said cheekily, dodging a comb that Cuddy threw her way.

"So are you going to actually tell me what the guy does for a living?"

"He's an acclaimed plastic surgeon." Callie replied over the top of her head, putting the final touches to Cuddy's hair.

"How do you know?"

"Head front and centre please. Smella showed me his profile," she nodded over to the laptop that sat open on the bed. "He's quite a catch Doc."

"Just think Mom, when you get all wrinkly, and those frown lines start to sink in, you can get botox for free, or even a cheap-but brilliant face-lift!"

"You set me up with a plastic surgeon."

"A wise person once told me that you can't be picky about whom you date – and that you should be thankful for what you have."

"Stella, I was talking about your fussiness with food and the necessities of life when I told you that."

"Dating is a necessity. It often leads to marriage, and always leads to procreation. The world needs to be populated some how."

"I've done my part for 'populating' the world, thank you very much. Cailyn you did a fantastic job!"

"Thanks Doc! Don't ruin it with bad make-up application," she said cheekily as she flopped back on Cuddy's bed, holding up light cream and gold bolero in front of her.

"You should take this with you tonight, it's cool."

Stella pulled her head out from the huge selection of dresses to see what she was talking about, and nodded in agreement.

"Ew! Mom! Please tell me that you did not pay a ridiculous amount for this monstrosity." Stella held out a suede brown dress, with a red stripe in the same material outlining the bust line, and crisscrossing across the bodice. It wasn't exactly a monstrosity, but was completely unflattering for her figure.

"What on earth possessed you to buy that?" Stella was appalled. Her mother normally had impeccable taste. If that was going to happen every time Stella went away, she was going to have to stop. The dress would have remained on its hanger had she been there.

"Hey, that was in last season." It was actually a lapse in judgment on her part – not that she was willing to admit it.

"Yeah during the Ice Ages. Have you learnt nothing at all? Suede boots – nice, Suede jackets- shmeh, Suede pants and dress – bad. Callie?"

"Sorry, but she's right…that dress needs to go in the burn pile. You haven't worn it have you?"

"Ugh, you did. Well we're going to save you the trouble. Bye Bye icky dress."

"Ok, if you're done paying out my wardrobe -"

"We weren't, only that dress."

"- I'd like to find something to wear, considering you haven't been able to do so yet."

"I have! This blue dress." The dress was a simple cut summery cocktail dress; wide straps that were bunched at the seam to create a roushed effect, a soft flattering neckline, accentuating the waistline, the skirt of dress fell around the knees creating a nice flowing affect.

"You don't think it's too prom dressy? I wore that to Angela's bachelorette party."

"Well you could go with the little black dress. You know... the imitation of that galaxy dress. And you'd only have to take a wrap with that."

"M'kay, shoes?"

Callie scrambled off the bed, a couple of Cuddy's pearl necklaces around her neck, and hunted around Cuddy's shoe collection.

"Strappy heels with the black one, and I guess you could pretty much get away with wearing some stylish sandals with the blue one. Or you could go for those glittery gold pumps you have – mm...no maybe too dressy...ooh those deep purple stilettos and you could team it up with the purple bolero!"

Callie modeled the shoes for Cuddy, the bolero on her shoulders and pearls around her neck – surprisingly working well with her outfit of jeans and a funky (good funky) band t-shirt.

They both sat on the bed, swinging their legs waiting for Cuddy to make her decision. Callie was still wearing the purple heels.

"Okay, thank you Ladies. I've made my decision, thank you for your help. But I really have to get dressed now." Carefully she removed the pearls from around Callie's neck, while she stuck out her bottom lip as Cuddy motioned for her to take off the heels.

"But what-" they started to protest,

"It's a surprise."

The girls reluctantly trudged out. Their services no longer needed. At least they'd been able to pick a nice outfit. They just hoped that Cuddy wouldn't change her mind about them. That'd be disappointing. But those thoughts soon left them as the smell of the lasagna wafted through the kitchen.

"Yuuummm." They sat down at the counter bowl of salad, small side of fries, and the lasagna between them.

"Sharing is caring." Callie stated and she handed Stella a knife and fork.

"You just don't want to do dishes!"

"Admit it neither do you!"

"True. Mmm good idea though!" they sat in the kitchen and ate from the dishes that the food was in, not bothering with plates.

They were picking at the fries left over, the lasagna gone (it was only a small one – big enough for two hungry teens) and few leaves of salad were left.

"Uggh, I feel so gross now." Callie groaned, as her stomach threatened to burst. Stella let out a small burp along with Callie,

"But sooo worth it."

They looked at the near empty dish in front of them. Then at the clock –

"We ate that in 40 minutes… think we'll get indigestion?"

"I vote that we go and watch some tv, and let our tummies digest that...at least until I can move again."

* * *

lol, ok that's all for now, more up in a couple of days, so please leave review, pretty please!

up next: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!

hehehhe


	23. Chapter 23

_Allo allo! here is the next installment! House and Wilson shall be making their return in the next chapter. Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed! Thank you, i appreciate it! A few more wouldn't hurt...my ego needs stroking..LOL_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my faves to have written._

_see earlier chapters for Disclaimers, and as a forward warning...if you scare easily its not my fault if you suffer effects from this chapter... :D_

_Prinnie..._

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK _

Stella and Cailyn looked towards the door and gave a quiet squeal.

"Mom! Your date's here!"

"WHAT? It's 7.30! What guy says that he'll pick you up at 7.30 and actually shows up at 7.30?"

"Obviously one who likes to show up on time. That's a good thing right?"

"Let him in I'll be down in a minute." Cuddy called down the stairs.

Stella pulled open the door and grinned. There stood Dr. Samuel Miller, in nice slacks and a sports jacket and light blue shirt, with a dashing tie.

_'Nice' _Stella thought to herself, '_Mom's favorite kind of shirt. This just might work.' _

Dr Miller was a sight for sore eyes. A typical TDH she'd ever seen. Cuddy was going to die. Why on earth was he on a dating service? '_I wonder what the flaw is. It can't be all that bad.'_

"Good evening, you must be Stella. This is for you." He handed her a single rose.

"Ooh, you're good, trying to win me over so I don't sabotage your chances."

Samuel chuckled, and rubbed his nose, "You've been through this before?"

"Yeah, but I think you're in with a chance. Mom will be down in a minute. This is my best friend Callie. And she's going to help me with the interrogation that I quickly have to give you." Callie waved, showed him into the lounge and handed him a glass of water. Muttering out of the corner of her mouth to Stella,

"He wasn't this good looking in his profile, or on the Hospital site."

"Nope, I think that photo was a couple of years old." Callie nodded, and shared the huge one seater with her.

"So, how can we be sure that you're really Dr. Samuel Miller, and not some cruel joke?"

Samuelsmiled at Stella's protectiveness, and handed over his drivers license.

"I'm sorry but I don't have my medical license with me, but I can have it faxed over for you."

Callie handed it back, "No that's okay, I already checked out your credentials on your Hospital homepage."

"So you're intentions?"

"Let's see how this date goes first."

"Criminal record?"

"Not that I'd tell you if I had any, that would ruin the master plan. But do speeding and parking fines count?"

"I guess they'd do."

"Annoying habit?"

"Playing along with mind games much to my mother's annoyance."

"You don't' still live with your mom do you? You're like…old."

"Well thank you, and no I don't," He leaned forward conspiratorially, "I moved out last year."

They all started laughing.

"Have you given anyone famous botox or a facelift?" of course Callie had to ask that. Forever the gossip queen.

"Ahh… doctor client confidentiality. But I've love to work on Camilla Parker Bowles."

Both Stella and Callie cringed slightly '_ouch_'

"So have you ever been married?"

"Nope"

"Illegitimate children?" Stella poked Callie in her side, where she shrugged, and mouthed 'Marky' to her.

"Fortunately no!" Stella narrowed her eyes at him,

"And what's that supposed to mean Dr. Miller?"

He blushed "You can call me Sam you know. And I meant no illegitimate children. You know…that I have to worry about. Eh..i dug my self a hole."

"Yes you did. But I guess I know what you mean. It also means no crazy stalker ex…right."

"Right"

"So…if you walked into a bar and saw a monkey drinking a coke, what do you say?" they asked at the same time.

Sam's expression blanked for a second, unsure of how to reply. A cough came from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse the girls' twisted sense of humour." The girls grinned and turned to see Cuddy making her way down the stairs, she'd picked the little black dress, a shimmery wrap and was wearing the dark purple stilettos. And to Cailyn's delight, the hair had not been ruined by a 'bad make-up application'.

"I hope that you haven't traumatized the poor man."

"Nooo…"

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm Samuel Miller."

"Please, call me Lisa." Damn, Stella _had_ done well. He was as the girls had described him earlier…HOT. She'd have to remember to look past that exterior. She was _not _making the same mistake twice, but those eyes. He had brilliant green eyes – _'snap out of it Lisa…no falling for charms until you know he's not a freak.'_

"You look amazing," He helped her with her wrap, dazzled by her smile – the girls gagged behind their backs.

"Shall we?" Cuddy nodded and looked at the girls, "Be good."

"Yeah we know, no party's, don't burn down the house, and emergency numbers."

"Check, check and check" Callie finished off.

Cuddy eyed them, as they practically ushered them to the front door.

"So should we keep the porch light on or-"Cuddy bit her lip as she fought back a laugh at Callie's outrageous wink.

"Don't wait up" she countered back with a naughty wink of her own. Their jaws dropped.

"MOM!"

"DR. CUDDY!" the looks on their faces screamed this as Sam laughed behind them.

"See you girls, nice talking to you both."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too."

Stella leaned forward to Cuddy and whispered "_Don't let the ladies out to play_."

Cuddy arched an eyebrow at her, Stella shrugged "I know it sounds perverted, but Greggus gave me $10 to say it. He doesn't give out money very often."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and muttered "Go figure that you told him." Stella just shrugged.

"Have fun!" they called out as Sam walked Cuddy over to his Jag.

"So, I hear that you like to dance," Sam looked over his shoulder and gave Stella a knowing smile. She caught this and slammed the door shut, falling on the floor in laughter.

Callie took the time to look away from the window watching them drive off, to see Stella on the floor.

"Dancing? What was that supposed to mean?" Stella just laughed even harder,

"What did you say? Stella!"

She took in a huge gulp of air and managed, "I might have mentioned that Mom was a fan of the Carmen Electra work out dvd's" then she doubled over in laughter.

Callie burst out laughing "You mean…the strip/pole dancing….Hollywood fad thing?"

Stella nodded weakly, trying to get more air to her lungs. Callie wiped away the tears running down her face.

"That's classic."

* * *

After convincing themselves that it would be easier to rinse off the dishes and stick them in the dishwasher now, rather than the next morning, Stella and Callie both got comfortable, plopping themselves on their respective beanbags, readying themselves for a long awaited 'Girls night In'.

"So are we going to do the paint the nails thing while watching Gilmore Girls or a romantic comedy, a comedy where we'll have to keep the drinks to a minimum, or a scary movie where I'm going to need to sleep with a night-light for the next week or so?" Stella crossed her fingers, hoping that Cailyn wouldn't pick the latter.

"Watching your mom get dressed for her date was enough comedy for me. Lets go with 'drum roll please' a scary movie!"

Where the two girls were joined at the hip, and completely in sync with preferences, it ended at Scary movies. Cailyn loved to sit down on a dark and gloomy night to watch old horror movies, where as Stella preferred to keep her horror movie list to the negatives.

"Come on! Agree with me, you know you want to. The scary movie would be fun! Besides, have you looked outside? The weather fits the mood perfectly, it's all dark, and knowing Princeton, we're going to have one mother of a storm! Come on, please!" Cailyn pulled a cute little 'pleeaaase Stella' face and pulled her hands to her chest.

A clap of thunder resounded off the walls. "Awesome! The fates have decided, we're going to watch The Ring." Cailyn was practically bouncing in her beanbag.

Stella frowned and gulped "Isn't that a REALLY scary movie?" she said hesitantly.

"Aww, does Smella Stella need someone to hold her hand?"

"Maybe later," she replied sheepishly. She really was not fond of horror movies.

"Okay then! It's a done deal. Now for our Girls night in to become the epitome for all Girls night's in, we need chocolate, popcorn, BBQ shapes, fluffy pillows and - "

"My teddy bear?"

Cailyn threw a cushion at her, narrowly missing the vase on the coffee table.

Their eyes were glued to the vase that rocked around in a circular motion.

"Uh, I think that pillow fights in our PJ's are also out."

Cailyn nodded in agreement eyes not leaving the vase as it rocked to a stop.

Stella had just stuck the DVD into the DVD player and the credits began to roll. The opening scene started in which the explanation of the videotape was being given.

It was said that anyone who watched the movie would die within 7 days. A girl sat in front of the television, watching the movie. The phone rings, signaling the countdown…

_RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIINNNNG _

Callie and Stella jumped, startled. They were so engrossed in the movie that they had blocked out all outside factors. The fact that the phone rang at the same time as the countdown was just a bit of a scary coin incidence. Stella checked the caller ID, rolling her eyes. Cuddy couldn't even last 2 hours. She had struck up a deal with the girls. If the date was going to go bust, she was to call them, and either Callie or Stella would call the restaurant citing a 'family emergency' and that Cuddy needed to come home immediately.

She answered the phone, as Callie hit the pause button.

"Your timing sucks mom. The strippers just got here!"

"_WOOOT! Take it off_!" yelled out Callie.

"When you said that I'd go out with this man, did you even think to ask what his hobby and tastes are?"

Stella moved into the kitchen, searching for the piece of paper she printed off, with Sam's details.

"Oh course I did!"

"So no mention of his obsession with Elvis?" Stella laughed into the phone,

"He mentioned being a fan of his music, but come on mom, who isn't a fan. giggle Why? Is he an impersonator or something?"

"No, but I am now an expert on The Kings collection of police badges, every movie that he has been in, every girl friend, every concert, theories about his death. Sam's theory that he is actually under witness protection because of some insane conspiracy-"

"All this sounds interesting mom. But what's this got to do with us getting you out of this date? He's probably just nervous, and rambling on about random – stuff."

"This isn't random stuff. _And_ he's a Wine-y"

Stella pulled a face "One of those…"

"Yes. I also received a little lecture about the quality of grapes in the Napa Valley, and his trip to the Barossa Valley Winery in South Australia, which was all interesting up until the point he badgered the poor waiter about the wine –"

"Mom-"

"I appreciate good wine, I do, but seriously, in the end, it goes in one end and out the other – "

"MOM! You're not getting out of this date. Deal with it. I'm not getting you out of this. All this is, is nerves. You haven't been on a date in forever, and that's your fault for burying yourself in the hospital. Well, here's a chance to get your social life back. Silver platter, I've done all the hard stuff. Go back in there, sit down, and enjoy your meal and your company. And if the conversation starts going in a boring direction, use you darn Dean skills and get it moving again. Got it?"

Cuddy was silent on the other end. She had really become accustomed to the single life after dedicating herself for all these years to becoming Dean of Medicine. Being a mom didn't cramp her style, her workaholic-ness did.

"Mother?"

"Okay, okay."

"Good. Now scat."

"Oh and another thing. _Carmen Electra _dance routines?"

Stella coughed, "Yes well uh – "

"Are you sure you weren't getting that confused with your own Amazon Christmas list?"

"No, but you needed an interesting fact. I thought that worked pretty well. Night!"

She hung up the phone and left it on the kitchen island.

Callie muted the hockey highlights when she came back into the room.

"Jitters?"

"Too accustomed to being a loner, that's what."

"Ouch. A little mean don't you think."

"Well, I guess loner is a bit of a strong word to use. But, you get what I mean. Let's get this movie over and done with."

"You're such a wuss."

* * *

The main character in the film had just figured out of how to keep from dying when the storm was hitting its stride outside. The wind was howling and the branches of the huge Oak tree in the front yard were creaking, its long gnarly twigs were making scary shadows on the walls.

It was a good thing that the movie was coming to an end. Not. Stella and Callie were now on the couch, with the throw wrapped around them, pop corn in between them, their eyes glued to the television. Occasionally, out of habit, one of them would look out the window at the rain, or at the wall where the creepy shadows rested, against the dull glow of the lamps, and the glimmer of light from the television set. Every time the thunder clapped, or the lightening lit up the room, they would jump and inch closer together.

The storm outside had just gotten worse when it was discovered that the man in the movie should not duplicate the movie to survive, and the scary little girl was still coming after him. He is in his apartment, with the woman doing everything in her power to reach him. All of a sudden, the camera focuses on the television set in the guy's apartment. There stood inside the screen is the little girl, in her thin, floaty cream-colored nightgown, her hair falling limply around her deathly pale face. The man sees her and starts to panic and starts to scramble away as fast as he can, but trips over his own feet.

Stella grabbed Callie's hand at this point covering her eyes with her free hand, peeking through the gaps.

As the man knocked over the shelves, looking over his shoulder to see the girl slowly creeping and crawling out of the television set – Callie subconsciously squeezed Stella's hand, biting down on her fingernail.

The boy trips over once again, crying out, he breaks through the glass table, cutting himself, bleeding and trying to escape. All the while, the woman is trying to call him, to save him.

_Booom ….crash…. _

The girls yelped and wrapped the throw around them tighter, and the thunder resounded off the walls. All of a sudden the camera angle changes, and all you can see is the girl standing in front of him – Callie let out a gasp – then the scene cut back to the woman, still on the phone trying to reach him. Fear was written all over her face…

_CRAAAASHSHHH BAAAAAAANNNNGGGG _

The girls screamed as the thunder echoed of the walls, the lights flickered, then - Darkness

_Crreeeaaak _

_"Aaaarrrrg!"_

The girls leapt behind the couch the power was out, the wind was howling, the old tree was swaying, they were home – alone and scared out of their wits and screaming.

It was pouring down even harder with rain. The thunder and lightening in its element.

"Oh my god, oh my god ohmygod ohmygod." Callie slapped Stella in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"_Calm down. _Breath!"

"I _am_ calm."

"Right and I'm the Dalai Lama."

"BOO!"

"Ahhh!" Callie cried out as Stella scared her.

"Now who's the calm one?"

Callie stuck her tongue out at her best friend, before inching closer together, upon hearing a scratching noise.

"What was that?"

"No Idea."

"It's too dark in here. We need flash lights." Declared Callie, they both looked upstairs.

"Well don't look at me, I'm not going up there to get it."

"You chicken."

Stella looked at Callie with a stubborn grin, "Well if you're so un-chicken, you go!" and pushed Cailyn towards the stairs. She took one hesitant step forward, Stella, decidedly not wanting to be downstairs, alone, followed her.

_CRACK_

The sound of the neighbor's tree branch snapping made them freeze.

_BOOOOOOOMM FLASH _

The lightening again, lit up the room, but the storm must have been moving closer as the lightening was brighter and closer than before. Its light framed the silhouette of the oak tree in the French window. Stella could have sworn that she saw a gnarly face etched in the trunk of the tree.

It made her think of those old black and white horror movies, where there is some old man, face half wasted away, yellow misshapen teeth somehow managing to gleam in the light as he snarled watching his victims through the rain splattered window, raising the butchers knife -

_Scritch scratch _

"Okay, tell me you heard that." Callie whispered.

_Tap tap – scraaaaaatch _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Callie leapt back from the stairs, crashing into Stella who was right behind her. They screamed from the shock, and pain of falling on top of each other behind the couch once again.

"There is no way in hell I'm going up there" Stella murmured through her teeth.

The branches were knocking and scratching against the window.

Callie pulled out her cell phone, her shaky hands dropping them.

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to watch scary movies during a thunder storm!"

Stella glared at the girl she considered a sister – she could have throttled her.

"YOURS! You scary movie lover. I think it's time we call mom."

"You're just deciding it's time _now_?"

"Need I remind you that this was _your _bright idea?" Callie narrowed her eyes at Stella, and handed over the phone. Only to have her drop it as the thunder decided to make itself known again.

"See this is why blondes are always the first to die in the movies."

Stella looked at Callie for a moment, "I'm not blonde-"

"I've seen the baby photos, you were close enough to being blonde."

"I had very,very light brown hair."

"Close enough. So are you going to call or not?"

She snatched the phone from the ground, dialing for the restaurant.

phone operator "You do not have the sufficient funds to make this calls. Please recharge your phone credit to continue to make calls."

"What idiot carries a cell phone around with no credit?" Callie wasn't at all offended, hitting back with,

"Well what idiot doesn't have hers?"

"It's in the _kitchen_!" she retorted in a 'like HELLO!' voice.

"Well why aren't you walking there? You know, one foot at a time…" she replied in the same voice.

_Deep rumble of thunder, followed by a downpour of rain. _

"That's why, and because it's dark."

"Ooo Stella's afraid of the dar-k!

The tree out front began to creak again, sending weird patterns all over the walls in the moonlight. Callie screamed.

"Ooo, Callie's afraid of sha-dows!"

Stella flicked open the phone, using its light to find her way into the kitchen, with Callie on her heels. She started rummaging around the counter for her cell phone. Callie came over, and leant on the counter next to her, and handed over a rolling pin, while she grabbed a pan.

Stella shot her a look that clearly said "What the hell are you on!"

"Don't give me that look. Anyone comes in here and you hit them on the head with that."

"GOD. This is _so_ cliché," however not before jumping as the rain came down harder, slapping across the window.

_Scratch scratch _

They both looked up at the roof,

"That's just a tree right."

"Or just Fat Cat."

"Or, Jack the Ripper."

"Stella. Not helping."

_DRIP DRIP DRIP _

"Damnit, Geoff! First Alfredo and now you." She handed Callie the saucepan to put on the table. When she came back, she grabbed a broom from the open cupboard.

"What's the broom going to do?"

"Sweep all our problems away." Callie replied sweetly. Stella stifled a giggle, as she waited impatiently for the desk people on the other end to pick up.

"Bonsoir, ceci est « Le Lac Bleu », comment peux-je vous aider ?"

"Erm…Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?(snort) I'm sorry, parlais-vous Anglais? You lost me at 'ceci est' and then again at 'comment peux-je'."

The waiter sniffed snootily, having regained his composure; he had never been propositioned over the phone before.

"I need to speak with Lisa Cuddy, DOCTOR Lisa Cuddy. It's an emergency.

"Doo you ave ze table?"

"If I had a table, I would be there and not here! Just do a shout out! She's there with a Dr. Samuel Miller. VITE! VITE!"

A few moments pass, and Stella is nervously playing with the ends of her hair.

_"Oh. So now you call me. Just when this date got interesting." _

"You need to come home."

_"Okay, let me get this straight. When it's convenient for you, I come home. It doesn't matter that I'm currently being entertained by a surprisingly funny guy, eating over priced imitation French cuisine, cooked by a British chef parading around as a French Chef."_ Cuddy recounted wryly through the phone, as she ordered another drink.

"Yeah and waiters with phony French accents. I'll try again, _Please_ come home!"

Suddenly Cuddy became concerned, _"Why? What's going on?"_

"My genius of a best-friend suggested that we watch The Ring, during a freaking thunderstorm. And now the power is out, and the storm is _really _bad. And it's scary."

Cuddy laughed, sipping on her Cosmo, _"I see thought we got past the thunderstorm phobia. Go get some flashlights!" _

"They're upstairs,"

_"Sooo…"_ At this point Stella cracked,

"MOM! You don't understand! It's really scary, I mean CALLIE'S scared, she doesn't scare easily, you KNOW that!"

Callie took the phone off Stella "Lisa, please, you have to get back here."

Stella took back the phone, and continued to convince Cuddy to return home.

Callie had fallen silent, and stared out the window with wide eyes. She started to tug at Stella's arm"

"Ohmygod, WHAT!" Callie pointed towards the window, her finger beginning to shake. Stella followed her arm to the window –

_"Stella?" _

Lightening flashed, illuminating what was at the window.

Stella dropped the phone, their eyes widened and they SCREEEAMED and SCREEEEAAAMED and SCCCRRRRRRRRRREEAAAAMED!

They dove to the ground, still crying out, huddling up in the corner of the kitchen, hidden from the window.

Stella reached up and grabbed the phone. Her teeth were chattering from the fear.

"Please mom, I'm not kidding, you have to come home _now,_" she whispered into the phone, very close to tears,

"There's someone at the window – I'm not kidding mom! "

The flash of lightening showed the profile of a man in a trench coat and hat. The girls screamed again and dived under the dining room table. They clamped a hand over each other's mouths, to muffle the shout. Stella brought the phone to her ear, and heard nothing but the dial tone.

During the screaming ordeal, Cuddy had abruptly hung up, paid for her drink, and quickly apologized to Sam, explaining over her shoulder that her girls were in trouble and rushed out, hailing a cab. She repeated her address to the driver, and gave him an extra $50 dollars to step on it, all the while looking for her cell phone in her purse.

MEANWHILE

Both of the girls were still under the table, gripping each others hand – their hearts racing.

The back door was rattling, their eyes, if possible grew even wider.

"If we die, I blame you."

"Stel, I don't know whether you realize it or not but you can't blame me if you're dead."

"Then I blame you in advance."

_BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ _

They both jumped at the vibration of the phone on the ground, hitting their heads on the underside of the table.

The screen was lit up with MAMA FUNBAGS (courtesy a la House)

"Are you two okay? I'm almost there."

"Mom, he's at the back door."

"Well where are the two of you?"

"Under the dining room table."

"Well have you at least called the cops?"

"Uh. No."

"You two! that should have been the first thing you should have done!"

"Mom. We're shitting ourselves right now. Save the lectures and call them for us!"

_CRAAASH! THHUUUUMP! _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!"

"DRIVER! HURRYUP WILL YOU!" and she quickly put them on hold and dialed for the cops.

Under the table, Stella and Callie, had their arms around each other, muttering together "ohmygodmhygodohmygodohmy godohmygod"

"I luv ya Stella, nice knowing you."

"Luv ya back, see you in hell."

The thumping grew closer and closer, and suddenly its all quiet.

"Stella…" came Cuddy's voice through the phone.

Stella whispered into the phone, trying hard not to be quiet, "Mom, he's in the house."

Cuddy panicked, "where are you now?"

"Still under the table."

Callie gripped her rolling pin tight to her. They squeezed their eyes' shut, not remembering when they stopped breathing.

Out of temptation, Callie peeked from behind her hands, and the blood drained from her face.

There, staring back at her, was a man, still dripping from the rain.

They both let out shrieks of terror.

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRGGGG

* * *

dun dun duuuuun! hehehe!

is this the end for Stella and Callie? who knows...well i do...but thats not the point.

Please dont forget to leave a review on your way out! Muchly Appreciated,

Prinnie xxx


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Allo All! thanks so much for your reviews! A little warning for any pg13-ers reading this, a warning that there is use of gasp> the F word a few times, other than that, i think we're safe on a T rating. _

_Auntie Theo: i PROMISE i'll be working on The Wedding tonight - as soon as i find the sheet that i wrote half the chapter on...lol_

_everyone else: ENJOY!_

_Disclaimers: see earlier chapters

* * *

_

recap:

_"Stella…" came Cuddy's voice through the phone. _

_Stella whispered into the phone, trying hard not to be quiet, "Mom, he's in the house." _

_Cuddy panicked, "where are you now?" _

_"Still under the table." _

_Callie gripped her rolling pin tight to her. They squeezed their eyes' shut, not remembering when they stopped breathing. _

_Out of temptation, Callie peeked from behind her hands, and the blood drained from her face. _

_There, staring back at her, was a man, still dripping from the rain. _

_They both let out shrieks of terror. _

_"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRGGGG!"_

_

* * *

**AND NOW...**_

Cuddy had been listening earnestly on her end for any movement when it suddenly became all quiet. She had subconsciously began been biting her lip in anticipation, and nearly bit right through it once the girls started shrieking. It was like a chain reaction. The girls shrieked, and then Cuddy shrieked from shock, which in turn made the driver – whom was listening intently – step on the gas, shooting the car forward, but not before giving a yelp and swerving from the shock.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRGGGG!"

The lone figure peering under the table, with the creepiest evil snarl fell back against the wall, not because of the force of the girls screams, but from the effects of gravity and his doubling over in laughter.

"HHHHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The girls took in a deep breath, before bellowing,

"HHHHHOOOOOUSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

"ARE YOUFUCKING CRAZY!"

They clambered out from under the table, tears of fear streaking their faces.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

House was up against the wall, leaning on his cane for support, trying to get his breath back, but was too busy laughing.

"You gasp> should have laugh> seen your wheezy laugh> faces! So deep breath> Funny!" before doubling over in laughter again.

Callie and Stella were too busy yelling and cursing at House to hear Cuddy yelling though the other end of the line. So, she had hung up to call the police and told them not to bother with sending a dispatch. But to have an ambulance on standby just in case.

"STELLA? CALLIE!" She was scaring even the driver with the amount of concern in her voice.

"What the HELL is going ON!"

"It's your MORON of an employee, trying to give us freaking heart attacks. The STUPID IDIOT!"

Cuddy growled viciously, "Put him on the phone. NOW."

Stella glared at him, wiping away at her tear streaked face, not at all feeling guilty at the 'now you're going to get it' feeling bubbling in her stomach.

"Mom wants to talk to you."

House stopped laughing, and took in the appearance of the girls. Callie was still gripping the rolling pin, and Stella was still glaring at him with a familiar death glare. Both trying to control get their breaths back. House slowly pried the rolling pin out of Callie's grip before taking the phone.

"Allo Cuddy."

"What the HELL do you think you are doing? Are you COMPLETELY insane creeping up on them like that? In the middle of the night – DURING A STORM – ON TWO TEENAGE GIRLS, HOME ALONE! "

For once in his life House remained silent. It may have had something to do with three very angry women yelling at him. He couldn't take it! He attempted to block his ears. But couldn't.

One: He could not let go of the rolling pin. Callie would clobber him.

Two: If he hung up on Cuddy, she would call back and yell at him even more!

"WHAT THEFUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Are you just TRYING to kill them? ARE YOU HIGH!"

House winced at the volume, "Aww come on Cuddy, I was just trying to have a bit of fun!"

All three women shouted at him at the same time, "BY CREEPING UP ON US/THEM!"

Stella poked him hard in the chest, "WHY the HELL were you up against the window like that!"

"I was looking in to see if you were in. Obviously you couldn't hear me knocking while you were busy making poopy in your panties." Both Stella and Callie whacked him really hard in the arms, he recoiled some what.

Cuddy had finally arrived home, and was storming up the drive way, she wasn't even getting drenched from the rain, she was storming so fast. As she fumbled with the key, she continued

"And why the hell didn't you call instead of rattling at the back door?"

"Well that would have been no fun." More slaps went his way,

"_OW!" _

"Oh, and so you couldn't have called out once you had broken into my house AGAIN!" ignoring his yelp of pain. At the moment she didn't care if they kicked him in his bad leg. Nobodyscares her girls out that badly. EVER.

She pushed open the door, but the trio was too busy in a stand off to notice Cuddy in the door way until she slammed the door behind her, REALLY. HARD.

They all jumped from the _bang_ and turned to see Cuddy marching down the hallway, the look of death in her eyes. Stella and Callie rushed towards Cuddy and threw themselves at her, not caring that she was wet from the rain. They clung on to her, and she wrapped her arms around them, discovering that they were still shivering from the sheer terror. It only served to anger her even more. She shot House a death glare scarier than the usual ones she sends his way.

He swallowed, both from the fear, and from her appearance. He still couldn't help but notice her ruined dress was clinging to her in all the right places, and he opened his mouth to comment. Only to have Cuddy throw her purse at him.

"SHUT. UP."

She turned to the girls, "_You two, _go wash your faces, then get some candles and the flashlight from my room."

The girls gave House a final glare and ran up the stairs together, happy that Cuddy was about to rip into him.

She watched them go upstairs, before turning back to House. He help up the rolling pin in self defence, seeing the look of a very pissed, very protective mother, murder practically dripped from her eyes.

She yanked the rolling pin from his grip and tossed in onto the counter. Then taking a step towards him, she grabbed a fistful of his lapels, yanking him down to her eye level hissing at him in a low murderous whisper.

"I asked you to come and check on them BECAUSE of the storm. NOT to try and kill them from fright. You EVER do that again, and I WILL come after you with that hacksaw, and I'll make sure that it's not only blunt, but also rusty. Do you have ANY idea how scared they were? You jackass."

House gave a curt nod, moving his cane in front of his bits. Never invoke the wrath of Mama Cuddy.

She pulled back and straightened his lapels, leaning a hand on his shoulder so that she could take off her heels without falling over. He carefully took the time to admire her ample cleavage, pushed up because of her bust line. She threw him a disgusted, angry look that effectively wiped of his smirk.

She smiled as she picked up the rolling pin, waving it as she spoke,

"So were they really hiding under the table with only a rolling pin for self defence?"

House grinned and nodded, "Susie Homemaker strikes again."

* * *

Stella woke to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. She stretched, and felt her back crack. Wrinkling her nose, she fell back into the bed, wriggling about to find her comfy spot and attempting to go back to sleep. Her stomach however, had other plans. The smell of the bacon made her mouth water, and her stomach grumbled instinctively. She'd have been the perfect human case study for Pavlov back in the day.

Ignoring her persistent stomach was not an option; she rolled out of bed, pulling on her robe, rubbing at her eyes following the delicious smell of bacon.

She crept into the spare room to find Cailyn sprawled out on her stomach, mouth slightly open, and half her body hanging over the side of the bed, tangled up in the sheets. Go figure that she had slept through the dulcet aroma of breakfast calling them. Stella carefully moved to shift her arm and leg back onto the bed, pushing her jaw shut so she wouldn't get a dry throat.

"Mmmgph- Go away." Callie mumbled, before throwing a kick Stella's way. Stella caught her foot before it made contact with her shin, and muttered,

"That's the last time I try be nice to you in the morning. Sheesh, grumpy much?"

She left Callie in the land of Zzz, and plodded into the kitchen, dropping her head on her arms.

"You're up early."

"It's 9.30" came the sleepy reply

"Exactly."

"I'm a bi-polar sleeper, and I smelt breakfast. Is it ready yet?"

"No."

"Hurry?"

"Make your own?"

"I'll wait."

"Good answer."

Stella snoozed for a few minutes on the table, listening to Cuddy potter around in the kitchen, before getting up and hydrating herself with some juice, and munching on some dry cereal.

"Is Callie still sleeping?"

Stella snorted, "What do you think? That girl can sleep like the dead. 10am is still incredibly early for her on a weekday!"

"Well she is quite cranky without her sleep."

"I'll say, Mmm thanks mom, this smells divine." Cuddy smiled, it was a good thing that she'd inherited the cooking gene, or else Stella would have been brought up on take out and microwavable dinners.

"Is House still here?" Stella said darkly, not forgetting the hell he gave them last night.

"Yeah I think he passed out on the couch." Cuddy rolled her eyes. Despite her efforts and many threats to make him go home, he collapsed on their couch and refused to budge.

"What was he doing here in the first place?" that had been on her mind last night, but had never voiced it, for fear that she wouldn't like the answer. She wasn't really up to picking a fight with her mom especially during Pride and Prejudice, it also meant that she would have lost her comfy pillow, as she'd almost fallen asleep with her head resting on Cuddy's lap.

"Oh, I called him to make sure you two were ok." Stella sighed, she had a feeling this might be it.

"You thought we were up to something? Wow, can you feel that trust flowing here."

"That's not it at all."

"Then why-"

"The storm had just picked up when we arrived at the restaurant, if I remember correctly you have never really gotten over that thunderstorm phobia –"

"I have so, you told me that the gods were playing bowling, albeit noisily," she interjected dryly.

"And knowing Callie, she'd have made you watch some horror movie with her. What I'm not allowed to be concerned?"

"Not when I'm 17. Why didn't you call Uncle Jimmy? He would have at least been nice about it."

"It was all strategic, I knew House would pull something mean, which would mean that you'd call me and get me out of that awful date."

"Aw, so no second date? He was really nice – once you overlooked the whole Elvis, wine thing."

"Hmm, we'll see." Stella frowned, that usually meant no. Yet, there was a new glint in Cuddy's eye. Cuddy actually did have a good time and he was an attractive man, _'we'll see'_ she sighed to herself.

An evil grin spread across Stella's face as she looked towards the living room,

"What?" Cuddy asked warily,

"Got a warm bucket of water handy?" Cuddy couldn't help but laugh,

"You do that, and you'll be cleaning up the mess, and paying for the re-upholstery. I refuse to sit on a pee'd on couch."

Stella pouted some, "Aww, you're no fun! Kay, I'm gonna go watch Sponge Bob, care to join me?"

"Erm, no thanks, I'll just stick to this nice grown-up World News newspaper."

"Brangelina's apparent breakup? Yeah, real worldly."

Taking her plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon into the living room; she switched on the TV, and prodded the legs of a sleeping House with her foot.

The giant hulk grumbled under the throw, and rolled onto his back.

"Come on, feet off the couch before I sit on them. Move it" whilst 'Accidentally' brushing some crumbs off her fingers and into his hair.

House gave a great yawnandstretched, finally cracking open an eye to see the familiar Cuddy steel eyed glare.

"Make me." He sluggishly replied, not budging one inch. Stella sighed and moved to sit on his legs,

"Hope you've got your vicodin, because once a bony butt, always a bony butt."

House glared at her and grudgingly moved his legs. With a huge 'plomp' Stella plonked down next to him, and swung her feet up on the table enjoying the morning cartoons and her breakfast

"Thank you."

"Where's mine?" he nodded towards her piled plate,

"In the kitchen – ooh! Finding Nemo!" She wriggled about getting ready to sing along to the ditties and repeat the dialogue in her different voices.

"_Aww! You made me ink!_" smiling at House cutely, he hated it when she did that.

"Juvenile."

"Old man."

"Fraidy cat."

"Baldy – HEY! That's _my_ bacon!" and she stabbed him with her fork.

"Ahg –_Hoth!_" the bacon was still quite hot, burning his tongue causing him to lisp slightly.

"Serves you right. My bacon."

"I don't see your name on it." he reached for another piece, but she speared it with her fork, licked it then held it out to him, "Still want it?"

"That's disgusting Medusa. Go grab me some? Cuddy is still mad at me and I'm afraid she'll stab me with her shiny knives."

"Can't say you don't deserve it. That was cruel."

"God it _is_ genetic, Cuddy passed down her inability to take a joke. Come on, I'm a cripple, doesn't the Bible or Buddha say that you have to be nice to the cripple?"

"No it says that I have to treat you like any other person, and Buddha says not to kill. I don't see how not getting you food falls into either of those categories."

"Cuddy!"

"Oh that's right go crying to mom." taunted Stella

"What?"

"Your spawn won't get me breakfast."

He stuck his tongue out at her,

"Good on her."

She stuck her back out in retaliation ' _gasp! He touched the butt_!> her attention back on the movie.

"Cuddy!"

"House we're not your slaves, get off your ass and get it yourself. Better yet, get out of my hair and go home, or go mooch off off Wilson."

"Julie Ice Queen Wilsonis still there – why are my nails red and black?" House was finally awake enough to notice that his fingernails had been painted.

"Wow House, if you like to cross dress, I've got a box full of feather boas, costume jewelry, and some cheap make up in the garage." Callie came trudging down the stairs, pulling her hair into a messy bun, before handing House a tiny mirror that was on the shelf.

House stared into the mirror, at some point during the night the girls had managed to paint his nails, and put a garish shade of eye shadow on his eyelids, and very dark, very red blush on his cheeks. Cuddy came into the room, and burst out laughing – he looked like a depressed clown or even a drag queen at the very end of the night, with a horrendous make up application.

The girls cracked up laughing as House shot up and stomped – as best he could into the bathroom, cursing all the way.

"Tell me you got a picture of that!" Cuddy wheezed as she leant on the armchair, Callie impishly whipped up a Polaroid of a sleeping made up House, only to have it snatched out of her hand and torn up by the man himself, before stomping back to the bathroom. Cuddy looked crestfallen, another blackmail opportunity gone down the drain.

"Don't worry doc, we've also got some on digital!"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that! those chapterswere my absolute favourite to write! _

_Next chapter: Wilson and House make their return into the story..._

_please don't forget to drop me a review on your way out - that's right, feed my addiction and i'll feed yours!_

_Prinnie_


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all! I'm so sorry this took so long for me to update! but here it is, and i hope that you enjoy it!

Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed, and for your feedback, muchos appreciated. Also, for those asking why i have Stella as Catholic - muchos against the canon, because Cuddy is Jewish on the show, i'll be explaining that in later chapters.

Cheers! Prinnie

* * *

The days flew by, and before she knew it, Tuesday had come – as had the dreaded day of the luncheon. Cuddy and Stella stood in the car park of the Golf Club, one keeping an eye out for a the corvette, one rambling about the ethics of forcing person to be somewhere they don't want to be.

"I should sue you, for um the endangerment of a young mind – Mom, why are you looking around the car park like a terrier on crack?"

"I'm making sure that House is here."

"Well seeing as you told him to be here, I'm sure he will be."

Cuddy threw Stella a disbelieving glance out the corner of her eye "Now who's the terrier on crack?"

"Did you not pick up on the glaringly obvious sarcasm? Well it shouldn't be hard to pick out his car, doesn't he drive a corvette?"

"Yes, but I don't see one. I should be able to pick it out easily from our lovely choice of BMW's, Mercs and Jags."

"Don't forget the Porches," Stella whistled as they walked past two shiny black Porches

"I want one of those, Mom can I have one of those?"

"Sure, once you finish College and build yourself a nice career. I'm sure you can have whatever you want."

"_And _there's the catch, I like the sound of mooching off you better."

"I'm sure you do, but I like the sound of you going to College and becoming successful _a lot_ better. Okay, checklist, what are you going to be doing today?"

"Seriously mom, what am I, 12?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

Stella scowled, before repeating in a proper English voice "I shall be a good girl. Civil and courteous, joining in on aimless conversation about how well the roses are growing at the country estate and allow them to coo at how much bigger I am. Smiling prettily, when they comment on how proud you must be having raised such a beautiful, refined young woman. In the mean time, I'll be putting on a forced look of contentment through a torturous session of cheek pinching."

"You make everyone sound as if they're 80 and British. A majority of the women there are my age-"

"Do you really want me to get into _that_ mother? I can if you like-"

Cuddy grinned wryly, she'd walked right into that one.

"I'll thank you to drop it. The Westin's may have brought their teenage –"

Stella stopped right where she was, her expression darkened, "Oh, I _knew_ there was some sort of hidden catch to all this niceness. Either the Westin's have an incredibly irritatingly ditzy daughter who could give Jessica Simpson a run for her money in the 'blonde' stakes that I need to become 'best friends' with," emphasizing the words 'best friends' high pitched valley girl voice, Cuddy's expression remained impartial as she kept walking straight ahead,

"Or they have rude, arrogant, and yet devastatingly good-looking jerk-face sons who needs to be shown around Princeton. The duty of which will be grudgingly bestowed onto yours truly. Which is it?" Stella turned to Cuddy narrowing her eyes, but still Cuddy made no move to confirm her suspicions.

"I'm not doing it. I'm serious mom. I have better things to do with my time. For example, finishing my summer reading list, or catching up with Callie and Luca, the guys down at the beach, adding to my already extensive wardrobe, stealing your car-"Stella scowled as she saw that none of this was having an effect on her mom. She stopped walking and childishly stomped her foot, her hands were on her hips

"_Moomm_!"

Cuddy smiled and looked ahead, taking Stella's arm "Taking one foot in front of the other. Oh look! We're walking!"

The greetings weren't as horrid as Stella was making it out to be. Yet, she still felt like gagging at the forced niceness of some of the people there. Stella was well aware of some of the looks she was getting, and the quiet whispers of:

'_she was the one in the car', _

'_I heard she was suicidal'_

'_I heard that Dr. Cuddy applied for a restraining order against Marie after what happened at the hospital'_

Tired of the whispers, she rolled her eyes, and excused herself, spotting House and Wilson outside, she snuck outside just as Cuddy was speaking to the Westins (who had arrived fashionably late, sans offspring).

"I thought you were supposed to wear pants today." House groused as she approached them overlooking the greens. Stella looked down at her long white skirt,

"Yeah what was with that? I mean, since when do you care what I wear."

House shot her a look "Get over it, it was a pimp's and ho's party. What did you expect me to wear? A habit? Uncle Jimmy do you know what he's up to?"

"Err, I have no idea."

"Uncle Jim Jims, you're a terrible liar." Wilson just shrugged, and handed her a wine glass full of orange juice.

"Mm thanks," she took a sip, then looked at him through her lashes,

"Don't say a word, I think you deserve it after putting up with all the whispers. I'm impressed." Wilson put an arm around her; he'd seen the way she'd tensed up.

"Sneaking a near alcoholic drinks, Jimmy you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I was never an alcoholic. I just had a period where I drunk it in large quantities."

"Yeah and Jim Jims here isn't a womanizer, he just can't stand seeing a woman lonely." Both House and Stella started snickering.

"_ANYWAYS_ why was I supposed to wear jeans today?"

"Did you at least bring them?"

"Yah…that's why I'm lugging around a nice big tote bag."

"You wouldn't happen to have a deck of cards in there would you?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"I can do one better. Texas Hold 'Em anyone?" She sneakily whipped out a mini poker set.

"Girl after my own heart,"

"Niice" both Wilson and House looked at her admiringly, and sat down, quickly organizing the chips.

"Oh waiter! You might want to leave that tray of Hors D'oeuvres here. I'm dealer!"

* * *

"Come on Uncle Jimmy. Just call it! We'd probably have to split the pot anyways. Greggus has nothing but crapola, and well, you can read me like a book."

"Ohh no, I am not falling for that again. Last time you pulled that, you made me go to the staff Halloween party as Pippi Longstocking."

"Aww, but you were such a cute Pippi!"

"I fold"

House scoffed, "Ahh you wimp- Okay Medusa, I'll bite, I see you." he pushed in the amount to meet her raise.

Wilson dealt "And we're strolling onto 4th street."

"All In" Stella announced a few seconds after looking at the 4th card on the table.

House considered her for a moment. He was having trouble reading her today. Normally that wasn't a problem, as she was a horrible poker player – she could keep a straight face when lying to her teachers, or when telling them a little white lie to get out of trouble, but could not keep a straight face when playing poker if her life depended on it. But today it was different.

Stella grinned, "House?"

House hesitated for a moment. It wasn't exactly if they were playing for real money, and they hadn't put down any of their own made up side bets. However, he had accumulated a majority of the chips, and had already lost a third of it in the rather impressive sized pot.

"House folding? That is a first. Rightio Stella, whatcha got?" Wilson whistled as he threw down the last card so that they could see what they could have gotten. He groaned,  
"Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda!"

Stella took a look at what House had. 3 nines. She started laughing, as she pulled the contents of the pot towards her, cackling.

"Should have met me Greggus! I had absolutely crapola!"

Both House and Wilson's jaw's fell.

Stella pulled the remaining chips in the pot towards her, "I do believe that's what they call bluffing." She said chattily, at the same time pulling a look reminiscent of the ones that Cuddy pulled upon being able to get House to take on a case, or do more hours in the clinic - a sort of impish victorious grin.

"Hehehe, all _mine_"

"How?"

"Uncle Will and I had a lot of spare time waiting for our flights and the scenery on the boats gets boring after a week of traveling down the river. He taught me a thing or two. But shh, mom will kill him if she finds out he fine tuned my gambling skills."

"Why would I want to help him out?" House asked perplexed

"Because he's got an all season pass to the Swedish women's volley ball teams matches." Wilson replied enviously.

They had both become friends with Will over the years after Stella was born. He was Cuddy's brother after all - the older twin by 5.75 minutes, as he was keen to remind her every time he pulled the 'older brother' card.

"He's got connections to Swedish women, period. Kind of happens when you live there for a couple of years." Stella added in cheekily, knowing that her Uncle and House had a long running rivalry when it came to 'babes' of European background.

"Eh." He proceeded to deal out the next rounds hand, giving a short 'bored' reply.

Stella stretched and took in her surroundings. It was a rather balmy day, sickeningly perfect in the Stepford kind of way, considering where they were. Her eyes fell on Cuddy making her way out of the double doors looking for the troublesome threesome. Their disappearance certainly not overlooked by Cuddy and Mr. Westin, whom was looking forward to properly meeting the apparently wayward teen, and the equally notorious, wayward, misanthropic Doctor.

"Ut oh! Seemingly irritated Warden at 2 'o clock, Bail!" She quickly swept what she could of the chips into her bag, while Wilson grabbed the cards and House stuffed the pieces that they had missed into his pockets, each of them attempting to make their get away.

But with his bad leg, House was unable to get around the bench as quickly as the others, and was stuck with facing Cuddy. He cursed under his breath as he watched Wilson and Stella slip around to the front of the building, un-detected.

"Oh please, don't play innocent with me. I _know_ that you've been playing poker – otherwise you'd be over there terrorizing the poor bar staff." She sat down across from him, swiftly swiping his beer before he reached it and took a sip. She grimaced - the beer was on the warm side, meaning that they had been playing a rather intense game –or discussing something equally as intense for him to forget about his drink in the sun.

"Since when were we so communal?" he cocked his head in question.

"Ever since you started becoming comfortable stealing food off my plate-"

"You _stabbed_ me with your _fork_-" House complained, it wasn't as if it were just her plate, he stole food off Wilson and Stella's plate all the time.

"Yeah, you'd think that you'd get the message and quit it."

"Well that doesn't count as a reason – Stella and Wilson get the same treatment from me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his whine "Ok, how about you forever owe me since I saved your ass in France."

House glowered at her, "What are you an elephant? Such a hypocrite, always telling others to let things go –"

"Why on earth would I let blackmail material such as this go to waste? If you think that I'm going to let it fly by, you're sorely mistaken."

"Again with the forgetfulness, Need I remind you about _your _part in that too?"

"No, it was nightmarish enough for me _not_ to forget, but the result is presently _oh_ so worth it." Cuddy smiled devilishly at him.

It wasn't often that anyone could hold blackmail material over his head, and it felt good to have that power.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed that! please leave some feedback on your way out!

Prinnie -

next part will be up when i write it...and when reviews meet sufficient funds..ooh look at thatincentive (bribary, blackmail -same difference) - oh look...House is influencing me..oh dear! LOL


	26. Chapter 26

_an: _Heya all! Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Please Please PLEASE leave mea review of what you think. it really does help me write. Thank you to those who did review the last chapter- if i didn't reply to your review, sorry, but i'll try do it this time!

* * *

Stella and Wilson sat on the grass in front of the Golf Club playing snap while House and Cuddy were having an amazingly civil conversation. She'd gotten changed into her dark skinny leg jeans, teamed with a pair of canvas shoes with little skulls and crossbones printed all over them.

"What's the story with you and your mom's assistant?"

"I wasn't aware that there was one"

"You like him."

"Sure." Wilson looked up then from the pile of cards on the grass.

"You going to play your card or not?" Wilson just kept staring at her. Stella looked up, and gave a soft smile. Here comes Papa Wilson. She decided to razz him up a little bit.

"Well, sure I like him. What's not to like. He's good looking, smart. He has nice teeth, and an amazing smile – "

Wilson panicked and cut her off, "Stella, are sure you're ready to consider dating again? I mean, you just got back. Enjoy time with your friends. Callie and Luca have been driving us nuts asking us when you'll be back. Hang out with them, get back into the groove of things-" At this Stella giggled,

"Back into the _groove_ of things? That's so last decade Uncle Jims,"

However, Wilson would not be deterred, "You'll have time for boys. Don't rush into anything. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Inwardly, Stella couldn't help but go '_Awww!' _She gave him a small smile,

"Don't worry Uncle Jimmy, I don't plan on falling head over heels in deep like with anybody anytime soon."

Wilson regarded her for one moment, and saw the tiny hint of sadness in her eyes. She was still hurting, no matter how much she denied it.

"Okay. Good."

"Snap. I win." she grinned at him, – knowing that he had seen the flicker, and knowing that he'd be there for her when she was ready.

* * *

At the sound of a loud whistle, Wilson and Stella's concentration in another heated round of snap was broken, as they searched in the direction of the sound for the offender. Upon seeing House, carrying a large box, with a big purple bow, Stella raised her eyebrow,

"What, so now I'm a dog?"

"There are so many ways that I can respond to that, but I want to go home. Here, Happy Birthday" and he threw the box at her.

"My birthday was two and a half months ago. You beautified it?" she was mystified – House had wrapped the box in a big pretty bow. He never puts effort into gift wrapping.

"Wilson has a lot of spare time, in between telling people they're going to die, and playing 'sympathetic shoulder' with the nurses."

Stella looked over at Wilson, half amused, and half annoyed. She was invested in his latest marriage. Julie had promised she give her the recipe for the cookies if she'd made it back in one piece. He just grinned sheepishly at her.

"Just open it will ya,"

Slowly, she tugged at the purple ribbon, just to annoy House for a while longer, then she ripped the lid off. She really did love presents, and wanted to see what was inside.

Talk about being let down, she shot House a look that clearly said –'You got me a helmet.'

House rolled his eyes,

"Just _look_ at it."

"You bought me a helmet to _look_ at." House in turn gave her the evil eye,

"Are you being intentionally dense?"

Finally, she pulled it out of the box – and nearly choked from the absurdity.

"You bought me a helmet with a snake hair design all over it. Granted it's purple snake hair, ok I'll give you that,"

"Well if it were flames, that wouldn't quite be so cool would it."

"And it's cool _now_?" she wasn't getting the point.

"I thought it was fitting with the Medusa theme." His feelings were hurt. It wasn't often that he'd put thought into a gift. He rarely bought gifts for anyone but himself. But like he said, everybody lies – he saw the helmet, and knew she'd either fall into a fit of laughter, or he would watching her try to get her head around it, then pretend she loved it so not to offend him.

"Oh. Um, well, thanks! It's um – " then suddenly it all clicked,

"OH MY GOSH! YOU BOUGHT ME A MOTORBIKE!" she immediately perked up at the thought.

"Noooo."

"Oh… then –OH! YOU GOT A MOTORBIKE! AWESOME! Did you bring it? can I see it!"

House just got up to leave, with Stella on his heels, Wilson in recovering from the stitches at holding his laughter in at Stella's denseness.

Stella ran forward once she saw the orange bike, and started fawning over it, checking out every angle, and detail.

"Oh my GOSH! This is so cool! Greggus, do you know how much your cool factor just sky rocketed? How long have you had it! WAIT! Why did you get me a- OH! I GET TO DRIVE IT HOME!" she was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement, looking at her two Uncles with hope. She looked like a child in a candy store.

"**NO**." Both House and Wilson were horrified at the thought of Stella behind the handlebars of a motorbike. There was no way in hell House was going to let his precious bike be driven by a girl. Especially not Stella. Wilson was more horrified at the thought of a lead foot like Stella riding a motorbike down the busy roads of Princeton. No. not a good idea at all.

"You, child, get the honorable duty of 'Passenger'" House plonked the helmet in her arms, while she looked crestfallen. And a small pout grew across her lips.

House sighed. He hated to admit it, but he never truly mastered the art of saying 'No' to that pout.

"Fine – we'll take the scenic route."

Stella literally let out a huge "SQUEEE!" and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him, and tried to jump up and down. Seeing as that wasn't working, she turned to Wilson and hugged him instead, he complied with a pat on the back.

"Are you quite done? Stop trying to ruin my image." Cuddy was right. Stella was going to bring out the softie in House, and it was amusing for everyone else but him.

Stella quickly hopped on the bike, clapping her hands,

"Yup, lets go!"

With a little difficulty, House got his leg over the bike, and kick started the engine. Over the rev of the engine, he called out to Wilson, "Don't forget to tell Cuddy to come and pick up her spawn. And when you do, don't forget to get dinner. I have no food."

"And I suppose you think I'm paying for this." Wilson replied dryly as he gave Stella's helmet one last wiggle, to make sure she had it on properly. Cuddy had no idea House arrived on his bike, and she was not going to be happy to hear that House had driven off with her daughter on a motorbike – especially if her brains ended up splattered on the freeway.

House's answer was to rev up the engine, "Where to Medusa?"

"Onward toCallie's Greggus!" she pointed her finger in the direction of her best friend's home like a knight would do on an expedition.

"Right, hold on," he yelled over his shoulder, as he tore out of the parking space, but Stella threw her arms up in the air, reveling in the rush in the breeze –

"WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Or Not." House smirked, as he reached an arm behind him to grab her hands and tightly wrap them around his waist.

"Stella, unless you want to be splattered all over the road, I suggest you keep your hands around my beautiful bod at all times."

Stella wrinkled up her nose,

"Eeew – that's only slightly perverted."

"Well unless you want to die- this hot bod's what's gonna save your life." Stella snorted as she tightened her grip on him, as he careened around the corner. Both wearing happy grins – she was home.

_tbc_

* * *

_Woot! the return of Wilson! hope you enjoyed that - i didn't think it was my best, but it was fun! (i wrote this 2 in the morning...any spelling or grammer errors are my own...so please ignore them lol)_

_Preview of what's up next: After a visitwith Callie,Team Stella and House return to his house to waitfor Cuddy and Wilson to arrive with the food. And finally, Stella opens up alittle about howher 'Rest and Relaxation' trip went._

_"Oh... that's the guy i accidentally got engaged to -butmom will freak - so shhh!"_

_:D Evil...non!_

_Reviews on your exit please!_

_Prinnie_


	27. Chapter 27

Thankies for the reviews everyone! If i didn't reply, i apologise, my computer has been slightly if not alot iffy of late. i'll try get to it this time round. And ok...so i lied. This chapter does not have the "_I accidentally got engaged_" part, but the next chapter will! Sorry!

It's a bit short than usual - but the next chapter will be MUCH longer!

Disclaimers: see earlier chapters - ENJOY!

* * *

"Greggus! Your eggs are all wrong!"

The duo had made it back to his townhouse in record time. Breaking a few road rules, nevertheless making it back with time to plan Operation: Divert Cuddy's attention away from the bike to something else. In between all that planning, and changing into her sweatpants –_"Got a kitchen sink in that bag as well?"_, she had begun to raid House's fridge, looking for anything edible that _did not_ have evidence of molecular growth.

After the initial shock of seeing the empty Steve-cage in the kitchen –_"Isn't that just a little bit unhygienic having a** Rat **__in your kitchen?"_

"_He's not **just** a rat, he's Steve McQueen,"_ and then there was a bigger shock of having Steve running a figure of eight around her legs, chasing the cheese string that House had bought for him.

"_He's quite clean. For a rat."_

"_The **rat** has a name. **Steve McQueen**." He slowly bent to pick up Steve before holding him out to her. She tentatively stuck out a finger, and petted his head, just behind his ears. She could have sworn that Steve nuzzled her finger._

"_He's kind of cute."_

_House looked outraged, "CUTE! Steve McQueen – the King of Cool is NOT cute. He's-"House searched to find a suitable, word worthy of his hero._

"_Cool?"_

"_Legendary."_

"_Eh, Jimmy and Choo could take on the rat- **Steve** any day."_

She had moved on to the refrigerator at her stomach's behest.

"You know, they have those egg compartments for a reason. You haven't been to the grocery store in a while have you? Eew – this is a cesspool for food poisoning!"

The lone 'fresh' foods were among god knows what, and oil stained take out containers leftover from probably a 2 weeks ago.

"Well if you're so worried, don't eat from it. That's what take out menu's, phones and Wilson's credit card are for." He called over his shoulder as he left to change out of his shirt and into a t-shirt and his worn jeans.

"What am I supposed to eat then?"

"There's Oreos in the pantry eat those – and throw out the –"

"-Empty box, yeah I know." Stella sniffed the milk, and wrinkled her nose. '_Sheese Uncle Greg, what have you been living on?'_

She abandoned the idea of eating until he called Wilson to pick up some takeout, not even thinking about rummaging around the back of the fridge for fear of death by salmonella or some other vomit inducing food poisoning, although, she did rearrange the eggs.

Wandering around House's home had always been a favorite past of hers. He had so many trinkets, papers, and random articles and toys lying around the place. When she was younger, she would find herself entertained for hours sorting through piles of House's books, records, medical journals and sheet music – alphabetizing them, putting them into favorites piles, studying the pictures, and the notes on the sheet music, until she'd learnt to read. However, reading, or trying to read the big words in the medical journals made her eyes hurt – so he always left the anatomy pictures out for her.

Hidden on side tables, on the mantle, and on bookshelves, among the countless clutter were pictures of their little family, along with their respective friends. If it were up to House, there would only be a few photos of his parents hanging around the place, and some random pictures of 'the family'. But no, Stella had made sure that there was an impressive bunch of photos scattered around the space.

She couldn't help but smile at the photo she came cross of herself and her godfather.

It was the night of her debutante ball, and House was nearly physically manhandled into attending the event. She was dressed in her strapless white gown, a custom made, Grecian style. The bodice of the dress was ruched, the skirt of it flowing from where the rucheing was seamed at the waist. Four rows of silver ribbon were sewn around her torso. It sounded strange upon describing it to the dressmaker, but he'd worked it, and she had an original dress for the night.

The photo was taken outside of the convention centre. The wind was blowing throw her loose curls, and House begrudgingly looked like he was having a good time. He'd just spent the last hour dropping Hors D'oeuvres over to the people out on the terrace.

She was smiling that million dollar smile her mother used to win over donors, and he was smirking that infamous smirk of his. One of the happier moments before she went away. She giggled as she came across the picture of 5 year old Stella riding his shoulders at the carnival. She'd rested her chin on his head, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She remembered that day well, they went there for a late birthday, and she'd made him win her a carload of stuffed animals.

She wandered over to the piano and sat down, running her fingers over the keys, playing a nameless tune to herself. Lost in thought, she came across a candid close up of House, Cuddy, Wilson, Julie and Stella. They all looked so happy, Wilson hadn't strayed, House had won a bet with Cuddy and had a month of no clinic duty. Stella hadn't killed anybody, the hospital had no sudden crisis's, and Cuddy hadn't thrown herself deeper into her work as she hadn't played emotional battleships with her daughter yet. Everything was – happy. She sighed as her fingers continued to play that nameless tune.

"Still remember how to play that thing?" She looked up from the photo to House. And she scoffed a little,

"Do I still remember how to play." and she quickly ran off Mary had a little lamb as proof.

House rolled his eyes, "I meant a _real_ song"

"Ohh! Now why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Cocking her head, she grinned and playedthe first section of Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on', knowing that it would annoy him.

He threw a cushion at her head growling a little, she ducked, and laughed, smoothly switching key to play 'Imagine' by John Lennon. Singing it softly to herself.

It was the first song she'd learnt how to play. She'd become fascinated with his piano as a toddler, banging on the keys and sitting beside him, swinging her legs, as she watched him play. The next time she was banging around on the keys, he sat her in his lap, and slowly taught her a couple of bar lines of the song. There was no surprise that she'd recognized the tune, seeing as he'd play it every time she'd cry as a baby. For hours on end, she's tinker about on the piano, perfecting each line – then he'd teach her some more. Within a few months, she was playing the song without any help.

"Y_ou may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one, _

_I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one."_

She finished the song up, as her thoughts began to take over, and looked back up at House,

"What was mom like when I was away?"

* * *

be prepared for the next super loong chapter!

Please leave me some feedback!

Prinnie


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: Hey guys! Here is the next update! I'm on semester break now, so HOPEFULLY the chapters should be comming more frequently - i'm already working on the next part. Thank you for your supportive reviews and feedback, they mean alot, and i'm glad that you are all enjoying it. _

_This part, and the next part were very difficult for me to write.Alot of this section is me writing blindly - particularly the whole 'detox' experience. So please keep in mind that although I HAVE put in some research in the hopes that what i've written is somewhat accurate, the craziness of the facility and its style is all me, and what i've seen on tv. but i HAVE done my research, and i'm sorry if you don't feel that it's accurate - i tried. So please let me know what you think - both criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE), and words of 'i loved it' :P_

_All in all, here is the loong promised looong chapter - the next should be up soonish._

_Prinnie_

* * *

_Previously:_

She finished the song up, as her thoughts began to take over, and looked back up at House,

"What was mom like while I was away?"

_And now,_

* * *

House blinked, he wasn't prepared for that. The girl changed topics just as often as she changed shoes.

"She was – Cuddy. Annoying, screechy and obsessive. Unfortunately, she kept doing her job – you know all that admin stuff, made my life hell. _Then_ the low cut tops disappeared! Fun bags covered! But they're making a return – and are looking as fun as ever."

"Okay, I find it highly disconcerting that you check out my mother's chest on a regular basis – yes I know she favors those tops. But keep in mind that I will not hesitate to beat you over the head with your cane if you continue with the comments about her anatomy – its just _weird!_" she shot him the typical horrified daughter look.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"You know what I mean Uncle Greg. I – I made her life hell last year, and well,"

She shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

House observed her for a moment, before answering. "You want to know how much damage you caused."

Stella scoffed, "Not exactly. I just want to know if she was – I. HOUSE! You know what I want to know."

He smirked, "Can't even say it can you."

Stella returned an eye roll. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He gave a dramatic sigh. "There's nothing much to tell. Like I said. She was Cuddy. A workaholic, guilt driven, pain in the ass. She missed you though. Near drowned herself in work for the first 2 months-"

"Up until Uncle Will called to say that I'd 'made it'." He nodded.

"And then?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I need to know that she was okay. That she didn't – go off the deep end."

"Oh so now that you're all better you think to care."

"I've always cared. It just – wasn't high on my list of priorities last year. But it was in the top 5."

"This wouldn't have anything with your sudden need to play yenta would it?"

"What do you mean by 'sudden'?"

"Medusa – setting your mother up on blind dates, although incredibly amusing, and self-depreciating, it isn't – fixing Cuddy's life isn't going to change anything about yours."

Stella flexed her fingers, before moving them into a crisp C-major chord.

"You're right. It won't, but it'll make me feel better." She looked up from the piano, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That and it's extremely entertaining."

Wilson had arrived 15 minutes later to find the pair in front of the television playing Mortal Combat on the PS2.

"GASP Greggus! That's not fair! You said you put yours on handicap!" she shoved him in the side, trying to distract him from beating her character into a pulp."

"You don't need a handicap! You've killed me for the last three rounds! HEY!"

She'd hit a ticklish spot, and managed to launch an attack on his character.

"STOP KILLING ME!"

"You still have a higher lifeline than I do!"

"That's NOT the point." He retaliated, elbowed her in the gut.

"Ow! NO! YOU KILLED ME!"

"And _that_ is what they call 'taking charge' of the situation." He harrumphed, "Back in the game seat for only a day, and already trying to over throw my high score. Not cool dude."

Stella stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to see Wilson entering with a beer.

"Hey Uncle Jimmy! Aww, where's the food?"

"I ordered, your mom's bringing it over. You two done with Mortal Combat?"

Stella shook her head 'yes', her fingers were sore from violently pressing buttons. House shook his head no. He wanted retribution for those three losses.

"So is tonight the night where we finally hear the true extent of 'The Adventures of Stella?'" Despite his, House and Cuddy's attempts, they were unable to get anything from Stella other than 'It was great, yeah, really refreshing' and other non-committal comments. It was like pulling teeth.

Stella gave a great big sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't let us pressure you or anything," Wilson added quickly, if pushed too far, the girl would clam up just like – a clam.

"No, it's okay. I get that you want to know. It's cool. Besides, I'm going to have to talk about it at some point. Can we just wait till mom gets here? I don't want to have to repeat everything all over again. And it all kind of loses its effect after the first time."

There was a knock at the door, Stella scrambled to get it.

"FOOD!"

"Oh I feel so loved. House you _ever_ take her on that contraption again without my knowledge, I will up your clinic duty by 5 hours A WEEK, and I will castrate you – make it so painful that you won't even be able to _sit_ on that thing."

"Wow mom. Not pissy or anything are you? Did you get the dim sims?"

"Yeah, they're there somewhere, among everything else. "

Stella relieved her of some of the bags, and set them on the table. House and Wilson sat on the couch, not moving an inch. Cuddy rolled her eyes,

"Gee thanks for the help you two."

House looked up, "Glad to be of service. But keep up with the threats of castration, and Greg Jr and I will no longer be able to service you." He looked up at her, 'innocently' – and fluttered his eyelashes, smiling indulgently. Cuddy scoffed, and took his wallet off the coffee table – taking out the money he owed her for the food – not without a look of protest from the man himself, until she gave him a warning look – _France_

"Keep dreaming House."

"Oh yes…" he trailed off, with a waggle of his eyebrows as she blushed.

Wilson gave an embarrassed cough, that was more of a choke, and Stella nearly dropped the plates.

"So much for a clean, 'family' dinner conversation." She muttered under her breath

Dinner was eaten in the living room, amidst Cuddy's disapproval. Wilson reasoned that she should be grateful that they were eating off plates at all, considering House's aversion to kitchen duties. It was relatively quiet with the exception of the Tivo'd episodes of Desperate Housewives, and Cuddy's growl every time House reached over to steal food off her plate when he thought she wasn't looking.

Stella was purposely eating as slowly as possible, without making it obvious. She was having cold feet about opening up about her trip. The first few months in Sweden weren't exactly something she wanted to dwell on, or to ever speak about. But to get to the part where she could say that she was proud of herself, she was going to have to dredge up those memories. On the other hand, after all that she had put her family through, she owed it to them to take down a few bricks off her wall, and let them in.

After an awkward amount of silence, in which only the sound of cutlery hitting the plates could be heard, House couldn't take it anymore. With a mouth full of rice, he blurted out "Is it story time yet? I need to go and get my Baba."

His sudden outburst caused for some of the rice to come flying out of his mouth. Both Cuddy and Stella squealed "Eeew! Say it! Don't Spray it!" Wilson threw him a revolted look.

House ignored them all and pointedly stared at Stella. It was slightly disturbing having those deep blue orbs focused on her while she desperately tried to busy herself. Subconsciously, she began to play with her necklace.

"Ok _fine!_ But I'm going to need a drink before I start- "She got up to go and make herself one, oblivious to the looks that she was getting.

"Ok, so –" she stopped suddenly, having noticed the looks on their faces. Rolling her eyes, she settled herself on the cushion.

"I _meant_ a hot drink. See, hot chocolate. So what was I about to do? Remind me I'm having a memory lapse-" the three adults narrowed their eyes at her, and she coughed.

Seeing as it was impossible to continue to deny the inevitable, she leant back against the couch, and took a sip of her drink - letting its sweet warmth run through her before beginning.

"Once upon a time – " Cuddy threw a balled up napkin at her head,

"giggle, snort okay, okay, okay, sorry!" she started describing her trip to the hospital in her own unique style. Her audience remained silent as she told her story.

"The first day was absolutely horrible. The place looked so sickeningly sweet. I almost expected a bunch of nurses with perfectly curled, bouncy hair to come out skipping through the doors, dressed in bright pink nurse's outfits. It was so ridiculously happy, that I – I wanted to throw something at it, you know, and see if it was real. Dr. Waylan and his staff met Uncle Will and I, at the door."

_Stella walked up the steps to her new home for the next few months. There at the entrance was Dr. Waylan and his team. Some were in white coats, some in suits and the others in normal everyday clothes. The un-un nerving thing about them was that they all wore wide grins on their faces. She didn't know if it was from her paranoia, but they looked like maniacal scientists who couldn't wait to get their hands on their next victim. _

_She took a step backwards, and met the brunt of her Uncle's chest. She turned around and gripped his arm. _

_"Please don't make me go in there Uncle Will. Please, come on. Why couldn't I go to Arizona like all the celebrities? At least I know that they come back alive, and sane." _

_ Will chuckled, and put his arm around her. _

_"Would I recommend this place to your mom if I didn't know that it wasn't kooky? Ok…so maybe I would. But I don't doubt for a second that your mom threw her authority around and did an extensive background check." _

_"Good Morning Mr. Cuddy, Miss Cuddy." _

_Dr. Waylan was a man of 54 years. A man of average height and a growing beer belly. He had thick white hair, that was cut so short it was spiky. He wore wireless glasses, and had a warm and friendly face. He reminded her a little of her Grandfather, in the sense that he seemed so approachable and warm-hearted, the grandpa who always gave the best hugs.. Her throat caught a little. _

_"Morning Dr. Waylan. Call me Will. Being so formal reminds me of my mother's dinners." He involuntarily shuddered, and Dr. Waylan laughed, _

_"Well, if you find it more comfortable, please, call me Gunther." _

_Stella snorted, "You've _got_ to be kidding me- sorry. I mean. Nice to meet you, I'm Stella, your new lab rat." _

_Will poked her in her side, warning her to not be rude. These people were here to help her. _

_'Gunther' smiled understandingly, "That's quite alright. I see that I got the reaction I was hoping for," he nodded towards her tiny smirk, which she quickly erased. _

_"Most people here, once they're settled end up calling me Uhrs. It erases that barrier of authority, you're welcome to call me whatever you're comfortable with. " _

_"Yeah that's real nice PR there, but could you please get your honchos to show me to my room now Gunther?" _

_She went to step around him, but stopped, and awkwardly shook his hand. He shook it softly but firmly. Will sighed, and shook his head apologetically at the Doctor as they watched Stella follow his team to her room. _

_"I'm uh, sorry about her attitude there. You might have a hard time with her. She's going to have a hard time adjusting." _

_"Never mind that Will. We've had far more aggressive clients come through. We're here to help your niece. And the fact that she hasn't put up more of a fight shows that she's willing to make an effort. Although it may just take some time. But you know, when it comes to family, time and effort is no issue." _

"I was given the grand tour of the compound. It looked ok. Had a pool, which was comforting – you know just incase I wanted to jump in at any time. Then I discovered that you had your own personal bodyguard to prevent that kind of thing." Her voice had become monotonous, like she was in a kind of trance, recanting her moods, her thoughts, her feelings. They could hear the tension in her voice. Cuddy wanted to reach over and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she knew that Stella would just shrink away, immediately close up with she was thrown from the moment.

_The young counselor acting as a tour guide introduced her to Delia, her 'aid' during her stay. _

_"You're giving me a babysitter? Isn't the 100 staff lurking the hallways enough?" _

_Delia gave a patient smile, as if she had heard this every time a person came through. _

_"This here is your room. I think that you'll find it enjoyable. On the side table there is your itinerary, you might find it helpful to look over." _

_Will set down her bag on the bed, its designer pattern contrasted against the stark white of the sheets, she took the purple teddy bear off of Will and wrapped him in her arms. The room was decent enough. Her mother had certainly thrown her weight around to make sure that her daughter was comfortable. Although, _

_"No TV." _

_ She looked questioningly at the doctor and her 'sitter'. _

_"Yes, Stella. For the first few weeks, we encourage you to interact with our other clients here – " _

_"Clients?" what was this place? _

_"Yes clients, we prefer not to refer to our clients as patients. This is not a hospital-" _

_"It's just an overly done up rehab clinic, who prescribes anti depressants." _

_"You pay us to make you better. Not to treat you." _

_"Isn't this the same thing? Or is this all just political correctness? So it looks better on our records, people would rather hire a 'client' rather than a 'patient'? Why don't I have a TV here? Why is my room void of any furniture other than a bed, a couch, and a one-seater? What about the coat hangers? How do you expect me to hang my clothes." _

_Her Uncle Will looked uncomfortable. **Hang**. So, that was why she was in a makeshift padded room. Only without the padding. _

_"I'm under suicide watch." There was a flicker of rage in her eyes. She spun around to stare at her uncle. _

_"Did you **KNOW** about this? I can't believe it. Haven't I proven that I'm not about to off myself? It didn't work the last time, and now that I'm here, does it **look**__like I'm about to try it again! I AGREED to come to this place! I agreed to leave everything I know to come here. I left my friends to come here. I left Mom, just when we were starting to speak again. And you think I'm going to KILL MYSELF!" _

_Uhrs stepped in, this was the reaction that he was hoping to see, "It's just a formality. All our clients go through this procedure, and it's for your safety. Now unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask to go through your bags-" _

_"I assure you Gunther, other than my anti depressants, there are no items in there that I can use to end my life. I don't have a razor – as painful as it is, I wax." _

_Uhrs ignored her, and took out the razor, while Will gave her another look of concern, and she threw her hands up in the air, _

_"Ok! So maybe I shave as well! Sometimes I get lazy, sue me. What are you doing?" _

_Delia looked up from the carry bag. "For the first week or so, personal luxury items are to be taken away, it's a-" _

_"Formality I know. Take the books, and the Game Boy, and my cellphone. The photos, notebook and Ipod stays." _

_Delia looked at Uhrs for confirmation. He looked at Stella, who looked on the brink of throwing the chair at them for taking her personal items. _

_Will coughed, "At least let her keep her music and her photos." _

_Uhrs nodded. Also leaving the notebook on the bed. He motioned for Delia to leave. It was time for her to say good bye. _

_"We'll give the two of you a moment." _

_The room was filled with silence. Will hadn't moved from where he was leaning against the wall. Stella stood before the window, clinging to her bear. _

_"I thought that you said this place was nice. I feel like I'm in an institution. A psych ward. Girl Interrupted ringing any bells?" _

_"Well at least you know that your aorta isn't in your neck." _

_"Do you really think that I'd try and pull something again?" she moved away from the window and looked into his eyes, searching for the truth. _

_He gave a tired sigh, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _

_"Stella – don't fight them on this one. Don't fight me on this one. No, I don't think that you'll pull anything. But this is all going to dredge up bad memories for you. I want you to do what they say, or at least co-operate. You can't go on living the way that you were, I'm not ready to lose my favorite niece." _

_"I'm your only niece Uncle Will." They shared a mutual smile, both filled with so much sadness. _

_"You're going to visit me right. And answer my calls. And call me. Make the nurse, or my sitter bring me the phone." _

_"You better be nice to her. And I'm going to visit you every visitation session they've got me scheduled for. And I'll answer all your 'two calls a week' calls. You know, if you behave they might even let you make three calls. Don't forget to call your Mom, and Jimmy and House, and Callie and Luca ok." _

"I wanted to cry at that moment. As soon as Uhrs left the room, and it was just Uncle Will and I – it was just this overwhelming feeling of loneliness."

_"Can you stay a little while Uncle Will. Please?" she looked up at him with doe like eyes. His heart broke for his niece. She'd been through so much in the last 3 months that no child should go through. _

_He opened up his arms, "C'mere Squirt." _

_She clung to him, begging herself not to cry. He kissed the top of her head, _

_"You're going to be fine squirt. You're one of the toughest Jersey Yuppies I've ever met." _

_"I'm not a yuppie" was the muffled response that he got. _

_"Listen hun, I've got to go. Otherwise your body guard is going to beat me up." She whimpered and clung to him tighter, "No! please don't go. Not yet!" _

_"I'm sorry squirt. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow. See how your day went. You can tell me all about the bad hair do's everyone has. Or the hot nurses you think I'd like to take out to dinner." _

_He gave her one last bear hug, before kissing the top of her head. _

_"Love ya Stella bug. I'll see you soon ok No crazy stunts, or else I won't give you your chocolate." _

_"Love you too Uncle Will. Bye." _

_She sat in the one-seater by the window and watched her Uncle have a word to Gunther/Uhrs, before watching him pull out of the car park. _

"That night, I cried myself to sleep."

* * *

_AN2: hopefully that wasnt too confusing with the flashback style. Please let me know what you think by clicking on that little button. _

_Thankies_

_Prinnie_


	29. Chapter 29

Hi again! Here is the second last part of the nightmare/recovery saga. I've split it up into two because all together its almost 6000 words long - and as it's a bit intese, i thought it best to split it in half.

Thankyou to **_Auntie Theo_****_, Angelfirenze, _****_SisShippy_********_Chromo26_********_edge-of-reality_****_, and _****_perfectcrime_**for reviewing, your feedback means alot, so keep it comming!

I'm bumping the rating up to M for this chapter and for the next (which will be up as soon as you leave me some feedback ;) - it's all done) - see disclaimers in earlier chapters.

* * *

She paused for a moment to take in a breath while House continued to stare at the royal blue ribbon that she was winding and unwinding around her fingers. Wilson shifted in his seat, his training from all those years of informing patients that they were dying, and then dealing with their distraught emotions helped him to contain his own. He reached out and passed the box of tissues over to Cuddy, whose tear ducts had betrayed her, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Months of her tearless resolve had broken upon hearing the first inkling of pain that her little girl went through. She couldn't stand the fact that her daughter had endured so much pain during her time away.

She had received updates from the doctors, and her brother, relaying every nightmare, every screaming match, the times that Stella had spent in the bathroom, bent over the toilet bowl or a bucket because her stomach hadn't been able to handle suddenly having nutrients in there after a month of neglect. Her heart broke, when her father told her the extent of the nightmare that sent her to the edge. How she broke through the need to drink to forget – but spent the next 48 hours trying desperately to stay awake. She desperately wanted to fly over and be by her daughter's side, fulfill her role as a mother – to hold her as she wept, to tell her that it was okay, that everything would work out just fine.

Stella shifted a little, seeing Cuddy's tear streaked face, "If I'm going to continue, you're going to want to keep that box with you."

_The first week had passed, and things had not changed. She was still just as despondent as the other newly arrived 'clients' were. As expected, any attention that was directed at her during the group sessions, she shied away from them all, and clammed up. Her stomach wasn't handling the plain solid foods so well, and until her stomach could handle the foods, her new diet consisted of tasteless liquid drinks and soups. _

_Delia kept her 'company' from time to time. She wasn't all that bad – when she wasn't too busy being stubborn. Delia _had_ almost made her crack a smile at one point. _

_She wanted to go home. To sleep in her own bed, eat her mother's food, that's what she needed, not the pathetic excuse for food that they were trying to feed her now. She wanted her friends – her family. She wanted back everything and everyone she had pushed away. _

"Sitting in the bay window, I just realized how much I missed you all. How much I nearly threw away."

_In the weeks before Stella flew out to meet her uncle, her family was desperate to have her go through detox before she left. House knew of the pain that she would go through, Cuddy and Wilson had seen what it does to you. They didn't want her to go through that alone, and away from everyone who cared about her. In her weakened state, Stella just agreed. She didn't have the heart or the will to fight them. She needed help, she didn't want to kill herself anymore, trying to forget. Cuddy pulled strings with the Board, getting the Rapid Detox authorized. She wasn't about to entrust the life of her daughter to just anyone. Moreover, she didn't hire a bunch of idiots to work at her hospital. If anyone was going to treat her child, it was going to be someone she hired and trusted. _

"Being there, with nothing to distract me, for the first time in months I had a clear mind, no aid of substances to distract me from what's happened. My insistence on resisting Gunther's offers to talk, Everyone's offers really. I just wanted to forget about it all. Shove it in the closet and never think about it again. But the door is always opened. The more you hide in there, the more it threatens to burst open. I went the first couple of weeks in complete denial before the dreams began to really take their toll."

_As each night progressed, the dreams would become more and more vivid. Images of the accident, flashes of the events that took place afterwards plagued her in her sleep. She would wake up in cold sweats, her heart pounding. _

"I thought they'd get better you know. But, like, every time that I just suppressed everything, they just got worse."

_She was no longer cooperating with the attempts to get her to open up. Group therapy sessions were skipped, and she was found sitting in the middle of the oval, lying on her back, twirling a leaf in front of her eyes, or just lying there – staring at the clouds.. Sometimes she took paper and pencils out with her drawing whatever came to mind – usually dark images that did not seem to want to disappear. She was still emotionally unstable, but still able to hold it together. Uhrs said it was bottling up. She said that it was a matter of trust. _

"I think that that was my biggest problem. I just couldn't trust anyone anymore, or didn't trust them enough. "I mean, he promised me that everything was going to be okay, he was going to be fine. He never broke a promise - and then he died."

_"Why are you so angry today Stella?" Uhrs pushed his glasses back up his nose ,sitting back in his chair, watching as she paced his office space. _

_"I'm not angry." Irritably distracted, overly tired, homesick and wanting to scream for the sake of screaming was what she was. _

_"That's not what the chair you broke says." _

_"Send the bill to my mother. Or one of my grandparents." _

_"Money is not the issue – you broke a defenseless chair" _

_"It was making faces at me. Taunting me. I had to do something about It." she looked up from the floor waiting for his reaction, _

_"That's what you want to hear isn't it? that I'm hallucinating – so you can go and play Frankenstein with my brain?" he just took a sip of his coffee, keeping his eyes on her. Stella dropped her hands and went back to pacing. _

_"You know, in my years here, I've never seen anyone do melodrama as well as the Americans. I must say, it's rather – Maxie Jones of you." _

_"You're comparing me to a character off General Hospital, a rather annoying skanky one at that." She wasn't impressed. _

_"I was merely pointing out the level of melodrama that you have perfected. Your file indicates that you enjoy soap operas." _

_"Uncle Greg does, General Hospital hurts my brain" she paused for a moment, and then briskly strode over to the front of his desk. _

_"Sleeping pills." _

_"Excuse me?" he sat up, and she fell into the over stuffed, decadent armchair. _

_"Sleeping pills. I need you to sign off on them." _

_"I don't think that that would be appropriate Stella." _

_"I don't care! You can watch me take them. Give them to me yourself. Make sure I don't take too many. I need them, and you have them. Sign them over." _

_"I'm sure you're aware that they're highly addictive –" _

_"I'm not intending to use them as a 'recreational' drug…it wouldn't work anyway – I'd be SLEEPING." She picked up the snow globe, and shook it, before setting it on her knees. _

_"I'm afraid I can't do that Stella." _

_Her eyes didn't leave the falling 'snow' in the glass chamber. _

_"Please. I know they're addictive. I need them to get me through the night. I can't take the dreams anymore. I can't take reliving every moment again and again every time I close my eyes. I just. Please." _

_"I'm sorry, but I cannot prescribe you anything, perhaps there is an alternative." _

_"The only alternative is that I don't sleep-" _

_"No it's not. I know you won't like to hear this, but these dreams, it's good. It means that we're on our way to a breakthrough." _

_"I don't WANT a breakthrough, I want to be able to sleep without waking up drenched in my own sweat. To sleep a night dreamless, without feeling like my heart is going to jump out from by body it's pounding so hard. I want to be able to stand under a hot shower without shivering uncontrollably." _

_ She looked up at him, and saw that he was unwavering. She sighed, _

_"Just forget I said a thing at all." _

"That night – it was one of the worst nights that I ever had."

"Since Gunther wouldn't prescribe me any sleeping pills-"

"Why couldn't he prescribe them? Surely your mental state was of importance here." Wilson interrupted, a little perplexed,

"Well, according to the guys with the letters behind their names, I would have found the effect of the pills 'desirable', and well…in my state of mind, it was probably best. I was still kinda, under – watch."

"So what happened?" asked Cuddy as she wiped her nose. It had become blocked after the amount of tears she just shed. Go figure that her daughter had turned their lives into a soap opera.

"I did everything possible to stay awake. Determined _not_ to sleep. Sleep was _not_ my friend."

_The dinner-lady came in to collect the tray, only to find that once again, Stella was sat in the window, with her bear and blanket. Dinner tray untouched, save for the pudding that was on the dresser. The lady sighed. She'd seen this situation one too many times, and prayed that she would pull through. She hated to see another young, bright life go to waste. _

_It seemed like she was sat there for hours and hours, staring out of that window. Desperately trying not to think about anything, but images of her best friends, and her families kept popping in and out of her mind. She looked over to the analog clock and sighed. 5 minutes since she'd last checked. Another 6 hours to go. _

_An hour had passed and she had moved to sit on the middle of the bed, smuggled packet of pastels and paper spread around her, as she scribbled, and crossed, re-drew, and outlined. The brighter, happier colored pastels lay untouched. Dark colors dominating each angry stroke. _

_Her hands were stained with the remnants of the pastels, her fingerprints smudged on the corners of once stark white paper. So reminiscent of the deep, blood red that stained her light blue sweater. The way her bloodied hands left a mark on whatever she touched. _

_The path of the red line, streaking down the middle of the black crevice of the gorge in her drawing instantly reminded her of the blood seeping through her fingers, as she tried to apply pressure to the wound. Trying in vain to save his life, her own gaping head wound forgotten. Pleading, begging some one to help them, then being torn apart, her being wrenched away in the arms of a stranger. _

Stella was no longer in the same room as Cuddy, House and Wilson. She was back in room 108, Stockholm. Where the staff were merry, and she was waging her own battles. House watched as her normally bright blue eyes, darkened. Likening them to a storm in the middle of the Atlantic. There was nothing fun and loving about them. They were the darkest he'd ever seen them, full of fury, fear and confusion.

Her voice had changed. It was full of emotion. She was no longer recanting a memory. She was living it.

_She tore up the drawings, throwing them around the room, tears streaming down her face again. Knocking off the clock and the family portrait off the side table. The lamp fell to the ground in pieces, the clock stopped, her possessions scattered all around her, scraps of the torn paper floating to the ground._ _Her beloved photograph rested on the floor, encased beneath the shattered glass. _

_She stood in the middle of the room, chest heaving. Her tears blurring her vision, as she gulped for air, lungs burning from her strangled cries. She fell back onto the bed, curling up into the fetal position, her head buried in her hands, as if to hide from the world. The salt of her tears stung the cuts on her hands. _

"And the exhaustion of just suddenly crying _so hard_, it just took everything out of me."

_Her body lost its battle against sleep. The extent of her tears lured her into that dreaded nightmare. _

_Like all dreams, Stella's started out calm and relatively – dream- able. It has been thought that a person can control their own mind. Something about searching for answers subconsciously. That dreams are based both on subconscious and conscious thoughts, if that was the case, she preferred it if she didn't, or wasn't able to think at all. _

_Like every other night, the dream started out with Stella walking through the party crowd. Only she wasn't there, she was an observer, unable to interact with the dream. Every so often, the scene would change, and she would be in a different location. Soon, the dream became darker, intently racing for the moments when her heart rate would be rapidly increasing, bringing on the cold sweats, inducing the screams. _

_FLASH: _

_Her detached being saw the argument between them that took place. They were stood yelling at each other on the side of the road. Arms waving around madly, and then she threw her purse at him before getting back into the car. _

_FLASH: _

_The ghost of her dream sat in the backseat of the car, watching in the mirror, as the 'real' her tried to bite back a grin. The passenger already wearing a full blown grin. _

_"You know you can't stay mad at me-" _

_"You're an a$$." _

_"Look me in the eye and tell me that." _

_"I'm driving, you moron." _

_"That wasn't nice. Sorry for being a jerk" _

_"Right" _

_"Really." They'd stopped at the traffic light, and she finally turned to look at him. and couldn't help but grin. _

_"I hate you." _

_"I hate you too," _

_"This 'breakfast' you've got planned better be something. Because you're not getting off the hook _that_ easily." _

_"Oh trust me, you're going to find that it was worth_ every_ moment." He actually made her blush. The car behind them honked, the light had turned green. _

_"Cute." _

_"I know." _

_FLASH: _

_Bright lights blinded her sight, their eyes widened. _

_FLASH: _

_Impact. The undeniable sound of metal crunching. _

_FLASH: _

_Screams _

_FLASH: _

_Glass shattering. _

_FLASH: _

_The sound of an airborne car landing, then rolling, and rolling, then stopping. _

_FLASH: _

_Pain. _

_FLASH: _

_Red. Lots of red. You can't see. There's too much red. You feel it running down the side of your face, dripping down your arm. It hurts to breath. But nothings broken. Why? _

_FLASH: _

_More screams, and they're not yours. _

_FLASH:_

Y_our eyes roam around. You see another body. Oh god. _

_FLASH: _

_You don't hear the people running, their feet pounding on the ground. Yelling in their cell-phones for help. _

_FLASH: _

_There's so much blood, nausea, is that bone meant to be sticking out? Why is there blood slipping out the side of his mouth? Why is he screaming like that? _

_FLASH: _

_It finally hits you,_ oh god! _You scream. But it's more like a primal wail. You've never made a sound like that in your life. Suddenly there are tears mixing with the blood that on your face. You're screaming yourself hoarse, calling out, in so much pain. Have to get out of that car. He's crying for you, so much pain. So much blood. _Oh god No!

_She shot up inbed, one name escaping her lips in a scream, **"Nate!" **_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that, and please don't forget to leave a review.

The next chapter will wrap this all up the rehab period, briefly go through the rest of her trip - and then it's back to the fun stuff!

Prinnie


	30. Chapter 30

_AN: Hi all! I think its about time i put what i have so lovingly labelled the 'Depressiondom Chapters' to an end. This is the final part of Stella'sRnR stay in Stockholm. From there, it's back to the fun stuffs _:D

_Thankyou to my loyal reviewers, and new reviewers who took the time to leave me your thoughts, muchos appreciated :)_

_oh, BTW - this is a two in one...i thought i'd be nice and stick in the start of the fun parts - i think there is one more chapter at House's house (snort), then i'm itching to get back to PPTH._

_disclaimers: see previous chapters_

_Previously: _

**_She shot up inbed, one name escaping her lips in a scream, "Nate!"_**

_and now:_

**_She gasped for air as her heart pounded, lungs burning. Her hair clung to her sweat drenched body, tears again burning her eyes. After minutes of sitting up, staring at the wall, she threw the covers back and without thinking, stood on the shards of broken glass and porcelain. _**

**_"OW!" _**

**_Lifting her feet, she winced as she pulled out the piece of glass in her toe. It wasn't deep, but it bled like it had stuck in two inches. _**

**_"Oh, for the love of-" _**

**_She, reached for her hair ribbon, and tied it around her toe tightly. The ribbon darkened as the blood soaked through the layers. After brushing her fingertips over the instep of her feet, searching for anymore shards, satisfied that there were no other pieces stuck in her foot, she stepped over the mess and hobbled into the bathroom. _**

**"You didn't get a bandaid?" House was surprised. The kid loved Band-Aids and never gave up a moment to get one. He remembered the time when he picked her up before they met Wilson for a Monster Truck rally, she'd gotten a splinter while running her palm down the banister of the stairs. She picked it out and then made him wait another 5 minutes while she ran back into the kitchen calling out _"Mom! I need a Band-Aid, the banister tried to eat my hand."_ Sure she was only 12, but the point was, they were already running late for the Rally of all Monster Truck rallies, and she was making them _later_, just for a Band-Aid. **

**"Will you SHH!" Wilson hissed at him. Of course House had to interrupt with the most trivial thing. He was going to kill the flow. However, Stella was not fazed. **

**_The ribbon had become unraveled from her toe since stripping off, and stepping into the steaming hot shower. She raised her face under the showerhead, letting the pelting water hit her face. She didn't know when she had started to watch the water swirl and gurgle down the drain, the blood from her toe amidst the swirls in a maddening red streak, nor did she know when she had started crying again. All that she knew was that her mind had become assaulted with memories of the aftermath. _**

**"I remembered being pulled away from the wreckage, kicking and screaming, and then hearing Mom's voice calling out amidst all the chaos in the emergency room. I remembered watching as they wheeled him away. Then Mr. and Mrs. Schofield – their _faces_. The horror, the confusion. I remembered watching his blood running down the drain as someone washed them off my hands. The feeling of relief and worry sitting beside his bed, holding his hand. I remembered how he woke up, his smile and his telling me it was going to be okay. Then hours later, hearing the beeps coming from his room, the doctors screaming out orders, nurses scrambling for equipment. The jolt of his body as they shocked him. It was like being ripped apart at the seams." **

**_Flashes of a mourning mother telling her that it was all her fault, that she'd killed her son flashed across her eyes as she fell back against the shower wall, water coursing down her back, and her entire body became wracked with shudders. She felt the stinging slap that came across her face as Nadine Schofield broke free of her husbands grasp, then seeing Cuddy falling with her as she fell to the ground hand to her red cheek. Hearing her mother yelling at Nadine to calm down, defending her own child, _**

** "It's NOT her fault Nadine! Nobody could have seen this coming,"_ Cuddy had held her daughter as her knees buckled in shock. _**

**_ "I'm sorry – I, I'm sorry" she kept repeating; only they fell on deaf ears, and the threats and accusations kept coming. _**

**_She remembered the funeral. The dark looks from his mother, looks from people in their year. She remembered Callie and Luca, calling after her as she broke free from them after the service, after his ashes were sprinkled off the jetty. _**

****

**_She saw her decent into to the darkness. The fights with her family, flashes of the parties she went to, standing in the rain one night, looking through the rain splattered window as her Uncles sat with her mother in their kitchen, as she tiredly wiped away the tears that had slipped from her professional façade. _**

**_Sitting in her car, floor littered with empty bottles, and fallen pills strewn among the mess. Then stumbling down the path in the rain, unable to think, and barely able to stand, finally falling into the cab, barely able to string together an address. Then, finally seeing the light, the light that had been able to save her life, and the same one that she had been fighting so hard and yet so desperately craved its salvation. _**

**"I don't know how long I sat there in the corner of the shower. I couldn't feel anything for awhile. It was as if I had lost my senses. But, when I regained my senses, the water had run cold. And it was enough to shock me out of my stupor." **

**_The water had run cold, and she was now shivering. The tears had stopped. _**

**_She was now running on autopilot, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy robe. She sat on the closed toilet seat, and treated her cut toe which now adorned a 'Little Miss Cheeky' Band-Aid. _**

**_Normalcy._**

****

**_Automatically, she wiped away the condensation on the mirror and stared at her reflection. She barely recognized the person staring back at her. Cheeks hollow, eyes sunken, deep dark bags surrounding her eyes. Her skin was pale, eyes lifeless. The way that her wet hair stuck to her face, tendrils clinging to her neck – she looked like the living dead._**

****

**_She poked her reflection in the forehead with her bony finger, _**

**_ "Idiot". _**

**_Slipping into some sweats, she noticed how her sweatpants hung low on her hips. Bones weren't exactly protruding, but she'd lost enough weight for already smaller sized pants to barely bit her anymore._**

****

**_"Great, Congratulations Stella. You're on your way to looking like Nicole Richie." She muttered to herself before grinning maniacally at herself in the mirror. _**

****

**_"Ugh, that hurt." She had not smiled in the longest time, even sarcastically, and the scowl had began to set in. _**

**"I ignored the mess on the floor, and set out for a little adventure. I had heard that the staff kitchens held contraband. Contraband that I was going to find delicious, and extremely helpful." **

**_She set out quietly towards the staff kitchen. It was eerily quiet, and slightly creepy as the moons reflections bounced off the walls. She tested the lock on the door that led to the pool. With a soft 'click', the door opened. _**

**_The sight that greeted her was beautiful. The reflection of the moon shifted with ripples in the pool, leaves fluttered gracefully in the soft breeze before falling into the pool, collecting to float around her own reflection that was now in the water. A leaf dropped onto the reflections face, and she broke away from the area, heading for her destination. _**

**_She was unaware of the fact that she was being followed, Delia and Uhrs keeping their distance. Ready to intervene if she felt the urge to do anything stupid, or to be there as her inner hurt finally broke through her titanium barriers. _**

**_Once in the kitchen, she wandered slowly, fingers funning over the bench tops, up the knife block before grasping one by its handle, blade glinting in the light. She yanked open the fridge door, setting the knife down on a shelf. _**

**"It was stocked with real food. None of that liquid, flavorless junk they had me choking down the weeks before." **

**_Leftovers, _**

**_Meat, _**

**_Chocolate, _**

**_Vegetables, _**

**_Cheese, _**

**_Milk, _**

**_Butter, _**

**_Wine. _**

**_'Aha'. She pulled out the bottle of white wine, admiring the staff's taste wryly, and then pulling out the ingredients to make a sandwich, also not neglecting the package of chocolate pudding. _**

**_Uhrs and Delia watched on as she skillfully sliced the tomato, cucumber and cheese, carving away at the grilled chicken with the precision of a surgeon, piling up her sandwich, before deftly slicing it in half and tossing the knife into the sink with a clatter._**

****

**_Sandwich and pudding aside, all that was left, was a beverage. Her now sharp eyes flitted around the room before falling on the tall, colored plastic cups. Wine was wine. It would have tasted the same in a disposable cup. She turned around and methodically picked a draw – _****Bingo_ – the bottle opener. She ran the tiny blade of the knife around the seal to break it, and then expertly opened up the bottle. A small resounding 'Pop' filled the room. _**

**_'Brilliant.' _**

**_Delia moved forwards, but Uhrs pulled her back, shaking his head 'No'. She looked at him questioningly. _**

**_"We only go in if she pours." Delia nodded, understanding. _**

**_Stella waved the bottle under her nose, breathing it in. It made her stomach lurch, both from disgust and from need. She set it down, and traced the rim, contemplating. As she lifted the bottle for the second time, the images of her family and friends, awaiting her arrival back home flitted around in her mind. She remembered her the look of hope and belief in her Uncles eyes as he said before he left, _**

**"I know that you're going to get through this. You can do this. I know that you like the satisfaction of success far better than the feeling failure. I know this because, deep down in here," he broke of to tap her head and then her heart, "and in there, you have the strength to pull through. You've just got to find it. So dig deep Stella-bug, because I want my niece back." **

**_"Strength" she whispered to herself, and poured the entire contents of the bottle down the sink. _**

****

_**Leaning with her palms on the counter, she let out a sigh. And looked back towards the fridge. **'Caffeine, I need caffeine.' She thought to herself. She could still think methodically. That was what pretty much got her here. Plan the attack, stick to the plan, if that plan doesn't work, go to plan B. If plan B doesn't work, well then, she'd have to do it cold turkey. Her eyes fell on a six back of Red Bull. _

_And Plan B prevails." _

_She quickly looked up, thinking that she heard something around the corner. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the pack, her sandwich and puddings, and then headed out, however, not before leaving a little sticky note on the fridge door for her hidden audience to read. _

_'I hope you enjoyed the show. Put whatever is missing on my bill. Don't forget to but everything back where it belongs!'_

**"I spent the next 96 hours snacking, and drinking Red Bull, watching whatever was on TV. Only ever getting up to shower, answer the call of nature, and head back to the kitchens for more nibbles _and_ replenish my caffeine supply."**

**"You really didn't want to be sleeping didn't you?" Cuddy murmured softly, and Stella shook her head. **

**"Nope, and it was working just fine until Gunther called in the reinforcements." **

**"They called mom?" **

**"No, they called Grandpa." **

**_Hour 60 of her Sleep Strike was in full swing, and she was beginning to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. Her eyes were burning, her head throbbing. During the day, the blinds were drawn, sunlight too bright for her tired eyes. At night, the only light that filled the room was the television. Hour 60 had her hauling whatever she could from the kitchen, too tired to make regular trips. Even the sugar from the food that she was resignedly consuming couldn't stop the small tremors. Chewing had become a chore. Hour 70 had the staff more concerned as now she was just eating maltesers and chips, and sipping energy drinks._**

****

**_Hour 75 was when they called in Frank Cuddy, who left a board meeting in London to give his Granddaughter an ass kicking. _**

**Stella gave a light giggle, and Cuddy wryly grinned. The amount of times she'd broken curfew, and her father had been waiting at the front door – she knew exactly what Stella would have felt.**

**"When I heard his voice, I literally jumped and dropped the can, and it _wasn't_ because I was jumpy from a caffeine high." **

_**"I thought that the reason that you're in here young lady, was to ****rest**** and ****not**** do anything else that is irresponsible. Now explain to me ****why**** it is that I received a phone call from Dr. Waylan, during an important meeting with the Queen of England- **_

**_"No you weren't!" _**

**_"-No, you're right, I wasn't-To tell me that my only granddaughter has not slept, nor eaten a real meal in almost 4 days. Moreover, has been guzzling down energy drinks like a woman possessed." _**

****

**_"Hi Grandpa." _**

_**"Don't you 'Hi' me. I would like an explanation, and I would like one right now. And that is ****not**** a request." **_

**_"They wouldn't prescribe sleeping pills." _**

**_"Excuse me?" _**

**_"Dr. Gunther wouldn't prescribe me sleeping pills." _**

****

**_Frank motioned for her to scoot over on the sofa and she curled into his side as soon as he sat down and breathed in his aftershave. He smelt of expensive aftershave, and – Grandpa. _**

**_"Explain." _**

****

**_She retold him her account of everything that had happened. From her 'talk' with Gunther, to trying to stay awake in her room, the destruction of her drawings and the lamp and the frame, to falling asleep and the contents of her dream. Then every other moment that led up to the present moment. _**

**_"I don't want to dream anymore Grandpa." He sighed as she played with the latch on his watch, and tightened his embrace. _**

**_"Who's Gunther?" Stella gave a small smile as his confusion, and finesse at playing the 'avoid the topic at hand' game with her. _**

**_"Gunther is Dr. Waylan." _**

**_"Oh. Why Gunther?" _**

**_"Just because." _**

**_"Just because. Okay." _**

**_They continued to talk about mindless things, Frank eventually able to get a little bit out of her about her time at the clinic. Her ear was pressed against his heart, she could feel him talking as well as hearing it. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat, and warmth of being in her grandfathers arms was slowly lulling her to sleep. Just like it did all those years ago, when she was just a few weeks old. Soon enough, she was fast asleep, Frank slowly beginning to doze off as well. He was grateful when one of the staff came in and quietly shook his shoulder, _**

**_"Sir, perhaps you'd like us to take her back to her room. We can prepare a bed for you there as well if you'd like to stay with her." _**

****

**_He nodded, falling asleep here was not going to do his back any good. Neither was lifting his sleeping grandchild, but from the looks of it, she still weighed next to nothing, so it wouldn't be a problem. _**

**_He carried her all the way back to her room, someone had obviously cleared up the mess, yet left a pile of torn paper on her bedside table. Carefully he threw back the covers, and then gently put her down. She mumbled softly as he brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead, praying that she could have one night dreamless and then tucked her in. _**

****

**_He sat on the sofa, and picked up the papers. Slowly piecing each one together, keeping an eye on the sleeping girl, and like a jigsaw puzzle, he was able to put together the story of her pain and suffering. It was not until he reached the bottom of the pile when he found the frameless photograph. Captured for eternity, the image of his daughter Lisa and her twin William, Dr. House and Dr. Wilson and his wife, with Stella and her two best friends squeezed in the background. All were grinning happily, save for one man, whose eyes betrayed him. It was then that he realized that the torn drawings weren't telling the tale of Stella's pain, but her entire family's. He got up and drew the blanket up to her chin, _**

**_"You don't have to go through this alonehoney.Let us in so that we can help you heal – so that the family can heal." _**

**_It was 22 hours before Stella woke up again, she had moments where she slept fitfully, but her grandpa was there to ease her back into a peaceful sleep. For the first time in months, she felt rested. _**

****

**_"Well Good Morning sleepy head. How're you feeling sweetheart?" _**

**_Stella looked up at him from behind her fingers shielding out the light. _**

**_"Why do you look like you've had your hand in the cookie jar?" _**

**_Frank grinned, and pulled out a paper bag from inside his coat. _**

**_"I've been told that you're having issues with the menu here. So I thought you could use some real breakfast. Waffles and Ice-cream with berries?" _**

**_"I think… I'm kind of really hungry" They both grinned. _**

**"I was on my way to being okay." **

**

* * *

**

**Stella stretched and winced as her back gave a loud '_crack_'. She spent another hour talking about how she pulled through, and that once she'd started co-operating, Gunther and his cronies were not at all that bad. She'd even made a friend with a fellow painter and spent hours together in the drawing room concocting an impressive mural, fusing together their talents, two worlds coming together. She'd exchanged emails with Delia, and they kept in regular contact. **

**Wilson**** was in the kitchen rinsing the dishes, and Cuddy had gone to freshen up. House and Stella were the only ones left in the living room. She was rummaging around in her bag look for the photos that she had taken during her time in Asia, their having already seen the touristy photographs of her waving from the Eiffel Tower. But she was mainly avoiding House's intense stare. He leant forward and lifted her chin with the hook of his cane. She met his stare, and smiled up at him. He merely nodded, and murmured,**

**"You did good kid," then popped a vicodin and got up to go to the bathroom. **

**She sat there for a moment, a grin spreading over her features. She actually did feel better now that she had gotten that off her chest. It felt relatively liberating to share that experience with her family. Dr. Waylan had put across the idea of sharing her feelings and her experience with her family rather than bottling everything up again, and how it would alleviate her of her worries and lead her on a furthered path of recovery and acceptance, she had thought it a load of psychobabble and that he was just full of it. It was only now that she saw he meant it, and that it was true. She felt like a part of the weight on her shoulders had been lifted. **

She stood up and made for the kitchen where Wilson and her mother were making coffee, only to find that she'd somehow become entangled in the straps of her bag, and the throw that she had pulled of the back of the couch earlier. She twisted, and shook her leg trying to untangle herself from the mess. Hopping on one leg didn't help, and she gave yelp as her foot slipped on the floor, Wilson caught her flailing arm in time before she fell into a twisted heap.

"Phew, thanks Uncle Jimmy! Always saving the damsel in distress." She smiled cheekily up at him.

"Well that's what I do, rescuing beautiful women in need" he replied back, eyes twinkling in laughter.

House had just walked back into the room, catching Wilson's response,

"Yeah that's not all you do," he winked suggestively at Stella who had fallen back onto the floor in a _thud_ as Wilson dropped her arm while whipping around to glare at House.

Leaving the two bickering men, she slipped into the kitchen to find Cuddy pottering around in the kitchen, looking for the sugar.

"Mom," she handed Cuddy the sugar jar that had been hiding behind the other side of the microwave.

"Thanks Stel." Cuddy still sounded a little bit stuffy, her nose still slightly red.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Uh huh, so why was it that you couldn't find the sugar?"

"It was hiding. I'm," Cuddy broke off to find her daughter watching her with concerned eyes. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder,

"It was difficult knowing that you'd gone through hell over there, and my not being able to be there for you. You know. Be a mom. When you were talking about your dreams earlier, and during our phone calls, even then as little as you would tell me, I just wanted to ball you up into a hug and never let go. My little girl was hurting and I wasn't there for her."

A tear broke away from the ones beginning to pool in her eyes again.

"Aww, Mom!" Stella wrapped her arms around Cuddy, and they both clung to each other tightly.

"You might not have been there physically, but talking to you over the phone helped a lot, I might not have replied all the time, but I read every single one of your emails, and I kept them with me the entire time I was away. You've got no idea how much your support got me through my entire time away, and knowing that you'd be here once I got home. Seeing you in France, that was a pretty awesome Birthday present mom."

"Ooh, I'm just glad you're ok. And that you're home. And now we're both a mess."

"Well you started it," their makeup was probably running again, but mother and daughter were not ready to let go just yet.

"Cuddy, where's my coffee – Hey Jimmy, call the zoo! We've got a pair of pandas in my kitchen!"

"Shut up House." They both muttered, pulling away to wipe under their eyes, using the window as a mirror to fix the mascara and eyeliner smudges.

* * *

_AN2: Ok, the next part for REAL covers the 'Accidentally engaged' part :P i PROMISE!_

_please leave me any comments, thoughts, constructive criticisms (i emphasise contructive) - :D_

_Prinnie_


	31. Chapter 31

Okay woah -** _perfectcrime_** i NOW get what you meant with the weird fontage - i just went back to see where i left off, and didn't realise what had happened - Sowwy! Where did all that bold come from!

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, and for your feedback! And welcome to the new readers and reviewers hands out cookies

This lot of chapters is rather House/Cuddy/Wilson/Stella family fluffish - I promised a friend that i would write this - so this is to Tanita, who has helped me out lots and lots with this fic :D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later and they'd gotten through three quarters of the photo albums from her travels, and its anecdote. 

Cuddy was trying to get the knots out of Stella's hair so that she could braid it, while the other two were passing, and holding up photographs waiting for an explanation.

"Er, why is there a picture of you and Will behind a table loaded with pasta, and roasts, and burgers?"

Stella leaned forward to get a better look, pulling Cuddy with her as she worked a knot in her hair.

"Ohh, he he, there is a story behind that-"

"Is there ever _not_ a story behind something you do?" Wilson asked laughing, the girl was literally a living, breathing sitcom.

"Well, you've got to admit, it makes things more interesting. Anyways story behind _that_ was Grandma decided that she needed to go on an all vegan, all healthy diet. And Uncle Will and I had been living like rabbits for weeks. I didn't mind some of the food, but there's only so many vegan meals a girl can take."

"And knowing Will, he probably cheated,"

"YES! He did! Apparently, he snuck out for a steak and didn't tell me! Anyways, Grandma had finally gotten sick of us playing ball in the house and kicked us out to run some errands. We went past this cute little restaurant that was packed. But we were already running late, and were about to pass it. Then, we smelt the most divine aroma just waft past us. Uncle Will caught a glimpse the chef sliding the juiciest looking steak out to the waitress, we dropped our bags on the floor, and slid into a booth, ordering every meat filled dish possible."

_As their meals came out, the waitress serving them furiously squashed the bubbling urge to laugh. The two people had matching looks of euphoria, breathing in the smell. They opened their eyes, and began to devour their feast. _

_"Oh my God, Protein!" the both exclaimed together around mouthfuls of their meals. _

_"Do you think Grandma will freak?" _

_"Probably" _

_"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt right?" _

_"Definitely. But Mom is just like your mother, she has spies all over the place. Within the 15 minutes that we've been here, two of her cronies have probably seen us and are now speed dialing, and whispering conspiratorially down their cell phones," he paused thoughtfully for a moment, _

_"You know, if it weren't for gossiping women, telephone companies would go broke." _

_"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that, because this food is too good to be throwing at you." _

_"We'll just have to make sure we ask for second servings of that weird tofu junk – eh, on second thoughts I'd prefer lectures." He shuddered at the thought of asking for more helpings of tofu. _

_"We'll banished to the land of rabbit food for life." Stella groaned, pausing with, her knife and fork mid-slice, and looked across at her uncle, and they both shrugged, _

_"Eh, this is _so_ worth it." _

"Grandma berated us once we got back to the manor for not being supportive of her endeavor, and she spent the rest of the night scowling at us. Did you know that grown men are still petrified of their mothers? I mean, Uncle Will was all 'I'm a grown man mother, I can eat whatever and whenever I want', and then she got all glared up, and said something about 'not while under my roof'. I wish I had it on camera! I've never seen him shrink like that before, I can also see who you inherited that glare from Mom."

Both House and Wilson snorted. Abigail Cuddy was in and out of Stella's life as a child. The relationship between Cuddy and her mother had become strained since Stella's conception. She was a frightfully traditional woman when it came to matters of the family, and how she raised her children. Nevertheless, she loved the child; it was her granddaughter after all, due to her commitments overseas, and her dissolved marriage to Frank, Abigail only saw her granddaughter on birthdays, holidays, and whenever she was in town – and when she was, she never forgot to criticize Cuddy's mothering skills.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and pulled on the ends of Stella's hair.

"Ow!"

"Sorry hun. That was the last knot. _Why_ is your hair so knotty? When was the last time you brushed it?"

"Um…yesterday?" she shrugged as Cuddy called her a grot and continued braiding.

Wilson held up a bunch of photos of Stella, Will, their guide, relief workers and a bunch of local children all squished in together,

"Who are the kids? They're adorable"

Stella went through all the children's names in each of the photos, regaling them of all the things she learnt to do from the children from the areas in Thailand that she'd visited.

"Who's the guy you're standing 50 feet away from?" House growled from behind his beer. Temporarily immobile, she made the 'gimme' motion with her hands, and he flicked the photo at her.

She grinned upon seeing the photograph of herself decked out in a traditional hill tribe dress, stood an awkward distance away from a boy her age, smiling uncomfortably, her expression screaming "Get me the _hell_ out of _here!_"

"_That_ was the guy I accidentally got engaged to-"

"_WHAT!_"

"Oh. I guess I, forgot to mention that in the uh, postcard."

Cuddy stopped braiding, and turned Stella's head towards hers so that she could look her in the eye.

"How exactly do you 'accidentally' get engaged?"

"Didn't you know?" House was stunned, the kid had definitely been dropped on head as a baby – and it wasn't he who did it. On the other hand, was it?

"You would be surprised at how easy it is to 'accidentally' become a part of anything out there."

"And my brother allowed this to happen-"she was going to kill him. She should have known that entrusting the care of her daughter to her idiot twin brother would result in some sort of catastrophe.

"Uncle Will didn't _know_! And neither did I, until the guide finally stopped laughing long enough to tell us what the hell had happened."

"_SO…?" _the three adults glared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Well. It all started with a chicken and a goat I'd named Henrietta and Joseph-"

Three mixed groans of exasperation filled the room. Stella ignored them and continued over their collective protests.

"_And_, a little girl called Sumahlee –"

"Sumahlee?"

"It means 'beautiful flower'-"

"The little girl dragging your Gucci shoulder bag along the ground? She's adorable-" Cuddy cooed at the photograph of the three year or four year old grinning up at the camera, bag trailing behind her.

"And I'll bet that's exactly what she thought after she got back the dirt covered, and found the almost hole in the bottom of a $300 dollar bag." House snorted.

"Well of course I wasn't entirely impressed at first, but that's not the point. Now stop interrupting. Sumahlee is partially deaf, and only her mother could communicate with her through general hand gestures. Other than raising their voices, and writing things on paper, neither of their family could communicate with her. Sign language was being introduced at the little school that Sumahlee went to, but that wasn't enough. _She _could barely speak to her family, but _they_ couldn't with her. So, I helped teach them to sign, and lip read. It was fantastic, and they were so happy!"

"You taught her family sign language?" Wilson not only sounded stunned, but incredibly proud.

"Yep. Thanks to Uncle Will, I knew enough to be able to help them out. They learnt how to communicate with each other, and Sumahlee expanded her vocabulary. I was so proud of her, especially when she told me that she wanted to make bags like my one – only they were going to be Sumahlee bags."

Cuddy's grin was full of pride, "That's my girl."

"Right, other than obviously forming a Cameron bond with the girl, teaching her to yap away with her family, and introducing another _poor_ victim to the world of high fashion – no wait, _haute couture_, what the hell does that have to do with you becoming _accidentally _engaged?"

Stella scrunched her face up at House in confusion, _'a Cameron bond? What was that supposed to mean? Wait-' _

"Did _you_ just say _haute couture_?" squealing as she ducked the stress ball he ditched at her head.

"_Would you just finish the damn story!"_

"Then stop interrupting!"

"I wouldn't _have_ to if you'd just stick to the topic"

"I _was_ until you decided to butt in!"

_"_Okay _children_ enough, _you_ stop throwing things-"Cuddy directed at House with a glare, and to her daughter,

"_You_ finish the tale so that I can decide whether to murder my brother, and so that I know whether I've got to worry about unexpected guests, correction, _in-laws_ popping up at any given time."

Stella let out a sigh and an eye roll, "_Fine. _Put simply, without all the wonders of my not so exaggerated exaggerations, and entertaining little side commentaries, I 'adopted' Sumahlee, which resulted in my spending a lot of time with her family, which then resulted in my speaking to her older brother , which resulted in a friendship – which resulted in a Henrietta and Joseph."

"I'm…not following." Wilson wasn't the only one. Cuddy gave a little 'I don't get it' look and head shake, while the widely traveled House finally clued in.

"Did you say hill tribe?"

She nodded, her eyes trained on the speck on Wilson's tie,

"Traditional, not so isolated, but isolated enough tribe,"

"Very traditional."

"You accepted a goat and a hen," he chuckled, "Wow. They got you at a cheap deal."

Cuddy shot her head around, with a continued look of confusion. "A cheap deal. Why, what –"

"Cuddles dear, your supposedly bright daughter," at this she poked her tongue out at her 'uncle'

", Inadvertently accepted a marriage proposal. Now begs the question – you spent how many weeks living among those people?"

"At that point, three… I think,"

"And didn't pick up any of the language-"

"We're not all linguists Greggus."

", And couldn't even figure out that the boy and his family were asking you to spend the rest of your life by his side."

They all looked at Stella, who flushed, "Well, I-"

"I thought you guys had a _guide_, 24/7, whom actually _spoke _the language."

"She didn't spend _every_ living moment with us-"

"Evidently," Cuddy was going to make her brother's death nice and painful.

_Stella wasn't sure what Sumahlee's family was saying, and neither did her uncle, they were all speaking too quickly for them to keep up. All she could catch was 'thankful', 'you like family', 'accept', 'worthy' and 'very happy'. _

_The next thing she knew, a huge chicken was presented to them, with a rather handsome, healthy, fat looking goat on a rope leash. They both looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to the family they plastered on huge grins and nodded their heads, thanking them for the uh, gifts. _

_"Korp Khun mahk." _

_That night, Kristina (Kisteenaa, to the locals) was rolling on the floor laughing at her predicament. Sumahlee's family had become rather, confused at why Stella had referred to one of the hens as 'Henrietta' and the goat 'Joseph' – engagement/wedding gifts. At first, she was horrified, then upon translating what had happened, and the misunderstanding – the look on their faces, Will's fear for his niece, and the definite wrath he was going to face by his _entire_ family, then Stella – it was a MasterCard commercial – priceless. _

"Wait, I thought the _women _were supposed to give a dowry" interrupted Cuddy.

"It wasn't a dowry and it was rather, sort of, a lot complicated. Headache worthy, don't want to go there, trust me."

"Oh believe me, I've already got one."

_"What did you think that they were doing?" Kristina asked, between fits of giggles, _

_"We thought it was some kind of thank you gift." _

_"I thought they wanted us to cook them or something, or I don't know, look after them, …take it for a walk or something. Which, for your information had I _not_ been taking Joseph for walks I would be getting married. This is _your_ fault, _both_ of your faults, yours Uncle Will because you should have realized, and yours Kristina for not being there. _I'm_ the innocent one here." _

"You thought they wanted you to take the goat for a walk!" the adults all spluttered.

"How was I supposed to know! Asian culture is confusing, and _way _complicated! _Language_ and _culture_ barrier, like _hello!_"

_"Oh my – " _

_"You've got to tell them it's all a misunderstanding" _

_"And humiliate them?" _

_"THEM! I'M the one who's been married off under false pretences!" _

"So how did you fix it?"

"A lot of talking, and um…food and beer."

_"Ok. So I'm going to go and talk to them. You two," Kris motioned towards the 'kitchen', "Go fix a meal or something, we're having company tonight." _

"Thank GOD for Kris, she was a life saver. Explained the whole kafuffle, all the stuff about language and cultural barriers and misunderstanding's. We offered to give back the 'gifts', but they refused, and told me to rather think of them as a thank you."

_"Kris, I can't take these guys back with me. You know that tiny, huge thing at the airport called 'Customs'. Tell them, that while I'd love to take Henny and Joseph with me and appreciate the thought, I want them to live here, and it can be like – a remembrance thing to our time together or something. You know, look back and laugh at the stupid white kid." _

_"Yes, tell them that, except for the last bit, just reword it or something." Will interjected._

"Three days later, we were out of there. Unscathed, healthy and definitely un-engaged. I'm gonna miss those guys, they were awesome, despite everything."

She thought wistfully of the people that she had met, and became friends with during her time with that particular group of people. She was going to miss the children the most, lively, innocent, intelligent and definitely mischievous bunch of brats that they were. She hoped that Sumahlee in particular would be okay. Maybe one day she would be buying the ' Sumahlee Way' bags at Bergdorf.

"See, now this is the exact _reason_ why I said 'No Boy's'. But you just can't help yourself can you. And look at what that got you into. I'm telling you, boy's are trouble. Just look at Jimmy here."

"Leave Uncle Jimmy alone!" She exclaimed as Cuddy snorted,

"And you'll be speaking from experience of course - very clever, using yourself as the example really 'strengthens' your point. I would say you're a perfect example of a troublesome little boy-"

House tried pouting and scowling at the same time, puffing out his chest, "I'm not a boy, I'm a man."

Wilson, Stella and Cuddy all snickered, "Right."

* * *

It was getting late, and Stella was fighting to keep her eyes open, as she tried to pull her mothers shoulder up to a better so that she could rest on it better. It had been a _very_ long day, and she was slowly succumbing to the pulls of sleep, but she didn't want leave the debate about the betting pool that had started over Nurse Cindy's pregnancy, and who the father was. 

Cuddy rested her head on Stella's and watched as House accused Jimmy of having the unlucky swimmers whom committed to the 'prize'. She looked down as Stella tried to shift her shoulder again, and saw that she was also fighting a yawn.

"Oookay, I think it's time all good girls go to bed now."

"Who exactly are you talking to?" she mumbled back cheekily,

"Right, pseudo good girls,"

"But I'm not tired,"

"And I'm driving us home tonight." Stella looked up at her mother blearily,

"That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"Count the bottles on the table, and then tell me that you want me to drive us home – as you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Ah."

They had all stood up, House and Wilson a little drunkenly, and the girls leaning on each other, staring at the sofa.

"Isn't that thing a pull out bed as well?"

"Something like that"

"Oh."

Stella yawned and looked at Wilson, "You have the most experience, make it work."

He blushed, and then collapsed back into the one seater. "Don't remember how."

"Wow! You weren't lying when you said that you and Julie are on good terms."

"Then what are you doing here?" House groused, he knew what was coming up next and didn't like it one bit.

"She's in New York with her sister."  
"Oh." The girls shrugged.

"Ok genius, you can figure out the sofa bed. Good night" and they stumbled towards House's bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep," Cuddy called out over her shoulder

"In.my.room."

"Where else do you expect us to sleep?" and with that she shut the door.

House dejectedly looked at Wilson, as he pulled out extra sheets and a blanket from the closet, and one of the girls tossed a pillow out for him. "I hate Cuddy women. You stay there. This is _my_ bed." Wilson let out a snore – he was already dead to the world.

_In House's bedroom _

Stella and Cuddy stood before the huge, invitingly comfortable bed, in their sweats, but they weren't getting in.

"Ehhh, I hope that he changed the sheets, or that they're at least clean."

"Eh, too tired to care."

They looked at each other, and pulled back the covers, inspecting the bed, satisfied that they weren't going to get cooties, they both hopped in, and settled under the covers, and tried to get to sleep.

2AM

Stella kicked and tossed around in the bed. Huffing, she felt around for the covers, and tried to pull them back over herself. Only to find that they weren't giving an inch. Finally, she opened her eyes and turned her head. Cuddy had rolled over, and taken the blankets with her, somehow managing to tuck them all around herself. She growled, and sat up, wincing as her head disagreed with the sudden movement.

"So this is what happens when you don't share a bed with someone for a longtime." Muttering under her breath, she tried yanking on the covers again, but to no avail, the blanket she wanted wasn't moving.

"Eh. Mo-oom!" she poked Cuddy in her side, but she just shrugged it off and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"So much for sharing is caring. Mo-ove!" her whining was not helping the situation, so huffing once more, she gave a tug just as Cuddy rolled over, and tumbled right off the bed with a '_thud_'.

"Owww"

At the pitiful whine, Cuddy opened her eyes, and looked over the side of the bed, then started laughing.

There lay her daughter in a twisted heap on the floor, glaring back up at her.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"YOU. Are. A. blanket hog."

2.45 AM

There were sounds coming from the kitchen. Loud sounds - clattering of pots and pans sounds. House had decided that sleeping was boring, and decided that he wanted a midnight snack, at 2.45 in the morning. It was the '_thuds' _fault. It woke him up, not that he was sleeping, but it woke him up enough to want to do something.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cuddy muttered at the clang,

"I told you we should have just gone home. Why couldn't you have just abstained from alcohol earlier?"

The clangs stopped, and they both sighed, and shut their eyes.

_"I wish i was an Oscar Myer Weiner... _

_yes that is what I truly want to be _

_'cause if i was an Oscar Myer Weiner _

_everyone would be in love with meeeeeeeeee" _

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." The classic Weiner commercial started blaring from the lounge room.

"Stella, hand me a shoe please."

Stella looked at her mother as if she were insane, "I am NOT letting you throw one of my shoes. They don't deserve that kind of abuse, and neither do yours."

"Excuse me if I actually want to get some sleep around here. Now hand me a shoe. NOW"

Stella's eyes widened, "Okay mommy", and she stretched down, handing her the first shoe that she could reach, which was thankfully one of Cuddy's Manolo's. She handed it over, and Cuddy hurled it at the wall.

The volume went down. Silence.

Stella was still in shock that she'd actually thrown her Manolo at the wall.

"I can't believe you – I think you left a mark on the wall."

"Oh, get over it. And go back to sleep." Cuddy growled as she burrowed back under the covers.

4AM

_Snuffle, snore _

Stella inwardly wailed, and looked up at the ceiling, '_why have you forsaken me?' _

Cuddy had started snoring lightly, but it was loud enough to keep Stella awake.

_'why do you hate me? I don't want to _not_ sleep anymore. Let me sleep!' _

"Mom." _Snore_

"MOM." _Snuffle,_ Silence.

She pulled the covers over her head, and tried to grasp on the disappearing remnants of rest.

_SNORE _

_"_Oh for the love of Vindaloo!"

She shot up in bed, and pulled one of the blankets with her, and she shifted off the bed, while her brain shouted at her in protest of rash movements '_you don't even like Vindaloo Curry'_

"Shut up brain" and grabbed a pillow, stalking off into the lounge room.

She shuffled into the lounge room, wrapped up in the blanket, hugging the pillow.

"House, I know you're not sleeping" she whispered, prodding his leg with her foot.

No reply.

"Ookay, I know you're not in a deep sleep." She decided to switch tactics,

"House! Look, Swedish lesbians on TV!"

He jerked awake, and stared at the television. But all that was there was an Alanis Morrisette special on MTV.

"That. Was. Mean."

"Move over?"

"Not after that you little parasitic brat." He scowled up at her.

"For the love of Prada, will you just move over so that I can sleep?"

A little foot stomping emphasized that she had moved on from 'sleepy snarky Stella', to 'I am about to throw an only child tantrum if you do not move over RIGHT NOW' Stella.

House winced, as he shifted a little, letting her maneuver herself into the tiny gap that he had made for her, and curled up into a ball.

"Thank you."

"You made me give up my comfortable, non back ache inducing bed, just so you could come out and steal this one?"

"Momma's sinus' are being stupid, so she has the stupid little snores, and I'm sensitive. Budge up a bit. Please."

"Oh, because you asked so nicely." He didn't get the snarky response that he was expecting and peered over at her. She had snuggled down and curled up into a ball, hugging the pillow and was fast asleep.

He sighed, and went to brush the hair out of her eyes but thought against it, and instead pulled the covers up to her chin. He turned his attention back to the television, turning the volume up.

_Don't mind our staring but  
We're surprised you're not in a far-gone asylum  
We're surprised you didn't crack-up  
Lord knows that we would've  
We would've liked to have been there  
But you keep pushing us away _

He turned back to look at Stella, who had since rolled in her sleep to face him, curls tumbling around her face.

_  
Resilient, you are  
Big time, you are  
Ruthless, you are _

He couldn't help but think how true the lyrics rang.

_  
Precious, you are. _

He leant over and brushed away that stray curl.

**(AN2: **lyrics are from the last verse of Alanis Morrisette's song U R, from the Supposed Former Infatuation Junkie – nope don't own it. Like the song though.)

* * *

_Morning _

Wilson woke up, to the sweetest sight that morning. House and Stella were both still in deep sleeps; only their positions had changed.

House was spread out on his back, taking up most of the bed, the sheets gathering at his waist, while Stella, who had an aversion to the cold of the night, had managed to roll herself up in the stolen blanket, and was now curled up into House's side, using his shoulder as her pillow. It reminded him of all the times that as a child, she'd fallen asleep on the both of them.

He snorted slightly as he thought of House's reaction, grinning slyly, he motioned for Cuddy, whom had just gotten dressed, and had a towel around her head to come over.

"Aww! Isn't that just adorable" she snorted,

"You wouldn't happen to have a camera with you would you? House's closet scares me."

Cuddy grinned, clueing into Wilson's plan, "Why, James Wilson, you fiend." She hurried back into the bedroom to grab the digital camera that Stella took everywhere with her.

She tossed it over to Wilson, who caught it, and snapped a few photos of the cute little scene. Cuddy snickered as he took the photos,

"I told you she'd bring out the softie in him. I bet you anything, by the end of next week, she'll have him wrapped around her little finger again."

"When _hasn't_ he been wrapped around her finger!"

"Oh, James, you're just as bad as he is when it comes to saying 'No.' Oh House! You _are_ awake!"

"That had better not be a camera your holding Jimmy." He was awkwardly trying to get up without waking her up. Disturbing a sleeping Cuddy was like stealing honey from angry bees.

" giggle> Admit it House, you're just a big cuddly wuddly teddy bear." He glared at Cuddy, and she and Wilson tried to muffle her laughter.

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up. Somebody move her before I shove her off the side. I have to pee and my leg hurts like hell."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, muttering 'charming' under her breath, and leant over, tickling her daughter just behind her ear, and sat down beside her, as Stella mumbled, and rolled off of House's arm.

He got up, and made as fast as he could for the bathroom. When he finally returned Stella was awake with her head in Cuddy's lap. There was no way in hell that she was getting up considering she did not have to be anywhere. Going back to sleep sounded like a plan.

"What was that huge _thunk_ this morning?" House grumbled as he emerged from the kitchen clutching his vicodin and coffee like a lifeline.

"Stella fell out of the bed stealing the covers."

He shook his head, "No, I know that sound, it was something else."

"Oh, Mom threw her shoe at the wall, because you were being a pain in the neck."

His head whirled around, shooting death rays at Cuddy, whom merely continued sipping her coffee.

"You threw a SHOE at MY wall. If there is so much as a SCUFF mark, or a DENT there –"

"Oh please, like you care about the state of your home, if you did, you'd be a hell of a lot more anal about the droppings in and around that rat cage."

"Eeew!"

"And _you_ my dear, have to get up if I'm going to drive you home."

"Can't you leave the car with me and ride with House or Uncle Jimmy?"

"No way you're clinging to my back– wait on second thought"

"_Absolutely not_. There is no way in this lifetime that I am getting on that crotch machine. And I am _not_ riding in that Mob Vette either."

"Picky, picky" he pulled a face at her.

"Uncle Jimmy?"

"Sorry, I have to go to Princeton General for some kind of conference. But get up now, and I'll tell you where I put your macadamia nut pancakes."

"Oooh! Okay." She scrambled up, and nearly tripped trying to detangle herself in a hurry to get to the bathroom,

"Greggus, touch my pancakes and there will be a dent in _your_ head."

* * *

AN3: oh yes - the Oscar Weiner thing, not mine...i dont know who owns it, its just not mine :) 

Next chapter: the return to PPTH, The Duckies play Differential Diagnosis - the patient: Stella Cuddy. **:O**!Hehe

feedback appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry about the delay! Thanks for the reviews everybody, and welcome to the new reviewers and readers also! Squee! i feel loved!

Here's the next chapter! (well...next lots of chapters)

* * *

It had been a week since Cuddy had banned Stella from coming anywhere near the hospital until she started work behind the clinic desk, and they had since fallen back into their former routine.

Cuddy would wake up at some un-godly hour to go on her daily run – with the exception of cases of temporary sluggishness brought on by late night chats with Stella. She would come home, turn on the coffee machine and go through her daily morning routine while Stella slept. Organize her briefcase, and arrange or cancel meetings, Stella still sleeping, and then prepare her breakfast of muesli, fruit and a slice of toast.

Stella would either sleepily trudge down to join Cuddy for breakfast, or sit there while she ate and chatted idly until Cuddy left for work, then either went back to her room to sleep, or dozed in front of the television. Some mornings she would lie in bed with her eyes closed, listening to her mom potter about in the kitchen, finalizing the day's agenda, and preparing herself for war with Greggus over his latest patient – or lack of, and the disappearance of his latest clinic hours. Waiting until Cuddy would come upstairs to say good morning, a habit she had never really broken out of, beginning when she would have to leave for work before young Stella had to get up for school, leaving her nanny to take care of her.

This morning, she blearily made it downstairs, and dropped her head on her arms as Cuddy finished a call. She munched on a piece of Cuddy's toast while she waited.

"You're awake!"

"I don't get how you can eat dry toast,"

"Well had you not stolen it, I'd have buttered it. Why are you up so early?"

Stella lifted her head, and glowered,

"Fine, next time I'll stay in bed and not bother trying to be a nice daughter."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "It's not even 8 in the morning yet."

"Again, why on earth would you get up at some un-godly hour just to run?

It was their daily ritual. Cuddy would poke fun at Stella's inability to wake up at a decent hour, while Stella would gripe at Cuddy's waking at a ridiculous hour to go running.

"You don't seriously think that this figure is genetic, and easy to maintain do you?"

"Well thank Chocolate that it isn't genetic. I guess I'm the lucky one that won't have to go running."

"Don't be so sure of yourself – gravity will hit you before you even know it."

"Ugh, I hope not."

"Anything interesting in the paper today? Other than the obvious Middle East crisis, North Korea, oil prices and other depressing stuffs."

Cuddy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her,

"What! I _do_ watch the news you know."

"Um…TomKat hit back at accusations of Suri's existence."

"Eh. Boring, although…hmm, must speak to the Callster about that one. What's on your agenda today Doctor Cuddy?"

"I feel like firing someone today."

"Seriously?"

"No. But it'd feel good if I did."

"You're evil. And that is so unethical. I mean 'you're fired!' 'Why?' 'Oh, because I felt like it, and it feels good.'"

Cuddy pretended to sulk, "Well, if that's not allowed, can I just settle for continuing in the 'I make House miserable, He makes me miserable' game? That's fun."

"Why ask my permission when you know it's going to happen anyways."

"How about you, what have you got planned other than going back to sleep?"

Stella's jaw dropped in mock fury,

"I resent that!"

Cuddy smirked.

"Callie's picking me up and then we're meeting up with some other friends and head down to the pier. After we hit the mall of course,"

"Isn't that what you did yesterday, and the day before?"

"And your point exactly, is?" Stella asked, looking clueless.

"Uh huh. Well I'm going to go to work now. You know, that place where you earn money to buy all those pretty things you like-"

"You like them too!"

"And to put food on the table,"

"If you're hinting at my getting a job – you've already forced one on me, and I'm too young to be worrying about things like food and bills, that's part of _your_ job description." Stella looked up at Cuddy aghast,

"- and I will see you tonight."

"Later"

It was another ordinary day at PPTH. Cuddy went to her meetings, dealt with missing toilet roll orders, comforted grieving family members, saw her patients, visited the pediatrics ward and dealt with her nurses and doctors. Not even one missing doctor from the clinic was unordinary, nor was said doctor's non-existent case load for the week.

The fact that she was 'House-hunting' was not out of the ordinary either, considering that it was nearly a daily occurrence. His usual hiding places were empty and she was beginning to wonder whether he had finally found a new place to hide. That or he had left hospital grounds, in which case she was going to do more than add onto his clinic hours and threaten him with a painful castration.

She strode swiftly past the main lobby women's bathroom, only to double back.

_'Out of Order'_

Now _that_ was unusual. Since when was it out of order, how did that slip past her?

And, was that _music?_

She tried the door handle. It was locked, so she pressed her ear up against the door. Was that…Super Mario music?

Pulling out her master key, she growled under her breath, "House."

_In the bathroom _

House looked up from where he sat on a pile paper towels he had set down on the floor while playing Super Mario. He paused the game upon hearing the door handle jiggle.

The inaudible click bounced off the walls. He rolled his eyes, 'Gotta love bathroom acoustics'.

"Sorry, Occupied!" He un-paused the game, and returned his attention to killing the evil mushrooms.

"House-"

"Took you long enough to find me Cuddy. You're slipping."

"Just for once House, surprise me. And by surprise me I mean a good surprise, not a toad in my bag, or a flower arrangement with some nasty little gift, that I'll be forced to open in front of donors, doctors or grieving family members,"

House grinned at the memory of that last one. She didn't stop the screeching for a couple of hours, and made his life even more hellish than usual, but it was fun while it lasted. He'd found he'd missed the glowers – it was rather fitting of her, and in a way Hot. Chase would have loved it – nasty dominatrix loving wombat.

", Get that smirk off your face before I wipe it off. Why not for once, actually go to the Clinic, finish your hours, treat your patients, actually, I don't know – do your job."

"What and miss out on the glowers, pressing of the lips, hands on hips pose? It's rather becoming of you Cuddy. "He gave a little 'Rowr'.

She sighed, leant against the sink folding her arms, she glared down at him,

"What are you doing in here?"

He shot back with a look of 'are you seriously asking me this?'

"Isn't it obvious?"

"House! You have –"He winced at the change in pitch, these were one of the times he _really_ hated the acoustics in the bathroom.

"Well after 20 odd years, you'd _think_ that you'd have learnt to say my name-"

"Why are you here? In the _women's_ bathroom? I know that it must have been really confusing for you as a child – but I assure you. You_ really_ are male.

"Oh ho! And she brings out the big guns. That time of the month Cuddy? Cafeteria ran out of frozen yogurt? Or are you just holding in a lot of pent up frustration?"

He patted the floor next to him, "Come and tell Dr. House all about it. And if you're good, I'll let you sit on my lap." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and gave a huge naughty wink.

Cuddy smirked at him, and bit back a reply of '_you wish_'. Instead replying with,

"You're the one that has got himself locked in the girl's washroom, and you're asking _me_ if I'm hormonal?"

He looked up from his game and returned her gaze in mock innocence,

"Or just sexually frustrated."

'_Oy _I do _not_ get paid enough to deal with this' she thought to herself while shooting him a look of bafflement.

"Have you been dropping acid again? This coming from the man who hasn't 'got some' since Stacy…which by my calculations was about, ooh, 7 months ago."

He nodded approvingly, "Low blow Cuddy, but by _my_ calculations, the last time that you were deliriously happy was…oh, you know, I don't even remember."

He regarded her contemplatively, and she held his gaze, daring him,

"Are you offering to relieve my frustrations Cuddy?"

"House, you should know by now, I live to add to your frustrations – not alleviate them."

He averted his eyes, looking downcast and sighed, "I think that I need to take emotional leave – rejection. You wound me Cuddy. Cut me deep."

He bit back a grin, and she fought to keep her expression neutral.

"Think that I can apply for workers compo?"

Cuddy bit her bottom lip, stilling her amused smile.

"Not a chance. I have a case for you – "

"Cuddles, you _know_ I take enough painkillers for the both of us. All you have to do is ask. If you give me your prescription, I am willing to exert myself, in order to administer your dose. You'll feel as good as new. Trust me, I'm a Doctor. "

He almost lost it at her look of disbelief, "And if you don't, just ask the Administrator here, she hand delivers _her_ prescriptions… wait. _You are_ the Administrator! My bad."

Cuddy shook her head, muttering 'Unbelievable'.

Hearing her, House bit back a comment, instead sending her a sly knowing look, which made her fluster briefly before recovering.

"I thought that that only worked for penicillin. Now, if memory serves correctly, weren't you '8 second House' in College? I don't think that that's enough time for you to, err, summon up the alleviant for the dose to actually work."

'_Niice' _

"Cuddy, didn't your mother teach you that it isn't nice to spread or feed rumors? I'm just an innocent bystander. I thought that you, of all people would know something about a woman scorned – after all, Mark Sanford, ring a bell?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to go there? In case you were out of the loop. I run this place – I'm the big boss, the head honcho. Shall I put that in layman's terms?" she looked at him condescendingly,

"It means that I can make your life even more miserable than it already is," he caught the file that she flicked at him,

"That's the patient file, go over it. Take it to your team, and go play Doctor. Save a life or something and stop screwing around in the bathroom."

With that, she turned and swiftly walked out, the heels of her shoes echoing in her wake. House opened up the file muttering,

"Yeah, that's not the only thing that's big. And I'm not talking about the Funbags either,"

"NOW House!"

He rolled his eyes, grimacing as he got to his feet; calling out after her,

"Yeah that's right, use me then leave me to my own. People used to have more

Respect for cripples you know!"

He nodded to the couple outside of the bathroom. They had seen Cuddy come out, and heard House's comment.

"She needed her lunchtime dose of hardwood and cold tiles. Wild one that one, but who am I to deny the boss."

He wandered towards the elevator, leaving the woman to look disapprovingly at his back, then at her husband, after she caught him looking rather impressively in Cuddy's direction.

* * *

"This is a really bad idea," 

Cameron turned to look at him from where she was writing on the whiteboard.

"Oh come on Foreman, you're not in the least bit curious about her?"

"I think that there are other ways that you could find out more about Stella. Ones that are less likely to incur the wrath of the one who signs our paychecks."

"Probably but this is the only way of finding out, without finding out."

Chase was a picture of blankness, "Huh?"

"What she means is, find out without Cuddy finding out that she's digging around, and then chewing her out afterwards. Which means, making it up as she goes along." He directed his last comment at Cameron, adding in his now infamous eyebrow raise.

"Oh" Chase nodded, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Maybe Stella was right, it was probably due time he got a bit of a trim.

Cameron flushed a little before putting her hand on her hip, she was not going to be put off,

"Oh you know what I mean! Now are we going to do the differential or what? You cannot seriously tell me that you're not as intrigued as I am."

Chase decided to take the smug route. "I have no need to be intrigued. I already know her better than the two of you."

"So much that you claim to think of her as a sister,

"The sister I never wanted-"

", and yet have no idea why she was out of the country for almost a year. Cameron your reason for being intrigued wouldn't have anything to why House has an invested stake in her would it?"

"Are you seriously telling me that House's relationship with Stella, not mentioning that she's Cuddy's daughter, does not interest you? It's like an unwritten rule for him. He hates every living breathing thing, kids especially, and yet, he's able to have lunch with her? I even heard that he took her for a ride on his bike after that luncheon last week."

"Oooh, is that the green eyed monster I sense Allison?"

"I'm just saying – "

Foreman threw down the crossword that he was doing.

"Oh, for crying out loud. What do we know. She's what 17? She'd have been born when Cuddy was an intern or in her final year of med school or something."

"Unless she was some kind of genius whiz kid and graduated early" Chase sat up, this actually could be fun. Cameron quickly wrote down the symptoms under 'Stella Cuddy' on the whiteboard.

"Hmm, she's certainly as snarky as House."

"Which would mean that they know each other really well-"

"She's pretty close to Dr. Wilson," Chase pointed out,

"Right, so maybe – father figure types in House and Wilson." Cameron murmured as she wrote.

Foreman snorted, "House. A father figure, that'll be the day. I'm assuming that she has a good relationship with Cuddy."

"Spent most of last year out of the country. Chase any idea why?"

"She wanted a change of scenery?"

Cameron shot him a look,

"What! That is a perfectly valid reason for a person going abroad."

Cameron rolled her eyes, and looked at the whiteboard thoughtfully, "Now the $1000 000 dollar question. Who is her father?" she punctuated the question with a huge question mark, and dotted it a little forcefully, looking rather satisfied with the differential.

There was a cough in the doorway, and they all jumped guiltily.

"What are you guys doing?" James Atlas asked wearily, knowing that he probably didn't want anything to do with the answer, if he knew what was good for him.

"Erm…differential diagnosis. Very difficult patient. We can't seem to get a clear family history. "

They all stuttered at the same time.

"Right. I wasn't aware that you guys had a new case. I don't mean to pry, but is her 'family' history any of your business?"

Chase looked baleful, "YOU were the one asking me for the low down on Stella the other day."

James looked at him slightly bewildered, "You have been watching _way_ too much MTV. Why don't you guys just ask her, rather than feed the grapevine?"

"Well, what would the fun be in that?"

"Whatever, I am having no part in this. Cuddy needs these reports signed by the end of the week. Oh, and speaking of Cuddy, she is on warpath, so if she catches you and your 'differential', do not say I didn't warn you. "He left the conference room after dumping the files on the table,

"Oh, and her eyes are Ocean blue, not Ice blue."

_15 Minutes Later_

The whiteboard was covered with possibilities of who Stella's father could be. A former flame, one-night-stand, ex-husband, philandering husband, the possibilities were endless, also becoming that tiny bit trashier.

It was a great bonding exercise for the ducklings, even though it would probably result in them all getting fired, or worse Cuddy would make the cover ALL of House's clinic hours including their own.

"Hey! What _if_ Cuddy never told Stel who her father was, she found out, got mad at Cuddy, and went on a hell bent mission to find her father. She ends up meeting him overseas and decides to live with him for a while before deciding that she wanted to live with Cuddy after all." Chase sucked in a deep breath, having said all that in a singular one.

Foreman raised another eyebrow, somehow managing to add in an astounded look, crossed between a look of 'I have to work with him'.

"That has got to be one of the worst explanations that I have ever heard you come up with."

Chase rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Well if you've any better explanations, the soapbox is yours."

Foreman sat for a moment contemplating a scenario. He started to explain when he suddenly changed his mind.

"Nope, I'm not getting involved"

Both Chase and Cameron gaped at him incredulously,

"You're not getting involved! 20 minutes ago you were literally _giddy_ at the chance to play Sherlock Holmes, and pick away at how Stella came to be, especially her relationship with House."

Cameron shook her head at Foreman, looking back towards the whiteboard, frowning,

"You know, I wonder what her relationship with House is. They _do_ seem really close,"

Chase had finally caught on to what had made Foreman swiftly change his mind, and stuttered distractedly,

"Uhh…yeah, Cameron-"

"Shh! I'm onto something. House would definitely know why she left town. He probably _was_ the reason," a light bulb went off in her mind,

"You don't think that he's Stella's – House!"

"Stella's house?" House was leaning against the doorframe, Cameron's deer caught in headlights expression amusing him to no end, until his eyes caught the 'patient' and the 'differential' on the whiteboard.

His eyes and expression darkened as he took in the 'symptoms' and 'causes' of the 'patient's illness'. Chase, Foreman and Cameron each squirmed under his glower.

"I'm disappointed. Have I taught you nothing at all? That isn't even worthy of being in a Passions plotline – and that is _bad_." He yanked the marker out of Cameron's now loose grasp as she scurried to sit behind the conference table, bright red.

House grinded his teeth, wiping away the 'diagnosis', then turned and tossed the patient file at them.

"New case people!"

Each of the ducklings each jumped up and grabbed a copy of the file, not daring to look up, and began suggesting possible illnesses.

An hour later, they had found a viable cause. House sent them on their way, the bite in his voice crystal clear.

"Chase run the blood tests, Foreman schedule an MRI." They both bolted out the door, not wanting to be there when House tore into Cameron.

"Cameron. My office."

She stood slowly, unsure of whether she should start explaining right away. Deciding to get it over and done with she whirled away from the doorway and moved towards House who was getting himself some coffee.

"I-"

"Office – NOW."

Cameron snapped her mouth shot, and hurried into his office like a chagrined child.

House couldn't help but smirk as he took his time stirring the coffee. He still had it.

**_In the office _**

"DOCtor Cameron. I did not realize that I was paying you to abuse my whiteboard with your curiosity."

"I didn't-"

"Oh, I can spot your curly G's a mile away-"

"We were just curious House."

House mockingly rubbed his finger along his chin as if in thought.

"I am at this point reminded of a saying, 'Curiosity ate-', No that's not right. Ah!

Curiosity Killed the Cat. Guess who the cat is Cameron."

She averted her eyes, and House let out a whoop of victory.

"Ah ha! The averting of the eyes, a sure fire sign of guilt."

"S-s-sorry, I… we… It's just that you both seem to know each other really well, and…we, I-"

"-and you wanted to know more about my past." Cameron tried a nonchalant one-shouldered shrug, failing miserably.

"It's just you pretend like you don't care about anyone, but its so obvious that she holds a special place in your heart,"

House looked up at the roof of the office, and muttered, "Oh god, here we go,"

"I just thought if we...I, got to know you a bit better, I could-"

"You could what Cameron? Get me to fall in love with you?" He made a cross sign in front of him and pulled a 'Stay away, Ew' face.

Cameron blushed ,and nearly shouted "NO! I don't know. It's just – I wanted to understand you a bit more. That's all"

"My relationship - yes, relationship, with Stella is none of your, or anybody else's business but our own"

"Well, you can't blame us for wondering! She suddenly appears out of no where, and all of a sudden you are all playing happy family!"

"Oh yes, there is even a white picket fence, and a puppy running around in the backyard. And who knows, Cuddy might agree to pop out a mini-me. I think that it's fair, after all, she's already got a mini-her."

Cameron's eyes bulged, "Y-you and Dr. Cuddy are-"

"Don't act all surprised, It's not like you didn't try to find out before whether Cuddy and I had bumped uglies, you know the horizontal tango, Naughty Doctors between the sheets routine."

Again she flushed, trying to defend herself, but there was no sound.

"Yeah, the Evil Princess told me…or is it Evil Queen. I forget, too many role play nights, tends to make the 'your turn to obey me' part confusing."

Cameron was getting redder by the minute, and also more and more frustrated. Finally, she managed to spit out, "Not exactly professional-"

"And making me take you out so that you would come back to work _was_ professional?

Again, Cameron went to protest, and her words came out in a jumble that House just waved them off,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Cameron, ask anybody anything about me, I really do not care. But Stella Cuddy is _Off. Limits._"

Heightened curiosity had overridden her embarrassment, and she had become quite frustrated,

"What is so special, so important about her that we can't ask about anything, or learn anything about her?"

House slammed his cane against his bookshelf, "_WHAT_ do you not _UNDERSTAND_ about _'OFF LIMITS' DR. CAMERON!" _

_'Why was she not getting this' _he fumed to himself.

Cameron winced at his sudden change from frustrated sarcastic anger, to outright 'I'm moving from annoyed to a little more than pissed off.'

"Ok! _Fine_, Sorry, I get it."

House nodded slightly and drew in a breath, attempting to calm down.

"Good," he replied stiffly, "and pass that onto to Dumb and Dumber. I do not need to assure you of my relationship with the Cuddy women, nor is it in your job description analyzing my relationship with _anyone_. Capiche?"

Another nod.

"Right. Now seeing, as you are so interested in the lives of others, Go and get the patient history - RELEVENT patient history. I do not want to know about the fight she had with the boyfriend, or why he left her unless it has any relevance. And this time, TRY not to get too attached. There is a .0009 chance that I could be wrong about the diagnoses and she 'Offs' it. My budget will not cover another counseling fee."

Cameron scowled, but dutifully headed for the patients room, stopping only as House called out again,

"Oh! And your whiteboard privileges have been revoked, Chase just moved up the pecking order."

Dr. Cameron's scowl deepened.

* * *

Ok there was an EXTRA loong post for you all - i think you all deserved it - i was going to be mean and cut it short. 

Sorry to the Cam lovers, but the evil-ness in me took over, and i apologise if any of the Duckies or House seemed too OOC, the actual House/Cam convo took me FOREVER to write.

Please tell me what you think :)

Prinnie


	33. Chapter 33

Hey all! I thought it about time that i updated, sorry for the delay! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimers in earlier chapters - have fun meeting the new family member!

Callie parked her new silver Honda Civic in the Cuddy's driveway, yawning as she walked up to the front door. A shadow in the upstairs window caught her eye. A sly smile crept over her features, and she put away her set of keys, making her way over to the huge tree outside of Stella's bedroom.

Stella had connected her Ipod 'Willard' to the speakers and was dancing/jumping around to Fallout Boy, while picking up clothes and shoes off the floor, either dropping her shoes and shoeboxes in the ever growing corner, or tossing clothes off the floor into the over flowing hamper.

She had gotten lucky that morning. Had she not gone downstairs, rather Cuddy coming _upstairs_, her ears would definitely be ringing. She doubted that Cuddy would have even been able to get the door open. Her room, was not at all small, a medium sized, spacious room – when the floor, desk chair, dresser, bedside table, walk-in-wardrobe and every other piece of bedroom furniture _was not_ covered up with clothes, shoes, bags, blank canvas' and everything else that she owned.

Cuddy would have blown a gasket – she was back for no less than a month and her floor and the majority of the furniture in her bedroom had disappeared under her belongings. She was not walking on hardwood floors, she was walking on t-shirts, jeans – everything.

Callie pressed her face up against the window, faintly hearing her best friend singing along to 'Dance Dance', grinning, she pulled back a bit and smacked her fists against the window panels, shouting,

"OI, SMELLA!"

Stella jumped a mile, and the shoes and clothes that were in her arms went flying, a stiletto dropping onto her barefoot.

Whirling around she shouted back angrily, "CAILYN MAPLE MYERS! WHAT THE HELL!"

She yanked open the window and pulled her best friend inside. Callie gave an impish giggle, "Hi!"

"What the hell? You have a KEY! Why are you climbing the tree?" as she punched her arm,

"Ouch! I haven't climbed the tree in forever, we've both been behaving, and good behavior usually means no sneaking out, which results in no tree climbing."

Stella just stared at her friend, "Wow, I didn't realize hurricane Katrina made it through your room-"

"Funny. You stink." Callie threw a balled up sock at her,

"No literally! You smell like –" she sniffed the air,

"Sausage and egg, and – fried stuff – and – _sniff_ , pancakes."

"Well it just so happens that I was _working_ this morning, you know, earning money,"

"Oh not you too. Hold on a second, you _hate_ working-"

"Yeah I know, working is overrated when you have parents. I am going to have to have a word to Jill about dropping shifts on short notice, I _hate_ the breakfast shift."

Stella prodded her out of the room, "Go take a shower, you're making me hungry, and I can't be bothered making anything."

"Lazy much?"

"Get your stank outta ma room!" the overdone southern accent was all Callie heard as she was laughingly shoved into the bathroom.

_Later_

Callie had a towel wrapped around her head and was trying to find the right cord that led to the hair dryer, from the tangle of cords that connected to every kind of hair appliance invented.

" Cal, did you bring Greggus with you?"

"Yeah, he should be in my bag, why?"

"He has a song on it that Willard wants." She gave up on rummaging through her friends bag, and tipped the entire contents of it out onto her bed. Aha, there he was. She connected Greggus to her laptop and waited for Itunes to pop up.

Stella, Callie and their group of friends were forever naming inanimate objects, bringing life to them, and referring to them as if they were actually people rather than – objects. Their Ipods had been initiated into that fold the day that they 'birthed' them from their parent's paychecks. After several hours of searching for a 'Geeky, but uniquely cool' name, and careful consideration, Stella's 'Willard' was born.

Callie, on the other hand had a more temperamental 'child'. Her Ipod just would not co-operate, and had to be sent back to the dealer to be fixed. Her naming process took several days, and finally it was decided that 'Greggus' fitted the music player perfectly. The real Greggus was quite annoyed at first upon discovering the reason for why he even had a namesake, but was then gruffly pleased that 'at least you haven't defiled it with overly bad music.'

Half an hour later, they were ready to hit the road. Callie tossed her keys over to Stella, who caught them, but threw them right back, only to have them thrown back at her.

"I've been driving all week. And I'm tired, on a sugar low and grumpy. You know how I am with little sleep."

"Well I told you to grab something from the fridge to eat, but _no_ you had to be difficult and want breakfast from the same place that _made_ you tired and grumpy."

"Just get in the car and drive, I'll shout you some waffles or something."

"Callie," Callie looked at her friend reassuringly, knowing her doubts,

"Come on, Dr. Lisa trusted you enough to take her _brand new_ Lexus for the day last week. If she has no qualms about it, then I have absolutely no problem with it either. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're going to be one of those anal road law followers now too." She smiled cheekily.

Stella fingered the keys, and then pressed the button to open the locks to the car.

"Right, lets go then. We don't have all day you know. And I'm not anal. Seatbelts!"

They both grinned as she pulled out the driveway, and tore off down the street.

"Aiiee!" they both screeched as Paris 'plastic' Hilton's new song came on the radio. Both fumbled for the tuner button trying to find a new radio station.

"They _had_ to have been high to agree to letting her record a song." Callie shuddered.

"Is this the Backstreet Boy's?" Stella asked as she turned up the song.

"Nope, that's Nick Lachey's new song."

"Oh."

Stella turned to look at her friend and they both burst out at the chorus, singing together loudly and 'dancing' or 'gesturing' along with the words. Unable to control their laughter, they burst out laughing. And laughed even harder at the looks they received from the passing cars.

"So where exactly are we going today? I hate to say it, but I actually don't want to go to the mall today."

"Yeah me too, I'm all Mall-ed out."

"Wow. We must be ill."

They both pondered this revelation for a moment before becoming distracted by a Sean Paul song. Turning it up as loud as they could stand, wriggling around in their seats, singing along to the parts that they could.

It was amazing that Stella hadn't crept into the other lane, and was able to control the car. Then again, practice makes perfect.

_The Dog _

"I'm getting a dog."

They had sat down in the park eating their lunch when Stella made her declaration. Callie held her burger mid-bite, and blinked.

"I'm sorry; My hearing is a little off. Did you say that you were _getting_ a dog, or you _want_ a dog?"

Stella rolled her eyes and huffed a little. "Must you read the underlying meaning all the time? Besides, you get what I mean. Hold on, you're mocking me," she shook at finger at her,

"_You!" _

"A dog. Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Do you remember Uncle Greg's rule number 5?"

"Every kid should have a dog. That one? Of course, I remember. That's how Evian and I talked mom and dad into getting Converse last year."

Converse was the Myer family's year old Weimeraner. Converse's name evolved from Rover to Converse after the sneaker-eating incident. Both Evan and Callie had lost a pair of Converse sneakers in the process.

"Well, I think that it is about time that I put that rule into play. I want a dog."

"Again, I shall ask – why?"

"Because, a big house needs noise, and before you say that I make enough noise to compete with a legion of preschoolers, I mean familial noise. I seriously doubt, and hope that Mumsy is not going to add to the pitter-patter of feet. A dog would be perfect to fill in those shoes."

The truth was, a big home, and a successful mother often meant nights home alone, it did tend to get quite lonely. Even though the Myer's home always left the front door open for her, it wasn't quite the same, and Callie understood that. She also knew that once her mind was set, it was going to take something huge to deter her from getting what she wanted, needed.

"Ookay, well do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, yes I do." She got up and dragged her friend to the car. 40 minutes later, they had arrived at Bristow's Puppy Farm.

The owners met them at the door, and after going through the formalities, led them out to the back of the house (which was really a big old farmhouse, beautifully renovated) to where the last puppy was frolicking around with a garden hose.

The puppy was 7weeks old, and had sleepy brown eyes, and a rich chocolate coat. Upon hearing voices, he abandoned the hose and clumsily ran over to greet the 'visitors' giving a little bark.

Both Callie and Stella inwardly squealed at the adorable site of a floppy eared puppy, tripping over its paws to get over to them, excitedly yapping. He nearly balled Stella over as he ran into her legs, and she scooped him up, letting him lick her face.

"Aww! Aren't you just precious! Isn't he adorable?"

"We'll leave you to get to know the puppy, just holler when you're ready. And no running away with the puppy ok," Alan Bristow jokingly warned as he and his wife headed back to the house.

Callie tried as best she could to resist the cuteness of the puppy, and petted his head, as she squirmed around in Stella's arms. She set him down and they sat down to play with him for a little while. Callie prepared herself to play 'mom' and make sure that Stella actually knew what she was doing, rather than acting on impulse.

"I want him."

"You're serious."

"Very."

"Your Mom is going to freak!"

"Well that's a given. Besides, how could you not resist this face," she put the puppies face up against hers, turning on the charm, "It's not like I'm doing this as rebellion. It's a good thing, Poochie here needs a home, and I'm going to give him one."

"You can't have a dog!"

"Why not! YOU do!"

"Converse only worked out because Dad and Evian could handle walking him, I just feed him food from my plate! Besides can you _really_ handle taking care of a dog?"

"Of course I can! I'm not evil or incompetent!"

Callie regarded her for a moment, "Okay, worst case scenario, your house is on fire, or there has been some kind of crisis. What do you grab first, Poochie here or your designer shoes and bags?"

Stella sat thoughtfully before answering slowly, "I put Poochie IN the tote bag, grab some favorite stuff and run for it." she nodded, pleased with her answer.

Callie almost laughed at her seemingly innocent look, "Honey, he's a Labrador; he won't fit in the bag."

Stella scowled, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so negative? Why are you convinced that I'll make a bad doggie owner! I treat Converse really well! He LIKES me!"

"You only see Converse for 10 to 20 minutes at a time, if you get a dog, it'll be around 24/7. It's different when you have to _live_ with it. Are YOU going to take him for walks?"

"Of _course _I am! When I don't, Mom will. She likes to run, so that's solved,"

"And clean up after it when it pees and poops?"

"Well that is what Geoff is for. And we'll have him put in a doggy door for when Hershey needs to go number one and two."

"Oh god, you've named him!"

"Why are you so against this idea!"

"Ok, keep it in consideration that I am sleep deprived, and may just sound like our mothers, but, a dog is HUGE responsibility."

Stella's jaw dropped, gasping, "Do I have to pinch you? You just said the 'R' word!"

"I know, and I'll have nightmares, but it's true. You can't just decide that you're bored with having a dog one day and toss it aside like we do with all our clothes.

"But I _really_ want one! And look at him, isn't he just gorgeous?" she held 'Hershey' up to Callie's face and he pressed his nose against her cheek, "Aww! See! He likes you!"

Callie's face twisted into a grin, "Ok, say that you _won't_ get bored of Poochie –"

"-Hershey,"

"Hershey. How are you going to pay for him?"

Stella grinned slyly, "Well, you see, Uncle Will kind of lost my birthday present, so he told me to pick something and put it on his card."

"That's evil,"

"No, _that_ is convenient." Both grinned impishly, and Hershey barked in agreement, wanting to be included in the conversation.

"Ok, so, your Mom."

"I think that I can win her over. Hershey has already won you over."

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend. I _have_ to agree with you eventually, it is the law. Besides, I _am_ responsible. I can handle looking after a dog; I have _you_ to help me! Mum's are a completely different ball game."

"Ohh, my Mom is a sucker for puppy dog eyes, I should know."

"Woof!" Callie and Stella turned to Hershey who had sat down in front of them and quirked his paw at them giving a little whine.

Stella picked him up again and kissed his head. They walked back up to the house, and found Alan.

"I'll take him."

Cuddy left the hospital feeling drained. She had fought yet another 'House battle' and had won – just. All she wanted to do was go home, soak in a bubble bath with a glass of wine. She could nott remember the last time she had 'relaxed'. The more she thought about it, the word 'Relaxation' seemed almost foreign to her.

She snorted as she found herself hoping that Stella had not burnt the house down, or had gone and gotten herself in some form of trouble – innocent or intentional, that she hadn't done anything that would result in the idea of relaxing becoming even more of an alien concept.

Cuddy just could not figure it out. No matter how hard she tried, she would never understand how she had managed to raise a fairly well grounded daughter, despite the occasional spoilt only child routine, and her taking advantage of fortunate luxuries. She was intelligent, independent – until it came to household duties, witty and charming. Yet, she could be so – obtuse. Lovingly obtuse, but still, there were times when Cuddy would just bang her head against the wall, or just think to herself – perhaps Stella had been switched at birth. It wasn't like she was slow, and neither was Stella's father. Sometimes she did it intentionally, just to be especially obnoxious, but other times it was in complete innocence.

'Maybe Dominic had a regressive stupid gene.' She thought to herself snickering. 'Poor Stella, of all the characteristics she could have gotten from him, it had to be the stupid gene.'

"Hey, I'm on my way home-"

Stella froze on the other end of the line, "Wow. You left early," she handed Callie the chew toy, and bolted inside before Hershey started barking again.

"Bad day?"

Cuddy shook her head, even though Stella couldn't see her, she could hear it.

"Long day. I'm going to pick up some Thai for dinner, is there anything in particular that you want?"

"Hold up, are you talking to me on your cell while _driving_?" she stopped pawing through the laundry hamper for her Beatles band tee to send a huge frown down the line.

"Relax, I've got you on speakerphone."  
"Oh, well in that case, I would love some Thai green curry."

"Vegetarian or chicken?"

"Umm, chicken, Tofu makes me retch-"

"You do know that you can ask for no Tofu, right?"

"Eh, I still want chicken. Callie will probably want some Pad Thai too,"

"That's ok, I was going to get that anyway. Rice?"

"We can make that,"

"Great, anything else you want?"

"No, we're good, you can pick whatever, as long as it's edible and not insanely spicy."

"Kay," Cuddy furrowed her brow. Something was off, she was sounding way too rushed, and-

'_Ruf, ruff, RUFF!' _

"Stella, was that a barking in the background!"

Stella looked out the window to see Fat Cat pounce on Hershey, and almost giggled as they tumbled around together. Surprisingly, the two animals got along, after Fat Cat got over the initial scare of a big, brown, hairy animal running up to it, slobbering a little.

"Erm, Yep. Listen mom, I've got to go and save Hershey from Fat Cat. See you soon!"

"_Wait!_ Hershey!" but all she heard in response was the dial tone.

As she waited for her order, the wheels in her mind were turning, trying to figure out who 'Hershey' was. Eventually after coming full circle, she decided to worry just a little less. Hershey was probably just a hair appliance, or some kind of toy or wooden spoon that they had named. She hoped.

Upon arriving home, Cuddy nearly dropped the entire contents of the take-out when she saw the scene in the backyard. There was her daughter, the cat, her 'honorary daughter' and a chocolate colored dog with floppy ears and paws that were currently too big for her…him?

A dog, in her backyard. Jumping on her daughter as collapsed on the grass laughing. A DOG. Huh.

The cat and the dog were getting along, why was there a dog in her backyard. Surely it wasn't theirs, a neighbors, perhaps Callie had gotten another dog. Oh god. There was a dog in her backyard, and Stella looked completely in love with it. Why did she suddenly have a bad feeling about this all? Crap. She shut her eyes and groaned.

'Hershey.'

She walked through the open French doors and winced at the cuteness of the puppy. The girls had tied a black Skulls and Crossbones scarf onto his collar.

"Tell me that, that dog is not ours."

Stella gulped and stood, swaying slightly as Hershey pushed his nose in the back of her knee, before squishing between her legs, and sat down, with a happy look on his face, panting.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet our new mouth to feed. Hershey Cuddy."

Cuddy repeated the name in disbelief "Hershey Cuddy."

Hershey looked up from where he had flopped down at Stella's feet, he rolled over onto his back and cocked his head at the now upside down Cuddy.

He and Cuddy had a little staring competition before she broke away to poke Callie in the arm.

"You let her buy a dog? Why didn't you stop her!"

"The idea was set in stone before I could stop her! She's a stubborn little thing."

"Hey! SHE is right here you know," 'Ruff RRrruff!'

",and Hershey is too."

"Hershey." Cuddy gave a laugh of incredulity, and shook her head, "You can't have a dog. WE can't have a dog!"

"Why not? You're saying know before you even get to know him!" Callie slowly stepped away from the two and whistled for Hershey to follow, Fat Cat had jumped over the fence back to its owner's house.

"Get to know him! He's an animal,"

"And so are we! I can't believe you just said that. You love dogs."

"I'm not _getting to know_ a dog when there is a good chance that he is going back to its owners."

"Well number 1. Return policy – you need a good reason. Number 2. Puppy's going by the name of Hershey are non refundable nor are they exchangeable."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Okay, 1. I don't remember agreeing to having a dog live with us. 2. While I am still your mother and you live under my roof, any life changing, and routine altering events such as DOGS are to be run by me _first_. 3. we are not _home_ enough to take _care_ of a dog."

"Well that was the point of buying him," Stella muttered under her breath,

"What was that?"

"Hershey is a birthday gift. So, I didn't _really_ need your permission, and that also takes care of question 4. 'Where on earth did you get the money to pay for him?'

"A birthday gift."

"Yep."

"From whom?"

"Uncle Will."

"My brother,"

"Well you only have one brother who answers to the name of Will. I think the other one answers to Aaron?"

"Don't get smart with me. Will bought you a dog for your birthday. Wait, Will is back in France with Mom."

"My original present got lost, so he told me that if I saw anything I liked when I got back home, to charge it to his card – but he put a limit on it so that I wouldn't go and buy, I don't know, an amusement park with it."

Cuddy's jaw dropped, "Will gave you his card? He never gave me his card."

Stella just shrugged.

"I guess he just loves me more." Deadpanned innocence earned her one of the most evil glares.

Cuddy went back inside, picking up the phone and dialing her twins' number, not caring about the time difference or whether he was busy. The girls were on her heels, she could hear the patter of Hershey's nails on the hardwood, as he slipped about.

"You've got Will, I'm not here. If you are a sales person, don't bother, friends and family, I'll get back to you. _Beep _"

"William Benjamin Cuddy pick up the phone. NOW." silence.

"To whoever is keeping Mr. Cuddy company, I think that it's best you know that he suffers from an incurable condition called-"

In France, Will scrambled to answer the phone as he was ushering some PR clients out of his studio.

"Sheesh Lisa, What have I done now? How did you know I was here?"

"Call it Twin-sense."

"Ah, well. What's wrong? I'm kind of busy."

"Tell Cindy Lou-hoo to go and eat something, and not to call you, but that you'll have your people call her. That's what you usually do isn't it?"

"You make me sound like a Rock star."

"Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Someone in this family needs to be the black sheep. And I am more than happy to fill in that position, considering both you and Aaron are a bunch of stiffs."

"I am not a stiff!"

"Sorry, I forget, you're the one that went and got knocked up! Ok, if you want to play so bad, I'll let you be the Reformed Black sheep."

"Let me rephrase - You're never going to grow up are you?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or-"

"Will,"

"Yeah, yeah. Quick what is it? I have an after party to get to."

"Live long the life of a bachelor right?"

"Someone's got to do it."

Cuddy laughed, she really did miss her brother.

"You bought my daughter a dog. I don't have time to take care of a dog. I run a hospital for crying out loud."

Will stopped airbrushing away the models imperfections on his computer, and sat back in his chair in confusion.

"I did? And get Stella to help watch the dog."

"Yes. You did. Remember – something about a missing present, and your giving her your card to buy whatever she wanted."

"As long as it wasn't an amusement park. Cool, you've got a dog again. You were devastated when Molly died."

"WILL! The point is that you need to stop telling her that she can just go and buy whatever she wants and expecting me to be okay with it. I get that you love spoiling her, but there _is_ a line."

"Lise, it's just a dog. Wait, what have I got to do with this?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I've been working all day today – very tired, being surrounded by beautiful women all day kind of does that."

"YOU gave STELLA your BANK CARD, and she went and BOUGHT a DOG, because YOU told her to buy whatever she WANTED for her birthday present."

Maybe it wasn't Dominic that she got the obtuseness from, maybe it was her own family, Will sure was showing great signs of it.

"Oh! I bought Stella a dog. Ah, see _now_ it all fits."

"Huh?"

"The bank called me about a billing from the US for several hundred dollars, I told them to fax the details over before I Okayed it. Had a feeling it was Stella-Bug."

Cuddy gave a growl of frustration, as the girls tried not to laugh.

"Will! You have to tell her that she can't keep it."

"Why can't she keep it?"

"Because we don't have the TIME. Remember, your niece is hardly a hermit, and I run one of the biggest teaching hospitals in the country."

Will shifted the phone to his shoulder as he turned off the computer and began to fix his tie.

"I don't see what the problem is. Stella was still quite young when you started moving up the ranks. You managed to raise her and be promoted to the top spot with few troubles. She's older now, a dog should be cinch."

He pulled apart the knot and started again. There was an important businessperson attending the party, and he needed the Company's funding to take get his photography team to the Amazon.

",And before you go on about all your responsibilities, and how my laziness has rubbed off on Bug, maybe it's time you actually left work on time and spent some time away from the hospital. The dog is probably a good start, that and it'll keep Stella company when she _is_ being a hermit. If she wants to keep the dog as badly as it sounds, she _is_ going to take care of it."

"That is a lot easier said than done."

"You've got to start somewhere. Let me talk to her."

Cuddy handed the phone over to Stella shooting Hershey a dirty look as he walked around the table sniffing, and motioned for Callie to take him outside before he pee'd all over her floors.

"Hello Uncle Will!"

"Hey Bug! I hear that I've bought you a dog. What breed?"

"It's chocolate Labrador Retriever, and I've named him Hershey. Callie and I went and bought all his special food, and toys, and an awesome doggy bed, a huge doggy pillow and just heaps of –stuff!"

"Sounds like you're all set!"

"We are! Just have to get Mom to love the idea. Thanks Uncle Will, Hershey's a great present!"

"You're welcome. You got a picture of him?"

"Oh yeah! hold on a sec,"

Stella whistled and Hershey came galumphing in, sliding on a towel that fallen on the floor, sending him crashing into the island. He got up and gave a little shake, his ears flopping about. Stella snapped a picture of him with the towel in his jaws with her cell phone, which he happily sat for, before going to tug at another towel that was hanging over the edge of the hamper.

"Ok, I just sent you a picture message."

'_beep beep' _

"Ah technology. He's quite a good looking dog."

"I know! He's so cute!"

"Watch he doesn't eat all your shoes."

"Well that problem was easy fixed. We stopped at a store that was having a sale, and we bought a couple of really cheap, really cool shoes for him to chew on. But he hasn't really shown an interest in shoes."

"The smelly foot smell probably warned him off."

"Har, har. So did you talk Mom into loving the idea of Hershey?"

"Give her time. Let her stress over it, you just make sure you do the doggy deed, and you know, take care of it. That'll win her over. It's a cute dog."

"Kay. When are you coming to visit?"

"Got to deal with the Amazon project first, then clean up loose ties here and I'll see where I can fit you two in my schedule."

"Oh, well in that case, don't bother." They both laughed,

"Thanks again for Hershey Uncle Will, love ya!"

"Back atcha, now let me talk to the Warden."

"Mom don't forget to ask about Lily,"

"Who's Lily?"

"Uncle Will's girlfriend who lasted more than a month"

"STELLA!"

'Arf! Arf!'

"Hershey!" Cuddy, Stella and Callie each called out as he stood up on his hind legs and pulled on the towel, causing the hamper to come toppling off the table. Callie just managed to catch the hamper before it hit Hershey on the head. He was instead, buried under a huge pile of clothes.

They burst into laughter as he bolted out from the clothes yelping, and hiding behind Cuddy's legs.

"Will, I think, that Hershey is staying."

The trio soon sat down to dinner wolfing down their meals, Hershey whining pitifully at their feet. Cuddy wasn't sure whether it was because he had no one to play with, or because he was hungry for some human food, and not the gourmet doggy diet that the breeders had recommended.

She felt something pawing at her leg. Looking down, she saw that Hershey had sat at her feet, and was pawing at her knee. She could have sworn that he smiled at her as she frowned at him. She shot at quick look at the girls who were too busy fighting over the last of the noodles. Discreetly, she feed him a piece of chicken, and then petted his head before he went off to continue attacking 'his' kitchen towel.

She watched him toss the towel about, playing tug-of-war by himself, smiling.

"What?" Both Callie and Stella had knowing smiles on their faces.

"You like him."

"I do not."

"It's okay Mom, Hershey likes you too."

"I do –"

"Like Hershey." They finished for her.

"Admit it. You think that he's just adorable."

"I think that it's about time that you two started cleaning up." Cuddy got up and smiled as the girls glared at her.

"Not. Fair."

"Life's not fair." Cuddy quipped at them as she left with her glass of wine,

"Hershey!" Hershey's barked, abandoning his towel to follow the voice that called out his name.

In the lounge, Cuddy switched on the television watching MASH re-runs, letting Hershey rest against her.

He _was_ undeniably cute. Playful, and in the short hours that she'd _known_ him, he was good company. She growled as he chewed on the Schmacko she grabbed for him before leaving the kitchen, leaving crumbs in her lap.

One of the reasons for why she was so against Hershey in the beginning was the memory of their old dog Molly, a black Maltese that her father had bought them after the initial doggy fiasco. It was way back when Stella was 6 years old, and she had been in Chicago consulting on a rather complicated case that kept them apart for almost a week and a half.

_It had been a long trip, and Cuddy couldn't wait to see her daughter. She'd missed her terribly over the last couple of days. She had made a point to call home before Stella went to bed, either reading Charlotte's Web to her over the phone, or listening to Stella read her assigned reader. It wasn't the same as actually being there to tuck her in, but it was something. And now that she was home, she couldn't wait to shower her with hugs and kisses. It was the first time that she had left Stella for more than a few days, and she hated it. _

_The taxi pulled into the driveway of their small, but cozy two-bedroom home that she had just bought. Grinning she paid the driver as he commented on the pink bicycle, Mini-monster truck and for some reason, a rubber ducky and a pair of floaties scattered around the front yard. _

_"Twins?" _

_"Oh thank goodness, No! What makes you say that?" _

_"Pink bike, Monster truck, and the Barbie doll hanging upside down in that tree over there." _

_Cuddy laughed, "No just a 6 year old daughter who gets bored easily, loves monster trucks, and hates Barbie." _

_Before Cuddy could even pick up her bags, a small green blur sped out from the front door, mass of brown curls bouncing with every speedy step. _

_"MOMMY!" Stella squealed as she leapt into Cuddy's arms. _

_Cuddy grinned as she caught her and pulled her into a tight hug. _

_"Ooh I missed you!" _

_"How much?" _

_"All the way to Pluto and back, including that rest stop I had to take on the moon." _

_Stella giggled as she gave her mother a butterfly kiss, "Well _I_ missed you three times around the Sun, and all the way to the Milky Way!" _

_"Oh really! Your Aunt Ange says you only went two times around the sun." she winked at her best-friend Angela who was in the doorway watching them, smiling. _

_Stella shook her head fiercely, "Nah uhhhuh, Aunt Ange was the one that got tired after the _first_ time around! I made it all the way!" She smiled proudly, _

_"But I'm glad you're home now, because that was a lot of work." _

_"I'll bet it was! I'm glad to be home too Princess." _

_"Not today, today I'm Doctor Stella." _

_"Wow! And what kind of Doctor are you Dr. Stella?" she put her down, and took her hand while hefting her carry on, and dragging along the suitcase, _

_"I'm a Vet!" _

_Angela cringed as Stella said this, taking the suitcase from Cuddy, avoiding her curious gaze, _

_"A vet! And why did you become a vet?" _

_Stella was practically bouncing up and down with giddiness, "Come see!", Cuddy followed her diligently out to the backyard. _

_"Ange…" Cuddy started slowly, _

_"I tried Lisa, but it's impossible to say no." _

_"Ange." _

_"It just followed us home after I picked her up from school." _

_"How long ago?" _

_"Two nights ago, but don't worry, I've taken a picture and we've set up some fliers. No calls though." _

_"Does 'it' have a name?" _

_"I'm not sure what its real name is, there was no collar. But-" _

_"Oh no, you didn't," _

_"What?" _

_"No! you let her name it." Cuddy wailed. _

_"Yes…" _

_"She's attatched, when the owner comes back, she's going to have to let it go. This is not cool." _

_"Oh. Sorry." _

_"Mommy, this is Wilbur. Just like in Charlotte's Web! Can we keep him?" _

_A small fox terrier ran circles around Stella's feet as she looked up at the adults expectantly. _

_"Um." Cuddy started slowly, not quite sure how to put it. _

_"I thought Wilbur was a pig" whispered Angela, Cuddy shh'd her, trying not to laugh. _

_"How about we go inside, and help Mommy un pack before we decide?" _

_"Wilbur too?" _

_Cuddy caught herself before she said the name, do not establish relationship with dog. It'll only make things harder when the owners come and get him. _

_"I don't think he'll like unpacking." _

_"He will, come on Wilbur! This way!" _

_Cuddy and Ange looked at each other. _

_"You're the 'Godmother' make it go away!" Cuddy whispered as they followed Stella down the hall. _

_"No way, not after what I went through when the fish died!" _

_"You killed our fish?" _

_"No, my cat ate two of them." _

_Cuddy gasped, "How did she take it?" _

_"She doesn't know. I spent the entire time she was at school looking for fish that looked similar. So far she hasn't noticed. Except that she thought one looked smaller. I told her a glossed over fib, it worked." _

_"Ohw, why couldn't I have the dead fish, and you deal with the dog!" _

_"Because you're the Mom. You're meant to have deal with the hard stuff." _

_Cuddy growled at her best friend, "You just wait until you have kids." _

_"You've got to deal with yours before you corrupt my non existent ones!" _

_"Oy, this is not fair. Stella! Take the dog OFF the bed!" _

_"But Mo-om!" _

_"No buts, or else he's going back outside!" _

_"That's a good start" Ange whispered, smirking as Cuddy smacked her arm, trying to not to smile as she glared. _

_"This is not fair." _

_"What's not fair Mommy?" _

_"Nothing sweetie." _

_"What ev-er" she rolled her eyes, and Cuddy quirked an eyebrow. _

_"Your brother," Ange said in explanation. _

_"Ahh." she frowned, as she watched the dog run around her bedroom, side stepping it before he made it to her closet. 'And so damage control begins' she thought to herself._

_Three days had passed since 'Wilbur' had joined the family. Fliers had been pinned on the local supermarkets notice board. A notification in the local paper, and fliers stapled to trees. Still no call. She had tried to not let Stella get her hopes up, having explained that someone else owned 'Wilbur', and that they were probably missing him terribly. Only to have her retort back with, _

_"Well they mustn't be missing him lots, because they haven't answered the 'Found' posters, and if they really did love him, they wouldn't have lost him. **I**_ _love Wilbur! So he's not going to go missing ever again!" _

_Cuddy didn't know how to respond to her logic, and no matter how she tried to make her see reason – that there still was a chance she was going to give Wilbur back. She had inherited Cuddy's sheer determination, a huge chunk of the family's stubbornness, and just clung to her logic. It was like watching a train wreck about to happen. All she could do was watch as she got her heartbroken, and try to comfort her afterwards, without saying 'I told you so'. _

_That day came only a day later when a Mrs. Stephens left a message on their answering machine saying that she saw the poster at the grocery store, and that their description and photo of Wilbur fit the description of their family pet 'Spot', and left a number for Cuddy to call her back on. _

_Cuddy set down her bag, glanced the clock on the wall, two hours until she had to pick up Stella from school. She changed into some more comfortable clothes, made herself a cup of tea and dialed Mrs. Stephens, only hesitating for a moment. _

_It turns out that 'Wilbur' really was 'Spot', their beloved family pet. They hadn't thought to check the registration tag on 'Wilbur's' collar, and Cuddy inwardly gave a deep sigh as she looked, and resignedly affirmed that 'Wilbur' really was 'Spot'. Mrs. Stephen's son Curtis had been missing their dog terribly, and had been ecstatic when they saw the poster in the store. They were coming around at 6 to pick him up. That left her not much time to break the new to Stella, and have a talk to her about it before they came. _

_Stella had sensed that something was going on when she saw the look forced smile on her mother's face while she waited at the steps of the school. _

_"You found the owners didn't you." _

_"Well, technically they found us." _

_"Mommy." Stella frowned at her, _

_"Yes." _

_"No." _

_"No?" _

_"NO." _

_Cuddy couldn't help but give a small smile at her defiance and matter of fact tone. Stella huffed in the back-seat, crossed her arms and glared out of the window for the rest of the way home. _

_ Once they arrived home, Stella dropped her bag in the foyer, grabbed a snack from the fridge, called for Wilbur, picked him up and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her. _

_Cuddy sighed. 'Here we go.' _

_"Stella!" _

_There was no answer, and she was kidding herself if she thought that she was going to get one. _

_"There has been a change of plans-" _

_There was a creak of the door opening, and her little voice calling out, _

_"They're not coming anymore?" _

_"No, they're still coming. Just not until after 6." _

_"That's not a change in plans." She sulked. _

_"Sure it is. We're having an early dinner, so get your butt out here and set the table please." _

_"Why are we having an early dinner?" Stella wandered slowly into the kitchen, dragging her feet, followed dutifully by Wilbur, _

_"Because I'm hungry now." Cuddy replied, placing the plates in her arms, and turning her towards the table. 'It's not at all because I want some food in that stomach of yours, before you become too upset to eat.' She thought to herself. _

_The minutes ticked by, and 6pm was approaching. Stella managed to eat half of her dinner, pushing the rest of it around her plate sullenly. _

_"May I be excused now?" _

_"Are you sure you've eaten enough." _

_She shrugged, _

_"Three more _big_ bites, then you can go and play with Wilbur- Spot." Cuddy quickly corrected. _

_Stella glowered at the correction, _

_"ONE big bite" _

_"Three" _

_"One and a half" _

_"Three" _

_"Two?" _

_"Three" _

_"Two and a quarter?" _

_"Well what's another three quarters, why don't we just make it three?" _

_Scowling, she wolfed down the required amount, put her plate in the sink and ran outside to play with 'Wilbur' for the last time. _

_Half an hour later, the Stephens' had arrived. _

_"We're so sorry we're late," _

_"No, no, that's fine. It's given Stella a bit of time to say Goodbye." Her smile was slightly strained, already thinking of the aftermath that the dog was about to bring. _

_"Thank you for looking after Spot, Mrs. Cuddy." The little boy, Curtis looked up at her gratefully. _

_"Uh, actually its Ms. But call me Lisa. And you're welcome." 'Now please, take the damn dog so that I can take care of my daughter.' She thought to herself through gritted teeth. _

_She led them to the backyard, where Stella had sat in the middle of the yard, Wilbur/Spot in her lap, speaking to him – saying goodbye. _

_"Stella." _

_She looked up, and Cuddy could see that she had been crying. Caught out, she wiped away her tears, wiped her nose on her sleeve and led Wilbur/Spot over to the group. _

_"SPOT!" the little boy called out, and upon hearing the voice of its master, Spot ran forward yapping excitedly, jumping up and down. _

_Cuddy put her hands on Stella's shoulders, feeling her tense up at the reunion. _

_Mrs. Stephens held out her hand, "Thank you for taking such good care of Spot, Stella," _

_Cuddy gently squeezed her shoulder, encouraging her to take her hand. Reluctantly she shook it, mumbling, "You're welcome." _

_"Yeah, thank you for taking care of Spot!" _

_Stella growled and Cuddy squeezed her shoulder again, warningly. _

_Slowly, she held out a plush chew toy out to the little boy, "Wilbur really liked this toy. He might like to keep it." _

_Curtis looked at her confused, "Thank you, Um. His name is Spot." _

_"Well, when **I** was taking care of him, his name was **Wilbur.**" And with that she turned on her heel, and ran into her room, slamming the door. _

_"I'm sorry, she's just a little upset. She'd grown quite attached to Wilbur – Spot." _

_"Poor girl. I hope she'll be okay." _

_"Yeah. She'll be okay. It was nice to meet you, you take care of him now won't you Curtis," Cuddy motioned them towards the door, _

_"I will Ms. Cuddy" _

_"Mrs. Stephens," _

_"Thanks again." _

_Cuddy gave a smile, "Bye." _

_She shut the door behind them, leaning against it for a moment. Quietly she knocked on Stella's bedroom door. She could her muffled sobs. _

_"Stella, honey?" _

_"Go-way!" _

_"I could, but I don't think that you want that right now." _

_"Yes I DO! Leave me ALONE!" _

_Cuddy sighed. She wasn't going to fight her, so maybe she should play the passive-aggressive card. _

_"If you say so, I'll be in my room working when you're ready." _

_She made herself some coffee, and then went into her room, only to find Stella curled up in the middle of the bed. _

_"Hey there, Stella-Bug" _

_"You weren't supposed to leave." _

_"Oh. I'm sorry. I must have gotten confused. How about we start again?" _

_"Kay." _

_Cuddy leant up against some pillows, patting the spot next to her. Instead, Stella climbed into her lap and clung to her, resting her head against her chest. _

_"Why did we have to make those posters?" _

_"Remember, because we agreed that Spot probably had a family out there who really missed him." _

_"So." _

_"So, we were right. Curtis was really happy to have him back-" _

_"It's not FAIR! And Spot is a stupid name!" _

_Cuddy wasn't surprised at all by her outburst, in fact, she'd have been surprised if she _hadn't_ reacted that way. _

_"That's not a very nice thing to say." _

_"I don't care. And if they loved Wilbur so much, they wouldn't have let him run away! And the wouldn't have lost him. And he wouldn't have followed me home. He wanted to live with us!" _

_"Maybe he followed you home because he sensed that you'd help him find the Stephens'." _

_"I wish we didn't. It's not fair! I would have taken care of him! I DID take care of him, and he never would have gotten lost again, and, and – it's just so STUPID! Why couldn't we have just kept him, and not put the photos up!" _

_"You know the answer to that." _

_"I don't care. S'not fair." _

_Cuddy rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head as she started to cry again. _

_"I'm really going to miss him Mommy." _

_"I know, and I will too. But we're just going to have to settle for knowing that he's back home again." _

_"But this could have been his home, couldn't it Mommy? I loved him too." _

_"I know you did Honey, but it'll be ok, I promise." _

_"I still think Spot's a stupid name." _

_Cuddy smiled, and just held her, as slowly she began to fall asleep. _

_It had been a week since Wilbur/Spot had left them, and Stella was still a little despondent, constantly looking out the window to see if the little terrier would come running down the footpath. But no luck. _

_Until one day, Cuddy's father showed up with a wriggly black Maltese puppy with a huge purple bow wrapped loosely around its neck. _

_"Mommy! Grandpa bought a Puppy!" _

_"Oh, Dad" _

_"I heard that my girls were feeling a little down, and I thought that I might pay them a visit. And just as I was passing through the neighborhood, I passed a pet store, and this little thing just caught my eye. Do you know anyone willing to give her a home?" _

_"Forever?" For the first time in days, Stella looked truly happy and hopeful. _

_"Forever." _

_Both Frank and Stella looked expectantly at Cuddy. _

_"Are you sure she doesn't belong to someone else?" _

_Frank smiled, shaking his head, "She's all mine, and if you agree, she'll become all yours." _

_"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase Mommy!" _

_How could she deny that cute smile, and wide eyed hopeful look? _

_"Okay, BUT, we're going to have to talk responsibilities soon!" _

_"YAAAY! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Grandpa!" _

_"You're welcome Princess, what are you going to name her?" _

_"Umm… Molly? How bout that Mommy?" _

_"Well it sure is nice to meet you Molly!" _

_Stella squealed and Frank carefully put Molly in her arms, watching as she set her down in the lounge, waving the toy bone about getting ready to teach her the artful game of 'fetch'. _

_He wrapped an arm around his daughter, "Thanks Daddy," _

_She kissed his cheek, and he hugged her tighter. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other, _

_"Anything for my girls." _

Cuddy was broken out of her reverie as Hershey gave a little frustrated yelp. He was looking for more Schmakos, and was not finding any. Cuddy laughed and picked him up, holding him to her face, wrinkling her nose as he tried to lick her.

"It's not fair that you're so adorable. And I really can't help but like you. So I give you this warning Mister. You hurt my girl, you hurt me. And that's not a good thing. So don't you go breaking our hearts ok. And stay out of the garbage, and our wardrobes and we'll get along just fine."

Sorry bout the 's, the line breaky things aren't working for some reason. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed that SUPER long read!

Don't forget to drop off a review on your way out please!

Next chapter: A return to PPTH. Stella +A favour for Mom+ A good cause Clowning around.

:D

Prin


	34. Chapter 34

Heya everyone! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time - Uni. I blame the institution. I'm hoping to get some stuff on paper (word doc) tomorrow. cross your fingers people

Thanks for sticking by me, and for all your lovely feedback. Please, please (yes i'm NOT above begging) leave some feedback, just so i know you're reading and so i know if i need to change things or up them, and concrit IS welcome.

disclaimers : if i owned House MD - well...i wouldn't be working in Sales, and stressing out about assignments. I DO own all OC peoples, and dear, darling Hershey :P

* * *

Stella stood on the doorstep of Sally's house, anticipating the little pairs of footsteps that would come thundering down the hallway once she rang the doorbell.

Sally had called earlier in the morning to ask whether Stella could watch the twins for the rest of the day while she went and ran some errands – and get away from the kids. Stella happily agreed to watch them; she hadn't sat for Harper and Nikki in a long time, and was looking forward to seeing her favorite 4 year olds.

"Hey there punkin! Thanks for coming,"

"S'ok Sal, where are the little monsters?"

Sally motioned for her to step aside as she yelled up the stairs.

"KIDS! GUESS WHO'S HE-RE!"

Stella's eyes widened as she heard the thundering footsteps come running towards her. Two blonde 4 year olds, with matching green eyes threw themselves at her, tackling her to the ground.

"STELLA!"

She winced as her head met the door with a 'thud'.

"Ow."

Nikki and Harper pulled back from her, with a look of 'oops' on their faces,

"Sowwy."

She grinned and held out her arms, this time prepared for impact.

"Hey! How are my little munchkins?"

"GOOD!" Nikki shouted, refusing to let go of her leg, incase she disappeared again.

"Are you staying forever again Stella?" Harper asked shyly, he'd never admit it, but Stella was his most favorite girl ever – apart from his mommy.

Stella grinned and ruffled his hair, "I'm not going any where else anytime soon, so you can count on forever buddy."

"Yaaaay!"

"Ok kids, how about you let me talk to Stella and you two go finish clearing up your toys. Pronto!"

Harper and Nikki scampered off, while Stella followed Sally into the kitchen.

"They both seem to be in a good mood."

"They've been literally jumping up and down, and running around ever since I told them that you were watching them for the rest of the day."

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Oh wait. That means hyper attachment."

Sally laughed, and squeezed her arm reassuringly, "You'll be fine,"

"That's what you said last time, and we had the potty training fiasco."

They laughed at the memory. The twins were 2 and a half when Stella and Nate came around to watch the twins. Harper had declared that he was a big boy and refused to use his special potty, instead demanding to 'go pee pee just like Daddy'.

The problem was that Harper didn't exactly have…a great concept of – aim. Apparently they had fixed that issue, and Sally reassured them that potty training was all under control.

However, Harper had kicked up a fuss when Nate took him to the bathroom. He was busting to go, but refused to do what he needed to do, instead yelling about 'Fruit Loops'.

_"STELLA!" _

_Stella and Nikki were playing with Nikki's bears when they heard Nate's panicky shout, _

_"Yeah?" _

_"He won't go!" _

_"Go where?" _

_"Pee pee" _

_Stella stifled a giggle as she heard him. She never thought she'd ever hear him say 'pee pee'. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"He keeps yelling something about Fruit loops" _

_Stella looked at Nikki, and asked, "Do you know anything about your brother and Fruit loops?" _

_Nikki giggled, and whispered in her ear. Stella grinned and whispered back, _

_"Do you think we should go and save your brother and Nate?" _

_"Yup" Nikki nodded giddily. _

_Nikki reached up and grabbed a handful of the cereal before heading towards the downstairs bathroom. _

_Nate opened the door, looking harried, _

_"I never want kids." _

_"Shh, not in front of the little ones," she scolded, but Nikki was too busy eating the cereal to notice his slip up. _

_"Oh Nik, you weren't supposed to eat those!" she grinned sheepishly, _

_"Oopsie" _

_Nate gave her a quizzical look, _

_"Harper has bad aim." _

_"Bad- oh! OH!" In understanding, Nate grinned and shut the door again, the girls just shrugged at each other before sitting down. _

_"Boys" Nikki stated, looking up at Stella knowingly, she bit back a bark of laughter, nodded in agreement. _

_"Nooo! But I need-" _

_"No, no! look, you can use toilet paper. My dad taught me to do that when I was your age. See-, now aim, and go" _

_"Oh! I got one! And another one! LOOK!" _

_Stella nearly wet herself laughing as she heard the commentary. _

_The boys re-immerged, moments later, both looking a lot more relieved. _

_"Did you wash your hands?" _

_"Yup!" they both replied. _

_Who'd a thunk it. Fruit loops – toilet paper is so much more convenient." _

_"Well only you would know wouldn't you." Stella replied cheekily before kissing him on the cheek and chasing the twins into the backyard. _

"Ok, so you know where the emergency numbers are right?"

Stella broke out of her reverie and nodded "On the fridge door, and on the little notice board thingy."

"Yep, are you okay to make lunch for them? They've just had a morning snack, so that should keep them full until oohh 1pm,"

"As long as you have the supplies, and they don't expect a gourmet meal, we'll be fine."

"Great! I'll be back at around 5. Thanks so much Stel,"

"No probs, now go say your goodbyes so that I can help them trash this joint."

Three hours later, Harper and Nikki had worn Stella out, and they'd only just had lunch. They'd played every game, and reenacted every scene out of every story imaginable.

Finally, in the hopes to wear them down, she took them over to her house, leaving a note for Sally incase she came home early, so that they could play with Hershey, and hopefully he would tire them. But it seemed that the twins were wearing Hershey out.

Hershey, who was taking his time growing into is paws, and ears, came plodding into kitchen clumsily and flopped tiredly at her feet. She looked down at him and he looked back, giving a 'I'm so tired' whine'.

"Aww, poor baby – here, have some chicken." She dropped him a piece and he caught it, chewing gratefully, before scampering off to the closest room to hide.

_At the PPTH _

Cuddy was working through her usual mountain of paperwork, looking up only when she heard Nurse Brenda call out her name.

"Dr. Cuddy,"

"What's up?"

"We have a problem." she sounded rather apprehensive. Cuddy sighed and asked dryly,

"What has he done now?"

Brenda smirked, "Not Dr. House this time."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So…"

"The clown that was scheduled to come in today to put on a little show for the kids in the Children's Ward has pulled out, her reason, and I quote "Little red car's handbrake broke and ran over her foot." End quote"

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Cuddy bit her lip, and looked at her watch, 2 hours until crunch time. The show had been hyped up, and the kids were looking forward to it. She had made a quick visit through the ward to see how everyone was feeling, and could just feel the excitement bouncing off of the walls – even from the terminally ill patients, you couldn't wipe their grins from their faces.

"Are you sure we can't get a replacement? I don't want to have to pull the plug on this. The kids will be devastated."

"All our usual agencies are booked out – don't ask."

"I can't believe this, there are absolutely NO clowns out for hire?" Then suddenly, a light bulb went off.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Brenda, I have an idea, what I need you to do, is see if you can find a clown suit that is going to fit-"

_Casa Cuddy avec 2 twins _

"Absolutely not!" Stella retorted down the line, while trying to separate two now fighting twins.

"Stella, it's for a good cause, think of how happy the children will be,"

"Hell no, the 'think of the children' act is not going to get you anywhere. Get one of your interns to do it."

"I would, but they're a bit busy doing Doctorly things,"

"Oh, please. Isn't part of their jobs to make sure their patients are happy and comfortable? It'll improve their bedside manner – NIKKI!"

Cuddy winced and pulled the phone away from her ear a little,

"-get one of Greggus' lackey's to do it. STOP IT!"

"House has actually got them working on a case – is everything okay there?"

"Just.Fine. ALL of your people are busy?"

Cuddy bit back a snicker as she heard Stella growl at one of the twins,

"Do you really think that I would bother asking you if they weren't?"

"Yes, you would. Why? Because you wouldn't dare disturb the order of work in fear that it would clash and Baby PP would scream and cry for Mommy to fix it. That's why you call me when something outside of your control – like Clowns breaking their foot – gets the better of you, although I admit this is rarely, and the answer is still No."

"I'm not that bad, and it's only for a couple of hours. The kids have been looking forward to this for the last two weeks. You should feel the energy coming from the ward. They'd be so disappointed."

"That's your fault for hyping it up. Should have just gone with the element of surprise – HARPER DON'T HIT YOUR SISTER!"

"Are you_ sure_ everything is ok?"

"Yes fine! They're just being – them. I don't get it, where did they get all this energy!"

"Well what did you feed them?"

"Umm, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a juice box each, an apple and orange, oh and smores for desert – and some jelly beans."

"So. Sugar, sugar and sugar."

"Hey! There was bread in between the sugar, and well – fruit, but that's _natural_ sugar."

"Well. The sugar that wasn't natural is your problem. Surely you would have realized that. The amount of times you've had a sugar high."

"NIKKI! DON'T BITE YOUR BROTHER! Mom, hold on a second"

Cuddy leant back in her chair with a smile on her face as she heard her daughter trying to get the twins to stop fighting around her.

"YOU, in that corner and YOU in the other. STAY there for 5 minutes while I talk to MY mom, and if you don't sit still and sit quietly, I'm going to make her come here and give you a _really_ big shot."

Harper and Nikki both sat in wide eyed shock. SHOTS? The sat down and clamped their mouths shut.

Cuddy laughed when Stella ordered the clumsy pooch to stand guard.

"Hershey – stay and watch."

"Wow. You're mean."

"What on earth possessed you to have a child – well, me. They're so irritating, cute but _irritating_!"

"Yes, I've asked myself that countless times since you were born. Now are you going to come and make some sick children happy? I'm pretty sure they won't run you down."

"What about Harper and Nikki?"

"I'll watch them-"

"Hold on, if you have time to look after a bunch of hyper 4 year-olds, YOU have time to play clown,"

"OR send them to daycare."

"Of course. What about Sally,"

"I'll give her a call so she doesn't panic."

"And the outfit?"

Brenda gave a thumbs up, and Cuddy grinned,

"All set. All it needs is you, here."

"I don't know-"

"Please. There I said it, happy? I'll pay you-"

"Mmmm…."

Cuddy rolled her eyes,

"Stella, Mommy needs you here, to help her make these children happy."

"Oh that was good! But the Mommy part was unnecessary, you had me at 'I'll pay you.'"

"Ut oh!"

Stella whirled around, "WHAT Ut oh?"

"Hershey made a Boo Boo-" Harper called out from the corner,

"Hershey made a Boo Boo, or you did something and are trying to blame it on him?"

"Umm…what you said."

"Stella – if that dog has pooped, inside the house,"

"Relax, Harpers just knocked over his drink. I'll see you in a little bit."

They hung up, and Cuddy sat back and grinned at Brenda,

"Let's go and tell the kids that Stella the Clown will be here in an hour or so."

_PPTH- the clown has arrived _

"Aunt Lisa!" the twins broke away from Stella and dodged the staff and people, hugging her legs.

"Hey there! How are my monsters?"

"Stella said you'd give us lollypops if we were good on the way over. We were good. Promise!"

"And I thought you were just happy to see me! From what I heard over the phone, I'm not sure you two need any more sugar."

"Oohhw! But Aunt Lisa!"

"We'll see, now how about you go with Samantha here to the daycare, and I'll come by in a little bit. I've spoken to your mom, and if you want, you can come home with me, or your mom will pick you up."

"We get to play here while you work!"

"In the daycare, and just for a few hours, or you can come to my office later before we leave."

"YEAH!" they both shouted, hugging her legs before leaving with Samantha.

_In the bathroom _

Stella had taken her costume and make up in to the bathroom, and got into character. Staring at her reflection in the mirror as she adjusted the wig, she glared at herself.

"I look ridiculous." She'd gone all out with the make-up, and looked like she really was part of a circus. She had the ridiculous suit, the wig, the make-up, the props and the huge red shoes.

Pouting at her reflection, she said to herself, "The things I do for my mother."

Gathering her things, she made her way back out to the hospital foyer. Cuddy was at the desk signing some files when Stella came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I look ridiculous. Why do you want me to look ridiculous? I'm your daughter for Phoebus Apollo's sake!"

"Um. The Friends girl, and a rocket?"

Stella pulled a face, "What – No silly! The God of Healing, among other things."

"I will never understand your need for trivial references."

"Well, you've never really been one for trivial things, always wanting the hard facts. Live a little Ma, put that belief into something that doesn't quite exist."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes, "Well, whether or not you believe _this,_ you look so cute! I can see why Sheela wanted you and Callie in these outfits for that little Kids week she had."

"I don't like you very much right now," Stella scowled

Cuddy stifled a laugh, and reached into her pocket, "You look fine, but you're missing something," and she reached out and, gently put the big round red nose on the end of Stella's wrinkled up one, pouting even more,

"You suck."

Cuddy chuckled at her scowl, "Let's get you to the children's ward

They started to head off, stopping only when they hear Wilson calling out after them.

"Dr. Cuddy, I have a patient in Exam Room one that you might be interested in taking onto your service."

" Wilson, go back and tell House to finish his clinic hours before he finds his Ipod, TV and game boy beneath the tires of my car."

"Why do you both always assume that I'm some messenger boy, and that there isn't actually a patient I want you to have a look at?" Wilson turned to Stella and smirked,

"Welcome Bo Bo."

Stella stuck her tongue out at him,

Cuddy gave him a skeptical look and Wilson sighed handing her the file. "I'm serious. There is a patient – that is not House – in Exam room 1 that you might like to take onto your service, considering your specialty-"

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. I thought you might say that. So you're the replacement source of entertainment for the kiddies today?"

Stella huffed dejectedly, Wilson chuckling, "Oh don't give me that. We all know how much you love the spotlight, and how much you love playing clown."

Stella growled at him, "You're not helping my act of 'forced into doing this because my mother loves her other baby more than she loves me and would do anything to make it feel better even if it means forcing her REAL LIVE child into an uncomfortable environment to perform dodgy magic tricks'."

She sucked in a breath and whirled around dramatically to glare at Cuddy whom was flicking through the patient history,

"Oh enough out of you Missy. Wilson, tell the parent's I'll be there in 10. Gotta get my clown to the kiddies. Oh and tell House that if he doesn't finish the rest of his hours _himself_ I'll do a hell of a lot more than reverse over his toys."

Cuddy smiled maliciously and tugged Stella, who was pulling faces and imitating her mother's rant theatrically, towards the elevator. Leaving Wilson to call out after them,

"Again with the Messenger Boy. I do have a Medical Degree you know – my own Stethoscope-"

"You use that line on all the women you pick up?" House ambled up behind him,

"House!" he jumped a little, not having heard the man in question coming up behind him.

"Yeeee-ah"

Wilson spluttered, "Don't you have a case?"

"Nope, I'm going to go and get a balloon animal from Bo Bo the Clown." He stuck his hand into the candy jar and pulled out a couple of Lollypops.

"Wanna come and watch Shorty make a fool out of herself?"

"You have clinic duty-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got my toys insured. No biggy. And My Itunes is indestructible.."

With that he limped towards the elevator, lollypop bulging out once side of his cheek, leaning on both hands on his cane as he stood in the carriage. A mischievous grin in place,

"And I suppose I'm bringing the chips" Wilson called out.

"Took you long enough. I want Doritos" House replied as the doors shut, leaving Wilson shaking his head and headed towards the nearest vending machine.

Stella sucked in a deep breath as she got herself into character while Cuddy was in the specially prepared room beginning her introduction to the children.

"Hey," Stella jumped as she felt someone tapping her shoulder,

"James! Don't DO that!" catching herself just before she swore at him.

"Sorry, nice threads –"

"Stop."

"What?"

"You're going to say something that is apparently funny about my attire, and I'm either going to laugh or scowl at you and ignore you, depending on the harshness of your remark."

James pretended to be offended, "Me? Say something harsh?"

"Yep. I can see it in your eyes. Anyways. How are things since Mom yelled at you?"

At the mention of this chastising, he scowled at her, "I'm going to get you back for that,"

Stella rolled her eyes, and smiled coyly "Oh really, and what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it will come to me."

"Well," she swung her legs as she sat on the Nurses Station desk,

"when you do figure it out. Keep in mind that my Mommy is your boss, and at the moment, wouldn't hesitate to make your working life miserable, AND one little whine of misery associated with your name to Uncles Greg and Jimmy – I hope you're a fast runner. Because I'm really good at playing upset."

James couldn't help but smirk, "And I'll bet you're good at getting what you want as well."

"Oh definitely. It comes with the territory of being an only child -"

"Oh, wait I've got it. What Stella wants, Stella gets."

Stella smiled at him in a patronizing way, and motioning for him to step back so she could jump off the desk,

"My, aren't you a fast learner. But you got it a little bit wrong. Stella gets what she wants –_Usually_."

"Usually? Oof- you okay?" Stella had landed on her feet funny, and went tumbling into James, putting his hands on her shoulders, he steadied her.

Slightly flustered she replied, "Well there goes my cool and collected exit. I'm fine. Just clumsy. Anyways. Usually, yes. When I was 6, I wanted a pony. But apparently our backyard wasn't big enough. When I was 10, I wanted a private jet so I could fly wherever I wanted and not worry about being too loud and disturbing the person next to me. That idea got nixed. Ooh, there's my signal, and when I first got my drivers license, I wanted a pretty red Porches convertible."

"And you got a bomb of a car instead?"

Stella shook her head as she jumped up and down, "Naw, I got my Mom's 4 year old BMW."

"Oh, and that's just terrible."

"Yeah I know! All the kids I knew were driving brand new cars, and I got stuck with this _used_ car." She said all this with a deadly serious expression.

"You do know that there are people in the world that can't afford most of the stuff you own."

Stella narrowed her eyes at him, "You do know that I'm being sarcastic right. I know I'm lucky, and I know I'm spoilt, and I know that I can be materialistic, but that doesn't mean that I'm completely heartless and superficial."

James flustered feeling the heat from her eyes. "Yeah, uh -"

Stella just patted his cheek, "Gotta go make the kiddies laugh, we're going to have to work on your sense of humor, and knowledge of Stella-speak if this friendship is going to work."

With that and a little wink, Stella did a little jump before taking off towards the children.

As she neared the sliding door, she didn't slow down enough to stop, but slowed enough so that it wouldn't hurt when she came to an abrupt stop at the glass, with her face and hands smooshed up against the glass.

The kids dissolved into giggles as she fell back stiffly on her back, before leaping up again and coming to stand next to Cuddy.

"WOW! Has that door always been there? Who thinks that Dr. Cuddy here had her people move it on purpose, just so that I'd run into it?"

Cuddy looked at the kids and shook her head 'No', while Stella stood next to her, pulled her face and motioned for the kids to nod 'Yes.'

"YES!" The children shouted. And Stella turned and stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her.

Cuddy honked on her nose in retaliation, "HONK"

"Have fun!"

"Oh we will won't we guys!" Stella cried out, and pulled out a 'stick', turning it into a bouquet of colorful flowers before tossing it at one of the patients for them to catch.

"Ok, so which one of you do I get to throw my pie at?"

All the kids giggled and pointed at the Nurse in the corner.

Stella laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Feedback humbly requested :P

Hope you enjoyed - this was somewhat shorter than the last chapter, but still long. Hope it made up for the long wait.

Prinnie


	35. Chapter 35

Heya everybody - i come with an update - much longer than the last chapter too.

Thank you to my four lovely reviewers! I'm a little disappointed with the lack of feedback, considering the amount of time and effort i put into each of my chapters. smacks self -stop WHINING!!, sorry, i've become accustomed to feedback, and am now a feedback ho. But i'll live in the comfort that over 100 people are reading still :) so thanks for sticking by me you silent readers!!!

A little surprise in this chapter ... :P

* * *

Stella's stint as 'Stella the clown', or 'Bobo', as House and Wilson intermittently called out, was slowly drawing to an end. The puppet show had gone well – with the help of a few of the younger patients.

Her magic show was hilarious, and not because her magic tricks were fantastic, but because House had sabotaged her - tricks. They'd blown up in her face, and being a clown, she had to wing it.

Wilson was her first victim, followed by others after she brandished a face-painting kit. And Nurse Brenda, had so far escaped any catapulting pies.

Stella was tiring of the act, and her childish exuberance waning. She'd had enough of jumping around, and she'd had enough of the shrieking giggles. She'd had enough of magic requests, and she'd had enough of cheesy grins. Her patience was wearing thin and Uncles Jimmy and Greg were not helping. House could tell that she was ready to bite somebody's head off. His little side comments, and encouraging the kids to make requests were pushing her to the brink. All she wanted to do was curl up in a nice and comfortable chair, in her daggy old track-pants and her Moms old Michigan tee, re-reading the latest Harry Potter book – just like the teenage brunette in the corner of the room. But no, instead, she was standing there, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in frustrated concentration, trying to twist the balloon into an animal without popping it.

The girl was older than most of the crowd, she looked about 15 or 16, and Stella wondered why she was sitting in on the show. Well, at least she was enjoying the show, when she wasn't engrossed in her novel. Stella grumbled to herself 'I'd like to be engrossed in a novel right now'. The girl had thoroughly enjoyed watching Stella's magic tricks backfire, and joining in on House's running commentary when she could slip a word in. Intrigued, she started to move towards her, still trying to twist the balloons into shape.

"Tada! A Giraffe!" Stella showed it off proudly to the crows, before holding it out to the brunette.

"Did Cuddy ever take her to the zoo as a child? Because that is not a Giraffe" Wilson whispered across to House, as he sniggered into his chip packet.

The brunette looked up, and bit her lip, trying not to laugh in her face. She'd watched on under her long lashes, as Stella struggled to turn it into some kind of masterpiece. Her stomach was so sore from suppressing laughter and the Wilson/House comments, and she couldn't help but snort. Stella's face fell upon hearing her.

"I'm sorry, but that is the weirdest looking 'Giraffe' I have ever seen!" Brunette chuckled,

Stella shot Wilson and House a pair of dirty looks, "Sure it's a Giraffe. Haven't you heard of 'special' Giraffes?"

"Only when you were 5 and drew lop sided animals and people" House muttered under his breath

Wilson laughed, and tried to look innocently at her while she narrowed her glare at him, "Well, if it's any consolation, I thought that it looked more like a Giraffe than the Zebra did, a Zebra."

The rest of the audience were in stitches laughing, and 'Brunette' had tears in her eyes. Stella had her hands on her hips, feeling not at all amused.

"Limpy is right, that's not a giraffe. It looks like….a mangulated balloon!"

Stella's jaw dropped, "Hey! I've been nice to you this whole time! Come, guys, use a little imagination," she tilted her head a little, holding the 'giraffe' up.

'Brunette' laughed harder, "It's still a mangled balloon, no matter how you look at it!"

"Well," Stella huffed, "If you think you can do better, the floor's all yours."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I only have one arm,"

"You don't need two arms, just a wrist and a hand. It word just fine for me,"

'Brunette' scoffed, "Yeah…um, no it didn't."

"What's your name?"

"Fi."

"Well Miss Fi, I like you. And may require your assistance later on."

10 minutes later.

"Oh, do you hear that? That's my Clown-mobile calling me! I've got to run guys!" The noise was an incessant squeaking honking, which was her signal that her time was up – thank god.

"It's been an absolute blast, and I'm pretty sure you guys had a fantabulous time!"

A chorus of affirmative shouts rang out, and Stella motioned for Fi to come on over.

"Right Miss Fi, you get to help me with the Grand Finale. Right Kiddies, who's our target? Nurse Brenda?!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"ME?!"

"NOOOO!!"

"FI?!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!"

"DR. CUDDY?!" Cuddy was standing in the doorway, watching the last few minutes of the show, and she shook her head 'NO' vigorously,

"NOOO!!!!!!"

"Well then!! WHO!!!"

The kids all pointed at House and Wilson's retreating backs, "THEM!!!!!"

Stella looked at her mother, who merely shrugged, and stepped out of the way.

Before they knew what had hit them, Stella and Fi (with her good arm) both ditched the shaving cream pies at their backs. Fi had gotten House in the back, and Stella had caught Wilson in the chest as he spun around. The cream splattered all over their clothes, and had somehow gotten into their hair.

Everybody in the room had doubled over with laughter at their shocked expressions, Cuddy was holding onto the back of a chair to support her, she was laughing so hard.

"You little,"

"Lang-uage House!" Cuddy managed to splutter,

"Witches"

"Uncle Jimmy, Nooo!" Everybody spun their heads around towards the squealer.

Wilson had started coming after Stella, his arms wide open,

"No! You can't – this isn't my – ahhhhh"

He managed to trap her and picked her up in a hug, smushing the cream into her costume. The kids in the ward were in absolute hysterics, and Fi had fallen back into her chair, holding her stomach. What a great end to the show.

_House's office _

"Who's idea was the cream pies?"

"The clown company – I looked on the net, apparently it's a show stopper. And since SOMEBODY, killed my magic tricks – It's SO your fault that they were used. Oh and Uncle Jimmy, Sheela's gonna murder you – right after Callie finds out she has to take this to the dry-cleaners tomorrow morning."

Wilson winced, he'd accidentally woken Callie early one morning when they were a bit younger. He was taking them to the theme park, and they wanted to spend the day there. What they hadn't counted on was Jimmy's enthusiasm at getting up at the crack of dawn (8 am – but still). Callie had glowered at him for most part of the morning.

"Eh, well shouldn't have thrown it then. Anyway, how did you get such a good throwing arm? You're completely lousy when it comes to aim – and you really do throw like a girl."

Stella rolled her eyes, and stood up, "Practice makes perfect," and she started to clomp out of House's office. She stopped and turned back around, and went to say something, House looked at her expectantly. But instead, she squirted them both with her long range flower water shooter. Giggling, she hurried out of the office, tripping over her feet a little, headed for the cover of her mother's office. She'd protect her. She'd done a fabulous job of Clowning about, but all she wanted now, was to sleep – and not be harmed by the now soaking wet Wilson and House.

* * *

"Oh. My. Vishnu"

"Ohw, Bite me."

Callie fell into step with her best friend, as they headed for Cuddy's office.

"What ever happened to 'I'm never donning that clown suit EVER again!' And is that cream – Stella!"

"NOT my fault! And what ever happened to brushing you hair in the morning? You look like you just woke up,"

"Because I just did, and besides, I'm allowed to look icky today, _I'm_ not the one that's supposed to be looking presentable for the future boyfr-." Stella clamped her hand over her mouth, talking over her muffled protests,

"You just woke up, it's like 4 in the afternoon. And no he's not,"

"Not yet he isn't, I had a Nana nap, go get changed."

Callie pushed her towards the bathroom in Cuddy's office, "I'll wait right here."

"Do not do whatever it is that you're thinking,"

"Whatever, GO!" she sat down and picked up a magazine from the table.

"Oh! I met that Dr. Cameron you were telling me about the other day,"

"And?"

"She seems nice,"

"Bah, she's annoying as hell."

"Well she was nice enough to tell me where you were, and direct me to where I was before. She seems kind of afraid of you actually,"

"One – anyone would have given you directions if you asked nicely, two, You've been here how many times? And three, afraid. Of me? I'm not scary."

"I dunno. But she got all harried when I said I was looking for you, like she couldn't get away fast enough. Oh and excuse me, but this is the first time I've been here since you got back,"

"Hmm, someone must have said something to her. I heard that she as nosing about a couple of weeks ago."

Stella stopped re-applying mascara when she didn't get a reply

"Callie?"

No answer.

_Outer office _

"Oh, you must be _James_, nice to meet you,"

"Hi. Have we met?"

"No, but we share one thing in common. You've met my best friend Stella, of course."

"I'm going to kill her. I am. Going. To _kill_ her!" She quickly finished re-dressing, and rushed out of the bathroom, shoving the Clown suit into Callie's arms.

"Cailyn. Atlas. Whatcha talking about?" she said through her teeth and forced 'I'm really very happy' smile.

"Oh nothing. Just everyday chit chat" Callie smiled back sweetly, _'about you'_

"Right."

"Well anyways, it was nice talking with you James. Hope I'll be seeing you around –" At Stella's glare, she quickly added, "I hear Dr. Lisa's a pretty tough boss,"

"She's not so bad. Just, particular."

"Cailyn."

"Rightio! I'm off, got to get to the dry cleaners while they're still open."

"What you're not hanging around?" she looked at her friend suspiciously,

Callie grinned, "No, so much to do, so little time. Have fun, I'll call you tonight." Outfit in her arms, she pressed her hands together in front of her chest, and gave a slight bow,

"Namasté," with a cheeky grin, she spun around, and waved over her shoulder, and quickly left the hospital before Stella came after her.

Stella turned her attention to James, and continued to look at him silently.

"Erm. She's quite the character,"

She pressed her lips togther, "Mmmhmm."

"Nice girl. Friendly. Um. Loyal."

She rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips, "Yah, I know, she's great. What did she say to you,"

Before he could answer, Stella's phone started beeping. She held up her hand,

"Wait."

_Hun, he is SO into you! Talk soon. You're crazy if you don't want to date him._

She couldn't help but smile, so caring her friend was.

"Stel-la!!"

The both turned to see Harper and Nikki running towards them.

"Hey, what are you two doing down here?"

"We're going home with you, Mommy and Aunt Lisa said that we can have dinner at your house before we go home!"

"Oh excellent! I was craving a Twin Roast just earlier. I think you two look just about ready for eating. What do you think Mom?"

The twins looked at Cuddy in horror, as she came up behind them carrying their backpacks,

"Hmm, " she leant down and pinched their cheeks,

"Yup, just right!"

"But! You said we were having – "

"REAL food!"

"But you ARE real food, well at least for cannibals," Stella grinned down at them,

"Which. We are not, come on let's go, I'm hungry. James, I think I can trust you to finish up here. Don't forget to lock up the office, and get those files to legal as soon as your done." He nodded, and she continued to finish shutting down the computer and packing her briefcase.

Stella stopped playing around with the twins and looked up at James, "I guess I'll talk to _you_ later. Atlas. You're lucky these guys have bad timing."

"What-"

"I'll explain later mom, right after I have a good talking to my devious best friend."

The Cuddy women, plus an extra two stowaways left together through the Hospital entrance in good moods, poking fun at the twins and each other.

* * *

The days before the impending doom of being employed by her mother were fast approaching. She cursed her decision to return for the entire summer, rather than spending that extra month with her Uncle. She only had one month left before she had to return to school. And that, even, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back. Or at least back to Princeton High. Wilson had called it 'running', she liked to think of it as 'Non-confrontational'.

Ever since the accident, she'd been outcast by many students in her grade. Things only served to get worse when she continued her path down the dark lane. Her closest friends had stuck by her loyally, and for that she appreciated, and respected them so much more. But that still did not make things easier with the rest of the grade. Especially the cliquey group. They'd never really gotten along in the first place, but there used to be a line that was never crossed. Her group of friends ignored them, and visa versa – all was well. Until everything spiraled out of control, and PHS' Basketball Varsity teams' Point Guard was dead and buried.

Sighing, she continued to rummage around amongst her shoe boxes, in search of her gold strappy heels, that wove themselves around her feet. They were lightly dusted with a sort of glitter that shimmered in the light, making them sparkle . Finally, finding them in the back somewhere, she re-introduced them to her feet, and admired them in front of the mirror.

"Where are you off to?" Cuddy was leant up against the doorframe of her bedroom, watching as Stella disappeared again into her wardrobe

"Out. Have you seen my bolero?"

"Which one, and I meant where?"

"Um, either my gold one with the square sequins, or my black fitted jacket with the skull and cross-bone on the back of it. Joe's brother's band is playing at some event, and has managed to get us on the list to the after party. We're meeting up at Steph's and getting dinner before we head off."

"Black on Black? And on a _Thursday_?"

"Mmm, I'm changing tops," she pulled the black Victorian style blouse off, and pulled on a white sleeveless top, with champagne-gold colored ribbons replacing the shoulder straps. She tied them into a bow, and shrugged on the black jacket, taking a look in the full length mirror before picking her jewelry,

", and we're on summer break There's nothing wrong with Thursday. It's not as if it's a school night. Besides, haven't I told you what's on my agenda for the weekend? I'm pretty sure I left you a memo."

"Well, if you did, I didn't get it. Now, speaking of school nights, we need to have a chat about what you're going to do about school. You're still enrolled at PHS-"

"Um. How about we talk about that later? I'm not going to be home until Sunday night."

"What?!"

Stella looked up from the jewelry box at Cuddy's bewildered expression, and grinned

"Yahh. Three day fiesta. The entire gang is back from 'family vacation', and Joe is throwing a three day reunion at his place because his aren't coming back from Vanuatu until next week. You know, I'm pretty sure that I've told you this. Anyway, we're having a little dinner gathering at Nando's before hitting the party scene."

"For three days,"

"And nights."

"You're kidding me –" Stella cut in before Cuddy started ranting about 'excessive' partying,

"Well duh. I have a little tradition to carry on. A torch passed down to me by my mother – Party Pants. There are duties and responsibilities to uphold you know. Besides, I think that it's about time that the crowd knows that Party Pants is back home, and for good. Don't you think?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and laughed. Trust her to throw her youth back in her face, using the 'how could you be so hypocritical' card. Before going back into 'Mother mode',

Where are you all going to stay? And how are you getting to Joe's? Do his parent's even _know_ about this fiesta?"

"Of course his parents know. He and his brother spent the entire day today moving all the breakables, and locking 'do no enter' rooms. You forget. Joe's house is huge. 10 friends plus the extra stragglers will fit in there _easily_."

Cuddy muttered, '_oyvey' _

_"_Well, I don't know how you're getting there. But I want my car this weekend."

Stella pulled out her little wheelie suitcase, and started cramming more clothes in it, "That's ok. Luca's picking me up! Isn't that fantastic! Luca's back in town!"

Cuddy grinned at her enthusiasm. She considered both Cailyn and Luca her honorary children. The trio really were like siblings, growing up together and spending every minute possible at each others homes. The girls had met Luca in the 4th grade when his father was promoted and transferred to the Jersey office.

They had befriended him over a vicious match of dodge ball, and were instantly intrigued by the newcomer, his personality, and strange accent – which had become more American over the years, his Australian accent becoming more of a slight lilt. When he decided that he wanted to study fashion design, rather than follow his fathers footsteps in architecture, the girls stuck by him, and when he came out a few months later, the girls supported him every step of the way, the Cuddy and Maple family giving him a place in their homes to escape to, seeing as his father did not take the news very well.

"When did he get back into town?"

" Last night, his Dad picked him up from the airport. I'm so glad that they've worked things out."

"So am I, he's a good kid.."

"Exactly, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Callie and I have Luca to protect us."

"And suss out the straight guys from the gay guys in the crowd?"

Stella finished packing, and grinned cheekily "It's a win-win for all of us."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Well don't go getting yourselves arrested, or picking you up in the middle of now where, or even from the hospital. Because A, I won't be bailing you out, and neither will your godparents. And B, Party Pants will find herself locked up in the dungeon."

"Gah, you're _so _dramatic. Don't worry, that only happens when Grandma is in town."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Cuddy pulled the window open to look out and see who was at the door.

"Guess who's here Stella,"

Stella leapt to the window and stuck her head out,

"Luca!!!!!" she squealed.

Luca grinned up at her, before holding his arms out towards the window, calling out,

"STELL-LLLAAAAAAA!!!!"

But she was already halfway down the stairs, yanking the door open, and running towards him. As soon as she reached him, she jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're back! You're back! Did you make any new designs? Did you meet anyone? Did you meet anyone for me and Cal?!"

"Woah, slow down Smella!" He laughed, hugging her back before putting her back down on the ground.

"Well!" she asked impatiently, messing up hi hair a bit more – there. Perfect.

"What was wrong with my hair before?"

"It wasn't sitting right. So. You're not answering my questions." She said over her shoulder as she pulled him into the house.

"Yes, I'm back, Yes I made a few new designs – Traveling hath inspired me, and a double no to the last two."

"Oh you are SO lying about the last two. How could _you_ not have met anyone! You're gorgeous,"

Luca blushed lightly and said hello to Cuddy who was pouring him a glass of water.

"Hi, Doc."

"Welcome back hun. You've been missed."

"I've noticed, How have you been?"

"Luca! Stop using my mother to avoid answering my questions!"

They all laughed, and he held up his hands, "All right! I give! I did meet someone – for _me­, _don't get your hopes up. It was nothing more,"

"Than a soul searching romance" she sighed dreamily.

Luca snorted, "How about _you_, You spent a couple of weeks in the city of 'Free Love' and in 'La Ville D'Amour', you're not seriously telling me that you walked away with no new names in your little black book."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow at Stella, "Now this is interesting, I don't recall you mentioning this in any of your calls."

Stella groaned, "Because I didn't mention it, and because I _did_ walk away with no new names. I feel so proud. Abstaining from the charms of delectable European guys. "

"What about Jean- Marcel?"

"Ew! He was the grandson of one of Grandma's friends. Are you forgetting one of the Cardinal rules?"

Luca looked at her blankly and shook his head,

"Never date the relatives of Abigail Cuddy's friends, or anyone else she knows. She'll never let you live it down, and if it all goes wrong," Stella shuddered at the thought.

"You don't even want to go there," Cuddy finished off for her.

"Ahh. Well. We'd better get going, you can tell me about everything else in the car. There are certain things a girl needs to discuss with her best friend that her mother does not need to hear, am I right?" Luca looked at Stella expectantly.

She was miffed for all but 5 seconds before the name hit her like a freight train. 'James Atlas'

"Callie TOLD you?!"

"Of course she did, and I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me yourself."

"I was going to tell you _today_, you know, face to face. Not that there is much to tell."

"Mhmm, sure. Where's your - stuff?"

"Call yourself a designer, you should know better than to call works of art 'stuff'. My outfits are upstairs in my wheelie suitcase. Accessories, cosmetics and toiletries are in my Lady bug back pack."

Luca rolled his eyes and got up to go and retrieve her 'stuff' to put them in the car.

"Stella, go put them in the car yourself!" Cuddy was horrified that her daughter would just send her best friend up to fetch her bags like a bellhop.

"Hey! I didn't tell him to, he just kept walking towards the bag."

"You didn't exactly stop him either-"

"It's okay Dr. Lisa, it's the gentlemanly thing to do right? Besides I wouldn't want Stella tripping over her own feet with her arms loaded with stuff because she doesn't want to make a second trip, and we all know how clumsy she is."

"Hey!"

Luca just dropped the backpack into her lap, "And regarding your work of art, I'm betting you've shoved all your clothes and shoes there haven't you."

"Well what other way is there to packing?"

"See you later Doc."

"Have fun, and be careful!"

"I'll make sure she is ,"

"HEY!!" Stella glared at them both, Luca just shrugged and headed for the car.

"You know – I can stay and have dinner here if you want. Because like, I'll be gone for three days."

"And nights. I think I'll survive. Go and have fun. But I mean it, no funny stuff. And definitely keep an eye out for each other –" She went through the motherly checklist, thinking to see if she'd forgotten anything, while ushering her out the door.

"And don't accept drinks from strangers, or go to the bathroom alone. Got it. Besides – not drinking remember."

"Good girl."

Stella gave Cuddy a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek before throwing her bag in the backseat.

"Fabulous. Now, no wild parties, or burning down the house, and no flooding the bathroom and no living out the weekend at the hospital. I'll see you Sunday night!"

Cuddy waved them off, and with a 'honk' and wave, Luca and Stella were off to pick up the third Musketeer to join their friends and commence their Fiesta.

Once back inside, she dialed a number that she was beginning to grow familiar to.

"Hey…yeah, I have the next three days completely child free… No of course I still have the hospital to tend to. It's where we Doctors go to get paid…oh really. Sounds interesting… well, I guess you have the weekend to convince me. soft laughter I'll see you tomorrow night…ooh , my, aren't we out to impress. more laughter No I will not…Ha. Mister, you haven't _seen_ fun yet. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a soft coy smile, Cuddy hung up, and grabbed her keys and a light jacket, heading over to Sally's house, where she and Angela were waiting.

She let herself in and found them both in the kitchen and a glass of wine waiting for her,

"Lisa, you're glowing." Angela stared at her accusingly as she sipped her wine.

"Am I?"

"Well, she can't be pregnant. She's drinking wine, and she hasn't - " Sally put down her glass,

"Or _have_ you?"

Cuddy kept a straight face, "No, _but_-"

Angela, forever the impatient one, "Oh cut the stalling crap, you're getting some this weekend aren't you."

"What? Lisa! Spill!" Sally nearly spat her wine across the table,

Cuddy couldn't help but grin, "Well, Stella's not going to be home until Sunday night –"

"And you have the house to yourself for the weekend, to do whatever you want,"

"To entertain whoever you want-" Sally chipped in,

"_God _ I miss that. You know. Not having kids around, and having to keep remembering to lock the door."

"Mm, one of the perks of having a teenager who makes herself scarce at the most appropriate times."

"So she knows about him then,"

"Uh, not exactly-"

"Ooh, she's going to be _SO_ mad at you," Angela smiled evilly. Stella was going to give Cuddy hell – wait,

"Oh, absolutely Ange, my girl is going to be calling you both about why you two didn't tell her."

"Why don't you just tell her now?" Angela asked,

"She doesn't want Stella to get hurt as well incase things don't work out." Sally answered for Cuddy.

Angela rolled her eyes, "She's a big girl Lisa. Stop protecting her, she'll deal. Now. What has he got planned, and what are you going to wear?!"

Both Angela and Sally leant forward, and a huge grin and blush broke across Cuddy's face as she thought back to the her conversation earlier,

"He's taking me to…."

* * *

Bum bum buuuuuummmm : Cuddy's got a booooyyyfriend, and Stella doesn't knoooow it!!

:D Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know i enjoyed writing it :P

Concrit and feedback would be muchos appreciated, Prinnie


	36. Chapter 36a

Hello all!! Sorry about the delay, things have become MUCHOS hectic around my world :S.

This is quite LONG, so i hope it makes up for the wait. I will post the final part of this tomorrow evening (Aussie time) or on Saturday, depending on how awake i am. Yes, its a two part...otherwise it'd be about 8000 words that you'd have to read. :D

Thankyou to my lovely reviewers, you guys are fantastic, and always put a smile on my face. Your feedback always makes me a little more confident with what i'm posting, so i seriusly hope that i don't botch things up :P. Thanks again everyone, adn thank you to the silent readers who are sticking by me. It means alot!!

Ok, enough of my rambling, on with the FIC!!

"QUACK, QUACK"

"Oh, he is _so _far gone." Stella looked in the mirror to see Luca spread out across the backseat of his car, mumbling incoherent nothings, and random babbles of nothingness.

"You guys suck. You'rrre forgetting the coode."

The girls both looked at each other and smiled, "Quack, quack, Luca."

Luca yawned, "Too slow, I'm over it now."

Callie smirked as she reached back to push his head back on the make shift pillow, "Do you remember that time we were coming back from town, and there was that busker playing the trumpet on the side of the road-"

"At three in the morning,"

"and Luca decided to yell out the window 'Get a job!'" Callie burst into a fit of giggles, as Stella tried to gasp for air,

"It was so _random_, I mean. Three in the morning! That was so funny, and then Steph slapping him about for being mean,"

Callie's head fell back as she let out a huge burst of suppressed laughter, "and then she started shouting abuse out the window when trumpet man threw a can at the car, and trying to make Ryan pull over so that she could go after him,"

Stella almost had to pull the car over she was laughing so hard, "Oh my god, _gasping for breath _ She's so scrappy that one! I seriously thought she was just going to jump out the car, Jake and I had to hold her back – and then, she was like, 'Oh my God, Ryan DRIVE he's chasing after me!'"

Callie's head fell back against the head rest as she tried to regain control of her breathing, "Ahh, good times,"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, good times,"

"Guys – shh, do you hear that," Luca called out from the back,

The girls quietened at his serious tone, "What? I don't hear anything," Callie whispered.

"Wait for it … PFFFFTTTTT "

"EEEWW!!! LUUCA!!!!!!"

Stella started hitting the window buttons, holding her breath until the icy morning air filled the car, and exterminated Luca's gaseous stench.

"I can't believe you guys listened to me! That was the oldest trick in the book! Oooh, Mickey D's, lets stop there, I need animal fat."

Both Stella and Callie gagged, "Not after you put it like that, that's disgusting. Although I guess that means you're sobering up a tiny bit.' Stella looked back at him and smiled as he kept looking at the approaching McDonald's wistfully,

"Yeah, don't worry Stel, I don't think he's had enough to puke, and even if he did, it's his car," Callie sniggered under her breath, but Luca heard her and swatted her on the head,

"Don't be nasty. How could I, my girls weren't drinking with me. Stel-la, what are you doing, You drove past it – oh wait, you can go in there - you still drove past it." He pulled himself forward and stuck his face next to hers and started whining,

"You're no fun anymore Smella. You used to do jello shots with me, and dance with me, but you ditched me for rocker t-shirt guy –"

Stella pushed his head back, as Callie started laughing again. Stella had always been Luca's 'go-to-girl' when it came to partying. She had always been the tamer of the trio, much to Cuddy's relief – at least there was one of them who would remember to be responsible at all times.

"That not true!!! I was the one that helped you shove the promo dancers out of the way so that we could jump on the platform and show them how to really move, and I do recall that were a hit, and were welcome back anytime-"

"I'm not so sure the promo dancer felt the same way, I thought she was going to jump you,"

Luca raised his voice and continued to talk over them, "_AND_ now, you won't even pull over to buy junk food with me. Cal-ster what are you talking about. I don't remember our girl getting into a bar fight, I know I wouldn't have missed that,"

Stella grinned and ignored him, continuing her conversation with Callie, "I thought she was going to punch me for a minute, and Steph didn't help any either – "

"Hun, _you_ were just as scrappy as Steph was – and you weren't even drinking!"

"No, just guzzling red bull and some other caffeine mix like I'd been in the desert for a month. I admit it, I can be scrappy. It's the Lisa Cuddy in me."

They both started sniggering,

"Hey, just because I'm slightly sloshed, does not mean that you can ignore me –"

"Sweety, you're not missing anything. We just managed to piss off one of the dancers while we showed our 'Greatness',"

Luca nodded slowly, and Callie pulled a cross-eyed look at him. He tried to reciprocate, but ended up making himself dizzy, he shook himself out of it and continued the conversation,

"Oh, our 'Greatness' would do that. We're just so great. Awesome actually."

Callie shook her head, "Oh dear, we need to get you home. Are you sure your mom won't mind us all crashing at your place? We can always crash at my place, or Luca's"

Stella shook her head, "Nah, Mom won't mind. It'll be like the old days. Besides, we've passed your neighborhood, and it'll take to long for Luca to find his keys, Besides, we're almost home now."

Luca stuck his head up between the two front seats again and pouted, "So…no McDonald's?"

"I'll make you a peanut butter sandwich, and some nice yummy coffee. OK."

"Ok."

_Casa Cuddy Driveway_

"I can't believe its only 2 in the morning," Callie whispered, as she leant on Luca, who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Well, we have pretty much lost concept of time over the last three days –"

"But sooo worth it," Luca drawled through a yawn, "Jesus Stella, hurry up will you,"

"Well it would be a lot easier if you would stop poking me – DON'T press the doorbell. Do you _want_ my mother to _wake up_ and _yell_ at you?"

Luca pulled his hand back as if it burned, Stella's glare was scary enough, but Mama Cuddy – Woah.

When she finally got the door open, they each fell into the hallway, tripping over Fat Cat, who was sleeping on the mat.

Stella hissed back at him as she locked the door and set the alarm again, before joining her friends at looking up the stairs.

"It's so far up."

"Too many steps,"

"There's a bathroom down here right,

Yeah."

"Great, I gotta take a whiz. PB and J sandwich and coffee?"

Stella rolled her eyes, and Callie snorted as she collapsed on the couch and put her feet up on the table.

Moments later, the trio were fast asleep on the large couch with the throw covering their bodies. Luca was in the middle, his feet propped up on the coffee table, with an arm around both Stella and Callie, whom both had one leg kicked out on the table, and one leg thrown over Luca's. They were still in that position when Cuddy came downstairs in the morning after her shower. The PB and J sandwich lying forgotten, Luca with only one Converse sneaker on, and Stiletto's still adorning the girls' feet.

Just like the old days. The Troubleteers were together again, and home.

At last.

* * *

Cuddy stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she headed for the shower. Her body was sore, but she wasn't going to complain. A grin spread over her features as she thought back to the weekend – oh no, she definitely had no complaints. He had picked her up on Friday afternoon (she's surreptitiously cleared the rest of the day of meetings), and told her that they were going to have to get a late lunch on the road, as where he was taking her was a fair while away. They had finally pulled up to a log cabin in the mountains, where he treated her like Queen. He'd made her a gourmet dinner, complete with a Chocolate Death Mudcake topped off with freshly whipped cream and strawberries. Desert had evolved from heavenly chocolate delight into a naughty, flirtatious round of foreplay.

_She slipped a bit of the frosting from the chocolate cake onto his bottom lip trailing her thumb across his pout slowly, and seductively slid closer to him, staring into his desire soaked eyes. Their noses bumped, and their lips barely touching, her eyes slid shut as she slid her tongue out to lick the frosting from his lip, before succumbing to his kiss …_

The sudden blast of cold water snapped her out of her day dream, and she quickly finished up and got dressed for work.

Desert had ended with the pair of them lustfully maneuvering each other into the bedroom, for several rounds of hot, steamy, star seeing, fantastic sex. Lots of it.

Buttoning up her high collared shirt, she couldn't help but give another chuckle as she thought back to when Angie had called over Sally, to come with her to return Hershey. With Hershey spending the weekend at Angie's house, it was the perfect opportunity for her to be 'in the neighborhood', and for them to call by. They both had such impeccable timing, knocking on the door, just when on the other side, she was pressed up against it, with his hand up her shirt, necking like teenagers.

As soon as he drove down the street and out of sight, Angie and Sally yanked Cuddy inside, handed over Hershey bolted around the house looking for Stella, before settling for 'his' tea towel and her lap – demanded a recount of her weekend.

_"Hon, you'd better stop with the 'I've just had a weekend filled with fantastic sex glow, because little Miss Stella will latch onto it like a vampire and fresh blood,"_

_"Eew!" _

_Cuddy quickly interrupted them, _ _"Ladies. You two need to get a weekend away from your kids – I feel THAT good!"_ _Sally and Angie groaned, thinking wistfully of the times when they used to be able to spend weekends in bed with their husbands. _ _"Well he's obviously good-"Angie stated_

_"You have no idea" Cuddy blurted,_ _"Details" Sally demanded,_

"_Every sordid detail?" _

_"You can skim over intimate, 'intimate' details." They both said together, and Cuddy laughed. _

_"Well, you know what they say about the size of a man's hand in proportion to …" _

_ "Oooh…" _

The sound of Fat Cat meowing jostled her from her thoughts again, and she decided to go and check in on Stella before making some coffee.

Seeing that her bed was still made, she frowned a little before going downstairs.

Stella, Callie and Luca were still asleep in the same position, only Hershey (whom had grown quite a bit over the last month), had jumped off the foot of Cuddy's bed to go to his outdoor bathroom, had returned only to nudge Stella arm so that she would shift, and had curled up beside her, his head in her lap, and her hand resting on his back. It was such a sweet site. Cuddy brought out the Polaroid camera and snapped some pictures, before prodding them awake.

She was rewarded grunts and mutterings of 'leave me 'lone', or 'go-way' by Stella and Callie, while Luca blearily cracked open his eyes.

"Hey there –"

"Ohw, can you, talk a bit quieter?"

Cuddy snickered, "Luca, I'm whispering."

Luca blinked, "Oh. Can you whisper quieter?"

"SHHHHH" they both looked over at Callie, who had rolled, and stuck her head under a pillow.

Cuddy smiled, and mouthed to him, "Do you want some coffee?"

Luca nodded, "Please." Gingerly she pushed Stella's head off his shoulder, and watched as she scooted down a bit and propped a pillow around Hershey, falling back asleep.

_10 minutes later _

"Stella" Cuddy whispered as she tried to shake her awake.

"_Noo. _Mmphhglmpphh"

"Stella, wake up. I have coffee-"

"Don't care, go away."

"If you don't get up, I'm going to pour a cup of ice cold water on you."

"No you wouldn't, you'd have to re-upholster the couch, now Shh, you're gonna wake up the Grinch." she mumbled into the pillow,

"Come on, you're going to be late for your first day at work."

"Whaa?"

"First day. You behind Clinic desk. Paid Punishment."

Stella sat up a bit, and glared as best she could at her Mom, "God, I thought you were kidding,"

"Did it _sound_ like I was kidding when I told you that?"

"You could have been. You've got a weird sense of humour."

"Up!"

"No!"

"Guys can you go have your domestic in another room."

"Or, you could forget about this whole work thing, and let me go back to sleep."

"Nope. Once Luca has vacated the shower, its your turn. Callie you have 15 minutes before you can yell at me for waking you."

"MMMmppphh"

"Why does _she _get to sleep more?"

"Because _she_ doesn't have to leave for work soon, now move it."

_40 minutes later­ _

Stella trudged downstairs, dressed in black tailored dress-pants and an old 'The Doors' t-shirt, passing Callie on her way up for a shower,

"You'd better have left me some hot water,"

"Yeah well if you got up earlier, you could of showered while there still was some. The one that calls himself 'Luca' stole it all. Had to wait like 10 minutes. Jackass."

"Ooh, someone's _cranky_."

"Shuddup. I have _work_. Me. Work." She said it as if it were the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard of.

"Hey, if I can pull it off, you can too, and we all know how lazy I am."

Stella glowered at her best friend, "Why the hell are you so chirpy? You hate chirpy people in the morning."

Callie grinned slyly, "Unlike some people, my parents were kind enough to give me the day off."

Stella's jaw dropped, and she raced downstairs, ignoring the throbbing in her head,

"That's so not FAIR!! Cal's parents gave _her_ the day off, why do _I_ have to go in? I don't even WORK for you! You're just doing this to _spite_ me!"

Luca looked up with pleading eyes, "Octave lower please,"

"Sorry." She only felt a tiny bit bad, Luca looked like hell, but she was more annoyed than sympathetic at the moment.

"Ok, one, lower your voice when you speak to me. Two, I'm not Callie's parents and three, this isn't just punishment. You need to get a job, I'm_ giving_ you a job that many people out there are scrambling for-"

Stella scoffed, "Oh please, Desk duty, a trained monkey with a good hands free set could handle that,"

"Great, so then you'll be perfect for the job. And there's more to working behind a desk than answering phones,"

"Oh, and of course you'd know."

Cuddy turned around from the fridge and looked sternly at her, and Luca looked on avidly, to see whether Stella would stare back or apologize,

"Sorry, uncalled for , I know."

Luca snickered into his breakfast, stopping only when he felt two pairs of death rays trained on his head.

"Right, so Brenda will show you around the Clinic desk, and then you can get started on filing, and inventory and anything else that needs to be done. Just ask Brenda."

"Why didn't you hire some little old lady who needed someway to fill up her spare time. Come on, make the senior citizens feel needed again,"

"Wow, I almost forgot how mean you can be when you're cranky." Luca stated, edging away from Stella, just incase she hit him.

"Funny. I just don't get it. Why do I need a job? It's not like I have bills to pay, and you give me a pretty hefty allowance. AND Grandma and Grandpa love me so much that they've each set up funds for me, just like they did for Uncle Aaron's kids."

"That is for College purposes ONLY, and I didn't raise you to be a little spoiled brat.-"

"Too late," Callie snarked cheekily from the doorway, and Stella held her hands up in defeat,

"What is this, 'The World Against Stella Day' or something?! I let you two sleep on my COUCH!"

"It's because we care Bub," Luca smiled sweetly at her, while she stuck her tongue out at him, before going back to munching on Pop-tarts.

"You're going to work, and you're going to learn the art of saving –"

All three 'children' chocked on their breakfast at the word, they all had a look of 'Saving? What's that?' on their faces,

Cuddy rolled her eyes before continuing, "and you're going to learn the art of 'well earned money'."

"Why? When there are parents and ATM machines?"

"And you're also going to go back upstairs and take off that tee-shirt, it looks like you've rolled in the mud with it on."

"What! This has just been _washed_. It's just OLD! Fine! I'll wear some boring blouse then, unless you want to hold my hand and pick something _for_ me, just incase it doesn't meet your standards,"

she paused at took a quick look at the high collared shirt, with a subtly low neckline where had she not buttoned an extra button, the girls definitely would have come out to play. She expertly raised an eyebrow in a familiar fashion,

"Although, by the looks of that shirt, standards shouldn't be set too high," and with that she bolted up the stairs before the wet dishrag hit her.

Both Callie and Luca looked at Cuddy, not knowing how they should be reacting. Were they meant to laugh, or were they meant to run and hide.

"She's uh. Delightful when she's grumpy." Callie finally said,

"But you wouldn't have her any other way right?" Luca added at Cuddy's look of amusement, she grinned back at them.

"You two had better hurry up and finish eating. We've got to leave soon, and She might feel that she has to take out the 'unfairness of the situation', out on the both of you, now that she's finished raving at me."

"Uh yeah, good point, Hurry up Luca."

_5 minutes later _

"Stella, what are you -"

She'd changed into a black blouse with little capped sleeves, her hair in a low messy bun that sat to the left side, and had clipped a little black fascinator wispy black feathers, to her do, the tiny veil covering her right eye.

"It's vintage, and it is incredibly appropriate for this horrible occasion. I am mourning the loss of my freedom."

Luca and Callie snorted with laughter, "You know, I think might have a pair of black gloves in the car," Luca managed through a laughing break.

Cuddy groaned, "Oh, god please don't encourage her. Take it of Stella, and stop being so dramatic, Employment is _not_ the end of the world."

"Lu-Lu, I don't want to know _why_ there are gloves in your car. And Employment at _your_ hospital _IS_ the end of the world. Ugh. Let's get this over and done with. Good bye my friends. I'll see you when the Evil Warden sees fit for me to stop scrubbing the floors at Castle PPTH."

Cuddy smacked her arm as her friends laughed, and they all headed out on their merry way, one car headed to their homes for more sleep, and the other to the clutches of the demanding Baby PP. Stella looked forlornly out the window and gave a huge sigh.

"Oh would you give it up already? It's not that bad."

"For you maybe. You actually _like_ working at that place."

"You've never worked there before, how would you know."

"Thanks to you, and Uncle Greg and Uncle Jimmy, and everyone - I've _heard_ the horror stories. And you forget, you made me candy stripe there. You big meanie."

"Well, this time, you're going to be several rungs above Candy Striping. So if it makes you feel better, you have more power. And please take of the fascinator. How was the Fiesta?"

"Ooh yay, more power, and no, I'm making a statement with my _vintage_ headpiece – Grandma said it was cute, so if she approves, the Gods have spoken. How was_ your_ weekend? Aunt Ange and Sally said that you guys had a girly weekend. Actually, you do look a lot more relaxed than usual."

Cuddy bit her lip, so Stella _had_ called them over the weekend, luckily they had a plan all devised to cover her tracks, "No, I think it was just because you were gone this weekend,"

"Oh nice. She forces slave labor onto me, then tells me she'd rather not have me around. And the Mother of the Year award goes to-"

"I had a very lovely weekend in fact, but I do recall asking you first, so spill."

"I met a guy." Stella looked across at Cuddy and grinned at her.

"What about James?"

The grin fell away,

"What about him. He still works _for_ _you_, and you've banned me from dating anyone who has anything immediately to do with the hospital. Anyways. This guy, I forget his name, and no I didn't keep his number, he was dancing buddy for the night. Luca and I almost got into a bar fight, Callie fell over, Steph and Megs and Jake and Ryan…well… they were themselves. Joe is awesome as usual…umm what else…oh! Rickie, Mat and Pauley almost got us all banned from HQ, was fantastically hilarious."

"Do I even want to know why?" Cuddy asked dryly, not taking her eyes off the road.

Stella chuckled, "Uh no. Ummm, lets see. Friday we had a 'The Quack's' BBQ reunion at the park. That was fantastic. Joe's pool guy is going to hate us after Saturday night's Mexican themed bash, Sunday…continued Mexican theme, but it was pretty mellow – we were beat, up until Joe's brother brought out the Red bull and everyone was happy again! I've just realized how out of touch I am with things. I mean, I was beat after the second day! But Everyone knows Party Pants is back, so all is good and well. Oh, and I have pictures I'll give them to you at the office… do I get an office?"

She suddenly perked up at the thought,

"Yu have the clinic desk. But if it makes you feel any better, we'll clear a spot and call it Stella's Section."

"I guess that's ok…"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and just listened attentively as she switched topics and continued to tell her about the Fiesta, glad that Stella was preoccupied with the weekend events to ask her more questions about how _she_ spent the weekend. Cuddy smiled a small smile to herself as she thought back to her time away. She began to wonder when their next weekend away would be…

* * *

It was Stella's fourth day working at PPTH, and she was _already_ in trouble. She'd been in trouble for two days already – that's right, her second day, and Cuddy already had to scold her. It wasn't _her_ fault that the stupid lady on the phone wouldn't shut up and just come in and be told that she just had a cold. Stella tossed the red file into a pile in the corner before sighing, thinking back to two days ago.

_Stella was bored, and annoyed, and really wanting to hang up on this lady. Her feet were on the desk, and she was leant back in the chair, body limp, with her arms hanging over the arm rest and her head falling back. Her eyes were shut, and she'd intermittently mumble 'uh huh' into the hands free set every time the lady would take a breath. _

_She stifled a yawn, and looked at her watch before dropping her head back again, "Uh huh," _

_"And my throat is all dry and itchy, my throat is all red and scratchy, I'm having trouble breathing, and I'm feeling all limp and tired, and –" _

_'Oh Gaawwd, PLEASE stop talking!' she inwardly groaned, _

_"Do you think that I'm having a heart attack?" _

'_No, because you're still TALKING,' _

_"Well, are you feeling a tightness in your chest, and any tingling sensations?" _

"_No, but after lunch yesterday, my chest felt like something was crushing it-" _

_'Yeah, it's called heart burn, you probably over ate and ate too fast,' _

_"Mmm hmm, yes…" _

_"And I have the sorest stomach, I've pretty much lost my appetite, oh dear, and my eye just twitched and went a little blurry. I accidentally sliced my hand the other day, and now the area around the wound is all puffy and red, and sore –" _

_'Probably because you didn't clean it properly you MORON.' _

_"Oh, well that's_ Obviously_ Vasculitus." She quickly stated, sitting up _

_"Vascu-what?" _

_"It's an inflammation of blood vessels. Your hand wound, did you bandage it?" _

_"Well yes, but I forgot to change the bandage –" _

_"Well there you go. The wound is infected, and that um, infection entered your blood stream and caused, uh – inflammation. Now clotted parts have gotten stuck in your brain, which has affected your eye sight – you know, the twitching. You should come in." _

_"But what about my heart, and the tingling?" _

_"It must have progressed. I don't think you understand how serious this is. It could be fatal." _

_"Oh my," _

_"Yes. I'll refer you onto our specialist, Dr. House, and you make sure that he does every test possible. This is life threatening," Stella smiled to herself, 'and that should take care of House's stealing my lunch yesterday'. _

_"Your appointment is in 45 minutes Ms. Uh, Watkins. You best hurry, he'll be leaving soon." _

_"Shouldn't I call for an ambulance?" _

_"Oh no, there's no need for that, traffic is pretty light at the moment. I'm sure you'll survive. We'll see you soon. Thank you for calling Princeton Plainsborough." And with that, she hung up on the poor lady, and went on a little visit to see Uncle Jimmy. _

Stella chuckled and turned on The Fray play list on Willard, putting in the ear buds, she went back to filing.

Cuddy had been furious with her.

_''I've already got House to deal with, I don't need you causing trouble as well! I had to tell her that a psych patient got to the phone and..." Stella tuned out until Cuddy stopped talking and then cut in with, _

_"Well, what was I supposed to do? I told her to come in, and she kept talking and rattling off symptoms. My method got her here didn't it? She came to seek treatment at your hospital, and I got out of listening to her for several more minutes. It's a win, win!" _

_Cuddy sighed, "You are to stay away from the phone for the rest of the week. There are huge pile of files that need to be sorted and filed, and signed by various Drs - sort that out. Go." _

_The whole floor heard her cry of, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME,"_

_The entire table was covered with folders, filing cabinets a complete mess. _

_The nurses and people waiting in the Waiting Room all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards where Cuddy and Stella were stood. _

_"Mom! This is going to take MONTHS! This isn't FAIR!" _

_"Lower your voice please and you'd best get started then shouldn't you. Back to work everyone." _

_Stella muttered curses under her breath as Cuddy retreated back into her lair._

_"slave driver...should report you...inhumane...slave labor...witch…"_

House had sent her a text message saying

'_That's what you get for telling that woman she was going to die, and making ME run a million tests to prove she just had the FLU and a slight case of FOOD poisoning!" _

To which she replied with,

"_Shut up, You had the Duckies do the tests and had you been in my position, you'd have done the same thing. Stupid YOU and your STUPID influence." _

"I saw Dr. Cuddy last weekend, she was with this man,"

Stella, who was hidden behind a pile of files and the filling cabinet paused the song as she heard her mother's name and 'man' come up in the gossiping nurses conversation.

"Ooh, really? Who was it?"

"I have no idea, but they were both at the supermarket, before heading out of town. I didn't get a good look at who the man was. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, let alone his hands."

"Playing the little voyeur were you?"

"I couldn't resist. Dr. Cuddy practically lived here before her daughter came back, and now she has a boyfriend, and is actually going home on time for most days."

"I wonder if it's her daughter's father. Like a clandestine meeting between old lovers."

Stella's eyes widened, -'_WHAT!!" _

"Oh I don't know, Brenda said that Cuddy and Stella are quite close. And that her father wasn't in the picture –"

"Brenda told you this?"

The nurse flushed a little, "Well. I may have been nosing about, and she pretty much just snapped at me, told me the father isn't even in the picture and to butt out."

_'Yay, go Brenda…but mom was with someone this Weekend? Who! And why don't I know!!' _Stella hurrumphed, and waited until the nurses left.

Things began to fall into their places. She'd been noticing that Cuddy had been averting certain topics. Her routine had changed over the last three days. Usually, Cuddy would wake Stella just after she came back from her run, or was still in a bathrobe, or she'd come in just as she was dressing before rushing out again. But lately, she was already dressed for work…and wearing high collared button up shirts…her hair down… and, the late night phone calls to her cell phone…realization dawned on her, and she grabbed the files allocated for Cuddy, and stalked swiftly out of the room, and into Cuddy's office, shooting a look at James that sent him scurrying out of the office.

She dropped the files on her desk, sat in the chair across from her and put her feet on the desk,

"Ok, who is it?"

Cuddy looked up confused, she was still caught up in Stella's dismissing James from the room with just one glare – She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"What are you talking about and feet off."

Stella rolled her eyes, and put her feet back down.

"I spend the weekend at away and all of a sudden you're wearing high collared shirts. THREE days in a row. AND, normally, you change into something comfy after work. I've noticed you dawdling, changing into something that STILL covers your neck. YOU had a sleepover while I was gone-"

Stella paused to study Cuddy's reaction. Despite her god poker face, her eyes had a glimmer of mischief in them,

"Oh my _God! _You _did _have aSleepover! _Mom_! I wasn't even aware that you were dating anyone! What's with that! My theory was only confirmed when I heard some nurse on saying she saw you out with some guy. How come I didn't know?! I tell you everything! And well, visa versa!"

"Not exactly,"

"Ok, so I prefer particular details to be left out-"

"No I mean, I only found out about your summer fling because of Katherine,"

"Aunt Katherine likes to exaggerate, and I don't know why you were talking to her, you don' t even like her. And don't use the She's married to Uncle Aaron excuse. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing to tell."

"Three days of hiding your neck isn't 'nothing to tell'." Stella scowled at her.

"I can think of only 2 reasons for why you wouldn't tell me. The first, you're being the considerate, responsible mom – testing the waters before you bring him home. Or the second, you think, or you know I won't approve. I'm hoping that it's the former."

Stella waited, while Cuddy sat back and studied her daughter.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"I find it really interesting how you've become so invested in my love life. Before it was pestering me while I got ready. That was cute. And endless questions, with you romanticizing everything I told you, comparing it to every movie that you could. And now, you're picking my dates, telling me what to wear, and getting testy over the fact that I went out with someone and it bugs you to not know who. Normally I get a grunt of, 'Whatever, have fun, and some snarky little comment that you've picked up from House.'"

"Oh god, you're stalling. It's the latter isn't it. You're doing the naughty with someone – naughty."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Well answer my question! Because my incredibly imaginative mind is going into overdrive with worst case scenario's." And then the nightmarish possibility dawned on her,

"Oh my-" she clapped her hands over her mouth,

"Don't go there Stella,"

"You're sleeping with _Mr. Westin_???"

"WHAT?!" Cuddy's pen slipped as she snapped her head up at the accusation,

"Oh, god! Please, no. That's so – why?"

Cuddy's glower became deadlier,

"What, did he threaten to pull his donation unless you-" Stella narrowed her eyes back at her,

"Don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence Stella Margherita. I expect comments like that from House, but not you." She said sternly, pointing a finger at her daughter.

Stella held Cuddy's glare for a moment before blinking and averting her eyes,

"Sorry."

As Cuddy returned her attention to her paperwork, Stella sat up straighter, and shook her head 'No',

"_No_! I'm not sorry. You_ lied _to me!"

Cuddy looked up from her papers again, and Stella quickly muttered,

"Ok, yeah, I'm sorry."

They both sat in relative awkward silence, the rustling of papers filling the room and Stella fidgeting with the letter opener.

"So…"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone so that I can get all this done? I was going to tell you once we got home."

"So, your telling me means that,"

"There may be more nights where you'll be home alone, or running for cover at Callie's or Luca's."

Stella didn't know what to say, she sat there shocked for a moment, "How long-"

"Not long enough for you to have a complete hissy fit."

"But long enough for it to progress into something more."

"Like I said, we're still testing the waters."

Stella scoffed, "Yeah, well I'm starting to get the impression that you've tested them to perfection."

"You know, just for that I think I might just make you wait until we get home."

"What! you can't do that! That wasn't even nasty!"

"I can and I just did. Now scram or else you'll never find out."

Stella's jaw dropped in indignation, "You totally just did not dismiss me,"

Cuddy laughed, "Oh yes I totally just did. I have work to do, and I just know that you do."

"Fine! I'll just go and askGreggus then. He'll tell me."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Cuddy called out after her as she huffed out of the office.

* * *

Ok guys, that was the first part :p

I'm sorry if it seemed as if it were dragging along (i felt that it was myself), but you know...it kind of gives more insight into the type of person Stella is, her relationship with her friends, with Cuddy...and definately the influence that House has over her.

Wilson and House shall make their return in the next part, as do the Duckies, Cuddy's Bf is revealed (u may or may not have guessed), AND remember that dreaded dinner i mentioned AGES ago...well that time has arrived.

Now, if you're eyes aren't completely blurred over by the amount of words (:P - blame the muse), please drop me a bit of feedback. It's greatly appreciated, and i'll answer, or dodge any questions that you may or may not have.

Thanks again, and until the next posting

Prin


	37. Chapter 36b

**Wow!! I'm actually on schedual!! So it's Saturday and like i said - im updating :P Thanks to those of you who took the time to leave me some feedback :). Chromo - u still here?? Madhatter?? Edge-of-reality? Perfectcrime? Rogue Butterfly (YOU need to update btw - oh wait i think its exam time for you...i can excuse that i guess... :P) Beccles? QTRoo?? **

**_Anyways_ enough of my whinging. Here is chapter 36B. The next part, will be up in a few days, depending on time and my mood. Hope this lives up to expecations :)** _

* * *

_

House's Office

"Who is Mom dating? Stella demanded as she handed him a bunch of files,

"Cuddy has a boyfriend?" House asked from behind People Magazine,

Stella looked at him in disbelief, giving him a frustrated look as he motioned for her to put the folders away for him. She rolled her eyes, he'd never tell her anything if she didn't do it, so she complied,

"Are you telling me that you don't know-"

"Oh, I knew something was up when she wasn't screechy as usual about my clinic hours."

"You didn't know?! What gives! You know everything!"

House put down the magazine and leant back in his chair, looking over at her with an evil glint in his eye,

"Want to do a differential on who Cuddy is playing rabid Bunnies with?"

"Eeew! Uncle Greg!" she threw the thinking ball at him from the shelf where the cabinet was, also grabbing the whiteboard marker as she quickly pulled the whiteboard into his office space.

"Hey! You haven't finished filing my paperwork!"

"Get Cameron to do it. I've got more important stuff to be doing, and you're going to help. Because I _know_ you know something."

"Why aren't you asking the Gossip Queen then?" House snatched the pen away from her, but she just snatched it back and smacked his hand,

"Don't snatch, and i thought _you _were the Gossip Queen,"

"I'm no Queen," House retorted, knowing full well that she did not mean a Queen in the sense of Royalty. She grinned and spoke over his protests,

"Whatever you say. Uncle Jimmy's with a patient, that's why I'm here. Now get that thinking cap on, and help me figure this out –unless you just want to tell me what you know."

House pulled a face, and held up his hands, "I know Nussing."

"No kidding."

"Hey! You want me to help or not?!"

"I was just agreeing with you!"

"BAH. Ok, your butcher,"

"Eeew, he's short, and married…ooh what about the Organic fruit and Vege guy…."

They had been churning out ideas for the last half an hour, and getting absolutely nowhere. The whiteboard was covered with ideas of who Cuddy was dating, but none of them realistic, really.

The folders to be filed lay abandoned, the Thinking Ball going back and forth between her hands, House was twirling his cane, and they both stared at the board.

Suddenly, Stella started snickering,

"What?"

"Oh nothing." House didn't stop what he was doing, but kept his intense blue gaze on her,

"Well. It's just that I'm still finding it hard to believe that you have absolutely no idea about who Mom is dating. And the harder I try to believe, the more hilarious it gets!"

She fell into giggles and House cried out indignantly, "Hey! I have better things to be doing than monitoring Cuddy's love-life-"

Stella snorted, "Oh please, you know when my mother is PMS-ing - how could you know _that _andnot know who's she's dating. By the way, I find the fact that you monitor her monthly chow-outs extremely disturbing - even by your standards,"

He grinned "I know yours too –"

She flicked a scrunched up post-it note at him, "Eeeeeww!"

"First you start wearing black, you wear a more makeup than usual, and unlike Mama Cuddy, you don't go for the frozen yoghurt, you go for the 100 moo-cream. Oh! And you're slightly bitchier." He nodded his head as if to strengthen his point,

"-I'm _never_ bitchy." She protested.

"So what is your opinion of Cameron?"

Stella didn't even think for a moment before answering, "Ugh, annoyingly boring and has bad hair."

She really should give Cameron a fair chance, but for the moment, she was content with being stubborn.

House smirked, knowing what was going on in her mind, "See, now that wasn't very nice was it," he stated condescendingly.

Stella merely smiled back in sweet innocence, "Well, would you rather I tell a lie?"

He leant forward interestedly, "No, no, this is interesting, _do_ continue."

Stella gave him a patented Cuddy glare, to which he scowled, she was getting way to good at that – it was creepy.

"You're diverting the subject to something I could go on about for hours and hours about, something that you're completely NOT interested in. You hate bitchy girl rants – especially when its full of 'like' and 'totally' and 'oh my god, yes'. You _know_ something, and you're not telling me."

An overly exasperated sigh followed her taking in a deep breath, "For the hundredth time, I know _nothing_!"

"Uncle Greg."

"Stella."

"House."

"Cuddy."

"Mom?" she looked at him confused,

He rolled his eyes, "No, YOU, you dork."

"I'm not a _dork!_"

"Name the year and date that Jayne Mansfield died."

Without missing a beat, she answered, "29th of June, 1967. Stop changing the subject, what do you know?"

"You're annoying."

"And you're the new 40 year old virgin,"

House brought his hands to his chest, recoiling as if the words hit him really hard, "_Ouch_!"

Stella watched him before slowly coming out with,

"You're dating Mom… Oh.My.God. Ohmygod!"

"Oh will you stop! I am not. That's wrong on so many levels. She's my BOSS!" he finished with an incredulous look that said 'very unethical, Office Politics – Hello!'

"That's never stopped Uncle Jimmy,"

"Yes, well I'm not Uncle Jimmy, am I?"

"I'll say. Why would you do this to me? WHY are you dating Mom? My MOTHER… you're dating my mother… oh Gaawwwd!"

The glint in House's eye flickered, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards,

"That's exactly what she did when I-"

"STOP! EW! Tell me it's not true. Tell me you've completely winded me up. Because, EW, I mean, you're Uncle Greg -and that's...MOM! I Think I'm going to cry, or be sick – or-"

"Oh grow up, I'm not dating your mother, I do have standards you know," House snapped. His head was swimming with all the speed-talking and raised panicky frequency,

"Then why would you lead me on like that?" she looked at him as if he'd crushed her, to which his eyes widened at the accusation,

"I didn't! YOU started-"

"Gotcha!" how a person could look so innocent, but be so evil, he'd never know. Wait, he would. He taught her that…damn.

"Oh! The Milkman!"

"What?"

"She's doing the Milkman,"

"We don't _have _a Milkman,"

"Neighbors Milkman?"

"For a diagnostician, you _suck_ at this."

"For a nosey – fine, _concerned_ daughter, you're lousy at keeping tabs on Satan."

"Oooh! Maybe she's doing Geoff!"

"Geoff?" he waited for an explanation,

"Greggus, you are SO out of the loop. What's going on up there. Geoff is our ULTRA hot handyman guy."

"Ah, Alfresco's replacement. No, she's completely turned off Handymen after she killed the other guy's hand.

Stella let out a groan of frustration, "_WHY_ is this so _difficult_! It's not like she's always picking up these randoms,"

House snorted at her statement, "You're _such_ a loving and supportive daughter."

"Well it's true. When was the last time she hooked up with a random….SAM!!"

'_Huh_'. "She's going around picking up random guys named Sam?"

"No! Sam – Sam, SAM!"

House was still lost, "Three Sam's?"

Stella shook her head, still in shock, "_No!_ Sam as in… SAM! Plastic Surgeon Sam, Dr. Miller, Sam"

House's eyes lit up, "Cuddy's been doing a Plastic Surgeon? I _knew _those boobs weren't real!"

"What - this is RECENT. Mom hasn't had any - you know what, you're hopeless. Mom is dating the guy 'I' set her up with - after telling me that she wasn't interested - Going behind MY back! And all you care about is her…" she waved hands about, making a frustrated gesture,

"Her knockers?" his wide-eyed innocence was not as effective as hers was, and she shook her head at him,

"_UGH_, House you're not 13 anymore. They're just FAT cells!"

He waggled his fingers about, "And such glorious lumps of fat they are..."

She groaned, and grabbed her cell-phone as she stomped out of his office, quickly saying "Hello" to Wilson as she picked up her pace and headed towards Cuddy's office.

"What's she all huffy about?"

"What do you know about a Dr. Samuel Miller?"

Wilson quirked an eyebrow at him, "Best Plastic Surgeon at Princeton General, possibly the best in Jersey, a bit of a workaholic, he's pretty popular over at General, why? Thinking of getting a sex change?"

House leant back in his chair, he knew he'd heard the name somewhere. Go figure, one of Princeton's most eligible Medical Bachelors was on a dating service, and now apparently dating Cuddy,

"Yeah, Gregina is such a pretty name, and I look so pretty in pink. He's dating Cuddy. And Stella's only just figured it out,"

"Isn't he the one that she –"

"Set Cuddy up with? Yeah."

"Oh. She mad."

"Mmm…very. Lunch?"

"I'm not paying,"

"We'll put it on Stella's tab." He said, limping out of his office, not waiting for Wilson to catch up. There was a delicious Pecan Pie down there, and he wanted it.

_Cuddy's Office_

Stella flung the doors open as she stormed into the office. It was actually quite an impressive sight. James was in the back ground, looking like a deer caught in headlights, he tried to stop her, but she just bit his head off, so he just quickly pulled the doors shut, before the entire hospital heard her yelling again. Like Mother, like Daughter – they sure had a set of lungs.

"It's SAM ISN'T IT! I can't _believe_ this! I set it up, you tell me he was too much of a 'Winey', you broke it off, you told me you probably wouldn't see him again, and then you go behind my back and DATE HIM? Unbelievable! Were you even going to TELL me that you're dating Sam again?! HUH?!"

She stopped her angry march in the middle of the room, and stood with her hands on her hips, posture tense, and expression - majorly pissed, and on the verge of throwing a rather big tantrum, as she waited for an answer.

Cuddy pressed her lips together in a line, and gave a little '_ahem_', before pointedly looking over at the couch,

"Stella, speak of the devil, nice of you to join us Hun,"

She looked at Cuddy confused and mid rant, before looking over to the couch, where the two people she had thus far managed to avoid were sat there, looking extremely amused. The Westins.

'_Shit'_ She mentally slapped herself, 'D_amnit_',

"Uh, you know what. This isn't so important, I'll just come back later –"

She moved to exit, but Cuddy caught her wrist and wasn't about to let go,

"No, you've just gotten here, Stay."

Mr. Westin stood and held out his hand, "So we finally meet, my wife and I have heard a lot about you,"

Stella paused, before shaking his hand, "I don't know if you remember, but I believe we had a brief meeting just after you signed your donation over,"

Cuddy muttered threateningly under her breath, "_Stella._"

She sighed, and smiled brightly, "Sorry, Hi. It's nice to meet you, and you Mrs. Westin."

The group made some introductory conversation, the tension between mother and daughter managing to be masked under pleasantries.

Some how, they had moved from the three Westin boys, to Cuddy's raising such a delightful and passionate daughter, to her attending the reception the next night, playing baby sitter to their youngest son (18 year old Kendall Westin).

"You are attending the dinner on Friday, Stella?"

"I'm sorry, uh, what dinner?"

Cuddy smirked, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I told you about this a few weeks ago Hun,"

Mrs Westin smiled at Stella's scrambling for an excuse as to why she couldn't make it. Her son had done the exact same thing. Had he not gone and 'borrowed' his father's precious car, and dented it, he too would not be in this position. She had felt the waves emanating from Cuddy, that this dinner was her way of getting back at Stella for bursting into the office earlier,

"I do hope that you'll be attending. Kendall is quite new to the area, and I know that he would love such a charming lady to show him around. I know that my husband and I would appreciate it."

Stella grimaced, "Oh, I'm probably not his type- but I'd be honored to show him around town." She quickly amended as Cuddy elbowed her in the ribs.

Mr. Westin grinned, "Well, then we'll be seeing you again on Friday. It was an absolute pleasure finally meeting you Stella, Dr. Cuddy, I look forward to announcing the new plans for the upgrading and extensions to the hospital with you."

They said their goodbyes, Stella not moving from the couch as Cuddy ushered them out of her office. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she prepared herself to face the force that was Stella.

"Bug, I'm –"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I am so incredibly annoyed right now. One – I'm going to this stupid dinner, because you didn't tell me earlier about Sam, so in my rage, I just _had_ to burst in here. Two. I'm hurt. You _always_ tell me these things, and I always tell you. So much for trust. Right now, I can't talk to you. I am finishing my shift then I am having dinner with Luca. I'll see you at home."

With that, she gathered her things and went back to the room where the files would keep her hostage for the rest of the day, and for another week. But that was okay, at least then she wouldn't run into Cuddy.

Cuddy sat in her chair, and closed her eyes. She didn't think that she'd take it _that_ badly. She felt bad for not telling her about Sam, really guilty. But in her defence, after everything that she'd been through, she only wanted to protect Stella from potentially getting hurt, or getting her hopes up again. Just in case things went terribly wrong. Cuddy sighed, and dialed a familiar number,

"Hey, I can't talk for long, but you and I have some serious sucking up to do… yeah she knows…no, I didn't tell her. She found out on her own – that's why…yeah, not too well. (sigh), no, I don't think that that's a very good idea. We'll see you Friday night. Yes! You still have to come! Whatever, I'll see you then…yeah me too, bye!"

Friday night, was going to be…awkward.

* * *

After a quick dinner and a movie, Luca dropped her off at home, 

"You know, you should see about getting your car back," Luca told her cheekily as he pulled up into her driveway,

"Luca, I told you that I was going to take a cab, or the bus –"

"You, take the bus. You hate the bus,"

"No I hate the school bus. There is a difference,"

"Whatever, I don't mind driving you home, besides it was nice catching up again. We didn't really get to do that over the weekend."

"Yes, _someone_ was a little too inebriated to have a serious conversation,"

Luca looked affronted, and brought a hand to his chest, in a truly stereotypical fashion,

"I happen to give some of the best advice while 'inebriated',"

She smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before getting out the car,

"You also give great advice sober. Thanks for the ride; I'll see you later,"

"I'll see you Friday night won't I?"

She pouted, "_No._ I have to go and play nice with the new donor's son. They just moved here, and he's still a loner. Hey, do you want to come? Keep me company?"

"Hmm, as much as I'd love to – Nachos Libre sounds a lot more scintillating."

"Ooh, 'scintillating', has somebody been reading the thesaurus again?" She arched an eyebrow at him in jest.

Luca just flipped her off and pulled out of the driveway, "Later!"

She chuckled to herself and headed for her bedroom, noting that the study room light was on.

"Hey there buddy, aw, I missed you too," she giggled as Hershey gave an excited bark, standing on his hind legs, and licking her on the face as she stooped to give him a pat.

Hershey had finally grown into his paws, and was no longer tripping over his feet, or skidding across the floors. His appetite had grown, and he no longer had any trouble jumping onto and off of beds and couches. Cuddy would always tell him off, but how could one stay mad at such a cute dog, with such adorable sleepy eyes.

She lay on her bed, Hershey's head on her chest, thinking about what Luca had said to her, absentmindedly stroking the fur on Hershey's head.

_'Smella, I don't think that you're mad that your Mom spent the weekend away with this guy,'_

_'Well then what am I mad about? Because I know that I'm mad about something.'_

_He took the popcorn bowl away from her, as she looked like she wanted to throw it at the screen._

_'I'm don't even think you're mad, annoyed, definitely, but not mad.'_

_'Well then Dr. Phil, are you going to tell me what it is I'm feeling? And give me back the pop corn please.'_

_'You're annoyed because you had to hear about this from people who work for your Mom. Your Mom's dated people before, and not told you until a few weeks later,'_

_'So. I set these two up – she _lied_ to me! Why is everyone suddenly on her side?!'_

_'I'm not on anyone's side but my own. You are scary when you're mad. Annoyance leads to madness, which leads to me being scared of you. And you should know by now, it's _all_ about me.'_

_Stella chuckled, 'I thought it was all about me,'_

_'Not today. Anyways, it's not as if you hate the guy.'_

_'No…'_

_Luca looked victorious as the expression on Stella's face lightened. _

_'Okay, fine, I'll talk to her tonight.'_

_'Great. Now tell me about this James fellow. I don't remember half of what Cal was telling me. Only that he was pretty good looking, and very much so into you.'_

_She rolled her eyes, and propped her feet into his lap, _

_'What do you want to know?'_

_'First of all, have you sussed out that he _is_ straight, and not gay. Because the emotional upheaval and dramatization is going to be unbearable.'_

_She burst out in laughter, god she loved this guy, 'Yes, I'm very sure that he's not gay. And even if he was, it's not like it matters. I'm not intending on dating him-'_

_'While he's still directly employed by your mother.'_

_'Not even when he isn't. I am abstaining from all things dating,'_

_Luca scoffed, and threw a cushion at her, 'Like that'd last a month. Callie tells me that it will be highly unlikely that you will be able to resist this boy, especially since you'll be seeing him a lot more, now that you're working there. And I am inclined to agree.'_

_'You don't even know him!'_

_'Well, I'll just have to stop by and visit one time won't I.'_

The lack of warmth on her chest brought her back to the present. Hershey had jumped off the bed, and gone to use his 'bathroom'.

Sighing, she slipped into some more comfortable clothes, throwing her work clothes into the overflowing hamper. Grimacing as she added 'laundry' to the list of things, she _didn't_ want to do this weekend.

Pushing open the study room door, she saw Cuddy typing away at the laptop. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on what was probably another status report for the next board meeting.

Gingerly, she set a cup of imported mint tea on the desk blotter, and sat back in the oversized chair opposite, pulling up her legs, and nibbling on her peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Hi." she said as she got comfortable.

Cuddy smiled in thanks for the tea, and took a sip, before returning her attention to the report.

"So you're talking to me again," she didn't look up from the screen, the clickety-clack of the keys echoing in the background as she spoke and typed.

"I guess. I mean. I can't tell you that I have nothing to wear to this stupid thing you're forcing me to go to and not speak to you right?"

"I'm not buying that you have nothing to wear. I've seen your wardrobe. You're not buying anything else."

Stella stuck out her bottom lip, "But don't you want me to look pretty for Kendall?"

"You can look pretty in one of the _10_ new dresses and skirts that you bought while with your grandmother,"

She harrumphed, and started doodling on the notepad with Cuddy's pen.

"Fine," she sighed dramatically.

"Is, _he_ going to be there?" her eyes never left the notepad, Cuddy looked away from the screen, studying her daughter. Figuring out whether this line of questioning would lead to the eventual olive branch, or another fight. Deciding to try her luck and go with the former, she answered,

"Yes, Sam is going to be there. He'll be picking us up at 6.30 tomorrow."

"In his Jag?"

"Well, that _is_ what he drives, so I guess so."

"What made you go out with him again? And how long has this been going on?"

She had finally looked up from the notepad, to see that Cuddy had leant back in her chair, and was now watching her closely, studying her reactions. Rolling her eyes, Stella smirked,

"Relax. I'm not going to snap. As annoyed as I am that a bunch of nosey nurses was the reason that I figured this out, I am more curious. You said that you didn't like him."

Cuddy smiled softly, "Two weeks after your stealthily set up blind date, I ran into him again while I was in Trenton for that conference. We got talking, had lunch, and things went on from there."

"So…I guess the annoying dinner conversation was all nerves,"

Cuddy grinned cheekily, "Well, I am known to make men nervous,"

Stella laughed, "And people think _you're_ the modest one,"

They both laughed, before quieting down, only to burst out laughing again.

"So you're happy then. Dating Sam,"

"Yeah, so far, it's pretty wonderful. But we're taking things slow,"

"Right." Stella said disbelievingly,

"Hey, a weekend away does not equate to a huge commitment of some sort,"

"According the Bridget Jones it does….unless I've got that wrong…but let's just go with it. Are you going to marry him?"

"What! No!"

"But would you? If he asked?"

"I – Stella!"

"What? It's a perfectly valid question,"

"No."

"No it's not a valid question or,"

"No, I wouldn't marry him."

"Now or in the future?"

"Stella! We've only been together about a month,"

"True Love has no limitations." She replied, trying hard not to laugh,

"Oh, honey, you need to stop reading those trashy romance novels,"

"Well! Would you? Consider it even?"

"Why do you care?"

Stella gave her a well 'duh' look, "Uh…because this guy could potentially be my step-father. That and I could be getting discounted or free surgery. I'm thinking breast implants, and that surgery that makes your legs longer."

Cuddy snorted at her dead panned expression,

"You're already gazelle like, and I'm not going to comment on the boob thing,"

Stella shrugged, Cuddy had always drilled into her, since the day she was born she expected, that there was nothing more important and beautiful than a woman's natural beauty.

When old enough, Stella once asked, "If natural beauty is so important, why do you wear make up?"

To which her Aunt Ange answered, "Sometimes that natural beauty needs a bit of help from the ol' make up bag. But we're just accentuating features – so natural beauty is still _very_ important."

"So, we're ok then?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but don't expect me to be completely nice to Sam, got to let me have _some_ fun!"

She grinned evilly at the thought, before saying goodnight.

Sam was in _trou-ble­_.

* * *

**_'Dodges rotten fruit'. _ **

**S****o, Cuddy isn't dating our favourite SOB... :P. If you need an image of Sam - think Rob Lowe. Why? Because Lisa E and Rob Lowe were HOT together in their scenes on 'The West Wing'. And coincidentally, his character's name was also Sam. I didnt do that on purpose either lol!!**

**Please don't forget to hit that purple button for a moment of your time, and some feedback :P**

**Ciao all, and i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Prinnie**


	38. Chapter 38

HERROOOO EVERYONE!! I hope that you all had a great Christmas and New Years!! I'm SOOOOOO sorry about the delay in updating, but i swear that they'll be more frequent for a little while. Here is the next part...well, parts.

It's suuuper long to make up for the delay. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, if i replied twice (im about to reply to last chapters reviews blush)...well...it's because i can't remember if i thanked you for your reviews. And if i haven't, it's because my computer is being screwy.

More chapters will be up in a few days..meaning probs Friday :P Love you all lurkers and non-lurkers!!

Hope tha tyou Enjoy!!!

disclaimer: i dont own House MD, i just worship it. Stella, and all other OC characters are my own. So is Hershey and FatCat :P

* * *

Casa Cuddy was in shambles. Well, at least, the bathroom and two bedrooms were in shambles. It was Cuddy's first 'public' outing with Sam, and she wanted it to be perfect, which resulted in three outfit changes, and five different hairstyles.

Finally, she settled on a red, 50's inspired halter neck dress. It fitted her like a glove, hugging her curves – sexy, but demure.

Stella on the other hand, had taken a much more laid-back approach to the process of getting ready. Her logic was that, seeing, as she didn't want to go, presentation merely involved her not looking like a zombie, so why put the hours of effort in.

That plan backfired on her when she fell asleep after her shower, leaving only an hour to get made up and dressed. She prayed that her hair would co-operate, or else Cuddy would have her hide if she wasn't ready by 6.3o – it was now 5.15.

Jumping up, and bolting into the bathroom, ignoring the pile of dresses on the rug, she yanked the towel off her head, rummaged around the little bowl to find the other pair of dangly earrings, switched on the hair dryer while plugging in the hot curler contraption.

She bent her head forward, tousling her hair, blasting it with the dryer until it was almost dry before quickly rolling her sections of her hair around the hot rollers.

"Ow…hot…ow…ow….CRAP"

Cuddy poked her head into the bathroom, she was still in her terry cloth robe, make up brush in one hand, and blush in the other,

"You ok – you're not DRESSED YET?!"

"Stupid freaking roller _thing!_ And neither are _you_!"

"I'm almost _done_!"

"Well, then go and _get_ done, so you can go through the ritual 15 minutes of 'oh my god, do I look ok, does this dress make me look cheap –"

"Oh my god, does it?"

Stella yanked out the cord, frustrated, hair now in rollers, and shot back into her room, "I don't even know what you're wearing. Get it on and I'll tell you!"

Stella grabbed her make up kit and switched on the lighting that surrounded her mirror. Make up time. Wait – she didn't even know what dress she was wearing yet. Her eyes scanned across the room, falling on a chocolate brown wrap around dress, with the pale pink sash tied around the waistline. Ok. Neutral but girly make up. Pale pink rouge, classy eyes a dusting of shimmer, her favorite dusky pink/rose colored gloss, and she was good to go.

As soon as her make up was done, she pulled out the rollers gently, apparently liking the way her loose curls tumbled out, giving a windswept appearance. She spritzed it with hairspray tucking away loose ends before grabbing a dusky pink clutch, black fitted jacket with the skull and crossbones on the back, her fingers catching the backs of the matching strappy heels, before heading to Cuddy's bedroom to see what she could borrow from Cuddy's jewelry box.

"That's not fair it took you only an hour to look…like that." Cuddy was in her dress, make-up done, and now looking like she wanted to pull her hair out,

"I've been at this for hours –"

"Yeah, I scrubbed up pretty well didn't I," Stella said offhandedly as she checked out how she looked in the full length mirror,

"Come off it Mom, you look great. Your only problem is that you're out to impress a bunch of people, Sam, the Westins, the other pain in the a$$ bureaucrats, a bunch of doctors who are after your position, and god knows who else it is you think you have to impress. Relax, have fun. You're old, and I'm still proud to be seen out with you. Stop stressing. I will fix your hair, and you will find jewelry for us both to wear. I need one bracelet and a necklace."

Cuddy blinked as she sat down, "I just _know_ there was a compliment, among the dig at my insecurity and workaholic tendencies there somewhere. But thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome. I'm done."

"Already?"

"Yup, just needed to move a few locks, and give it a tousle and more hairspray, and voila – perfect glam do."

Cuddy's hair was down, and her curls tamed and glamorized, giving her a,

"Gosh Mom, you look like one of those Vixens from those movies –"

She gave her daughter a confused look, "and that's a good… thing? Aren't the vixen's usually tramps? Are you saying I look like a TRAMP?!"

Stella burst out laughing, "Oh Ma, you're hilarious. Relax! You look hot – I'd refuse to leave the house with you if you looked anything but hot. Now finish doing …whatever… just do NOT change anything. I'm going to go and make sure that Hershey and Fat Cat have food and water, are set for the night."

_Later_

Sam's car pulled into the driveway while Stella was playing with the pets. She smiled evilly to herself, deciding that it was fun time. She may have forgiven Cuddy, and promised not to be nasty, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't give him the cold treatment.

She opened the door before he could knock, and gave him a cold once over, her eyes stopping on the box of chocolates and the two red roses,

"You're supposed to get your date a dozen roses, not two."

He smiled awkwardly, Lisa had told him to expect some kind of treatment from Stella, but he wasn't sure whether this was the warm up to something worse, or whether she was just toying with him. For his sake, he hoped the latter.

Hesitantly, he handed her a single rose, and the chocolates, "These are for you."

Stella eyed them warily, before taking them from him and setting them aside on the table,

"You're not meant to be giving _me_ gifts,"

"Oh but I think that I am. See, the story goes that goes that I really like your Mom. And apparently _her_ warden - that being you - is a bit of a Nazi –"

"Calling a half Jewish person, such as myself, a 'Nazi', is not the way to go if you want me to be nice to you," She didn't really care as such, seeing as she'd often called her mother a work Nazi herself on occasion in jest, but it was nice to watch him splutter. He wasn't being derisive about it, so she saw no need to shut him down –just make him squirm some more entertainments sake.

"Uh…figuratively, not literally….um… rephrase… the Warden is slight – ok very annoyed with me. I heard a whisper that good chocolate and flowers softens her up…so…truce?"

Stella continued to look at him over her shoulder as she filled a tall small vase, stopping an inch before the water would overflow, he gulped,

"Yes, plural meaning flo_wers_ not flo_wer_. Also. Lily's are my favorite flower, and frangipani's. You may want to get that right the next time."

She put the rose in the vase, before picking a chocolate to eat, and sitting on the bar stool, Hershey by her side, giving Sam the evil eye – where was his treat?

"MOM! YOU'RE DATE'S HERE!" she hollered,

Sam shifted his weight as he leant against the doorframe,

"So you're okay with this then…your Mom and I…together…"

"Not completely, No. I set you two up. You should be thankful. Going behind my back like that isn't exactly thankful. I should be ripping you to threads right now, and feeding you to Hershey. But, luckyily for you, I'm a very nice person and willing to give you a second chance...that and Hershey only likes to eat Gourmet food."

And as if on cue, Hershey gave a low growl. Stella grinned and whispered,

"Good Boy."

Hearing Cuddy coming down the stairs, she kissed Hershey on the head, muttering, "Be good. No more growling at Sam, protect Fat Cat and the house okay,"

He went to lick her cheek, but she pulled away, "Silly boy, make-up remember!"

She gave him a last pat, along with Fat Cat before snagging Sam's car keys, gathering her things and heading out to the car.

"I've got shotgun."

Cuddy smiled nervously at Sam, who couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked –

"Wow." He took her hand, and helped her with her wrap, she kissed him softly on the lips,

"I hope Stella wasn't too rough with her Ice Maiden front."

"Are you serious, I can feel the icicles hanging off me. Are you positive that she's not going to greviously injure me, or murder me in my sleep – I mean…we may have to re think my staying the night tonight."

Cuddy laughed at his expression, and kissed him again, "No you don't have to sleep with one eye open. Just be prepared for some serious cold treatment. Let her have her fun, and she'll soon get bored of it. Thank you for the rose by the way,"

"Your welcome. Now let's go before Ice Maiden gets any more ideas of how to torture me."

HOOOOONKK! HOOOONK!

"LETS GO ALREADY PEOPLE! ENOUGH KISSY KISSY, MORE WALKING AND DRIVING! I WANT MY FREE FOOD!!"

Cuddy and Sam both looked at each other, smiled at each other before getting in the car.

People in suits, and formal cocktail attire were milling about everywhere. Some people she knew, some people who knew her, but she didn't have a clue who they were, but they were all the same – save for a few people, she didn't care who the hell they were.

The ducklings and James had said hello, and she couldn't help but notice how incredibly delectable Foreman, Chase and especially James looked in their suits.

Cameron too had scrubbed up nicely, and looked a lot less tense this evening.

She had so far managed to avoid Kendall, whom had made a late arrival and was apparently skulking out on the balcony. She hadn't even seen him yet, and wasn't planning on it. She could always plead that there were so many people, it was easy to get lost and overwhelmed – not that Cuddy would buy it.

Instead, she hung out with the ducklings and James, before moseying on over to Wilson and House, the latter of whom was accosting the bar man for more scotch.

"Hey there gentlemen."

"Ah, Milady, but can I have this mere peasant get you?"

"House, don't be so cruel, I'll just have a Coke please."

"What? No scotch with that? I don't blame you, I bet Houlio here is sneaking the good stuff out for him and his pals back there-"

"UNCLE GREG! Sorry, he's just cranky because he's got to actually _pay_ for his drinks this time."

She gave the bartender and apologetic smile and paid for her Coke, telling him to keep the change.

"Stop. Being. Mean. That was _so_ uncalled for, I don't want to be hear anymore than you do, and yet I'm managing to be nice. I was even sincerely nice to Cameron. Where's Julie tonight Uncle Jimmy?"

"She's with your mother… somewhere. I see she brought Sam tonight,"

"Yeah. You know, the way you just put it, makes him sound like a handbag." She giggled,

House snorted as he watched Sam move about with Cuddy as she played host to the stiffs with money, an attentive hand on the small of her back at all times,

"Yeah. Cuddy's b!tch, she'll have him doing magic tricks by the end of the night."

"Ohw, he's not that bad,"

Wilson smirked at Stella over his glass, "Well, you've certainly changed your tune since the other day."

"Things change. He gave me really yummy chocolates,"

"Pushover,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"So what's going on with you and James?" Wilson interjected, knowing that this topic would definitely throw the pair off the childish path they were on.

"What?"

House glared at her, "Yeah. What's with that?"

"With what? I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah sure, whatever, we _saw_ you put your arm around him-" House accused,

"We were joking _around_! I was saying that he's my guy because Chase was going on about how great Cricket was, and I called it baseball for pansy's with a flat wide bat, and he was agreeing with me!" she cried out incredulously,

"Yeah, and the innocent touching leads to looks, and that leads to feelings and lingering touches, and lunches and –"

"You need to stop watching Soap operas and The OC. Because your brain is turning into much" Stella replied snidely. She did _not_ like this whole double teaming thing. There was nothing happening with James, and nothing was going to happen….not just yet.

Wilson coughed, trying to cover up his snort of laughter,

"And you're no better! We had a talk about this before remember! I'm not going to be dating anyone for a long time, so you two can both just ease up on this….whatever this is! Enough!"

Wilson gave a chagrinned smile, and House merely just continued to eye her.

She sighed, 'whatever', "Cards anyone?"

Both Wilson and House pounced, and started dealing. They were in their 4th round of Texas Hold'em when Cuddy came over, without Sam.

"You three are unbelievable,"

"Where's the handbag?" House asked,

"What are you talking about?"

"Your new boy-toy," Stella and Wilson looked like goldfish as they watched the exchange,

"He's _not_ my boy-toy,"

"Sure looks it, what is he – 21?"

"40. and I don't see how this concerns you. Stella, why haven't I seen you talking to Kendall yet?"

"Because you've been to busy mingling…with Sam on your arm. You two are the talk of the night. You're the new Posh and Becks of Princeton."

"TomKat?" Wilson added in, before frowning, "Or not – those two are annoying. Julie's followed that story like beans on toast."

The others gave him a strange look – 'beans on toast'? He cleared his throat and looked back at his cards,

Cuddy sighed, "Enough card games. I mean it. Stella you're supposed to be keeping Kendall company."

"I can't – I'm in and I raise you 20," at Cuddy's look of disapproval, she quickly mentioned that they were playing with monopoly money.

"Well if it's monopoly money, then you won't miss anything. Go and find Kendall."

"What kind of a name is Kendall?" House mused with Wilson, as he twiddled his cigar.

"It's funny sounding isn't it Greggus. It's the principal of the thing Mom. I'm committed to this game. Besides, talking to Kendall would be completely against my religion. "

"How?" the three adults asked dubiously,

"Well. As a Buddhist, I practice being pacifist in the form of not killing. Talking to this Kendall guy would involve me ending up killing him – that would be against my religion."

"You're Jewatholic" House interjected,

"And even then, you're not a practicing… Jewatholic…" Cuddy gave House a funny look after finishing his sentence – 'Jewatholic'?

He just shrugged while Wilson again snorted into his drink.

"Well, now I'm Jewuddhathlic….woah…try get your tongue around that one! Woah….is that the Westin boy?"

They all turned to see where Stella was looking at, and Cuddy grinned, "Yup."

"No." both House and Wilson said at the same time, both holding Stella back.

"Wow. He's uh….wow. You know what. for the rest of the night, you can consider me atheist. That boy is _fiiine_!"

She broke away from the two men's grip and winked at Cuddy before finally heading over to introduce herself and 'play nice' with the Westin boy.

"Oh would you to relax! He's not even her type" Cuddy laughed at them both before heading back into the crowd, frowning in disapproval at the darkened expression on her assistant's face.

Chase, seeing Cuddy frown at his friend, nudged James in the side, "Cool it man. The mother bear just saw you eyeing her cub. Not a good idea mate."

"What? I'm not,"

"Come of it man, you've been eyeing Stella ever since she got here," Foreman clapped him on the shoulder, handing him a drink,

"Hi, I'm Stella Cuddy,"

"What did you do to get stuck with babysitting me?" Kendall asked dryly,

Stella narrowed her eyes, as she studied him. Kendall had these piercing green eyes, brown hair, cut in the stylish English boyish style. He looked like a well groomed rocker,

"Kendall, your name just does not fit with your look. What did you do?"

Kendall quirked an eyebrow at her, and offered her a drink from the tray, she shook her head,

"I'm not meant to drink,"

"Ah. Cool. I 'borrowed' dad's car, and uh…car met parking pole…resulting in the birth of a rather, er, noticeable dent."

Stella smiled, "Oh I totally, beat that. I burst into Mom's office ranting about…something, and your parent's were there."

"I take it this something was slightly inappropriate?"

"For the company that was there. Was actually doing a pretty good job of avoiding your parents up until then," to herself she thought, 'but I am so glad right now that I _did_ burst in there. I _need_ to call Callie!'

"Wish I was there. Call me Ken."

"You're just going to have to call me Stella – I don't have a fancy extended name like Kendall." She replied cheekily, purposely not mentioning her middle name.

The pair sat down on the bench by the palms, stealing a tray of appetizers, and got to know each other. It turned out that Ken was born in Canada, but spent most of his life, with his siblings traveling around the world with their parents, before finally settling down in Colorado. He was an avid Horse rider, and groaned at her 'Brokeback Mountain' reference. He was a huge fan of the Canadian Maple Leafs ice hockey team, and tried to catch as many games as possible – despite how badly they were doing in the season.

Stella felt bad for categorizing him with the usual arrogant jerks that her mother made her be nice to, because he was genuinely a nice guy…she couldn't wait for Callie to meet him. She had a feeling that they would get along tremendously, in fact –

"Do you want to get out of here? I know this diner near the University that serves fantastic food. It's where all the College crowd, and the seniors go for a feed, oh and families."

"Sure, beats the quarter sized meals we'll be getting here. They do burgers right?"

"Only the _best_ burgers, and curly fries!"

"Curley fries ey," Stella couldn't help but laugh when he said 'ey', he rolled his eyes, and handed her, her purse,

"Come on, I'm sure my parent's won't miss the Merc… you do know how to get there right?"

"You can follow directions right? Besides, I'm betting anything that your car has a navigator. You guys are newbie's after all!"

House and Wilson glared at her as she waved goodbye to them, then over to where Cuddy had progressed to, she had a panicked expression on her face, and Stella merely winked at her again, 'that'll teach her for forcing me to come to this thing.'

With huge grin on her face as she linked arms with Ken,

"What are you-"

"See over there, the two old guys that look like they're about to rip your throat out?"

"Ye-ah" he winced at the death rays he was getting,

"They're my Godfathers-"

"Godfathers?"

"Oh they're not…together. They're just… my godfathers."

"Oh, right, I get you. Uh, your boyfriend won't come after me will he?"

"Who?!"

"The guy over there, standing with Huey, Dewey and Louie."

Stella groaned, "God! Why does everyone think…he's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well…that look says otherwise."

Stella rolled her eyes, and dialed an all too familiar number, "Callie, babe, I'm coming over, and I'm bringing a friend. Yah-huh, sure, no, not _him_. Callie!"

Ken smirked as he opened the door for her, knowing exactly who the '_him_' the other person was talking about, was.

"Yeah, we'll be about – 20 minutes. Usual booth. Ciao!"

"Where to?"

"Mayple's Syrup Diner."

"You're kidding me."

"Hey! Don't knock it, my best friend and her little brother came up with that name, and business is better than ever."

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just…Maple's Syrup?"

"I'll explain as soon as you start driving. I am craving one of her dad's burgers right now, ooh, or maybe her Mom's curry…"

"Your best friend's parent's own the joint?"

"Yup. And they are two of the nicest people you could work for. They'll take real good care of you." She chuckled to herself, 'well at least until they find out what I'm planning,'.

"Uh huh. What are you planning?" he did not like that glint in her eyes,

"World domination, now drive buster."

Callie was going to murder her, but in the end, it was all going to be worth it. Especially the gloating…oh she couldn't wait!

* * *

Stella and Ken had been seated at her usual booth in the corner of the room, with a view of the rest of the diner. Callie had given her a suspicious glance upon seeing her friend walk in, arm in arm with Ken.

The corner booth that they were seated in was in the section that she was assigned. She delayed going over to their table for as long as possible at the look of mischief in Stella's eyes, also denying the part of her that wanted to go over and get a better look at the seriously good looking guy that was keeping her company. Even from a distance, he looked…her knees buckled, as she saw his smile. _God,_ was she swooning at a complete stranger?!

Stella saw the look on Callie's face, and grinned,

"What's funny?" Kendall asked,

"Oh nothing, I just figured out a way to get our food ordered." She had began piling the ketchup bottles, and salt and pepper shakers in a tower, motioning for Ken to grab the condiments from the other booth,

Callie, narrowed her eyes, and rushed over, yanking the ketchup bottle from Stella before could complete the tower.

"Stop."

"Hey! We were going to play Jenga!"

"Uh huh. Burger with the lot, hold the pickles and the beetroot, add in bean sprouts?"

Stella grinned, and nodded happily, "Yup! Oh, and-"

"Curly fries, got it. Coke?"

"Raspberry fizzy stuff,"

"No, you don't need it,"

"What are you, my mother? Gimme the red stuff."

"No. You're in my section tonight. That means I have to clean up whatever mess you make."

"I won't make a mess. He will, but I won't – _fine_ Sprite, you Buzz Kill. Oh and a Greek Salad too, a smallish one."

"Kay," Callie jotted this down on the tab '_Stella's Usual Burger, Greek Salad and Curly fries.' _She turned to Kendall, who couldn't take his eyes off her smirk .

Callie blushed, while Stella sat back and folded her hands in her lap, watching on smugly.

"_Ahem,_ Uh, what can I get you?" He started a little at her voice, pleasantly surprised at the faint, subtle Indian lilt to her accent,

"You're Indian," he blurted out,

"Oh, are we playing a game? You're White!" She may be petit, but the girl packed a punch,

"No! I'm sorry. It's, you have a slight accent, it just took me by surprise. I didn't mean to offend you,"

Stella grinned as they locked eyes, inquisitive, endless green, meeting intelligent, soulful brown. They both broke contact when Stella broke in, the grin evident in her voice,

"Kendall, hurry up and order will you, I'm hungry, and Miss Maple's boss is ringing that bell harder than Quasimodo over there."

He coughed, "Uh right. I'll have uh, Vegetarian pizza and a, um a Strawberry milkshake"

Callie quickly scribbled this down, grinning to herself – those were her favourites.

Stella suddenly had a laughing/coughing fit, as she chewed on the bread stick. She knew that Ken hadn't meant to order that, but seeing as the pizza and the milkshake were what she was raving about in the ride over, it was no surprise that that was the first thing that popped into his mind.

She hadn't done that on purpose. Not at all. But with the look that Callie was giving her, she knew that her friend was on to her.

* * *

More soon, and please let me knwo what you think. Thanks for reading :)

Prinnie


	39. Chapter 39

Hello all!!! UPDATE TIME!

Here's your next chapter load...i don't think it's as long as thelast one...but it's still lengthy. Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers, you all made my week. Thanks to everyone reading - knowing that there's lots of you out there following this story makes me really happy, and i'm quite touched!

ALSO - little Fic pimping. If you're not reading, or nagging **Sinister Scribe**'s fics - go do it. NOW. and Pimping of my own fic. For those of you who aren't already reading it, i have a new HUDDY fic out. It's called **No Return Address**. Quick Summary - _House prayed for some Carmen Electra or Angelina Jolie action, or both...he's not picky. But what he got instead, was a pair of Parasites_.

Please do check it out. :D

And on with the show - i hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

Stella was feeling quite smug, and satisfied. Over the course of their meal, Ken had been asking questions every so often, about Callie, and Stella would answer them diligently, after all, she was a loyal friend was she not, who looked out for her friends best interests.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Callie glance over in their direction, both wary of their earnest conversation, and to commit Ken's appearance to her memory.

Eventually, Ken got up to use the bathroom and as soon as he'd entered the men's room, Callie slid into the booth, slapping her bar apron on the seat next to her,

"Okay, spill. _That_ is not _James_. Why are you here with him – who is incredibly hot by the way, rather than the _other_ incredibly hot boy?"

Stella raised an eyebrow at her cheekily, and she took a sip of her drink, then playing with the straw,

"Nope, that's Kendall Westin,"

Callie's eyes widened, "THE Kendall Westin of THE Westins that you've been avoiding like…._bad_ Louis Vuitton rip-offs,"

"Those rip-offs are illegal-"

"Yeah, well the same people who are making the real ones, are making the fake ones – sweatshop labour. YAY." Callie snarked,

Stella rolled her eyes, "Yes, that is he, although his drivers license just says 'Kendall Demetrius Westin'. Hmm, 'THE Kendall Westin of THE Westins that you've been avoiding like…._bad_ Louis Vuitton rip-offs', must be an Indian thing."

Callie flicked a curly fry at her as she shrugged nonchalantly , "Hey! Watch the dress!"

"Tell. Me. What you are doing here with Kendall Westin?"

"Did you know, that he was born in Canada?" Evasive tactics were in motion,

"Oh really," Callie replied dryly, knowing exactly what she was doing,

"_And_ he's a Leaf's fan. A _huge_ one in fact."

"Oh _really,_" ok, so she was slightly more interested,

"Yup, and he thinks you're cute" She fell back against the booth as she said this,

Callie leant forward as she whispered, "Shutup! He did _not_ say that!"

Stella grinned, "Well, not exactly in those words, but you've certainly caught his attention, _and_ he asked if I knew you,"

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you were just some straggler that the owners felt sorry for, so they gave her a job." She said in all seriousness, only to earn herself a big shove in the arm,

"Cow, "

"Moooo"

"_Stel-la_!"

"_Cal-lie!" _

Callie pouted at her, and she gave in.

"Aww, cute. No, I told him that you were my bestest gal pal in the whole wide world, in the universe, and that if he were thinking of asking you out, he has my approval, but that he'd better not hurt you, or I'd break more than his face, and then let Luca get to him, before Greggus, Uncle Jimmy, Mom and your parents, and the rest of the Quack Quacks jumped in."

"STELLA!! You did NOT!"

"I did too! Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"Oh god, he's coming over,"

"Great!" she jumped up and tied the apron around her waist, grabbing Callie's billing book, pen, and unpinning the nametag off her shirt,

"What are you-"

"Hey, where are you going?" Ken asked as he slipped back into the boost, accidentally brushing against Callie's arm.

She shivered.

"Ken, this is my best friend Cailyn Maple, Callie, Kendall Westin. He's a Leaf's fan you know," she overtly winked at them,

"Subtle" Callie muttered under breath, "I'm working Stel,"

"Well, you're lucky I'm in giving mood. Ken's probably bored to death talking to me, so he could use a change in scenery. And a _stunning_ change as well." She put her arm around Callie,

"Now, Mama's gotta go and make us a living, you play nice with the new boy now okay." And in her ear, she whispered,

"Have fun, get his number or I will get it _for_ you."

And with that, she flounced away, leaving the pair to their own.

"Subtlety is not her strong suit," Kendall finally spoke.

Callie smiled, "Yeah, but you can't help but want to keep her around, even if you're feeling homicidal towards her. Callie, nice to meet you."

"Ken, and like wise." They both smiled to each other, and in the distance, Stella jumped out of her self satisfied smugness.

"Stella! What are you doing back here?!" It was Sheela, Callie's Mom. Ut Oh,

"Hi Sheela! I'm helping!. See, I'm um… Betty Grape tonight." She pointed to the name tag. The girls, Evian and Luca decided that keeping anonymity was best, and they came up with random, cute, funny and out there name tags fort eh employees.

Sheela gave her a disbelieving look, "You're helping wait tables in a cocktail dress?"

"Um.. yes" She smiled at her chirpily,

"Where's Callie?" She saw right through the act, and knew that they were up to something. Some people would say it was a 'Mom' intuition. Sheela and Cuddy called it 'The Calla intuition'.

Stella looked sheepish, "She's uh…making nice with the new boy."

"What new boy? We haven't hired any new boys." Sheela scanned the room trying to figure out who the 'new boy' was.

"Who's that?"

"Kendall Westin. The son of Mom's new donors."

"Oh, the boy you're meant to be making friends with. Why is Callie making friends with him?" she eyed Stella warily, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. It was always hard to admit that your children were growing up, and dating. No matter how hard you would wish for them to remain small and cute, and completely dependant on you – it never happened. Except for the dependant part. She felt like a chauffer and ATM machine at times – not that she minded…as much.

"Well, you see, Kendall wanted to meet Cal, and Cal thought Ken was hot. And I just wanted him off of my hands, and I wanted to get Callie back for the James thing, so I thought, perfect opportunity! It's going really well don't you think! You're going to have beautiful grandchildren, Sheela!"

Sheela narrowed her eyes at her, trying hard not to laugh, Stella just smiled charmingly at her, hoping that she wouldn't murder her.

Sheela managed to raise an eyebrow at her, all her energy going into suppressing her laughter. At her look, and catching the eye of Jack Maple, who was peering out to see what was going on as soon as he heard the words _'Callie….friends…new boy….HOT'_

Stella reassuringly added in, "Oh don't worry, we've done the background check. He's Canadian – couldn't hurt a fly."

Sheela lost it just then, tears running from the corners of her almond eyes, Jack had a puzzled look on his face, he didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Ey?"

* * *

Stella was seated on a barstool, munching on cucumber slices and celery and carrot sticks, while flipping through a magazine, and playing the PSP that was behind the counter.

"Hey, that's my PSP," Stella looked up from the magazine, then at the PSP that lay beside her, and then to the owner of the voice.

"Hi Evian!" she said cheerily before returning to her snack and the magazine.

"Ev-AN"

"Congratulations, you know the syllables to your name. What are you doing here? Why aren't you out partying, and picking up?"

"Because I'm 14, grounded and you have my PSP"

"That's what the second story window, and vine thingy is for – don't tell your parents I told you that. Hope you don't mind. I was beating your top score, what were you getting grounded for?"

"Detention, and extra punishment. I got into a fight at school."

"Oooh, you rebel."

"Someone has got to do it right?"

"Right. Leave it to me." She smiled at him, while he rolled his eyes.

Evan looked around for his sister,

"She's entertaining my date,"

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"Callie's got a new boyfriend! Well. Almost, we're working on that."

"Then how is he your date?"

By the time that Stella had finished telling him the story, and turn of events, Evan had slumped over the bar, out of breath from laughing. Stella was _so_ bad at being subtle, and had always played the 'what did I do wrong' card, whenever someone caught her out.

"Whatever, so can I put make up on you?"

"No!" He jumped back,

"Oh come on, it's not like your going anywhere. Just some eyeliner. I'll make you look like a rocker."

"You'll make me look Emo."

"A subtle, light touch of Emo is very in right now,"

"Thanks but no thanks –"

He was cut off by the ringing of Stella's phone. She looked at the caller ID and sighed,

"Sorry Evian, I'd love to continue this debate, but I've gotta take this."

"S'ok, I need to talk Mom and Dad into un-grounding me. Battle of the Bands tomorrow next week,"

Stella's eyes lit up, "Ooh! Can I make you look like a hardcore rocker then?!"

Evan gave a snort as he left, "I'll pass," dodging a peanut that she flicked at him.

Stella flipped open her cell,

"Mother you have such bad timing, Ken was just about to demonstrate his key hockey strokes."

Cuddy spluttered down the line, "_WHAT?!!_"

Stella stifled her laughter, and Cuddy interpreted it as the wrong thing,

"Stella Margherita Cuddy, if you are doing what I _think_ that implies – "

"BREATHE Mom! I was kidding. Sheesh, I thought that weekend away released all your tension – guess it didn't work huh. Oh ew…I didn't just say that. You know, this is what we get for being a Team. Thanks a lot. You know, I'm thinking that I should be quite upset that you'd think that I'm….with Ken-"

Cuddy let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, well, when your daughter disappears with a boy for quite some time, and when other guests begin to notice their disappearance, comments like that will get that reaction. Where are you?"

Stella laughed down the line, "The Diner."

"Of all the places you could have snuck off to – you went to the diner."

Stella retorted in mock indignation, "Hey! Don't knock the diner! Would you rather that we literally were trying out that hockey stroke scenario up at Pt. Make Out?"

Cuddy made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl, "Besides. I don't think Callie would have appreciated it if I hadn't shared the eye candy. You should see her, she's smitten – ooohh, Niiice."

"What?"

Stella whistled, impressed. "Ken is teaching _Callie_ how to play pool."

Cuddy frowned down the line, "Callie knows how to play pool – she kicks your butt at it all the time."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Exactly,"

"Soo…"

"God, you can be slow sometimes. He's teaching her, and she is _letting_ him teach her."

"Oh. Ohhhh!!" Cuddy's eyes lit with understanding,

"I _know!_ The little minx."

"Well I hate to do this to the future lovebirds, but you and Ken have to head back now."

"Aww, do we have to? They look so cute, and Jack looks like he's going to throw the spatula at Ken's head!"

Cuddy laughed at the image. Jack was extremely protective of Callie, and had been known to get into trouble with Sheela for scaring Callie's date's so badly, when they came over to pick their daughter up. It was really quite sweet.

"Sorry, night's nearly over –"

"What time is it?"

"11, it's going to take you 40 minutes to get back, and the dinner is supposed to finish up around Midnight or 1. So you'd better go pull them apart. See you soon." Cuddy hung up before Stella could protest.

With a sigh, she sent Callie a text message, '_Say your goodbyes, do your thing. I'm coming over in a minute. The warden just called. Gotta go back to the dinner.' _

5 minutes later

Stella and Ken were headed back to the car. She'd given them sometime to swap numbers and chat, before heading over, and quietly gloating at Callie, whispering in her ear,

"Aren't you glad I brought him over, and sicced him on you?" to which Callie merely blushed.

"So when are you two catching up?" Stella asked as soon as they were in the car.

"Uhh, I'm not sure."

"Well. You'd better call her to arrange – what?"

Ken flushed, as he looked at his phone, remembering.

"I don't think I can."

Stella narrowed her eyes at him, "_Why"_

"I kind of forgot to get _her_ number."

Stella looked at him incredulously, "Give me your phone. I've got to do everything for you don't I."

She programmed Callie's home and cell number, and email address into his phone, before tossing it so that it landed in his lap.

"Call her within the week. If you don't I will hurt you. And if you hurt her –MORE people including myself will hurt you. Capicse?"

"Got it. Thanks for the Intro by the way."

"You're welcome. Don't screw it up, because I _will_ help her extract revenge and it won't be pretty."

Ken gulped at her deadly expression. He saw the love and loyalty to her best friend, and the fierce protectiveness, and knew that if he screwed this up, she would carry out her word, and he'd be a dead man.

She suddenly smiled at him, the mischievous glint still present in her eyes,

"What?" he asked warily,

Stella looked on into the approaching traffic,

"Welcome to Princeton."

* * *

"I can't believe it, she's actually fallen asleep." Sam said softly as he looked in the rear view mirror at Stella's sleeping form. Her head was leaning against the window, she'd toed off her heels, and tucked her feet under her, Sam's suit jacket acting as a blanket.

He looked over at Cuddy who was smiling at the sight of her daughter, completely wiped out. She looked so peaceful, reminding Cuddy of a much younger, sleeping Stella.

"Yeah, she's had a pretty busy week. I think that her 4 day siesta has finally caught up to her."

Sam laughed, "Miss Socialite is temporarily Socialized out."

"She'll be up to her tricks, and getting herself into trouble soon enough."

Cuddy grinned at him, "But in the meantime, I don't think we're going to hear a peep out of her tonight. She sleeps like the dead most of the time."

Sam linked his free hand with Cuddy's squeezing gently, " And the night lives on."

Once they arrived at Casa Cuddy, they coaxed Stella out of the car, and walked up towards the door, Stella leaning heavily against Cuddy. Once inside, she bid them both goodnight, and dragged herself to her room, kicking the door closed with her foot, she searched blindly amongst the mess in her room for her PJ's, before slipping out the dress and into her PJ's and collapsing into her bed.

The next thing she remembered was the feeling that someone was watching her, and she jolted awake to find Cuddy's eyes staring back at her. She gave a sleepy yelp,

"MOM!"

Cuddy shrugged in apology, and slid into the bed next to her, whispering,

"There's a man in my bed,"

Stella moaned into her pillow, and tried to burrow deeper under the covers,

"I think you'll find that his name is Sam, and I should hope that it's a man in your bed. You'd be in major trouble if it were a boy."

" Artois!!, You know what I mean."

Again, she groaned, muttering to herself, '_and people wonder why I hate beer._'

"Mom, you spent the _weekend_ with him…I'm pretty sure that you didn't have a problem being in the same bed as him _then_."

"Yes, but that wasn't at either of our homes. He's in our house… in my room. My bed. _Here_."

Stella gave a frustrated shout into her pillow before blearily reaching out for her cell phone, flipping it open, 3.17am. Snapping her phone shut, she rolled over and glared at her mother, who was trying to maintain the picture of innocence.

"You're only just realizing this now. At 3.17, in the _morning_ ." She questioned firmly.

Again, Cuddy shrugged innocently, "It's only really just occurred to me. I was otherwise…preoccupied with-"

Stella recoiled, and held up a hand, "Okay – _stop_ right there!!! You…and he…just – I…Oh gawd…and now you're here?!"

"I showered!" Cuddy retorted,

"_Mom!_ What happened to our rules. No getting some, SOME while _I_ am in the house!! And if you do…it's because you really, really like him, and well…situations like THIS don't happen and I don't find out. I don't need to know these things. AGH!! If you like him well enough to be able to break that rule, and then so willingly tell me – which I DON'T need, then you will have no problems going back in there and sleeping –SLEEPING in that bed with..him. Go! Now! Uggghhh."

Cuddy grinned and kissed her forehead, "Thanks Artois, honey!!"

"Out!!"

Stella lay out flat on her back, now wide awake, thanks to her mother. Sure she was glad that her mother felt that way about Sam. Cuddy was happier than she had been in a long time in this area. PPTH had drained up the majority of her time and energy, not to mention the stress and complications that Stella had created. But still, there were something's that a daughter best be kept in the dark about. No matter how close their relationship was.

She tossed and turned a bit more, unable to get back to sleep. That was until, the most perfect idea of retribution popped into her mind. It would settle _all_ scored surrounding the 'Covertly Dating Sam' saga. She grinned to herself evilly, and finally settled comfortably under the covers.

She couldn't wait until morning…

_Next morning _

Stella stretched in her bed, twisting in the covers as she woke herself up. She looked blearily at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 8 in the morning.

She groaned, "Mmmggpphh – _way_ too early to be awake on a Saturday."

_'_WOOF! WOOF!" She heard Hershey bounding down the hallway towards her room. He nosed open the door, and bounded into her room, his two front paws on her bed, as he nuzzled her to wake up, tugging at the covers. She giggled, and pushed his face away,

"Ohhw, Hershey, you've got bad morning breath."

Hershey gave a half groan, half growl as he sat down, and looked at her.

"Ookay, I'll get out of bed. I think that it's about time to start being annoying, don't you?"

She let Hershey out into the backyard, after making sure that the gate was secure, and that he wouldn't get out, before heading back into the house for a quick shower.

"So what do you think Hershey? A bit of Rolling Stones to 'Start me Up', Some Black Eyed Peas to 'Pump It'? Oh gross, _why_ are they still playing Plastic Hilton...Oooohhh here we go,"

Hershey gave a whine as he put his head on his paws, as if he knew what was coming.

_"When I was, a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band …" _

Stella pulled out a spatula and began singing along to 'The Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance, and as soon as the drums started going, she turned up the sound as loud as she could possibly bear, and started jumping around, singing and playing along to the music.

Hershey rolled on to his back, his paws pawing into the air as he gave a deep, grumbling '_Rowwrrr'_

Up in Cuddy's bedroom, the couple were deep within the covers, limbs tangled, Cuddy's head resting on Sam's chest when Sam suddenly jolted awake at the sound of the drums.

"What the hell-" he mumbled sleepily,

"Stella." Cuddy replied, just as sleepily, her eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to him.

"I thought that we'd moved past this 'Torture Sam' thing."

Cuddy groaned as the music was turned up loader, and they could hear Stella shouting the lyrics,

"Obviously not." They both sighed and shut their eyes again, trying to block out Stella's state of obnoxiousness, and catching another hour of sleep.

Stella had opened up the French doors leading to the backyard, and had 'rocked' her way out into the yard, flopping back onto the bench, and 'strumming' along to the guitar cues in the song.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, finding two men standing over her with a curious expression. She yelped, then lashed out with a punch to the arm of one man.

"GEOFF!!"

Geoff stepped back chuckling, as his team stood around, unsure of what to do. Stella blinked and rubbed her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings.

"Uh wow. Somebody pinch me…all of a sudden there is a lot of testosterone…in whistles singlets…around _me_."

Geoff went to pinch her arm, "Ok, I didn't mean literally!!"

Geoff rolled his eyes and made the introductions, "Stella, my Team, Team, Stella."

They all exchanged 'Hellos', Stella still feeling a little dazed.

"Uh…so how long have you all been standing there?"

"Long enough to see your pretty 'impressive' air guitar impression. You're a fan of the Emo boys?"

"My Chemical Romance are not Emo Boys….much. And I just like the song – how could you not like the song, the drums, the marching band, the guitars!"

Geoff interrupted before she could go on,

"That's nice, now if you could please move – you're in our way little Miss Air Guitar."

Stella looked at the bench she was sitting on. "Oh. Okay."

She lay back down, and waved a hand in the air, "Carry on."

The next thing she knew, the bench was being picked up, and startled, she clung to the arm rest,

"A little warning next time!! Oooh, I feel like Cleopatra, all I need is a Marc Antony."

Her eyes fell on a good looking young man as they set the bench down, "He can be my Marc Antony,"

At Geoff's evil eye, she pouted, "Or not. Anyways, I have a phone call to make. Any of you guys hungry?"

"We will be, why?" 'Marc Antony' answered,

"Im making breakfast today. And despite what Geoff will tell you, I CAN cook I just chose not to most of the time."

She smiled flirtatiously at 'Marc Antony', thinking to herself, 'And I'll feed you anytime you like. You hottt!'. With a little pirouette, and leap, she was back inside.

* * *

Ooooohhh...who's she going to call? What kind of 'splaining' will Cuddy have to do...

These questions, and perhaps other, will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

But in the meantime, don't hesitate to let me know what you think :)

Cheers,

Prinnie


	40. Chapter 40

Holy shizzle. It's been a while hasn't it!

I just realised just HOW much behind i am on posting here when i looked at the chapter content here, and how much i've actually written. And i am INCREDIBLY behind - as much as House is behind on Clinic hours. I've been out with the flu for a while, and with work and Uni started up again - BLECH.

Apologies, and i hope you forgive me. I WAS going to post two lots of chapters (lots of chapters condensed into one) - but considering each one is about 3000+ words long, i thought that may be alot. However if you're up for it, let me know in a review, or PM, and i'll post two lots (so..like 2 chapter posts) tomorrow after i get home from work. Unless those parts haven't been Beta'd yet...Hmm... **Angelfirenze, **you still up for those chapters? I think i have a chapter to send back to you as well...i'll get right on that.

**Scribe - **Tawny McQueen - i may actually have a spot for her. If i may borrow her of course :P. She's going to be instrumental in decsision you know what (i hope).

K, ready...curtains...

* * *

Stella hunted around in the drawer looking for the International Calling card, before dialing that number, then dialing her Grandfather's number in England. She had a bowl of dry cereal (Froot Loops) and some orange slices in front of her. Hershey at his own breakfast bowl, chowing down on his Wheaties.

"Hello? Cuddy residence." A polite, happy, feminine English voice came down the line, Stella grinned. They were home.

"Hi Grandma Anne! How goes it?!"

In England, Anne (Cuddy's Stepmother) quickly excused herself from the guests, and went into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She sat down at the counter, picking at the fruit basket.

"Stella, sweetheart! How are you? We haven't spoken in such a long time!"

"I know! I'm pretty good thanks, How are you? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not at all. Your Grandfather has just got a few colleagues over for lunch."

"Oh! Should you be out there –"

"Absolutely not, I welcome your phone call."

"Aww, thanks!"

"Now what are you doing up so early?"

"It's 9:30!"

"Exactly. I recall you mother telling me that she usually has to drag you out of bed on Saturdays."

Stella rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're not rolling your eyes at me Miss Stella."

"I'm not. So."

"I feel that this is not just a 'Hello' call. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know how to make waffles."

Anne could hear her pouting down the line, and she smiled indulgently, "Couldn't you have cereal for breakfast?"

"No. I feel like waffles. I was going to call Uncle Jimmy, but then I remembered that he and Julie are on a 'Saving our Marriage' weekend. Besides, I want waffles, and I want _your_ kind of waffles."

Anne laughed, "Aren't you more of a ready made pancake batter kind of girl?"

Seeing Frank Cuddy come into the kitchen, she waved him over, and covered the mouthpiece and he kissed her cheek and asked who was on the phone. She whispered quickly,

"It's Stella – No, you can speak to her after I finish my conversation with her." Frank grumbled, and pulled the cheesecake out of the fridge. Anne smacked his hand, the look on her face clearly saying 'Leave it!'

Stella heard the grumbling and started laughing "Was that Grandpa trying to get to the cheesecake again?"

"Yes. No, you can't have any now. That is for later! Keep going, Stella, why do you want to make breakfast this morning?"

"Well, because I was kind of bad this morning. And I think that Mom might be a little bit grumpy with me…probably her boyfriend too."

With an evil grin, and glint in her eye, she theatrically brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oopsie."

Anne sat up straight in her chair, and looked at Frank, who looked at her questioningly.

"Lisa has a boyfriend?!"

Stella remained silent…three…two…one…

"WHAT?! Lisa has a boyfriend?! When! How! Let me speak to her!"

Stella looked at her nails, checking the red polish for any chips – she didn't have any.

"Stella,"

"Hi Grandpa! How goes the Village Folk?"

" London is not a village, and we are fine thank you. Now what is this about your mother and a boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's really pretty, Grandpa. He definitely has my seal of approval. He looks like that guy from that show you like. The West Wing –The guy Rob Lowe played, Sam! Ooh, what a coincidence, they even share the same name."

"That's nice."

"Mmhmm, But Hershey doesn't like him very much at the moment, he didn't bring him any snacks."

Anne laughed at Frank's perplexed expression as she opened up the email account to send Stella the recipe.

"Snacks?"

"Yup. He bought me a flower and some yummy chocolates to make up for the fact that he and Mom had been dating _behind my back_ for almost a _month._"

"WHAT?!"

"_Frank!_ Lower your voice, we've got company! Oh everything is fine, Marie, dear. He's just speaking to the granddaughter – yes, Lisa's daughter. We'll be back in a moment."

"You know what," Stella wheedled, "I'm hurt."

"He's upset you?" Frank geared up to rip into that 'Sam.'

Stella pouted again, "You haven't asked how I am."

Frank sighed, while both Anne and Stella bit back their laughter, "I'm sorry sweetheart, How's my little Star?"

"Great! Uncle Will bought me a new puppy, which you already know; I went on a 4-day fiesta. Oh, but one bad thing. Mom's making me work at the clinic desk. Something about earning and saving money."

"Yes, well that's a good lesson to learn sweetheart. Uh, so about this 'Sam' – Actually, why don't you let me speak to Lisa?"

Stella grinned impishly, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they're still asleep."

Frank spluttered, "He stayed the NIGHT?!!?!"

"Yup, _and_ Mom went away for the _entire_ weekend with him." She smiled sweetly into the phone. She could practically hear her grandfather bursting a vein.

"Uh…Grandpa, I love you and everything, but could you please put Grandma Anne back on the phone? I'm kind of really hungry now."

"Anne's emailed the recipe to you."

"Oh cool!" Stella pulled out the laptop from the case in the living room, and started up the computer.

"Now tell me about this man. Does he have a surname?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Ohh, you wanted to know what it is! Sam Miller."

"And…" Frank was becoming frustrated, his friends, whom were now in the kitchen, were laughing. They all knew how protective he was of his family, especially of his only daughter and youngest child. They also knew that both Stella and Lisa had the man wrapped around their little finger.

"Okay Gramps, I give. I'll stop being difficult. Tell Grandma Anne thanks, by the way."

"Done, now tell me."

"Dr. Samuel Miller is Mom's new boyfriend - and he's a plastic surgeon at Princeton General, one of the best on the East Coast."

"My daughter is dating a plastic surgeon. I thought she didn't like the whole cosmetic surgery, body enhancement –"

"He works with burn victims, as well. You've got to go where the money's at. I'm in talks for a breast augmentation. Besides...he's really pretty. Mom thinks so too."

Suddenly Frank bristled, ignoring the company that he had, "Stella Margarita Cuddy. You will be having no such surgery you hear me."

She doubled over with laughter, "Relax, Grandpa. I'm still waiting for nature to take its course. Mom said she was a late bloomer too - maybe I'll be the same way."

Frank groaned," Stel-la!!"

"Sorry" she stifled her giggles,

"So how did they meet?"

"Uhh-"

Her eyes glinted as Cuddy entered the kitchen, her hair a little mussed, in her robe.

"Who ya talking to, Artois?"

"I'm making waffles – wait, I need a waffle iron?! Do we have one of those?"

"In the pantry," Cuddy replied as she poured some coffee, "Who are you talking to?"

"Grandpa. I had to call Grandma Anne to get her special recipe. But I don't feel like waffles anymore."

"Lazy. Let me talk to Grandpa."

"Okay! Love you Grandpa, Love you, Grandma Anne!"

Stella hopped off the stool, and headed to the fridge, looking for the ingredients, just as Sam was coming out of the bathroom.

"You and I are going to have to have a talk about your morning music."

"Sorry about that…. do you know how to make waffles?" She looked up at him hopefully, and he sighed.

"You make the mix, and I'll figure out the waffle iron."

"Hi Daddy!" Cuddy said happily, she hadn't spoken to her father in a long time. She'd really been missing him lately.

"How are you? Your cholesterol under control?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Yes, Lisa. Anne is being quite the Nazi when it comes to my new diet."

"I'm glad to hear that. You need to stop over indulging, Dad. Your cholesterol was _way_ too high."

"Yes, _Doctor._ How are you? How's my little girl?"

Lisa grinned happily, watching Sam and Stella fight over the orange Juice. His hair was all mussed up, and his eyes were still sleepy.

"I'm _really_ good, Dad. Great in fact. How is Anne? Tell her I said 'Hello!'"

"I will."

Everybody went about their business as father and daughter caught up. Stella, having finished making the waffles, had joined the landscaping crew outside while they ate, before returning inside to catch Cuddy's conversation, and watch some TV.

"Will's in London?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get more funding for his project, but I doubt that that is going to happen anymore. He's going to have to pick a new location. It's complicated."

"Have you asked him about Lucy… I think that was her name."

"No longer together…"

"Mm….Dad are you ok? You're sounding…Strange."

"What is it I'm hearing about your having a man stay the night?"

Cuddy choked on her drink, "I- What?!"

She shot a look in the direction of Stella, who suddenly started sinking into the sofa.

"Should I be afraid?" whispered Sam.

Frank frowned, "I'm taking that as a yes then. Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?"

Cuddy felt 10 years old again, having been caught doing something bad and trying to blame it on one of her brothers. Sam laughed at the look on her face, before faltering at the glare sent his way.

"Uhhh,"

"Lisa Sarah."

Cuddy sighed, and winced at the same time. "So Dad, did I mention at some point that I'm seeing someone?"

"No, you didn't mention. How long has this been going on for?"

"A little over a month," Cuddy scowled back over at Stella who had completely disappeared from view.

"Dad, what exactly did my darling daughter say to you?"

"Now, now Lisa, don't go blaming Stella.'

"Dad."

Sam peeked over the edge of the couch at Stella who was peeking out from behind a pillow. She waggled her fingers at him. He mouthed back to her,

"You're in trroouuble."

"No more than you will be, once Grandpa gets to you." She whispered back.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing! This was Mom's payback. She told me a little too much last night. But I feel that I'm going to be pushing up daisies once Mom gets off the phone with Grandpa."

"Ya think?"

"Shut up."

"Stel just mentioned that he stayed the night, and that you had been seeing each other behind her back, until recently. How do you know him? Are you sure he is truly decent? – I mean, after last time."

Cuddy sighed, "Dad, I know you mean well, but really. You need to stop using that as an excuse as to why I can't date. I'm a grown woman, and I can make my own decisions."

"I know, Princess, I just haven't gotten over the fact that you're old enough to date - or that you're still dating."

"DAD!"

"What! Your mother is the only person who is allowed to wish for a son-in-law to torture? Now are you going to tell me about this man, and how you met, or am I going to have to get Miss Stella back on the line?"

Cuddy sighed, dropping her head into her hands, "Dad, don't you have friends you need to be entertaining?"

"Anne's doing a perfectly fine job. Besides, this is more important."

So Cuddy began to tell her father the story, from beginning to end, skimming over a lot of details.

"Oh, did I mention that Stella was the one who originally set up the date?"

"You were on an Online Dating Service?! Lisa do you know how _dangerous_ that is?!" He hissed down the phone, controlling his volume, so not to alert his company.

"Is he even who he says he is?"

"I wouldn't be with him if he weren't."

"Wait, what was STELLA doing on there and why the hell were you on a-"

"Sally set up the account thinking that it would be fun, and Stella came across it, deciding to have some fun.'

"I would like to speak to Stella please."

Stella came over looking sheepish, and handed Cuddy a plate of waffles and fresh fruit, smiling up into her mother's glare –

"I made you waffles…!"

It was early in the afternoon, and Stella had since managed to convince her grandfather that Sam was a good person, that her mother really was happy, and that there wasn't anything to worry about. Cuddy finally got off the phone 20 minutes later, and with a pained expression, she went outside where Stella was playing fetch with Hershey. Sam had just gotten out of the shower so he hadn't heard the end of the conversation. Joining her outside, he put his arms around her waist.

"Why the frown?"

"My father wants to meet you."

Sam gulped, "Isn't it a bit soon for introductions?"

"Apparently not," Cuddy replied dryly.

"So…"

She turned in his arms, draping her arms around his neck, "So. If you're still around by the time that my father's schedule clears up enough, or has a meeting in the States anytime soon, you get to meet not only Dad and Anne, but also my twin brother, Will, who will be tagging along for the sake of annoying me."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Well, that was horribly optimistic. _If_ I'm still around by then?"

"Uh huh, I might grow bored with you, so you'd best pick up your game. Your pocket is vibrating."

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his pager.

"You're needed."

They both looked at the message and Sam let out a groan.

"I swear to God, that woman is impossible."

Cuddy snorted and teased, "Did you give her the wrong implants Sam?"

He scoffed, glancing down at her, amused, "You think you're so funny don't you,"

"Nope. I _know_ it. You'd better go before you lose your patient to surgeons at _my_ hospital." She smiled sweetly at him before kissing him, and moving out of his arms.

"I'm just another device in your secret evil plot to ruin Princeton General, aren't I?"

Cuddy laughed, "No need, _my_ hospital's already better than yours, because _I_ run it."

"And so modest as well!"

"I've just got all these endearing qualities,"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, "Don't I know it-"

"Yeah uh, guys – you're ruining my Musicgasm with all your lovey dovey, mushy crap."

They both whirled round in bewilderment to find Stella sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her chest, and a concert blaring on the television set.

"Music-What?!" they both asked, completely lost.

"Musicgasm. You know….Chocolategasm without the chocolate, only with music. The Strokes are on, and you're ruining it."

"Riiiggghht." They both shook their heads at her.

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll call you,"

"K."

"Bye."

"Bye." Cuddy couldn't help but grin, seeing as Sam was still in her doorway, making no move to leave.

"Oh for crying out loud, would you two just kiss already? Don't you have a disgruntled patient with implants you have to adjust waiting?"

"She's like the annoying little sister that you just want to go away, isn't she."

"I wouldn't know, but I assume it's like the annoying brothers you want to go away –and that's my daughter you're comparing to your sister there."

"Bye," he leaned in just as she did, meeting for a quick, deep and good smooch, before he rushed off as his beeper sounded again.

"So I guess this is what it's like to be a surgeon's wife."

"What are you on about now?" Cuddy replied, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, you're all cozy and BAM! That darned beeper. The evil Witch – or Wizard at the Castle has summoned."

"You, my dear, are very strange, and I'm revoking your international calling card privileges."

Stella's jaw dropped in mock indignation, "_What?!_ You're cutting me off from my family? Damn, I guess that means that I don't have to listen to Grandma's ramblings about how Martha from Bordeaux has a delightfully charming grandson called …I don't even remember his name, but his family own a winery, only for me to inform her that I was a halfway there alcoholic, and wineries and halfway alcoholics don't really mix very well. It's even more difficult with fully fledged alcoholics. Just think about all the dinners – 'More wine, dear?' 'Oh I'd love some, but I'm actually an alcoholic.' Cue the look of horror and the serious of 'Oh, Mon dieu!'" she finished with a French accent, pretending to look affronted with a hand in front of her mouth.

Cuddy started laughing, "When was this?"

"It was actually over an email, but it was still the same thing. Ooh, are you going to revoke my Internet privileges as well?"

"I'll think about it – Oh no."

"What?"

"Oh, _no!!_" Cuddy sunk down into the couch, and pulled a pillow over her head.

"_WHAT?!" _

_"Mom."_

"She's here?!"

"No – think Stella."

Stella pulled a face, sitting down on an oversized cushion, and pulling the popcorn towards her, she proceeded to think – 'Oh'.

Her eyes widened, "_Oh." _

Cuddy groaned, "_This_ is the thanks I get, for taking such good care of you. For feeding you, clothing you, and keeping a roof over your head."

"Well, that's not true, I bought you tickets to that show you wanted to go see, and if I remember correctly, I've _always_ made you breakfast in bed when you're sick, and, for Mother's Day, and your birthday. Gosh Mom, you're such an ingrate."

"You know, when you get another boyfriend, I am going to get you back _so_ bad. You're going to wish that there wasn't a vindictive streak in you."

"Well, don't blame me, blame it on genetics. You waited how many years to get back at that guy who stole your paper for that Journal? What are you going to do? About Grandma? Because well…. she's almost the last to know."

"Almost?" Cuddy pulled the pillow away from over her eyes.

"Well, what's the bet that Uncle Will has told Uncle Aaron?"

"Gaaawwd, and if Aaron knows, and I tell Mom, she's going to call him, and then she's going –"

"To be incredibly annoyed that she's the last to know. Actually, she might be more mad at the fact that Grandma Anne found out before she did. What are you going to do?"

Cuddy sat up, wondering when the role reversal occurred.

"I don't kno-ow!"

"I think, that if you put it off for any longer, Grandma's gonna murder you."

"I hate that you're right."

Stella just smiled at her. "So…"

"Ughh. I can't believe this. You just wait Stella Margarita, I am going to get you back. And when I do, let's just say, you had it coming."

"That's nice-"

"Who are you calling?"

"Uncle Greg."

"STELLA!"

"_Wha-at?! _All my friends are still sleeping, or at work, and I don't want to be around for when Grandma starts interrogating you – Uncle Greg, I'm coming over to play PlayStation, and eat food…no, you don't have any other choice. Great! I can beat Uncle Jimmy too, AND your poker buddies. See you soon, Bye!"

She ran up the stairs, changing into her favourite baggy, black yoga pants, that cut off at her ankle, and a fitted tee, before running back downstairs.

"Mom, do you want to keep Hershey for company, or am I taking him with me."

"House will kill you if you take Hershey."

"I'll buy him some Grolsch. Come on Hershey," she grabbed his leash and his towel, and his doggy pouffe. Hershey barked excitedly and followed her outside.

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't need your car today, because I'm taking it." She grinned cheekily as she secured Hershey in the back of the Lexus 400h.

"It's a good thing you bought a big car, huh."

"Hershey, I love you, but if you pee or poop, or drool anywhere other than on that pouffe and that cover, you'll be sleeping outside for a _very_ long time."

"Don't take out your anger on Hershey, Mom." Stella called out as she tossed her bag in the car, sticking her head out the window.

"Good Luck with Gran!"

* * *

I swear to you, House and Co make their return in the next posting, and looking over what i've already got written - Wilson lovers, you're up for a whole lot of Wilson/Stella interaction.

Feedback and concrit welcome!! and muchos appreciated.

Prin


	41. Chapter 41

Heya!!!! Long time ey!

Sorry. Uni, and RL life - kinda busy. I'm updating now, because well - MY PRINTER IS BEING A FUCKHEAD AND WONT PRINT. glares at Printer.

But here's a nice, longish chapter for you :) Enjoy!!!!

PS. I added in an extra bit of Huddiness...it just came to me. :D See if you can pick out what it is :D.

pps. thanks for all the feedback! and to Angelfirenze for beta-ing!!

* * *

Stella had slid so far down in her seat that her lower back was at the edge of the chair, her feet stretched out in front of her and her hands slapped over her face. 

"Graaaaaahhhhh…..Ehhhhhh." she groaned then whimpered in both frustration and resignation.

James chucked at her as he stood at the corner of the front desk, dropping off a few files.

"You ok?"

Stella peeked up at him through her fingers. Her eyes clouded with annoyance.

"Groan." She replied in a small, defeated voice.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch." He held out his hand.

She looked around the clinic to see if any of her 'bodyguards' were around to intercept. Seeing neither House nor Wilson, she took his hand, letting him pull her up from the chair.

"I would really love some Tacos." She wheedled.

"Well luckily for you, I know a great place around here that makes the best Tacos."

At the look on her face, he rolled his eyes. "_No_ it isn't a Taco Bell chain."

"Fabulous!"

She kept her eyes open for her to overprotective 'Bodyguards', but figured that they would have appeared, as if magically by her side the moment that James had come up to her.

"Dr. House has a new patient, and he's already crashed two times. Your Mom is kind of…pissed with him. Something about not following the parameters of whichever treatment it was that he overdid. And Dr. Wilson's in the OR."

James answered her unasked question, knowing that she was wondering why Drs. House and Wilson hadn't popped up to split them up, and give him a particularly hard time.

Stella rolled her eyes as she linked her arm through his and headed towards the doors leading to the freedom of the world outside of PPTH.

"When _isn't_ my Mom pissed off with Uncle Greg. And when _hasn't _Uncle Greg done something stupid, yet in the long run, incredibly smart and life-saving, that will serve to make the fury vein in Mom's neck pulsate in frustration."

James thought about this for a moment, before giving a short nod in agreement.

"Didn't they date?"

She tripped on a slightly raised groove on the sidewalk. He stumbled on.

"You know, back when they were at Michigan." He mentally slapped himself.

"How did-"

"Cameron. And well…the hospital grapevine. You know how it goes."

She'd be a hypocrite if she shut him down over listening to the grapevine. After all, nowadays, PPTH's grapevine had become a great source of entertainment, and was incredibly informative – if you put in the extra effort to surreptitiously do the background research.

Wrinkling up her nose and giving a thoughtful little nose twitch, she decided to divulge a _tiny_ bit of information, from the _tiny_ bit of knowledge she had about House and Cuddy's past history.

Despite House's abhorrence for a great majority of children, he was always the one around more than Wilson. Of course Wilson was always there for her, but he also had demanding partners who demanded his attention. He also had his lady friends on the side who didn't demand his attention – but he had given it willingly. Barring the 3 years he spent in San Francisco with Stacy (before he was fired, and came back to the East Coast), House was usually always the one Stella was reaching out for. He was always the one who would 'grudgingly' baby-sit, or play with her when no one else could. He was always around the Cuddy women.

When Stella was younger, and in the phase where asking a million questions was the thing of the moment (some would argue that she never grew out of this phase), she asked, _"Mommy, how come we see more of Uncle Greg and Uncle Jimmy more than Daddy? ... Mommy, where is Daddy? Mommy…how comes I don't have a Daddy like the other kids?_"

Cuddy answered her questions as honestly as she could. Often sugar coating the truth and glossing over many details, until she felt that she was old enough for the extended, edited and censored truth. When she was 10, she began to ask Cuddy _"Mom, do you like Uncle Greg? … No Mom, I mean like, LIKE Uncle Greg?"_

Her reasoning for this was that she, in a way, wanted someone to call 'Daddy'. Really, she always did, but had buried those feelings away. She'd come to decide that having Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Greg around all the time was good, and perhaps even better than having her 'Dad' around. But there was something about House and her Mother. Their relationship had intrigued her from a very young age. And from spending hours with members of her family and her Mother's close friends, she had picked up on the little signals of the past. Their familiarity with each other, the hints and goading from her Uncles. The little, subtle things that spoke and meant more than most.

And although she had a great relationship with Wilson, she had some sort of special connection with House. They shared similar qualities and interests. They both had scars, emotionally and physically. They both had/have addictions to substances, they both shared quirks that made them, them, that would serve to either frustrate the hell out of people around them, or simply wow the people that knew them. One of the only differences between the two, other than the obvious, would be that Stella had a better grasp of humility than House did, that and she was a whole lot more sociable.

But that connection, it was inexplicable. From the very first moment that House had laid eyes on that tiny squirming baby, swaddled in soft blankets, blinking blearily up at him, not even whimpering as he gently poked her face and tummy, merely scowling up at him before giving a gummy smile. As if saying '_When I'm bigger, I'm going to get you back.'_

They'd bonded instantly – before she turned her attention to the fuzzy blob that was Wilson and the soft toy bear that he had bought for her.

That's what their relationship was. Wilson, her comforter. The one that fixed her cuts and bruises with a tender hand when Cuddy wasn't there to wipe away her tears and kiss away the pain of a scraped knee, or to scold her when she'd done something stupid to earn the mark of another injury. He was the one that she'd sometimes go to after she broke up with a boyfriend. He'd let her cry (again), rant (again), feed her ice cream and chocolate and badmouth the boy with her. House was the one ready to help her come up with plans of revenge. He never was good with the whole comforting thing. Wilson spoiled her rotten – within reason. There were trips to the mall and the to the toy store, but there were, to an extent, limitations that he put on what he bought her. He took her to the amusement park often with her friends, accompanied usually with his most current wife and either with or without House, and or Cuddy.

House had taught her almost everything that she knew. He taught her to play the piano. He was her scribbling partner, and the one who found the Art school that she went to, leaving the brochure on Cuddy's desk. He took her to concerts that Cuddy couldn't take her to. They watched their favorite shows together when they could. They conspired together, he helped her with her homework – when he felt like it. He'd fork over some money after she'd bug him about taking her to the mall, so she could get something that she absolutely _had_ to have, just so he didn't have to go too – and then complain about it for weeks afterwards. He had done all the 'Dad' things with her, and protected her to the best of his ability, with the help of Wilson, Cuddy and the rest of her family. Whether he did it consciously or subconsciously, she didn't think that even he knew.

That's how their roles in Stella's life had played out. They were her 'Dads' in some way, but Wilson had become more the favourite 'Uncle' in 'Uncle Dad', and House had somehow taken the role of 'Dad'.

Maybe that was part of the reason why a part of her had always wanted House and her Mother to get together.

"Yeah, they dated. Years and years and _years_ ago, mind you. According to my sources, it was pretty much an on, off, on, off….on, off thing." Her murmur was distant, lost in thought.

"According to your _sources_? You're not sure? I thought you and Dr. Cuddy told each other everything."

"You seem to think a lot of things about myself and my mother."

It was still taking James some time to grow accustomed to her 'indifference'. He got that when she pulled this on him, she wasn't irritated – unless she was, but it continued to make him fluster, and backtrack over his words. That and she was so darn convincing.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's – Every time that I see you interact with Dr. Cuddy, it's just obvious that you're both really close. I assumed that you told each other everything."

Stella smiled in impish amusement, shrugging as he gave a sigh of relief.

"My mother can be just as enigmatic as Holmes when she wants to be. And House…even _I_ have trouble reading him sometimes. I guess…it's just really, really complicated."

Their food had arrived, and she quickly changed the subject. As usual, she found the time she spent with James passing quickly. He had the ability to make her laugh until her belly ached. He humored her as she ranted about whatever she found rant worthy – Celebrities, the World, her Mother laying down the law. Together they agreed on how ridiculous, and irritating Wilson and House's new obsession with 'Operation: Keep Sexcretary away from Stella.'

"I don't know whether to be insulted or proud." He had said, when Stella, in one of her 'I've had it' diatribes, had told him that they'd actually _named_ the whole thing.

James had in fact already asked Stella out several times. But each and every time, she'd knocked him back, without shutting him down. This only motivated James to keep on asking. He'd eventually wear her down, and after spending more time with her, just watching her as she interacted with the people around her, learning more about her, only cemented the feeling that she would be worth the 'rejection'.

It had actually become a game, fuelling their flirtation. Stella wasn't going to deny that he was attractive. Because he was. And smart too. The only problem was that, he still worked for her Mother. And there was just something about dating her employees - her direct employees. She knew from experience, not personally, but vicariously (Wilson), it could become very complicated. Given that the circumstances were different, she still didn't want to go there. There was also the fact that she wasn't even _sure_ whether she wanted to start dating again. A part of her, no matter how much recovery, acceptance and healing that she had done, a large part of her was still hung up over her last relationship. Was she ready to let go, and start over that aspect of her life? Yes, she was young, and many people scoff at the thought of a teenager being in a 'serious relationship', but he was her first love. And no matter how corny and cliché that sounded, she'd felt the huge painful pang of loss that many adults have felt before. She didn't want to go through that again, but still… things could be different this time.

Inwardly she sighed, whispering to herself 'Give it time', before smirking with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Are you still working for my Mom?"

James leant his head back on the booth, and gave a loud, playful groan.

A full blown grin erupted from her mouth as she laughed.

"Then you know my answer, James. I don't date my mother's employees."

He waggled a finger at her, and grabbed the check before she could take it.

"You're going to have to get over that. I _will_ convince you to go out with me sometime. And not a 'Friendly Lunch between Friends', before you say that you're out with me now. A date. A _real_ date." He held open the door for her as they made their way back to the hospital.

"Yes," she cut in with a faux breathless tone, trying to keep the laughter from her voice, as she tried to appear serious. "The romantic dinner, followed by a long walk in the park, or down the shore (New Jersey slang, there). Then, at the end of the night, you'll walk me to my door and _that _is when we do the whole magical kiss goodnight. Not happening anytime soon James. One, I'm not a huge fan of the Julia Roberts romance – I mean, I could be. But I've got years before I become all sentimental, and expect that _all_ the time. I like a bit of unpredictability. A bit of fun."

"Unpredictability and fun, as in sky diving for a first date?"

"Well, if you can afford it. That would be nice." She replied semi-seriously. Actually, the thought of jumping out a plane, several thousand feet from the ground freaked her out a little (a lot).

"I'll keep that in mind. But until then I'm just going to have to up the ante a little. I swear on my band, that I _will_ get you to say 'yes' to a date with me – in the next month or so."

"You know, it's _really_ comforting that you're thinking that it's going to take another couple of months for you to convince me to go out with you. Really assures me of your abilities as a 'Wooer' and a 'Potential Boyfriend'."

James grinned cheekily.

"Oh, that's just a safeguard. Besides, planning takes time, and I'm pretty confident that you're not going anywhere. Besides – I work at a hospital, and my boss has the Master Key to all the lethal undetectable chemicals cabinets. So if I need to take out competition, aces are in my hand."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing whatever you have planned to get me to go out with you."

"Hah! See, you _are_ looking forward to it. I'm starting to think you're _liking_ this whole playing hard to get, pursuit thing."

Stella squished her eyes shut and cringed. She just _had_ to let that slip!

"Not as much as I'll get a kick of telling you, once again, after your Grand Scheme, that I Don't. Date. Mom's. Employees."

She poked him playfully in the chest before stepping into the elevator to take her up to House and Wilson's department floors, waggling her fingers at him as he called out just as the doors were closing.

"That's what you say now!"

* * *

"How's your patient?" 

"Alive."

"'Alive and Well', or 'Just Alive'?"

House gave a dramatic sigh, pulling a mock hurt expression. "Cuddy, have you no faith in me at all?"

Cuddy stopped what she was doing at the computer for a moment to give him a 'look' and the patented lift of her elegant eyebrow.

He smirked and gave a little eye roll of his own before arranging himself of the sofa so that he could lounge comfortably.

"Comfortable?"

"Much. But hey, lie with me and I won't be forced to destroy your cushion arrangements while I drag that itchy throw over here to ward off that chill. Body heat is _so_ much more effective."

His quip was met with silence. She wasn't in the mood to play. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Few minutes passed before he grew restless.

"The Clinic would be Jamaica compared to that whole Siberia vibe you've got going on right now."

"House. What do you want? Or, No. Here's an idea. Go to the Clinic. Since it's so much like Jamaica."

"What? No other witty response? You know how much I find that off putting. We're all about the snark, the hot yelling, heaving bosoms. I'm getting none of that. The diagnostician in me is screaming that something has hit the fan. And going by your most recent exploit – "

Cuddy snapped her head up and met his curious and intense stare.

"Re-phrase or you'll find yourself stuck in the Clinic for the next month."

House cringed, before continuing. "By exploit I mean that whole 'relationship' bull that you've started with the 'Handbag' -"

Cuddy cut him off again before he could finish.

"'_Relationship Bull'_? House, I'm beginning to think that you're jealous."

"Of what?"

Cuddy looked at him disparagingly, while he smirked.

"Hey, he's the one getting sloppy seconds. I had you first remember."

"No – you were actually the 7th."

"So promiscuous at such a young age-"

"You call 7 by the time I was 22 promiscuous?"

He looked her up and down, remembering the way things were back in Ann Arbor.

"I thought I was number 5."

"You were. But you were also number 7."

House sighed, "Ah, lucky number 7. Wait,_ you_ kept count of all your partners?"

"I wouldn't call the flings 'partners' but yeah, I did. At least, I remembered the memorable ones."

'_Shit – did I just say that?'_ Cuddy mentally banged her head against her desk, hoping that House didn't pick up on it. Wishful thinking.

"I meant-"

House sat up, grinning, chest thrust out and waggled a finger at her.

"Oh-ho, no you don't! 'Memorable' ey." He rubbed his chin in mock thought. "I'm betting you kept a little tally board. Did you rate us as well? How many stars did you give for screwing you senseless?" He lifeted his brow at her, grinning. He remembered the amount of times that Lisa Cuddy had clutched at his shoulders, nails digging in as she begged '_harder, faster, Greg, **deeper**, oh GOD!'_ before screaming out in ecstacy. House with his face buried in the crook of her neck, grunting and panting, whispering her name and naughty things into her ear, before he couldn't take it and had to let go, calling out her name as he shot everything that he was into her. He remebered how they collapsed against one another, both seeing stars. Both nearing the depths of sweet, sated oblivion.

Cuddy flicked a paper clip at him, blushing under his heated stare. "Stop it."

House's heated stare changed into something lustful and mischevious. She still thought about it. He was sure. He shifted slightly in his chair, the bulge in his pants pressing uncomfortable against the material of his jeans.

"Stop what?" He replied innocuously.

"Remebering." It was Cuddy's turn to shift uncomfortably, a hot flush creeping up her neck.Without thinking, her hand flew to her neck. "Just. Stop."

He broke out in a victorious grin. He knew it!

However, he didn't press on with that line of thought, knowing that if he pressed harder (he inwardly groaned, 'now's not the time Mr. Happy' on _that_ thought), she would throw him out, and he wouldn't get to find out what was bugging her.

"But I got you talking didn't I? Didn't even have to ply you with alcohol this time. So tell me. Why the attitude like you've got a stick up your delectable hiney?"

Cuddy sighed noisily, trying to massage the ache in her temples away. Although she was glad of the change of topic. Her issues with _this _topic came back and hit her like a frieght train.

She'd actually rather be continuing the rather disturbing discussion about her 'tally', than thinking about the phone call that she had just received.

"_House_. Don't you have a Coma Guy to go and lunch with? Or Wilson's lunch to steal? Anyone _else_ to annoy other than me?"

"His family finally rocked up. (What?) I think the janitor ratted me out to them. No, to the latter two. I know I'm not the source of your latest migraine. Okay, fine. So a little has to do with me – but come on! I saved the guy's life. Besides. If it _were_ me who was the source of your problems, Medusa would be on my case like a dog with a bone. Speaking of Medusa. Where the hell is she?"

Cuddy looked at the clock on her computer screen. "She should be back from lunch by now. Probably hiding in Wilson's office."

House tilted his head in thought, why would she be hiding with Wilson? Unless…

"You got a phone call from your mother!" House exclaimed, nodding knowingly.

Cuddy winced. "Yes. Now will you _please_ go the hell away?"

"Stella mentioned that dear Abigail Cuddy was not a happy camper."

"Not that it's any of your business. What is it with your need to know everything about my life?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I need to know everything about everyone. It's partly what makes me so 'insufferable'." He battered his lashes at her.

"_Partly_?"

"Cuddy, you wound me. When's the Ice Queen getting here?"

"Apparently in a couple of weeks. I don't have _time_ to deal with this. Did she also tell you that my Dad, Anne and Will are coming over as well?"

House crinkled his brow. Normally, this was would be incredibly amusing. But given what happened the last time Frank, Abigail, Anne and the rest of the Cuddites were in the same room. He'd rather give that a miss.

"At the same time?"

"Oh, thank _God_ no!" Cuddy blurted out in relief.

"Does the Handbag know that Mama Cuddy is headed home for a smack down?"

Cuddy stared at him, not sure how to reply to the 'smack down' comment. "Of course Sam doesn't know. How am I supposed to tell him that his worst nightmare – thanks to Stella's stories about Mom terrorizing every 'boyfriend' I've ever had – is coming to 'meet' him in a few weeks?"

"Ooooh, is Sammy Wammy scare-wed?"

Cuddy sighed exasperatedly. "Of course he is. Who wouldn't be scared of my mother?"

House sat up straight, with an unbelievably perky look on his face. "I'm not! Abigail Cuddy loves me!"

She snorted, and returned to her work. "House, my mother thinks that you're a louse."

He sat back for a moment, perplexed. "That was pretty tame of her."

"I edited."

He smirked, "That explains it. Well, she still likes me better than Wilson."

"Wilson had just left Mariella for – I forget her name… Samantha, when she said that."

"Still. _She_ likes _me_ better than the polite, charming, orthodox, Boy-Wonder-Oncologist who just oozes humility."

"Go. Do. Your. Clinic. Hours."

"What? No more talky, talky?"

"You've got what you wanted. You know what's been bugging me, and some how managed to get your ego stroked as well. Get out."

House smirked, his ego wasn't the only thing looking for a stroking.

"I feel used."

"And I feel like throwing this paperweight at you."

"Tsk. Tsk. Are we going to have to enroll you in Anger Management classes?" House paused as the door to the office opened. His expresssion darkened.

"Atlas."

James had walked into the office, bringing in the lunch that Cuddy has asked him to pick up for her. Carefully he avoided House's glare, as it followed him from the entrance to Cuddy's desk and all the way back to his own desk in the small outer office.

Before Cuddy could start on him to leave the poor assistant alone, his pager started beeping.

"Ahh, crap. Patient's seizing."

"I thought you said you saved him!" she exclaimed.

"No. I said that he was alive and well. He's decided he didn't like being well, and has gone back to being unwell."

"No. You said that _and_ that you saved his life."

"You really want to debate this now, or do you want me to go figure out how the kids screwed up, and save his life all over again?"

Cuddy glared at him. "GO."

"Thought so."

She fought the urge to launch the paperweight at his head as he ambled out of her office.

His interest in her relationship with Sam had increased over the passing weeks, and it was throwing her off her game slightly. It shouldn't have surprised her. He always had a keen unwanted interest in aspects of her personal life that didn't involve Stella. But this time, he was taking every chance he could get to bring up Sam, and mock him. Taking every possible chance to bring up what had happened in the past. His allusions were subtle (most of the time), however she picked up on the meaning and intent each time. She fought the bubbling urge to blush, and the tingles down her spine as she remembered what they had once had.

Damn him. She couldn't deal with his mind games at the moment. Especially with her mother coming down, and the situation with Sam. Nobody knew that they'd hit their first major bump in their 4 month long relationship. And what else would it be about? Work.

Sighing, she leant back in her chair, letting her fall back heavily against the head rest.

"I am _so_ over this."

* * *

:D 

Well. I am pleased with this chapter :). Hope you guys liked it as well!!!

smooooches

Prinnie


	42. Chapter 42

OMG WOWIES - AN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lol. SOrry for the LOONG wait - but i hope that this makes up for it :)

Short AN this time - as i'm not ranter like **Scribe ...**cheeky G...hehe...**"LIES!!!!" **she shouts...

AnywaHOO...Nice and Looooooooong for ya. Lotsa Stella/Wilson, and Lotsa Stella/Mama Cuddy

* * *

"I am _never_ going on a road trip with those two _ever _again!"

"Don't slam the – _slam_ – door." Wilson winced.

"Sorry." She didn't sound very sorry, as she fell into the sofa and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

Shaking his head, Wilson signed off on a prescription before going to his mini-fridge and tossing her a bottle of water.

"What happened?"

"You know how Mom finally put her foot down with the whole school issue."

Wilson nodded, "Right. So she told me that she'd taken the rest of her morning off so that we could check out some of the schools that she'd listed."

"And House invited himself along."

"You _knew?!_"

"No. Well, yes. But no."

Stella pulled a face. "Huh. _Growl_ Well, I swear. The _both_ of them have gotten _worse_. Normally I can take their banter, and their skirmishes. But, _Oh. My. God_. We didn't even make it to the second school. It was just yap, yap, yap, yap, YAP."

"And that's different from the usual – _how?_"

Stella paused mid-breath, her expression changing from ranting to perplexed.

"I don't actually know," she started slowly. "It's just… they're different. Something happened, and I can't figure it out. Do you know?"

Wilson looked at her straight in the eye. "Hey. If _you_ haven't figured it out, what makes you think that _I_ would know?"

"I was in rehab and then globetrotting for a while. _You've _been here with them the whole _time_. What gives?"

"They talk more." Wilson wheedled.

"Uncle James."

"No, seriously, they actually do talk more. Ever since –" Wilson broke off. She gave a small smile.

"It's okay. You can say it. Ever since I went off the rails, and flew away for rehab and a break from – well, life here. You don't have to tip –toe around it all the time Uncle Jimmy. It's ok."

Wilson acknowledged this with a soft smile and a nod. She smiled back at him, before lobbing the stress ball she'd been fiddling with. He caught it with one hand, tossing it back and forth between his palms.

"Erm, let's see. During and after everything. House and your Mom have become closer. To be honest, we've all become closer."

Stella was quiet for a moment. "Did something happen while they were in France?"

"France?"

"Yes, France. Don't you remember? Mom surprised me for my birthday. House was there too. Some diagnostics convention. Or something along those lines. I'm still not quite sure _how_ Greggus was roped into that. I can't even remember the last time he went to a conference, let alone speak at one overseas."

Wilson grinned in memory of that almost fiasco. "House was 'invited' slash 'forced' to attend as guest speaker, by not only your Mom but the board. But knowing him, he needed a chaperone. You know, I'm starting to think that it was all fixed. I didn't think so much at the time, but don't you think that it's a bit of a coincidence that House had a guest speaking spot in the same country as the one your Mom was trying to organize time off work to go and see you in?"

She nodded slowly, before a light bulb went off in both their heads.

"You don't think that –"

They looked at each other, both wearing a look of confusion, disbelief and in some sense, horror.

"_Nah_. No way." They shook their heads at the same time.

"They wouldn't." Stella stated.

Wilson looked as if he were about to disagree, or input another idea about it all. After all, he knew their history better than most people. And he definitely knew more to the story than Stella did when it came to House and Cuddy.

"_Right?!_" She looked at him for reassurance. Her Mom and House. Sure, in the past. But _now_? It might explain some things that were going on with the 'Sam (semi) Crisis'. But no. Not possible. It was House and her mother. They wouldn't do that to her. She was sure of it. She hoped.

She shook the thought away. _Hard_. Wilson did the same. He didn't want to think about it. Not again.

"SO…"

Wilson chuffed at her un-subtle attempt at changing the topic.

"Want to go 'School Shopping' with me tomorrow?"

"I have an appointment with a patient in the morning and mid-afternoon."

"Are they dying?"

Wilson scoffed. She was so like House sometimes. It irked him.

"No. Good news for once."

"Great. So tell them over the phone. Or bump up their appointments, if you really insist on meeting with them."

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

"As long as it's before midday. We have lots to do. And… can you make Macadamia nut Pancakes?" she pleaded.

"They'll be cold by the time I get to your house. Besides. You should be up long before midday. Make your own pancakes."

"But I like _yours_ better!"

"I taught you how to make them when you were 5."

"And they never turned out right. _Please,_ Uncle Jimmy?!" she whined, pulling the puppy dog eyes and pout.

Just like House. Only it wasn't disturbing and was much cuter.

"Okay! Fine! I'll make you pancakes!"

"Thanks, Uncle Jimmy! You're the best."

Wilson ignored the mock 'Valley Girl' tonality and ushered her out of his office with his eyes.

"Thank you. Now stop hiding from your mom, and go and do your job. Like the responsible young 'adult' that you are."

She narrowed her eyes indignantly, "I resent the invisible air-quotes that you put around 'adult'."

"Scram!"

Poking her tongue out at him over her shoulder, she pulled the door shut with a 'snap' and made her way towards the elevator with a little spring in her step, humming a bouncy little tune to herself as she stepped into the carriage. Her little chat with Wilson had made her feel a bit better about the rest of the day. And nothing was going to change that.

Chapter 69

"So that school is out because –?"

"Didn't you _see_ what that lady was wearing? She looked like a freaking vampire. And what was with the scary beehive hair…_thing_? The 80's was over two decades ago!"

Wilson grimaced. "Way to make me feel old, Stel."

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

"And I never figured you to be so superficial."

"I am NOT!"

"You just nixed that place because the lady that gave us the tour dressed like a vampire."

"She was the principal and gave off a bad vibe."

"Like the other two schools."

"No, the first had a predictably bad curriculum and the second one just wreaked."

"Charming."

"Not really. How many are left?"

Wilson looked down at the list Cuddy had emailed him. "Two."

Slumping in the car seat, Stella sighed and feigned excitement. "_Grand._"

"Good After_noon_! Welcome to Princeton-Plainsboro High, I'm sure you'll just _love_ it here. I'm Ms. Kerry-Anne Castell."

Both Wilson and Stella jolted as a short, middle aged woman mysteriously appeared in front of them in the foyer.

"Um. Hi." Wilson replied, still slightly startled. He elbowed Stella in her side. She'd brought a hand up over her mouth in an attempt to hide her incredulity.

"Oh, my God." She breathed. Wilson coughed and shot her a look. She dropped her hand, only to worry her bottom lip, unable to speak. Her eyes were wide and filled with laughter. The pressure in her chest was beginning to build, as she continued to attempt to suppress her giggles.

The words tumbled out in one breath.

"I – uh. Hi. Ms. Kerry-Anne Castell."

"Is everything alright?" The lady asked. She was completely oblivious to the situation. Her eyes slightly glassy behind the oversized owlish glasses that adorned her face.

"Yes!" they both squeaked at the same time.

"Wonderful! Now if you'd just follow me, I'll take you on your tour."

With a swish, Kerry-Anne whirled around with the air of a slightly deranged pageant contestant. Her long frizzy hair flowed behind her, bracelets and bangles jangling, her long, multi-colored skirt swirling around her ankles as she led the way, pointing out rooms and facilities.

Wilson and Stella followed her, keeping enough distance behind her so that she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Wilson leant down a little and whispered out of the corner of his lips.

"Does she-"

"Remind me of Professor Trelawny? Yeah. I'm half expecting her to pull out a crystal ball and tell me that I'm in grave danger, and that I'm going to die this year."

Wilson shuddered, but laughed. "Good. Because I thought that I was the only one."

Stella sniggered. "Do you think that she keeps a flask of cooking sherry under her vest?"

Wilson snorted, and covered it up with a cough. "I'm thinking that I am going to be called in for an emergency consult in about – 15 minutes. Think you can last that long?"

"10 minutes and we'll be cruising. God. It's like she stepped right out of Woodstock."

"And you disapprove? I know there's a hippie in you beneath that materialistic front."

"I never said that I disapprove. In fact, I'm completely enamored. I wonder if she has a mini forest growing in her office. How awesome would that be! Maybe this _is _the school for me."

Wilson stalled as he flipped open his cell phone. "Um. No. You're more of a posing hippie than a true hippie."

She looked up at him confused, "'Posing Hippie'?"

"Like those poser Emo's you roll your eyes at."

"Ohh. I'm no poser!" she whispered crossly. "I just go through phases. Besides, it's more of a soulful thing. Free-spirit at heart."

"So you say. I think you're full of it. And yet, I get what you mean. Sort of."

She grinned, "I don't think that anyone will ever truly 'get what I mean'. How can they, when even _I_ don't get what I mean most of the time."

"Still with me?"

Stella stopped walking as Ms. Castell whirled around and came to a halt. Wilson tripped as he walked into Stella.

"Oof." He grimaced.

"I'm sensing that you're both rather distracted today. Perhaps we should arrange another day for this tour. And soon. Late enrollments are closing soon."

Stella leant her head back, leaning up against Wilson as Ms. Castell's nose was nearly brushing against her own. Her movements nearly made Wilson topple over as well, had he not grabbed a hold of her shoulders to stop her from retreating any further.

"Oh. No. Sorry! It's just that Uncle Jimmy has to go back to the hospital."

"A patient of mine has come through Emergency-"

"And we have to leave immediately."

Kerry-Anne Castell continued to stare, as if she were studying them.

Stella cleared an imaginary frog out of her throat. "As in, _now_."

"Sorry, for uh, wasting your time."

After being escorted back to the main office, making further apologies and grabbing a few forms, with the promise that Dr. Cuddy would give them a call in the near future (only to forget due to an extremely busy schedule and memos gone AWOL), they swiftly made for the car, and got the hell out of there.

"Wow. I feel _really _bad." Stella stated after a few moments.

Wilson glanced at her briefly, "Did you feel really rude, too?"

"_Yeah_!Incredibly rude! Gosh, I feel horrible! Poor lady. I'm sure she's a really nice person."

"A little crazy."

"But nice."

Wilson nodded in agreement. And for a few more moments, they both sat in silence.

"Okay. I'm over it now. I'm sure she didn't even really notice – much." Stella declared.

"Right. We're moving on."

"Back to the hospital," she decided, with the wave of an arm, in the general direction of the hospital.

Wilson furrowed his brow.

"We've still got another school."

"Yeah, no. I think, that I'll be heading back to PHS."

"You had absolutely no intention of enrolling in another school, did you?" Had his hands not been busy steering the car, they would have been on his hips – Superman style.

Stella smirked as she envisioned this. He did it every time that he got mad, or became exasperated with just about everyone. The majority of the time, they saw this pose was usually when he was yelling at House, or chastising Stella. Which would be 99 percent of the time.

"Well, uh. I had to keep my options open. I sort of _knew_ I was going to go back, but then a part of me was unsure. I'm _still_ unsure. But I don't really have much choice. Mom's pretty much already sent off my enrollment forms. Well…re-enrollment forms."

"Are you telling me that we spent an entire morning going on tours, and being bored out of our minds for no reason?"

"Not exactly. Mom sent it off as a plan B. Just incase I decided what I decided just now, a little too close to incredibly last minute."

"You're too much like House for your own good you know that?"

"How do you mean?" she grinned. House was a genius. She could live with that similarity.

"You're being annoying on purpose. I _know_ it. How much did he pay you to do this?"

"It's all about _you,_ isn't it, Uncle Jimmy?"

"Too right, it is." He pouted, furrowing his brow.

Stella burst out laughing, "Let's get back to the hospital. You're such a worry!"

* * *

"Hi, Mommers! -- Woah."

Stella flounced into Cuddy's current inner sanctum of hell, coming to an abrupt stop upon seeing what used to be five eager interns, now five, positively startled interns with the look of pure fear plastered on their faces. They stood in the middle of the room, as Cuddy tried to both welcome them and give orders to her assistants (yes, today there was more than one assistant at her mercy) at the same time.

The assistants were scurrying in and out of the office with files, furiously typing into their Blackberries following Cuddy's every order - organizing accommodation, conference rooms, going over lists, crossing out names from lists, _adding_ names _to_ lists – doing just about everything under the sun to get things done.

"Say, you wouldn't have a free minute would you, Mom?"

Skillfully, Cuddy continued to type whatever it was she was typing, give the interns their 'Welcome to PPTH, Not Only Do I, the Dean of Medicine and Administrator, Own Your Collective Asses, But So Do My Staff. You're Lucky to Be Here, Don't Screw It Up, and Good Luck to You' speech, and send a withering glare Stella's way.

She grinned with faux brightness oozing from her smile.

"No? Well, I guess not having a free minute to tear yourself away from this hellhole, means that you won't be needing the car for the rest of the afternoon,"

She skirted around the coffee table, leaning over Cuddy's shoulder as she pocketed the car keys from the drawer.

"I'll just be taking these then. Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." She quipped and turned to leave.

Cuddy caught her wrist before she could skip out. "Wait!"

She looked up at the interns, eyeing each one of them carefully. "There are only five of you. Where's Ramirez?"

Stella stood to the side, mirroring Cuddy's 'hand on hip' stance, complete with the same glare, as she addressed the interns.

"Come on! Chop, chop! Answer the Dean! Where is Ramirez? You guys are cutting into my lunch. Reservations don't wait you know!"

Cuddy cut her off with a single glance. To which she shot back a 'Well excuse me for being hungry' look.

"Uh, we're not sure…Ma'am. He wasn't in the foyer when we all first arrived."

Cuddy clenched her jaw before issuing a noisy sigh. "Fine. I'll deal with him later. I believe that our Head of the Emergency Unit would like to meet with you. He'll give you a brief run through, and then I believe you'll be starting your rotations. Dr. Amanda Stafford is your attending. She'll be waiting for you in the clinic. Oh and one more thing. Don't call me 'ma'am'." The interns swallowed at her tight, pressed smile.

Inwardly both Stella and Cuddy snickered. She still had it. Having thought that they had squirmed enough, Cuddy leant back against her desk and smiled warmly at them.

"Do what we tell you to do, and you'll get along just fine."

With a nod, Cuddy dismissed them and one by one, the interns nervously filed out of the office and into the Big Wide World that was PPTH.

"You know, they probably think that you have some kind of personality disorder, or just multiple personalities."

Cuddy scrunched up her nose as she signed forms and letters that the assistants were waiting to hand her.

"What?"

"Well, you just went from, 'Brilliant Hassled Administrator', to 'Caring, No Nonsense Dean', to 'Mommy's busy, Shh', back to Dean, to 'I'm Lisa Cuddy. Do as I say', back to 'Hi honey', then to 'Administrator' and back to 'Caring Dean' again. Wow – that alone made my head hurt."

Cuddy snorted. "Has it not occurred to you that maybe, just _maybe_ I'm good at what I do. And I excel at multi-tasking and getting great results?"

"Yes. But then that would be ego-stroking. So can I take the keys?"

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch with Greggus and Uncle Jimmy. Then getting school stuffs with Cal and Luca."

"House just _had_ lunch."

"When have you ever known House to stick to a schedule?"

Cuddy sighed in resignation. "Ok, well, just be back by six – "

"I was going to do dinner with the Quacks afterwards."

Cuddy dropped her hands, and the Assistant's fled as they heard Cuddy suck in a breath.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get home, and be back here in time to--_mmph--_"

Stella quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to make Cuddy stop ranting.

"Ahh! Stop. I'll um…get House to drop me off. And you can keep the car here. Do you want me to bring something back for you? I get the feeling that you're going to be here for a while. And knowing you, you're going to either forget, or be too busy to eat, or just nibble."

The look on Cuddy's face softened. "Thanks. That would be nice."

Stella smiled. "Great. So I'll be back around 10ish…okay, nine-ish. And, uh – can I borrow your card?"

Cuddy's eyes narrowed, her 'Mom Radar' going off. "Why do you need my card. And what's happened to the money that you were meant to have been saving?"

Stella snorted sheepishly. "Yeah, well. You know. You see things you like – they call out to you and don't stop calling until you buy them. It happens. Besides, this is school stuff. And the money I've saved is for travel stuff and like…other stuffs," she put on the puppy dog eyes, seeing as Cuddy had raised her eyebrow, and was about to pull the 'Tough luck. Learn to Save.'

"Puh-lease! You were the one yourself who said you'd take care of all my school stuff."

Suddenly, Cuddy felt very tired, and dropped into the closest chair. "I meant your books and things. Don't think that when _you_ say 'School Stuff', I don't know that you really mean '_clothes'_. You're forgetting that I was once a teenager, too."

"So you should understand why it is that I need to borrow your card. I need some shoes. And another pair of jeans…maybe a skirt, I've got dresses covered – although, I doubt I'll wear one…unless I do layers, and some new tops. Necessities, Mama. Quick. I need an answer, because your door is about to be broken down by other people who need you."

"No. You can deal with buying whatever you 'need' with the money you earned. I'm not giving you money to buy more clothes. Your wardrobe is overflowing enough as it is."

Scowling, Stella shot back, "Yeah, well like you can talk. Little Miss Dolce and Gabbana. Miss Prada Handbag. Miss Blahnik Shoes. The list goes on."

"Hey, _I'm_ successful and have a high paying job. _I _can afford nice, expensive designer things. I _earned_ it. You on the other hand, have a long way to go. Now I know I faulted somewhere along the line in regards to spoiling you rotten, but you're my baby, and it was bound to happen. What was also bound to happen is me saying 'no' to you, and you not liking it. Deal."

Stella sighed. "There is absolutely no way that you're going to let me use the card."

"Nope."

"_Fine._ I'll just have to dig into my _own _stash then. See if I bring you a present. I'm off. I'll see you for dinner then. Have fun doing whatever. Oh, and you might want to turn the ringer back on, on your phone. There's like, 5 buttons that have been blinking like mad for the last 5 minutes."

Cuddy shot up out from the chair, "WHAT!" she exclaimed and bolted over to her desk, yanking the phone from the hook, and began furiously answering calls and apologizing.

"Oh look, there's a sixth light going off. Have fun with that." Stella smirked, throwing a cheeky wave over her shoulder. Cuddy scrunched up a memo and threw it at the back of her head.

Exiting the office, Stella turned around and poked her tongue out at Cuddy, the memo missing her by an inch.

"She's ready for you guys now. Go on in. Hey James – a word."

She pulled him to the side, and he looked at her questioningly.

"What's up? I've got to get in there before she ditches that phone at me. Your mom has a very good throwing arm."

"What's with the huge rush? I didn't know there was some kind of event coming up."

James rolled his eyes, and grumbled. "Just this morning, Chicago Hope called. There was supposed to be some major conference about the new rehab program for Cardio, Pulmonary and Stroke, and you now major surgery patients."

"Yeah I heard something about that."

"Yeah, well Hope's going through some kind of epidemic, and everything has been shunted to us over here. The conference is in a couple of days –"

"And there's a shit load to organize. No wonder everyone in that office is going spare. I guess there's going to be a lot of late nights here then."

"You're telling me." He muttered tiredly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, and scuffing up his hair as he tried to loosen himself up.

Sympathetically, she asked, "What time did you start today?"

"Six. It's 1pm now. We probably won't be done here till late."

Stella bit her lip momentarily, tilting her head to the side. "Well. If you want to catch a break, you know get some dinner, and any of the others. A group of my friends and I think Chase, Foreman and Cameron are going to be there, we're gathering at Basil's. You should come along if you get the chance."

James grinned tiredly, "Yeah, thanks. I might take you up on that."

"Okay, well," she shifted awkwardly, flushing slightly under his gaze. "I better get going. Greggus gets cranky when he doesn't get his food."

"Hmm, reminds me of someone I know!"

"Mom? Yeah. She gets pretty nasty when she's hungry…and tired…and stressed out – like now."

James snorted, "As true as that is, I meant you!"

"And I really did meant it when I said Mom's going to get nasty. She's glaring over your way. Give me a call if you're coming to the bar. Have fun now!"

It only took a moment for it to click in both of their brains, _'Oh my God – did I just ask him out?"_

'_Did she ask me out?'_

'_Nah – friendly gathering that's all'_ They both concluded.

'_But she asked me first'_ James' subconscious gleefully announced.

'_Crap! I asked him first!'_ Stella mentally berated herself. _'Stupid!_ _Now he's going to gloat – even if it was an innocent 'if you need a break' – ahh! STELLA!! Stupid!!'_

"Medusa – we can hear you having a fight with yourself." House tapped her shoulder, amused. Stella jumped, not having seen House and Wilson coming up behind her.

"I am not." She retorted.

"Right." House replied, disbelievingly.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked as he pipped his car open.

"I'm _fine_! Let's go." She slid into the car and yanked the door shut.

"Sexcretary is _so_ Dead." Both House and Wilson looked back towards the hospital, not needing any confirmation about the source of Stella's mood. They didn't care that he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just dead.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please RnR, sending off the next part for beta-ing ...nowish :P

Prin


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! **

**Long time no update hey! LOL. I've had these chapters written for so long now. I just haven't gotten around to posting them. I haven't actually written anything else for a while now. But I'm starting to feel the Muse nagging at me again, so hopefully soon, I'll be hit with the full on fever and get some chapters written, STAT. I now know where to go - it's just a matter of getting going.**

**Thank you to everyone who has PM'd me, asking about how I am, and whether I'll be continuing - I am. I've worked too hard and too long on this Epic (come on now. Tis a HUGE thing this fic is.) Fic, to give up on it. And so many of you have stuck by me. So thankyou. Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you in my absense and longwindedness of the chapters.**

**I hope this chapter is worthy!! Feed me some feedback, plz! Let me know you're still here on this ride!!**

**Concrit is welcome!!**

**These chapters are Un-beta'd, so errors grammatical and factual are my own. Hopefully it still reads well.**

**Prin.**

* * *

Chapter 71

Dinner at Basil's had been quite the gathering. Her group of friends had taken over the tables at the back of the bar, coincidentally the area closest to the best pool table, the darts board and the sound system.

Joe raised his glass in a toast, while the others followed suit.

"To our final week of freedom. May we party hard and remember it well, for this is the beginning to the end of our social lives."

"To new beginnings" Lucas added, tightening his arm around Stella as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"To not getting detention in our first week back." Callie grinned pointedly at the group before her as they all groaned and grinned proudly, remembering the stunt they pulled in the first few days of their junior year, that landed them all a week in detention.

"You know Callie, I will never understand why it was that _you_ only had to serve 2 days." Manny narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's all to do with connections Emmanuel. Besides, as if they'd have ever believed that I was the Mastermind behind the whole thing. I'm the 'responsible' one remember. What's more, they don't send the Captain of the Math-Decathlon team to detention,"

They all lifted their brows, waiting for an explanation. Callie smirked, "They send them to the counselor."

The table burst out laughing, and the boys simultaneously pointed at Callie and shouted,

"GEEK!"

Callie shrugged it off with a self-satisfied grin flipping them off, returning her attention back to the fries.

"How about you Stel?"

Stella shifted delicately from where she was perched in Marcus' lap.

Morgan raised her eyebrow at them suggestively.

"_What!_ Just because I'm sitting in his lap doesn't mean that we're going to hook up! In fact, I'm making it my resolution to _not_ date you. Sorry Marcus."

He recoiled in mock hurt. "You really know how to wound a guy down Stel."

"You love it, really." she grinned down at him, ruffling his hair.

"Ugh would you two quit it, I'm starting to feel nauseous!" they all groaned.

Marcus and Stella grinned. There was nothing between the two of them. They were each others 'non boyfriend/girlfriend'. Perfectly content to flirt and play around with each other, both knowing that there was nothing there

"Seriously, what's your resolution?" Joe asked interestedly.

Stella shrugged, "I don't know – _what!_ I don't!"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, after last year, there are a million –" Her eyes widened, her expression faltering.

Stella's eyes had slowly filled with anguish, and her jaw slack from the shock.

"Are you seriously going to bring this up now?" she replied coldly.

The group looked around at each other cautiously, unsure of what to do. Morgan was getting a silent berating from Marcus, Steph and Ryan, while she in turn tried to defend herself. No one dared say a word. Marcus had tensed, pulling back from her slightly.

Rolling her eyes, she tossed a handful of peanuts into her mouth. "Guys, I was kidding."

Their faces and bodies visibly relaxed a little, all except for Morgan.

"Are you fucking serious Stella? That was such a bitch thing to do. You almost fucking died," Morgan snapped.

Stella blinked and a wave of remorse washed over her.

Morgan was the one that found and pulled her away from the railing on the overpass, half drugged out of her mind. Morosely high as a kite. They'd fought, and she vaguely remembered lashing out at Morgan, the ring on her finger splitting her lip. The last thing she remembered was being shoved into the passenger seat of her car, and waking up in the hospital, feeling the squeeze of her mother's hand. That was two weeks before she collapsed on House's doorstep.

"Morgs – I-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Defense mechanism. You've said so before. Don't fucking joke about it Stella."

"Hey, come on, you were the one who brought it up!"

"Not the same thing."

"No-"

"Hey, come on girls. Truce." Manny interrupted.

Stella sighed, closing her eyes, worrying her bottom lip.

"You want to know what my resolution is? And you'd better listen up, because I am not going to say this again." She looked up and slowly glanced around the table.

"I finally have all my friends back. I'm not going to risk losing them all again. So I'm sorry -" she directed this at Morgan, before looking meaningfully around the table again, "for everything."

In turn they all smiled a small smile, but their eyes spoke a thousand words. She finally realized that they had all forgiven her a long time ago.

Reading her thoughts, Callie piped up quietly. "You're wrong you know. We never forgave you for the accident."

She recoiled, utterly shocked by her best friend's response.

"Let me finish. There was nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. But what we have forgiven you for, is your being a complete ass."

"And a bitch."

"And a tiny bit of a tart." Ryan grinned

Stella's jaw fell to the ground once more, as the lighter banter returned.

"What do you mean _tiny_ bit?" Marcus blurted out. "OW!"

"Oh and of course you'd know!" Steph laughed.

"Answer that and I'll _never_ be your pretend girlfriend _ever_ again. So you can fight off the crazy cheerleaders yourself."

Marcus' face fell. "You're mean."

"You called me a TART!"

"You hooked up with Jacob Carides!!"

"Oh god, here they go." Someone muttered, and the others nodded in amused agreement.

"_You're_ just jealous because it wasn't _you_ that I hooked up with." She leant in closer to him, their noses touching. Marcus fumbled for a moment, at the suddenly closer than usual proximity.

"I –uh"

Stella lowered her voiced, and licked her lips, "You uh- what?" and shifted in his lap. Marcus swallowed, his eyes darting around the booth. Where had all their friends gone?

"Umm I – uh –wasn't jealous." He lifted his head just as Stella leant in closer.

"Mmm?"

"Guh – OOMPH"

She'd pulled back, and sucker punched him in the gut. Snorting, she climbed off his lap and made for the bar.

"Did you _really_ think that I was going to start making out with you, _here_ with all of them watching? Actually. I wouldn't do it even if they _weren't_." She finished as an after thought.

"_Tease_." He wheezed, pushing himself up from the seat.

"_Man-whore_."

"Oh that's it." Before she could stop him, he'd tackled her to the ground.

There was a great cheer from the group.

"TACKLE TIME!!" Ryan and Joe shouted from the back as they all rushed forward and piled up. The barman shook his head as he cleared the drinks from harms way.

And at that precise moment, in walked James Atlas followed by some of the assistants from earlier, who were then followed in by the Ducklings.

Chapter 72

"Stop picking fights with my staff."

The door to the clinic room flew open and hit the wall with a '_thud'_.

Stella had been taking an inventory and restocking the shelves before the _'thud_' caused her to jolt in surprise, hitting her forehead on the cupboard door. Glaring at him through a wince and rubbing her head, she returned to her task.

"_Dr_. Ramirez isn't one of your staff. Besides that jerk was begging for a fight. Ordering _me_ to go on a coffee run for him. I do _not_ go on coffee runs for _anybody _but myself – with the exception of a handful of people. _He_ is _not_ a part of that exception. As if I'd _ever_ go for a coffee run for that arrogant –"

Spluttering, she waved her hands about in frustration, unable to find the correct adjective to describe this human being.

" – that…_Far-kuckt head_!"

"_Language,_ Medusa. Just because I'm not Jewish doesn't mean that I don't know what that means. And since when do you throw around Yiddish?"

"I do it all the time-" came her muffled reply.

House reclined on the exam room bed, propping a magazine on his chest.

"Yes, but that was pure Jew. I can't even remember the last time you went to Temple."

Huffing, she blew her bangs out of her eyes slamming the draw shut. "Grandma, she dragged me to temple a couple of times. After being with her 24/7 for two months, I was bound to pick something up."

"So this _Ramirez_ fellow."

"Intern."

"What?"

"He's not a Fellow. He's an Intern."

House peered over the top of People Magazine, eyeing her indignantly.

"Oh sure, butcher my attempt at being 'Stiff-Upper-Lip British'." He moaned in a pompous version of Chase's Australian accent.

"Rob's not British. Call yourself a genius, you can't even get simple geography right!"

Ignoring her jibe, he rubbed his chin in thought. "So we should be calling him a 'Convict' instead." He liked the sound of that. Just think of all the remarks that could be made.

"That's _history_, and you can't call him a 'Convict'! Anyway, this _intern _seems to think that he can just up and boss me around! He's an intern for –"

"Don't say it." warned House.

Stella huffed and finally turned around and faced him, snapping the clipboard to her chest, folding her arms, annoyed that he was interrupting her _again_, about her choice of language.

"Since _when_ have you been so anal about my potty mouth?"

"Since always."

"Only when it's _really _bad."

"Well, you're a young lady now. You've got to start acting more ladylike." House replied with an air of pomposity.

Stella's skeptical stare never faltered.

Moments passed while they tried to 'Outwit, Outlast and Outplay' each other.

She narrowed her eyes, but did not break eye contact. "Why are you all of a sudden acting all … parent like? What's going on?"

"Oh you, always assuming the worst."

"Well, I have _you_ to thank for that trait."

"Pessimist."

"Optimist."

House recoiled, "Blasphemy!"

"Why. Are. You. Being. Responsible?"

"I'm practicing. Had a little chat with Cuddles. Need to be prepared for the Queen of Ice Queens."

She pulled a face at him, rolling her eyes before returning back to her job.

"Ah ha! I won! You looked away first!"

"What do you want a medal or something?"

House scowled at her. "What's with the rapid mood change? Your Aunt Flo isn't due for-"

"_OH, MY GOD!_ You monitor me as WELL? Uncle Greg there are _boundaries_ that you're not allowed to cross! The fact that you know mom's cycle is hinky enough! But to know _mine_, that's just –NO. STOP. Just. What were you here for in the first place?"

House observed her, not at all stunned by her outburst, rather, amused.

"Go and sort whatever feud it is that you have going with Cameron, out."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Sort it out. Today."

"What do you care if we have a 'feud' – which we _don't_. I just don't like her."

Scoffing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

"That, is _clearly _understandable, but I don't care. Sort it out. She's been whining all week about whatever it is, and it's been pissing me off ever since last year."

"I didn't know her last year." she sweetly replied, inspecting the ends of her hair, deciding that it needed a trim.

"Fix it. TODAY. I've had enough. Play 'High School Bitch-Fight' in your own time. I hired her to be an immunologist, not to preach, bitch and whine."

"Or act like a love-sick teenage puppy, snoop around our lives, or sleep around with Chase in the hospital. Yes, I know about that one. Heard a lot of banging in the locker room the other day, and I'm telling you now, it wasn't the sound of slamming doors –slamming _into_ doors, definitely."

Pausing for a moment, and throwing him a blunt look, she continued.

"You should really fire her Uncle Greg, or give her a good talking to, because to be completely honest, all she does is-all of the above, with the occasional smattering of good little doctor. And before you say it – _I'm _allowed to bitch and whine. My job does not involve saving lives. I file papers and answer phones."

"And apparently, fetch coffee. You finish this, today." Scratching his scruff, he made towards the door, before turning back, his voice filled with mirth.

"Now, behave young Medusa, I have rounds to oversee, and a certain intern to intimi-educate. The Hierarchy of House's PPTH. What do you think of that subject heading."

Stella grinned and nodded, "Thanks Greggus. Don't completely maul him though, I haven't finished playing yet."

Chapter 73

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_What have you got against mushrooms? I love shrooms!_

_**Eliminate the threat: Extinct-ify shrooms! Says:**_

_We've noticed!_

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_rolls eyes at you You know what I mean._

_**Eliminate the threat: Extinct-ify shrooms! Says:**_

_Whatever. Saturday, three weeks from now, Rachel's horror night. You in?_

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_No clue. It's kinda far. You know how I am. I don't commit till last minute._

_**Eliminate the threat: Extinct-ify shrooms! Says:**_

_That's true, but NEVER for a party. Cut the BS, you've been funny the whole time we've been IM-ing. SPILL._

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_It's nothing, I'm just bored. You know how I get when I'm bored. _

_**Eliminating the threat: Extinct-ify shrooms! Says:**_

_Destructive. You're not being destructive. You're…..distracted, and mopey, and….not Smella._

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_Well, thank you for that astute observation. I'm fine. Just… Greggus is being weird, and so is Mom. I think it's the whole Sam's in L.A again, and I think they had another fight. Whatever. Oh, that and my GRANDMOTHER is apparently going to be visiting us soon. Can't say that I'm really looking forward to that._

_**Eliminating the threat: Extinct-ify shrooms! Says:**_

_DUDE! Don't stress bout that stuff, it's probs nothing. And well Sam – you did say that you thought it wouldn't last, so…_

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_Yeah, I know. But still. I do NOT like not knowing what's going on. And there is DEFINITELY something up. _

"Stella! Why are you in my office – you'd better not be on that damned IM program." Cuddy burst into the office, pulling a little trolley filled with papers that needed marking, dropping her briefcase on the couch.

**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**

_Right, I'm outty, mom just bellowed._

_**Eliminating the threat: Extinct-ify shrooms! Says:**_

_Yeah, yeah. I'll call you tonight, catcha Huey_

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower says:**_

_snort Yeah. After 8 though, I Tivo'd My Name Is Earl. Later Duey – and leave them shrooms alone!_

_**Ostracizing Cauliflower has left the conversation.**_

"Hi mom. Why do you have it programmed on your computer, if it's so 'damned'? How was class?" reaching over, she switched off the screen, before moving to the couch and sinking into the cushions.

"I've got an interesting bunch this semester, and _you're_ the one that installed it." Cuddy replied distractedly as she rummaged around in her purse for the chocolate bars she'd stopped for. Grinning in victory, she tossed one at her daughter.

"You feeling alright?" Cuddy let out a moan as she bit into the chocolate coated, caramel and nougat filled goodness. It had been way too long.

"Yep. Concentrating on savoring this moment. Do you realize how long it's been since I've had a Mars Bar. And how long it's been since you've actually bought one? What's on your mind?"

"What else? Work and dinner."

"That's it?" Stella definitely did not believe that. If anyone knew her mother better than Cuddy herself and to an extent, House, it was her. And Cuddy was holding something back.

"Did you and Sam have another fight?"

Cuddy eyes snapped open. She wasn't supposed to know that!

"What do you mean, 'another'?"

Heaving a sigh, Stella sunk back into the cushions. She was _tired_ of people always trying to protect her from life's trivial hurdles. Just because she barely made it over the last hurdle, did not mean that she would fall at the next. God, was that teenage angst? Suddenly a wave of claustrophobia threatened to drown her. Drawing in a shaky breath, she stood, wordlessly thanking her mother for the chocolate.

"Whatever you say Mom. I'll just apologize now for setting you up for heartache again. S'pose I'll make it up to you somehow."

Cuddy's brow furrowed in concern. Just hours ago, she had seen her daughter laughing jovially with the nurses, and now-

"Bug, honey, are you sure you're alright? If you need to talk, I'll clear the rest of my day, and we can go home-"

With one hand on the door knob, Stella spun around, and gave a re-assuring smile. "I'm fine mom. Just having a weird moment of 'Teenage Angst'. I'll live. I'll see you at knock off time, kay." Sending an air kiss, Stella made her way out back into the clinic.

Cuddy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She _hated_ teenage angst.

"Dr. Cameron!"

Cameron turned around at the call of her name, wincing when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Uh, Stella. Hi!"

Stella inwardly pouted. It was the most opportune moment to play. Her mood would have definitely improved. Yet, House had been oddly…serious about her sorting whatever it was out with Cameron. And if she didn't 'fix things' – as he had put it, things wouldn't be very fun for her.

"Relax Cameron. I'm not going to bite. Actually, I'm olive branching."

Cameron couldn't stop herself. "Huh?"

Stella bit back a snicker. "We kind of got off to a bad start-"

Cameron raised her eyebrow. With a little growl, Stella conceded. "Okay fine. You annoyed me, I was mean. Either way, it's do over time. Feel free to accept or decline. But don't say I didn't warn you when House gets in your face about this 'feud' that we apparently have."

"Fued? We don't –"

"Exactly what I told him. Of course, he thinks otherwise. So. Here I am. Offering a fresh start."

Cameron held back for a moment, weighing the situation. Deciding that Stella was, in fact, being reluctantly sincere, she shook her hand. This couldn't hurt all that much…right?

Molding herself into an air of chipperness, Stella went first.

"Hi! I'm Stella. Dr. Cuddy's daughter."

"Dr. Cameron. You can call me Allison…or Cameron."

"Great! Now that we've got the niceties out of the way, I guess I should tell you all about me. Then you can stop sniffing around House for more answers. I'm 18, spent most of the last year living abroad, and was home-schooled by my grandmother. You won't have heard much about me because Mom doesn't talk about me a lot to people at work – at least…not to the ones that she doesn't trust implicitly. So most of the staff know me as 'The Dean's Daughter', or 'The Rebellious, Troubled One', personally, I prefer 'Vivacious'. Um…House and Wilson are family to me. No I won't tell you anything that you 'need' to know about House. And…I think that that is about it."

It took a moment for her to process the rapid-fire delivery.

"Listen, I'm sorry about…invading your privacy," although Cameron wasn't sure how she'd invaded it, it wasn't like she'd broken into their home, or interrogated her friends.

"I was just curious. You just appeared. It was as if you'd been here all along. I guess it was like House and his puzzles – I just wanted to figure you out, know who you are."

Stella snorted, "Yeah. I get what you mean. So…why are you sleeping around with Chase?"

Cameron spluttered, caught completely off guard.

"Personal questions are not quite as fun as they seem are they? So?"

Cameron stared at her in disbelief, she couldn't believe this! "I – Don't you want to know about ME?!"

Stella shrugged, "You work for Greggus. I know all I need to know- for now – about you guys. What I want to know is what the hell you think you're doing with Chase. If you're just using him as a tool to get back at House, or prove…_whatever_, then you'd better think twice. People may think that you're the one who will get hurt by this 'casual sex' thing; but I know better. Robbie isn't just my friend; he's like the brother that I never wanted. And if you know me, and you _will_ get to know me – you'll learn that nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. Capishe?"

Cameron nodded, dumbly. Why on earth did everyone think that _she_ was going to hurt Chase! And she was _over_ House! Why couldn't people see that!

'_Because you're not really over him. Not yet anyway.'_ Cameron glared at her conscience. '_Shut Up'_.

"I like Chase."

"Good."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"Absolutely."

"You don't believe me."

"Don't stress, I was born a cynic."

Seconds passed, and Stella leant against the wall of the hallway. Cameron fidgeted with the patient file in her hand.

With a hint of amusement and surprise in her voice, Stella chuckled. "Were you _really_ high when you first slept with him? Because no offence…it doesn't seem very …you."

Cameron grimaced at that particular memory, not that it was _all_ that bad. "I –"

"I'm not going to judge you! That'd be pretty hypocritical of me."

Cameron's eye's nearly bulged out of her head. "You've-"

"I didn't say that. House pops Vicodin like a Pez dispenser. It would be hypocritical to judge you and not him."

"House is in constant pain, I'm not." Cameron lamented.

"We all have our reasons. Anyway, glad we talked. I'm going that way." She pointed in the direction of the diagnostics office. House had just downloaded Puzzle Bubble; she wanted to blitz his high score.

Cameron nodded in the direction of elevator. "Patient."

"Yeah."

Cameron hesitated, "We should…do this again?"

"Yeaah….this whole olive branch thing – doesn't mean that we're instant bosom buddies. But lunch. Lunch is good."

"Okay! Great!"

"CAMERON STOP GASBAGGING, GET OVER HERE AND DO YOUR JOB! COFFEE MACHINE NEEDS DECRAPINATING!"

Both Stella and Cameron whirled around and shot him daggers.

"HOUSE!"

"WHAT?"

"She is NOT your maid! You hired her to do Doctorly things, not to change the coffee filter, CHANGE IT YOURSELF! Cameron, I'm defending your standing as a DOCTOR and not a MAID, stop looking at me weird."

"Sorry…it's just…that was eerily Cuddy like." Cameron looked slightly frightened.

"Yeah, well, you get that. Go save a life or something."

"Who's going to FIX my darn coffee…THING?!"

"Oh for god's sake, just change the filter!"

"I don't now HOW!" House pouted.

"Is there anything you DO know how to do?!"

House huffed and puffed out his cheeks, "I'll have you know, that I have a DOUBLE specialty in Nephrology and Infectious Diseases-"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. But just because you're an intellectual genius doesn't mean that you don't suck at everything else."

House pretended to splutter, aghast. Cameron just gaped.

"You're…you're like a Mini-Cuddy!"

House glared at Cameron, and she quickly excused herself and went to check on the patients' labs.

"Great, _now_ who is going to change the filter?"

Stella pushed past House, and huffily changed the filter.

"There. Was that so hard?" She looked at him with a raised brow. Cameron was right. It _was_ eerie. He growled.

"That would be –'Thank you Stella.'"

House scowled, before muttering, "Thanks."

From the doorway, Chase snickered, attempting to smother it with a cough when House rounded his glare onto him.

"Uh – patient. His rash has spread, and it's…thicker, if possible. And his right eye…he's starting to lose the vision in it."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? You're a doctor, go figure it out. I'm on a coffee break."

Stella waggled her fingers at him, pursing her lips, trying not to laugh at the look of annoyance on Chase's face.

"Chase!" House called out before he left the conference room, "Run the tests again. The first two are always inconclusive."

Chase nodded, and took his leave.

"So. All sorted then?"

"For now." She slid past him and sat down in the easy chair.

"Finally! Now I can play!"

"Play what? Can I play?"

"Depends."

She pouted, "On?"

"Cake."

"Oooh Cake."

"Yeah, get me some and you can play." He laughed at her scowl, watching curiously as she flipped open her cell-phone.

"Uncle Jimmy? How do you feel about some cake?"

House let out a bark of laughter,

'_That's my girl'_.

Chapter 74

The first day of school was a trial. There was no doubt about it. Within minutes of stepping into the Seniors Hall, she was inundated by whispers, stares, looks of pity and derision; she blushed when her friends pulled her down and proceeded to fawn over her, over exaggerating each 'warning' and word of concern and support, she giggled, knowing that they were trying to support and protect her, but she couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable.

The counselor, her teachers and the Principal, Mr. Wingfield, had taken her aside to welcome her back, offer their support. Mr. Wingfield, while acknowledging her tough time, sternly reinforced the point that her previous destructive behavior would not be tolerated again.

She felt as if she was constantly under the microscope, it was almost a year after the accident, and yet it was still among the top 5 things to talk about.

It was suffocating, and while it was nice to know that there were still some decent people in the hierarchy of high school, she felt smothered, and constantly cornered. She constantly fought the urge to scream out in the hallway 'I'M OKAY!'

Cuddy walked into her bedroom one afternoon to find Stella in her pajamas, moodily devouring a carton of Chunky Monkey ice-cream, watching 'Passions'. That's when Cuddy officially knew that there was something wrong.

"_Stella! What are you doing in here?"_

_At the sight of her mother in the doorway, her eyes started to well up with tears her face crumpling, "I-" _

_The tears surged past her rapid blinking, and trailed down her cheeks like an overflowing river. Cuddy dropped her belongings in a heap, moving over to the bed and pulling her daughter into her arms._

"_Oh, honey what's wrong? What's happened?"_

"_I can't do it mom, it's too hard. It's so suffocating!"_

_She shuddered and Cuddy held her tighter rubbing her back, listening to and soothing the hurt and confusion._

"_It's so weird and so awkward. People either avoid me or don't know what to say to me and just _stare_, everyone is just acting so different. And I don't want that. My friends are all trying, but… Mom I want things to be normal again. I know they're trying really hard to help, and be supportive –but they're acting as if I'll crack at the slightest thing. There are so many reminders there, TOO many. I – I don't want to go back and have everyone tip toe around me."_

_Cuddy held her tighter for a second, before murmuring, "Have you told them how you feel?"_

"_No…I don't want them to get mad, and think that I'm pushing them away. Because I'm not, I just…I want a bit of space, from everyone! They all look at me with pity in their eyes – I don't need or want their pity! I fucked up badly, that's all there is to it…I don't need people feeling sorry for me-"her voice was filled with emotion, and the tears began to fall once again._

"_Language, Stella." Cuddy dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, wiping away the tear trails down her cheeks and gently chastising her, knowing that 'It's going to be alright' wasn't what she was looking for at that moment. Stella pulled back, wiping her runny nose, using the back of her hand, with a watery chuckle._

"_Sorry."_

_Cuddy smiled, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Have you told them this? That you feel suffocated."_

"_No! They'll get mad and think that I'm pushing them all away again-"_

"_Hon, they won't get mad at you if you tell them how you're feeling. Just tell them to ease up a bit, don't block them out, and they'll understand. They're probably unsure of how they're meant to go about things."_

"_How they're meant to go about things? What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_You have to work with them, so they know how to handle situations, if you want to be sheltered, or if you're going to deal with things how you used to deal with them – you know, the scathing humor, over-exaggerated reactions – you know, the 'Greg House' style of deflection."_

_Stella smiled, "Yeah…I guess you're right. I just needed to rant…and your advice." She scrunched up her nose, as if unable to belief that she needed her 'mothers'' advice._

"_Hey, I give great advice!" _

_Sitting up, Stella scrubbed her eyes. "Ugh! I'm a mess." _

"_Yeah, but that's ok." Cuddy sat back against the headboard and smiled._

"_Right. I'll speak to them tomorrow I guess. Why are you back so early? You're not meant to be home until 6. I checked your diary."_

"_My 'Mommy Sense' was tingling. You better not have gotten any ice cream on my sheets."_

"_Aww, no really." She wriggled down in the covers after putting the tub on the side table, resting her head on her mother's lap._

"_Yeah, it's a Mom thing, you'll figure it out one day." After a few moments of silence, with just the television in the background, Cuddy spoke again._

"_Passions?"_

"_No comment."_

"_Things will get better Stel, you've just got to work with them…and if they don't-"_

"_You'll go to the school, and go all 'Bitch' on their asses?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_My mom, is the coolest."_

Cuddy was right, things settled down and fell into place, sure there were lapses and moments where she wanted to punch the perky blonde cheerleaders' faces in, otherwise, things were back to normal!

James Atlas' term as Cuddy's assistant had expired once the college year had begun – and he had finally managed to successfully ask Stella out on a date. House and Wilson were furious that all of their 'interventions' had failed. Cuddy sat back and smirked, while House and Wilson ranted about her 'not stopping this abomination'. Once they had finished, she calmly informed them of her talk with James about how '_if you in any way hurt my daughter… you'll not only have to deal with her wrath, but that of mine and our entire family. We have a rather large extended family – many different connections.'_ – among other calmly voiced 'warnings'; and only then, did they each huffily draw a breath and haughtily nod their approval.

Cuddy and Sam…they were spending increasingly amounts of time apart, and when he _did_ come over, House was always there. In fact, House was _willingly_ spending a greater amount of time than usual at Casa Cuddy, always 'dropping by' when Sam was there. Stella would never forget the look on Sam's face when she let him in one night, and House and Cuddy had just finished their latest argument (also something that was happening more frequently – yet with less bite). Cuddy, who'd been laughing at House's attempt to get the last word, had reached up to brush the 'lint' off his shoulder. Sam wasn't the only one 'seeing' the look that had passed between the two adversaries. She had noticed some of the subtle touches, and definitely did not miss the dangerous looks that House would send Sam's way, or the bite in his tone every time he would address the plastic surgeon.

She wasn't sure how to react or feel about this little fact. She was both excited and apprehensive. Things had certainly changed from when she was a little girl. Where most girls wanted ponies and castles, all she wanted was a pony and her mother and House to get married, so that she could have a real family. Was that so much to ask? It never happened. She thought for a moment that House and her mother had become 'that' close, but then he met Stacy, and those dreams were shattered. Then the infarction happened, and by the time Stacy had left, Cuddy and House's relationship had become so strained. It took a while for them to redevelop the strength of their friendship, but even then, things were not quite the same as before. 20 years of fighting attraction, feelings locked up and put at the back of the closet for whatever reason they had. Perhaps they really were stuck in that awful, 'true love', incredibly twisted and unconventional romantic, love story cliché. Maybe now was the time that things would work out for two of her favorite people. Perhaps now was the right time for her 3rd birthday wish to come true, and that niggling feeling in the back of her mind was just her fear that they would never admit to having felt 20 years of pent up (sexual) frustration and attraction for each other, or that things would go horribly wrong, because they really weren't meant to be together in that sense.

'_Guess I'll just have to wait this out… I've waited this long…what's a little bit longer?"_

* * *

Feedback me!!! You know you want to!!! 


	44. Chapter 44

**Guess who's baaacccckkk!!! After a long and not only needed, but forced Hiatus, I'm BAACCK!! And my muse has apparently decided to rejoin my side (hugs muse tightly). Hopefully, I'll be able to grind out chapters more frequently now. Lets say try for...every 3-4 weeks, rather than every 6 months. **

**These chapters were incredibly hard for me to write. My muse really did leave me hanging dry. So thanks to Sinister Scribe, and her frequent 'Get Writing' Pokes, AND for the last 4 or so hours, pushing me to keep on writing and getting through this all. Thanks to both Sinister Scribe and Scarlet Scribble for letting me bounce everything on and off them, and for their honest opinions and advice. Seriously. If it weren't for them, you may not have gotten anything for another year.**

**I really hope you enjoy this, and that I haven't lost you all due to my lax writing capability! In this huge segment, you all finally get to meet the lady who graced us all with Lisa Cuddy. Abigail Cuddy ... she's a real piece of work I can tell you that now. **

**At the very end, you'll find a little surprise :)  
**

**Again, thanks for your never-ending patience!!**

**Prin.**

**Chapter 75**

"You don't think that this is too much, do you?"

Stella finished her final primping and strutted down the hallway, twirling and striking a pose as she reached the end of her 'runway' – the kitchen.

Callie, Luca and Stella were getting ready for Rachel's Horror and Fantasy themed birthday party. Luca had dressed up as a zombie, Callie as a Fairy Princess a la Lord of the Rings and Stella, a Vampire Bride.

"Snort Oh please. I don't remember a time when Stella Cuddy ever questioned whether something was too much. Do you Cal?"

Callie put down the bottle of pale pink varnish and gave her friend the once over.

"If you weren't dressed 'over the top' Rachel wouldn't let you through the front door. You know that. It's the official dress code for her 'celebrations' ever since the success of her Millennium Bug party."

She dropped herself into a chair, the skirt of her black corset dress billowed out.

"I'm not sure if I'm fond of your logical thinking right now. I look like a gothic toilet doll."  
She had to admit though; she adored the red panelling of the corset peeking through the black lace. However, she was not a fan of the excessive amount of tulle underlining.

"Then unclip some of the layers. Just don't lose them."

"I can't – Oh. Thanks." She grinned sheepishly at Luca as he removed a layer. _'Much Better'._

The sound of the door bell ringing caused a frenzy of panic. There was a mad dash to complete their looks and pack everything away.

"They're an HOUR early!" Callie exclaimed, as she shoved everything back into her make-up bag as Luca dropped their glasses into the sink and heaved their rubbish into the bin.

"Well, they can just wait until we're finished can't they. And if zey complain, I shall suck their blud and turn zem into my Vampire Sllaaaves." She gnashed her fake fangs, pretending to sweep off to answer the door.

Without checking through the peephole making sure that it was the rest of their friends crowded on the door step, she flung open the door, baring her fake, bloody fangs and cried out with wild eyes.

"I'm go-ving to suuccckkk your blluuudd– AHHH!!!!"

Slamming the door shut, she fell back against it with a heavy thud.

Luca came skidding down the hallway. "What? They can't possibly look_that_ horrific for you to slam the door in their faces!"

Trying to catch her breath she waved her arm at him, telling him to look for himself.

"Please tell me that I didn't just tell my _Grandmother_ that I wanted to 'suck her blood' and then proceed to slam the door in her face from the shock of it all."

Luca froze and slowly peered through the peephole. He paled. "Oh, God."

Stella gulped. "Oh, _shit._"

A loud, sharp rapping on the door alerted them to the still waiting Abigail Cuddy on the other side.

Stella shoved Luca towards the kitchen and hissed.

"Help Callie hide anything incriminating – GO!"

She paused a moment, collecting herself before answering the door.

"Gran! Hi!"

Abigail Cuddy was a formidable figure standing at 5ft7 inches tall, slim build and her greying hair stylishly coiffed, her outfit was casual with a touch of upper class Parisian flair. In true Cuddy style, an eyebrow rose from behind her dark sunglasses, lips pursed.

"I find it quite rude to arrive after a long flight on the doorstep of my family's home, only to have the door so rudely slammed in my face. Before you comment, no, this is not a French opinion; I believe it to be universal."

Stella blinked. "Um... Welcome back!" Two minutes back in the homeland and Abigail Cuddy was already scolding her. The corner of Abigail's mouth lifted and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing her stern but twinkling brown eyes.

"That's better. Now, embrace me so that I can get out of the sun Cherie, and then I want an explanation about your attire. I don't believe for a second that my Lisa would allow you to run around Princeton in such costume."

Stella refrained from rolling her eyes and 'embraced' her grandmother with the customary French kisses to her cheeks. The disciplinary matriarch was home.

"Costume party Gran. I'm a Vampire Bride." She twirled around letting the short skirt billow out giving a peek of the red tulle underneath.

"Impressive. Is that one of Luca's designs?" she couldn't place the voices that she'd heard through the door.

"No, but he chose it for me. Luca's in the kitchen with Callie" she raised her voice alerting her friends that they were on their way down.

"I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow. Mom was going to pick you up from the airport."

"My arrangements in Switzerland changed, so I decided to come down earlier and surprise you both. Now am I to assume that the guest bedroom is not made up?"

Stella winced. "Well, Callie and Luca stayed the night, so of course it looks as if a rhino was went rampage on our as-behinds. You can have my room tonight if you want, and we'll fix the other one up in the morning."

"Merci Cherie. I'm going to get settled then. Salut Luca, Callie. How are you both?"

"Good – How are you?" they both trailed off as Abigail gave a 'so, so' wave over her shoulder as she made for Stella's room.

Callie turned to her best friend, "She's...not really one for small talk is she?"

Stella smirked as she hit speed-dial 1. "Mom, it looks as if you'll have tomorrow afternoon free for me after all. Gran caught an earlier flight...Yes. She's here right now, and if you have our best interests in mind, you'd get your parental body here _STAT."_

* * *

**Chapter 76**

Cuddy had raced home after receiving Stella's call. The timing couldn't have been any worse. Quarterly reports, lecture plans for her students, firing and blackballing several doctors from her hospital for fraud not to mention the drama in moving to secure 5 million dollars for cancer research. And then there was her personal life, the catalyst in her mother's decision to grace her home with her presence.

What began as the most romantic, meaningful love affair that she'd had in the last two years was coming to an abrupt halt. Both their schedules and tendencies to break dinner dates due to patients, staff, duties and in Cuddy's case, House, had taken its toll on their relationship.

Many a time Sam had called Cuddy out on her relationship with Greg House, and each time she brushed it off citing a 20 year, give or take, friendship. But also that he, like Wilson was a part of her family. Her daughter made sure of that.

Family or not, Sam refused to believe that there was nothing more than just that 'platonic' rapport between the two. Example – while Wilson is held in the same regard, there are no secret touches, or eye lingering between them, the two didn't fight or share barbs dripping with sexual innuendo, nor did he feel the need to be at the Cuddy home at every waking opportunity, spoiling every little moment that he had with Cuddy. Sam saw what Lisa Cuddy refused or was plain oblivious to see. That Gregory House wanted her. And if he didn't have her, then he'd make it damn difficult for any other man who tried.

Cuddy wouldn't be surprised if they went their separate ways within a few weeks. She just wished that her mother weren't here for the lead up and potential fall-out. To be honest, things with Sam were fixable. If she wanted to fix them, and if she were honest with herself, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to fix anything. And House; only God knows where that was heading. 20 odd years of chemistry and history was not something easily denied or forgotten.

From the moment Cuddy stepped through the front door, she felt like she was 22 years old again. Her stomach lurched, just as it did 18 years ago, only this time it wasn't because she was housing a 3 month old foetus. She wished her father were here as well, or instead of. He always knew how to handle the confrontations between mother and daughter.

Surprisingly, they had gotten off to a good start, sitting over a cup of tea, catching up on each other's lives and the lives of her two brothers. They smoothly avoided discussions that were sure to ignite furious verbal flames, but like all things too good to be true, the other shoe was sure to drop. The only question was, when?

* * *

**Chapter 77**

'Lisa, when was the last time you were in your daughter's room?'

Cuddy sighed and saved her work; shutting down the computer she went to see what her mother was up to.

'I had her clean it yesterday Mom. There is no way that it's already back to-" Cuddy abruptly came to a stop and dropped her hands to her hips. "You know, I'm glad you're in here snooping. It would have actually been really disturbing had you not been going through her things."

"Lisa Siobhan, I do not appreciate your tone." Abigail hefted the box up to her hip, the contents inside exhibiting a 'chinking' noise as she set it on the bed. Cuddy didn't have to see the expression on her mother's face to know that she didn't approve of her insinuation. Her tone said it all.

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate your coming into my **home** and going through our belongings. For God's sake, Mother!"

"Don't you dare start Lisa, if this is the way that I need to go about finding out exactly how well her 'recovery' is, by all means I am going to do it." She whirled around to face her daughter, one hand on her hip the other waving about the expanse of the room to make her point.

Cuddy glared back, feeling her temper rising. She didn't want to fight with her mother, not now, not again, but if she dared to suggest that she wasn't a good parent –

"Just because I don't have a compulsive need to go through my daughter's belongings does not mean that I am a bad mother or don't care about her. There are other ways to know what's going on in her life. It's called talking. Something you're not so familiar with."

It was the same old argument. They were from different generations, different forms of child rearing, different beliefs. Abigail was of the old school and Cuddy was of the new. She was determined to not make the same decisions her mother made in raising herself and her brothers. Never once did they fail to clash over this point. Yet Cuddy had the belief that there was more to her mother's judgements.

"And just look at how well your 'talking' method is working Lisa. You didn't know that she still had this stash did you."

Cuddy's eyes squeezed shut. If wishing were so, she'd have wished herself to another time, another place, another bloody dimension to get away from it all. _'When you get home Stella Margherita...'_

Abigail chuffed under her breath. _'Of course not_'.

"Lisa, you are the Administrator of your hospital and Dean of Medicine; Mon Dieu, how could you possibly be this naive?"

"Contrary to popular belief, running a hospital and raising a child are two separate things Mom. And I am not being naive."

'_Well...maybe a little bit...in the past...' _She inwardly glared at her mind. Now was not the time to start dwelling on how little her mother may have been right about. There was no manual imprinted in her DNA on how to perfectly raise a child, on how to avoid such disturbances in their lives, or how to...be a perfect mother.

"Not being naive" Abigail ran a tired hand over her eyes, as she scoffed in slight disbelief. She was tired of playing the bad cop, but she refused stop until she put her family back on the straight and narrow.

"Let me ask you something Lisa. The minute Stella arrived home; did you even think to set ground rules? No, as soon as she'd unpacked she was out the door having 'fiesta' attending party after party, becoming reacquainted with that social set of hers."

Cuddy pushed away from the desk that she was leaning against, wanting to get away before their 'discussion' became any more heated. Her eyes narrowed when Abigail muttered something suspiciously along the line of _'For the love of god'_, followed by something disparaging in her home tongue.

"**Maman,**Just because I'm not fluent, or well practiced does not mean that I don't know what you just said. We have enough trouble communicating in English. No need to make it worse by speaking in French."

Abigail baulked at her daughters apparent dismissal of the issue, her voice laden with disappointment and an undercurrent of disdain.

"You're meant to be stopping her from going back to that lifestyle, but instead you've stood aside and allowed her to set herself up for a relapse." Her voice climbed a few decibels, in tune with her mounting anger and frustration.

"All those months gone to waste, what we all went through. God Lisa, why don't you just hand her the bottles and pills and tell her to go out and have a good time. Oh wait, you already **have**." Her arm flew out, slapping furiously into the side of the box. The bottles inside twittered against one another, amber and clear liquids sloshing up the sides, reminiscent of their owner's tumultuous history.

The bolt to Cuddy's deep inner anger split into two. Everything that she had been holding in over the past year and towards her mother came surging out like a deadly volcanic eruption.

"'Excuse me?! How dare you?! You don't know the first thing about what we went through. What **I**went through. If you're such a wonderful parent, then where were you when I was trying to stop her from drowning in her guilt? When I tried all I could to get her to even look at me? Where were you when**I** needed you?" her voice broke at the admission.

"You never called me! You never picked up the phone to tell me any of this!"

"That's a load of crap and you know it".

"You said you were fine, that you were handling it."

Cuddy sniffed, tearfully scoffing. "Wow, what a great time to finally cut the strings and let me stand on my own two feet, Mom."

"Don't you dare flip this back on our relationship! This isn't about us. This is about you and your inability to be a parent. You're not her best- friend Lisa, you're her **MOTHER**. I don't want to receive another phone call like that one ever again. And I don't want -"Abigail stopped herself.

"You don't want what? Surely you're not going to stop yourself from telling me what you really think now that the moments arrived. Say it, what don't you want?"

Abigail snarled, unable to resist from rising to the bait, and in the heat of the moment, blurted what she'd been feeling for the last 20 years.

"I don't want her to end up like you!"

"What – Independent? Successful?" Cuddy threw back bitingly. Yet in the pit of her stomach, she knew exactly what her mother was hedging at. Her heart pumped furiously, deafeningly silence in her ears as she waited for what her mother had been holding in for 18 years.

Abigail drew in a deep, heavy breath, closing her eyes, suddenly feeling her almost 70 years.

"SAY IT!!"

Her eyes flashed open, her voice hardening. "I don't want her showing up on my doorstep, barely 20 years old, pregnant with not a clue about whom the father is."

Moments passed as both women stood in silence, processing what had just happened. Cuddy, too shocked and hurt upon hearing how her mother really felt, merely nodded.

"Well, it's great to finally know what you think of me."

Brushing past her mother, she flew down the stairs grabbing her keys and headed for the front door.

"Hi – are you ok?" Sam was stood on the doorstep, a bundle of flowers in his hand. Cuddy pushed past him.

"**Not now**!"

"Lisa, wait!"

Abigail called after her but she was too late. Cuddy slammed the door to her Lexus and tore out of the driveway into the street, screeching off into the distance. Abigail slammed her palm onto the doorjamb.

"**Merde!**"

Sam shifted his weight, feeling awkward and out of place.

"I should come back later…"

Abigail glared at him, turned around and swung the door shut.

"Yeah… I'll come back later."

* * *

House groaned, the idiot hammering on his front door would not get the message and go away. Pushing him self off the couch and away from the dulcet tunes of 'The L-Word', he limped to the front door.

"There are **laws** against disturbing the peace you know! Whoever you are, you'd better run fast, because you're about to meet the end of my form of justice."

He swung the door open, preparing to brandish his cane at the moron who was disturbing his peace.

He faltered.

"Cuddy."

She had been crying, her make-up smudged and splotchy. Her pained red eyes met his now worried cerulean blue. She looked so hurt, so vulnerable. Out of its own accord, his arm reached out and cupped her chin, thumb brushing away the tear trailing down her cheek. She stepped towards him, and he didn't stop her, his hands falling to her shoulders. She broke, taking another step and falling into his chest, her hands fisted against his shirt, her body shaking as she fought the sobs.

Slowly, he let his arms fall from her shoulders to wrap themselves around her back, pulling her closer to his body. He tightened his hold of her and sighed, pressing an almost invisible kiss to her temple, as his door slowly clicked shut.

tbc

* * *

**And there we have it!! Hope it satisfied that loong dry spell there. I'm about to start planning and writing the next several chapters, so let's see if I can get another set of chapters up in a couple of weeks. If not, you're welcome to prod me back into line. **

**I know you all probably hate my guts, or are extremely mad at the moment, but please** **send some feedback, whether you loved it, didn't love it, questions, opinions, or even if you want to yell at me, that's also fine!! **

**Ciao! Prin **


End file.
